


[Gunkatsu] Aikatsu ∀0 Season 03 ~PHANTASMAGORIA~

by TheHarunate



Series: The Gunkatsu (Gundam x Aikatsu) Project [3]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, アイカツ! アイドルカツドウ! | Aikatsu!
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 91,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHarunate/pseuds/TheHarunate
Summary: Otherwise known as "Aikatsu ∀☆STARS" (ALLSTARS), this is the third season of my Gunkatsu (Gundam x Aikatsu) project. As the title suggests, Aikatsu ∀☆STARS brings together the characters from both the original Aikatsu and the newer Aikatsu Stars, along with their Mobile Suits. This season is based from the special two-part crossover episodes in AikaStars S2 that was made to commemorate the franchise's 5th anniversary. From those two-part episodes, the theme for this season is "expanding the Aikatsu ring" - but without bringing back twisted distortions at the same time.





	1. Clash of the Queens

_"And... the proud winner of this year's Starlight Queen Cup is..."_

_..._

**_"OOZORA AKARI!"_ **

Weeks have passed since the day Seira Otoshiro and her God - Kira Yamato - were annihilated by **_E.S._** (Ein Sof), the _more ultimate than ultimate_ idol unit formed by the two greatest Top Idols ever existed; Ichigo Hoshimiya and Aoi Kiriya. Starlight Academy has just finished its long-awaited Starlight Queen Cup, the prestigious competition made highly popular by the previously longest-reigning Starlight Queen; Mizuki Kanzaki. The competition itself ended with Akari Oozora - Ichigo's beloved apprentice - standing triumphant as the new Starlight Queen, with Miyu Nijiyama and Sumire Hikami as the two runner-ups. With Akari's victory, she has fulfilled her promise to Ichigo of reaching new heights.

During the crowning...

Ichigo: "So, Akari- _chan_ , you are now the Starlight Queen. How do you feel?"

Akari: "Hoshimiya- _senpai,_ I feel so happy, and so proud of myself. I've reached the new heights that I've never reached before. Thanks to your philosophy, I am now here, crowned as the new Starlight Queen."

Aoi: "We are proud of you, Akari- _chan_. The performance that brought you to the top was _odayaka janai_ at the highest order."

Akari: "I myself couldn't believe it. In the very beginning, I was nothing but a rock-bottom newbie with barely any experience in Aikatsu. But now, here I am, after countless trials and tribulations that I managed to overcome not only on my own, but also alongside my friends, my _senpai_ s, and everyone in Starlight Academy. So, I thank all of you."

Ichigo: "I'm glad we were able to be a great assistance for you, Akari- _chan_. And your victory here, you truly deserve it."

Aoi: "As do I."

Akari: "Thank you, Hoshimiya- _senpai_ , Kiriya- _senpai_."

Aoi: "Now, for the first runner-up. Miyu- _chan_ , how do you feel?"

Miyu: "Honestly, I'm a little bit disappointed. Even though I made great use of your new appeal, but still I couldn't beat Akari- _chan_."

Aoi: "The Fever Appeal that I came up with, right?"

Miyu: "Uh-huh. Kiriya- _senpai_ , have I failed you?"

Aoi: "No, not at all! You came really close to Akari- _chan_ 's total score, you shouldn't be ashamed of yourself since you did your absolute best with your own hard work and skills."

Ichigo: "Sure, you're the first runner-up, but your path ahead is still long."

Miyu: "I understand, Hoshimiya- _senpai_. My career as an idol is not over yet. I will always remember your philosophy and make a great use of it."

Ichigo: "That's the spirit. Now, Sumire- _chan_ as the second runner-up. How do you feel?"

Sumire: "I am amazed to see Miyu- _chan_ 's outstanding performance and her Fever Appeal. No wonder she was able to surpass me. Sure, I'm a bit sad that I didn't get into the higher rank, but..."

Ichigo: "But, what?"

Sumire: "I believe this is a blessing in disguise."

Aoi: "What do you mean?"

Sumire: "Because that allows me to do this. Akari- _chan_."

Akari: "Yup."

Suddenly, Akari and Sumire proceed to sandwich Miyu from the sides.

Miyu: "Ow-ow-ow!"

Ichigo: "Hahaha, so that's what you mean! Sandwiching Miyu- _chan_ like that!"

The audience also laughs.

Akari: "Consider it as a punishment for stealing Sumire- _chan_ 's spot, okay?"

Miyu: "Oh, come on. I didn't even expect to get the second place because I knew fully how great Sumire- _chan_ is."

Sumire: "But, here you are now."

Miyu: "Again, it can't be helped."

Aoi: "Now, now."

Sumire: "Even then, no matter what rank I got right now, I am not yet done with my Aikatsu. I still have a long way ahead of me, so I will move on forward. Expect to see me getting better and better with each passing momentafter this, okay?""

Akari: "As expected from Sumire- _chan_."

Ichigo: "So, the fourth place, Hinaki- _chan_..."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Saitama...

Camilla Dinah, the Anti-Seira, is currently watching the crowning of Akari online through her phone while eating one of Saitama's famous cuisine in a restaurant of that prefecture. Following the end of Seira, Camilla resumed her wandering around Japan, not just for her meditation, but also in search of Japan's greatest cuisine now that she has gained an interest in Japanese culinary as a whole.

Camilla: "Splendid, _Akarin_... just splendid. Look at how much you've grown."

While Camilla watches the crowning, two young girls approaches her from behind, recognizing what she's watching.

Young girl 1: "Hey, is that Akari- _chan_?"

Camilla is a bit surprised and looks back to see who's behind her.

Camilla: "Uh, yes?"

Young girl 1: "Oh my, she's Starlight Queen now! I'm so happy as a fan of her!"

Camilla: "You two are fans, right?"

Young girl 1: "Uh-huh."

Young girl 2: "Too bad Miyu- _chan_ wasn't able to win. Her Fever Appeal was unlike anything I've ever seen. It was amazing."

Camilla: "Can't really blame her, _Akarin_ has showed us a much better performance than anyone else. But, as for that _Iridium_ , I'll make sure to prank her for losing."

Young girl 2: "No, don't do that!"

Camilla: "Nah, I'm just kidding."

Young girl 1: "By the way, are you an idol fan?"

Camilla: "Oh, me? My name's Camilla Dinah. And, yes, I am an idol fan. Though I am now just an ordinary girl traveling around Japan in search for its greatest cuisine. Here I am at Saitama to taste some of its most famous cuisine, such as this one."

Young girl 2: "Ohh, that looks tasty."

Young girl 1: "Say... do you sing?"

Camilla: "Unfortunately, no. That would bring me back to-- Y'know what? Nevermind. I'm more interested in culinary now rather than singing."

Young girl 1: "Which means you would fit into a chef show on TV."

Camilla: "A chef? Me? I haven't thought of that, to be honest. Haha."

* * *

A few days later, Ichigo returns home along with Aoi, Ran, and Akari. They are welcomed by Ringo and Raichi.

Ichigo: "I'm home."

Ringo: "Ah, Ichigo. Welcome home."

Raichi: " _Onee-chan_ , Aoi- _neesan_ , and Ran- _san_? Even Akari- _chan_? Welcome, welcome."

Aoi: "Haha. How are you doing, Raichi."

Raichi: "I'm fine, really fine."

Ran: "Glad to hear it."

Raichi: "Err, say, what are your plans for your new idol unit?"

Ichigo: "Our new idol unit?"

Akari: "Did you mean... the **_Ohr Ein Sof_**?"

Ringo: "Yes. Didn't Orihime told you that _Ohr Ein Sof_ will be an extension of your **_E.S._** unit with Akari- _chan_ as the special addition?"

Aoi: "Well, that is correct. But..."

Ichigo: "We're actually going to form another extension of it."

Raichi: "Another extension, you say? How?"

Ichigo: "Uh, actually, let's save this for later."

Akari: "Eh? Why?"

Ichigo: "It's for your upcoming birthday, Akari- _chan_."

Akari: "That extension is for my... birthday present? I can't wait!"

Someone is knocking the door.

Ran: "Who?"

Camilla, accompanied by Miyu, opens the door.

Miyu: "Excuse us."

Camilla: "Yo, _Akarin_."

Akari: "Miyu- _chan_! Dinah- _senpai_!"

Ichigo: "Long time no see, Camilla. How're you doing?"

Camilla: "I'm fine, so does my purity of mind."

Ran: "That means you're still continuing your meditation, right?"

Camilla: "Uh-huh. But, aside from just meditating, I've also traveled around Japan in search for the country's finest cuisine."

Aoi: "I never knew you gained an interest of Japanese cuisine."

Camilla: "Well, thanks to Nandemo Bento, my tongue now hungers for more delicacy from all over the country. Speaking of which, I just came back from Saitama."

Ichigo: "Nice."

Ringo: "I'm so glad our bento sparked your interest with Japanese cuisine in general."

Camilla: "Haha, no problem. Oh, by the way... I'd like to congratulate you, _Akarin,_ for becoming the new Starlight Queen."

Akari: "Ah, thank you, Dinah- _senpai_."

Camilla: "You've come a long way since the day you introduced yourself to us back in the day, back when you were nothing but an Ichigo rip-off."

Miyu: "But now you've drastically changed, and you came out stronger than me."

Akari: "It was because of you all, giving me all your supports and allowing me to overcome any obstacle. Like I said before, I don't wanna back down without a fight."

Miyu: "And then, you're going to be featured in the new unit called--"

Aoi quickly shuts Miyu's mouth.

Aoi: "Stop it! Not until her birthday!"

Miyu: "Oops, almost leaked it."

Camilla: "Haha, as expected from _Iridium_."

Miyu: "And you never change your tendency of calling me like that..."

Ichigo: "Easy, easy."

Camilla: "So long as I'm here, I want some bento. Ringo- _san_ , one serving, please?"

Ringo: "Okay."

Ringo proceeds to prepare one serving of bento for Camilla.

Ran: "It is so obvious that you have to at least taste Ringo- _san_ 's bento everytime you come here."

Camilla: "I mean, her bento is exquisite. I can't resist it."

Ran: "You're not afraid to get fat?"

Camilla: "Eh?"

Miyu: "Oh yeah, you've been wandering around Japan just to eat a lot, right? How many kilos did you gain from all those."

Camilla: (gulp)

Ran: "From the way you react, perhaps you are indeed having some weight issues."

Ringo: "I remember telling you that weeks ago, right? You should take care of your body before you get too fat. So, this bento will be a small prize for Akari- _chan_ instead."

As Ringo finishes the bento, she gives it to Akari instead of Camilla.

Akari: "Yes, free bento!"

Camilla: "Eh, what? Aww man!"

Camilla looks disappointed to see her bento goes to Akari. Ichigo, Aoi, and Miyu approaches Camilla and comforts her.

Aoi: "There, there."

Ichigo: "Err, by the way, Camilla..."

Camilla shakes her head a bit.

Camilla: "Uh, what?"

Ichigo: "I just noticed, your eye color has changed."

Aoi: "Truly? I didn't notice it. Are you using color contacts now?"

Camilla: "No, I'm not. My eye color changed from gold to rather blue-ish shortly following the opening of Starlight Queen Cup, and it was the time I started my travel around Japan. I don't know why that happens."

Aoi: "Hmm, that's unusual."

Miyu: "Oh, that's why your eye color is different now."

Ichigo: "Maybe Ninja- _san_ or Yumesaki- _san_ knows something about it."

Ran: "But, the thing is, you look slightly less like _her_ now."

Camilla: "Ah, yes, obviously."

Akari: "Anyway, Dinah- _senpai_ , where are you going to go after this?"

Camilla: "Me? Probably following Ichigo along to the school. I kinda miss the others. Also, since you told me that I'm indeed having weight issues, I'm gonna stop traveling for a while and get back to shape."

Aoi: "Ah, very good, then."

* * *

At Mount Haruna, where the Ninja resides...

Alpha Unit: "Hey, Boss."

Alpha Unit approaches the Ninja in his main chamber.

Commander: "What is it?"

Alpha Unit: "As we know, the opening concert for **_Ohr Ein Sof_** is just around the corner, right?"

Commander: "Yes?"

Alpha Unit: "Are we going to watch them live at the stadium?"

Commander: "Hmm... I'd like to go there myself. But I'm not really in a mood of showing myself in front of public since the last time **E.S.** performed. You know, we ninjas should've been hidden, secretive people. Even if we disguise ourselves there, I think we'll still stand out amongst the audience."

Alpha Unit: "Oh man..."

Commander: "Why so disappointed? We can just watch them through streaming. Yes, I know, we're supposedly cheering on Aoi- _san_ for we are her greatest fans. But we gotta remember who we really are. Besides, since the crisis is now over, we can go back on supporting her from the shadows."

Alpha Unit: "Well... okay then. We'll just watch the concert through live streaming."

Commander: "Glad for your understanding."

* * *

Days have passed, and it is now Akari's birthday, the appointed time for **Ohr Ein Sof** 's opening concert and the reveal of its new extension. The concert is held in the dome where almost every idols have their big concerts. As the concert nearly begins, the dome is already fully crowded by fans who have awaited the reveal of **Ohr Ein Sof**. Among the crowds are Raichi, Noelle, Ellis, and many of the prominent fans.

Raichi: "Oh man! I can't wait to see the reveal!"

Noelle: "Yeah, me too. Really curious to see what they have in store for us."

Raichi: "The combination of _Onee-chan_ , Aoi- _neesan_ , and Akari- _chan_... I bet they will shake this idol world like they shook the heavens back then."

Ellis: "I'm sure it will, Raichi. Oh, by the way, where's Camilla? Why hasn't she arrived yet?"

Raichi: "Camilla- _san_? She said she had to go somewhere first. But she's taking longer than expected."

Noelle: "Not again. It's Camilla- _neesan_ 's bad habit."

Ellis: "And she even promised us that she would come..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Moonlight Office ...

Mizuki is monitoring the concert through the live-streaming alongside Mikuru and Captain Nakimoto.

Mizuki: "Now, Oozora, let's see how far you've progressed."

Mikuru: "This is getting interesting, am I right?"

Nakimoto: "Certainly."

* * *

Back at the dome, inside the preparation room, **Ohr Ein Sof** are all prepped and ready for their concert. They are accompanied by Ran, Yurika, Sumire, and Miyu.

Akari: "Man, oh man, I can't contain my excitement! I mean it, I can't."

Ichigo: "Hehe, just calm yourself down, Akari- _chan_."

Aoi: "We really can't get less excited than this, since we're going to have our big concert."

Yurika: "Keep yourself stable, okay? If you don't, I'll suck your blood."

Akari: "Oh, okay, okay."

Sumire: "As expected from Akari- _chan_."

Miyu: "You're Starlight Queen now. You gotta act like one, especially when you're with the two Top Idols."

Akari: "I hear ya, Miyu- _chan_."

Ran: "Everyone, it's time. Time to show up and shine in front of everyone."

The three nods.

Ichigo: "Let's do it."

Ichigo, Aoi, and Akari runs toward the stage with Akari at the front. Once they show up on the stage, everyone are cheering on them. The three are very excited and happy to see all their fans in stadium. And thus, they begin with the opening words.

Ichigo: "Good day, everyone!"

Aoi: "How're you doing?"

Akari: "Fine, yes?"

The crowds are responding in sync.

Ichigo: "Haha, glad to hear it. So, here we are, in the opening concert of our brand-new unit."

Aoi: "The combination of the infinite, eternal bond from the two of us..."

Akari: "...and the unending radiance that is my namesake..."

Ichigo: "...we gladly present to you...!"

All three: **_"_** _Our **Infinite Light**_! ** _"_**

The logo of **Ohr Ein Sof** is then shown on the big display behind them. The crowds become even more excited and cheers louder.

Ichigo: "So, yeah, this is **_Ohr Ein Sof_**. In Hebrew, it means _Infinite Light_."

Aoi: "Just like the two of us are _infinite_ , the source of this ray of light."

Ichigo and Aoi are tapping Akari's shoulders.

Akari: "In short, I am now literally as _infinite_ as you two."

Ichigo: "Yes, as _infinite_ as the..."

Before Ichigo finishes talking, a new unit logo appears on the big display. An unit called "Cosmos". The audience gets awed by the revelation of that new unit.

Akari: " ** _Cosmos_**? Does that mean...?"

Aoi: "That is correct. We are as infinite as the Cosmos."

Ichigo: "This is our extension to **Ohr Ein Sof** , the **Cosmos**. It's me and Akari- _chan_. So, yeah, this is my birthday present to you, Akari- _chan_. Happy birthday."

Akari: "You... you actually know I've been wishing to perform together with you. I'm glad, I'm truly glad. Thank you so much, Hoshimiya- _senpai_! Thank you!"

The audience proceeds to clap their hands, cheering on **Ohr Ein Sof** and - by extension - **Cosmos**.

Ichigo: "Okay then, shall we begin with our first song?"

Aoi: "It's gonna be all three of us."

Akari: "Yes!"

The stage lighting begins to dim as **Ohr Ein Sof** prepares to sing. The music starts and the three begins to sing. Just as the song begins, Camilla arrives and finds Raichi and the others in the crowds.

Camilla: "Whew!"

Noelle: "Camilla- _neesan_! Where were you?"

Ellis: "I thought you're taking it easy again."

Camilla: "I'm so sorry, something happened on my way and I had to get it outta my way."

Raichi: "At least you came."

Ellis: "Yeah, to see them shine."

Camilla: "Well, uh-huh."

Camilla then proceeds to watch **Ohr Ein Sof** 's performance with everyone, as she and the others are getting awed by how magnificent those three performs. They become even more hyped once the unit appeal shows up. Then, the song is over, and everyone goes crazy applauding on **Ohr Ein Sof**.

Raichi: "Onee- _chan_ , Aoi- _neesan_ , _banzai_!"

Camilla: "That was a great performance, _Akarin_. I like it, A LOT!"

The three of **Ohr Ein Sof** are responding by waving their hands at the audience.

Ichigo: "Thank you!"

Aoi: "Thanks for all the cheers!"

Akari: "Everyone happy, right?"

The audience responds together.

Akari: "Well, then. Our next song will be the song we specifically made for **Cosmos**. It is--"

Ichigo: "What the?"

Ichigo interrupts Akari with her Innovator eyes glowing.

Akari: "Hoshimiya-senpai, what's wrong?"

Ichigo: "I sense something?"

Akari: "Sense what?"

Ichigo: "Something's coming. Aoi, you can sense it, right?"

Aoi also uses her Innovator powers to sense the thing that Ichigo sensed.

Aoi: "You're right, Ichigo. I sensed it too, something big is coming."

Curious as to why the three aren't proceeding with their performance, everyone from behind the stage approaches them.

Ran: "Hey, what happened?"

Akari: "They say they sensed something big coming."

Yurika: "At a time like this? You've got to be joking."

Sumire: "Don't tell me that's..."

Miyu: "...Mobile Suits?"

Ichigo: "There!"

Ichigo points at the sky as two flying objects appear and seem to be heading towards the dome. It is revealed to be two winged Gundams. One Gundam wielding two lances is chasing another Gundam wielding a twin-bladed lance-like weapon called "swallow". These two Gundams come swooping right above the dome while the chaser is firing some beam shots from its lances at the back of its target. The fast swoop produces strong gust of wind that blows at everyone in the dome.

Camilla: "Whoa!"

Yurika: "Ugh, what was that?"

Akari: "Two Gundams!? Where did they come from?"

* * *

In the Ninja's base, as they're watching the live stream of the concert, they get alerted by the arrival of those two unidentified Gundams.

Commander: "What the!? Where did those Gundams come from?"

Omega Unit: "I don't know. It's as if they came out from nowhere!"

Alpha Unit: "And to top it off, they're unlike any Mobile Suits we've ever seen thus far here. They must be..."

Commander: "Are you telling me... there's a hole in the space-time continuum? Again?"

* * *

Back at the concert dome, the majority of the audience begins to panic.

Noelle: "No way! It can't be Seira- _neechan_ again!"

Camilla: "Don't say that, Noelle. God is dead!"

Noelle: "But who could these be?"

Camilla: "We can only find the answer by confronting them. By the way, we better get outta here! Everyone, don't panic! You can go use any available emergency exits around here!"

Ellis: "Hurry!"

Camilla, Noelle, and Ellis proceeds to lead several people to the nearest of the emergency exits. On the stage...

Ran: "Now what?"

Aoi: "I guess we must confront these Gundams. We can't let any chaos to happen."

Akari: "I'll go get my Gundam. Sumire- _chan_ , you're coming along?"

Sumire: "Certainly."

Ichigo: "Okay then, be careful."

Akari and Sumire are leaving the stage through the backdoor and heading to their Gundams, parked inside the dome's big all-purpose basement. Ichigo and the others still in the dome are helping the audience leaving the dome.

* * *

Meanwhile, the swallow-wielding Gundam is having a hard time defending against the lance-wielding Gundam. They are clashing their melee weapon on mid-air.

Chaser: "Give it up, Yume Nijino, and submit your Star Wings to me!"

Yume: "No, Elza- _san_! I will not allow that! This is something I earned myself, and you have no rights to drain its power for your own merits!"

The swallow-wielding Gundam, piloted by someone who goes by the name of Yume Nijino, tries to push her opponent - Elza - back. Elza, however, seems to be more powerful than Yume and begins to push her even further before proceeding to do a slash that knocks her back pretty far. Elza rushes toward Yume and does multiple fast slashes and thrusts, giving Yume even more trouble at defending against those high-speed attacks.

Yume: "No good, it's too fast!"

Elza: "Are you still trying to fight off this perfection shown through my Gundam Baelza."

Without warning, Elza does a fast backflip kick that hits Yume right at the chin. After that, she zips behind Yume and does an overhead elbow strike that causes Yume to fall down.

Yume: "Uwaaaa!"

Yume hits the ground pretty hard and bounces off. Right in the middle of Yume bouncing off the ground, Elza gets into position quickly and kicks Yume away. As Yume lies on the ground, Elza approaches triumphantly.

Elza: "Now, you will give me your Star Wings."

Yume tries to get back up.

Yume: "Ugh... Never!"

Elza: "Should I take it by even more force than before?"

Elza prepares to attack once more, but...

Akari: "OOZORA BEAM!"

Elza: "What in the--!"

From three o-clock position, Akari comes in towards Elza and fires her Oozora Beam five times at her. Elza reacts quickly, dodging two shots and deflecting the next three shots.

Akari: "That was some reaction speed you got there."

Sumire: "Akari- _chan_ , I'll cover you. Go ahead and fight head-on."

Akari: "Much appreciated."

Akari speeds up to attack Elza while Sumire moves in from behind her and proceeds to fire her _Sumire Vaquero_ in rapid-fire mode at Elza. That prompts Elza to spin her lance form a barrier, completely nullifying all of Sumire's shots. Akari then gets into range and uses her _Luminas Arms_ in giant sword mode to fight Elza head-on. Akari does a downward slash, and Elza uses both lances to parry the attack.

Elza: "More Gundams? I never thought I would fight more of them here."

Akari: "Explain yourself! Who are you? And what are your purpose here?"

Elza: "I am Elza Forte, the leader of Venus Ark and seeker of the Ultimate Sun Dress. I am otherwise known as **_Perfect Elza_**."

Akari: "Ultimate Sun Dress?"

Elza: "It appears you two are also trying to hinder my mission. I will make you pay, then. Feel my perfection!"

Akari: "But you're--"

Before Akari could even finish talking, Elza breaks away from Akari's attack, backing off for a bit and then charges right back at Akari. Once again, Elza unleashes her multiple quick attacks that forces Akari to go defensive.

Elza: "How'd you like that?"

Akari: "I... I can't find any opening in-between her attacks!"

From the side, Sumire rushes in with her _Misery Mire_ dual beam saber, trying to flank Elza. But, before Sumire could even unleash her attack, Elza does a strong thrust that knocks Akari back and then kicks Sumire away from her. The two falls on the ground.

Akari: "Oww!"

Sumire: "Aahh!"

After that, Yume finally gets back up on her feet.

Yume: "I'm not finished yet!"

Elza: "Huh?"

Yume rushes toward Elza, trying to attack her again. Elza quickly jumps up to dodge Yume's attack, hovering with her thrusters.

Elza: "Hmph, I could pretty much wreck all three of you right here right now. But I can sense potential reinforcements coming from this area. Consider this your lucky day, Yume Nijino, and you two mysterious combatants. We shall meet again."

Elza flies higher and boosts away, leaving the three behind.

Yume: "Elza- _san_..."

Akari and Sumire gets back up and approaches Yume.

Akari: "Phew. Are you all right?"

Yume: "Uh, yes. Thank you for your timely assistance. Somehow, Elza- _san_ decides to retreat and spares us."

Akari: "T-that voice!"

Yume: "What's wrong?"

Akari: "N-nothing. I must be imagining things."

Sumire: "That Gundam was so powerful. We can't find any opening for us to exploit."

Yume: "We expect no less from _Perfect Elza_. That's what she is..."

Sumire: "Wow..."

Yume: "My Gundam is a bit damaged, and... where am I? A completely different world but with Gundams too?"

Akari: "You're from another world?"

Sumire: "After all, those two Gundams were never here before, which means she's indeed from another world."

Yume: "Then, where can I resupply and repair my Gundam?"

Akari: "Uh, you can come with us to Starlight Academy and resupply there."

Yume: "Starlight Academy? Don't tell me you're--!"

Akari: "Yes, we are idols. You're an idol too?"

Yume: "Uh-huh. For now, let us go to that Starlight Academy."

Akari: "Okay."

Akari, Sumire, and Yume begins to fly, heading towards Starlight Academy. They enter the hangar and proceed to get out of their Gundams. As the three are out, Akari and Sumire are quite shocked when they see how Yume looks like.

Akari: "Y-you're--!"


	2. Joining Forces

Akari and Sumire are surprised to see the way Yume looks. A cute girl with twin-tailed long blond hair and pink ombre at the end, also wearing a pink ribbon on the left side.

Akari: "You... you look familiar."

Yume: "Am I? I haven't even introduced myself."

Akari: "Oh, okay. Please introduce yourself then."

Yume: "I am **Nijino Yume** , an idol from Four-Stars Academy and a member of **S4**."

Sumire: "S4? Is it an idol group?"

Yume: "Yes, and it has four members, including me."

Akari: "And... Four-Stars Academy? I haven't heard of that idol school before."

Yume: "Well, obviously, I'm from another world."

Akari: "Uh, yeah. Welcome to our world, then. I am Oozora Akari, an idol from Starlight Academy, this idol school right here."

Sumire: "And I am Hikami Sumire, Akari- _chan_ 's best friend."

AkaSumi: "Nice to meet you!"

Yume: "Hehe, nice to meet you, too."

Shortly after, Ichigo and the others who remained in the dome to help people evacuate have returned with their Gundams. They enter the hangar, noticed by the three.

Yume: "Hey, are these--?"

Akari: "Our friends, and _senpai_ s."

Miyu is the first one to land and hop off her Gundam, finding Yume along with Akari and Sumire. She approaches them with extreme curiosity.

Miyu: "Hey, who is that new fella right here?"

Yume: "Eh? Your voice...! You sound similar to me."

Akari: "That's what I noticed. They do sound similar to each other."

Yume: "That's... unusual. Seeing someone who sounds almost the same as me. Who are you anyway?"

Miyu: "Me? I am Nijiyama Miyu from Mount Haruna, an idol of Starlight Academy just like my friends here."

Yume: "Wow, even our names sound similar. I am Nijino Yume."

Miyu: "Does that make us... a rainbow duo?"

Yume: "Hehe, I like the sound of that."

Ichigo, Aoi, Ran, and Yurika also approaches them.

Akari: "Ah, Hoshimiya- _senpai_."

Ichigo: "Akari- _chan_ , you okay?"

Akari: "Uh-huh. But look what we have here."

Ichigo: "Oh, hello."

Yume: "Is this the _senpai_ you mentioned?"

Akari: "Yes."

Ichigo: "I am Hoshimiya Ichigo, an idol of Starlight Academy, and also the Top Idol."

Yume: "You're... a Top Idol?"

Sumire: "To be precise, a Top Idol Unit, along with Kiriya- _senpai_."

Aoi steps ahead and introduces herself.

Aoi: (nods) "Hi there, my name's Kiriya Aoi, Ichigo's childhood friend, and also her ULTIMATE partner in the Top Idol Unit **_E.S._** , short for **Ein Sof.** "

Ran: "I am Shibuki Ran. Along with Ichigo and Aoi, we are also the shining unit known as **Soleil**."

Yurika: "And meet Yurika- _sama_ , the descendant of Dracula himself!"

Ran: "Hey, it's not a good time to show off your vampire character."

Yurika: "Ow, sorry. I am Toudou Yurika. Nice to meet you."

Yume: "Nice to meet all of you, too. I am Nijino Yume."

Miyu: "Could you imagine that, Kiriya- _senpai_. Not only we have similar sounding voices, our names are also similar to each other with rainbows and stuff."

Aoi: "Truly? That is _odayaka janai_."

Miyu: "Yeah, _odayaka janai_ indeed."

Yume scratches her head.

Yume: "Hehe."

Ichigo: "So, what was those two Gundams that we saw swooping down above the dome?"

Yume: "Oh, the Gundams. Well, take a look at mine."

Yume shows them her Gundam, which looks like a modified version of Gundam X.

Yume: "This is my Gundam, the **GX-9900-DR Gundam Dreamforge**."

Aoi: "Hmm, I'm getting some Moon Meister vibes from your Gundam."

Ichigo: "What? Mizuki- _san_ 's Gundam?"

Aoi: "Yeah."

Yume: "Moon Meister?"

Ichigo: "Yes, a Gundam belonging to our old _senpai_. So, what about the other Gundam that chased you down?"

Akari: "I heard its pilot talking at me. It was someone who goes by the name **Elza Forte**."

Yume: "Yes, Elza Forte- _san_. She is the leader of Venus Ark, a big cruise ship which also functions as an international idol school with high-grade students from all around the globe. Her Gundam is **ASW-G-01/FORTE Gundam Baelza**."

Yurika: " _Baelza_? What kind of weird name was that?"

Ran: "Says someone who has weird taste at naming things like Sumire's weapons loadout."

Yurika: "Wut?"

Sumire: "But, I mean it, that Gundam Baelza sure was powerful. It attacks really fast that it leaves no opening."

Yume: "She sure lives up to her title, **_Perfect Elza_** , for being the no.1 idol in the world. It's all about perfection for her, complete with her brand, known as **_Perfect Queen_**. "

Ichigo: "A queen? We have a queen right here."

Yume: "Huh?"

Ichigo: "Akari- _chan_ is the Starlight Queen, basically the current top idol of her generation in Starlight Academy."

Yume: "Amazing!"

Akari: "But that _Perfect Elza_ is truly something else. Even a Starlight Queen like me could barely fight her on even grounds."

Sumire: "It's okay, Akari- _chan_. You already did a good job."

Miyu: "Unbelievable... Someone more powerful than Akari- _chan_ who once helped us kill God back then?"

Sumire: "That Elza Forte could be very well an idol beyond God, just like Hoshimiya- _senpai_ and Kiriya- _senpai_. After all, Yume- _chan_ said she's the no.1 idol in the world, basically on par with Top Idols."

Yume: "Wait a sec. What do you mean _beyond God_ and the _killing of God_?"

Aoi: "I guess we better save that topic for later, because it's a long and sensitive one."

Yume: "Oh, okay. So, about Elza- _san_. She came to me and attacked me with her Gundam because she wanted to drain the power of my Star Wings."

Miyu: "Star Wings? You don't mean..."

Yume: "You can take a look at my coord."

Yume shows everyone her Rainbow Etoile Coord, complete with its wings.

Ichigo: "Wow."

Miyu: "That looks... beautiful."

Aoi: "It reminds me a lot of my Fantasm coords."

Akari: "Hmm, the card says that it is the wings of Earth. What does that mean?"

Yume: "There are nine wings that represent nine planets in the solar system. Mine is Earth, while Elza- _san_ has the Venus one, hence the name _Venus Ark_."

Sumire: "Then why would Elza chase you down for your wings?"

Yume: "Elza- _san_ is aiming to fully power up her Sun Dress. For you see, Elza- _san_ has obtained the Sun Dress, the ultimate dress that would reveal itself to a worthy idol once all Star Wings have been revealed. But she believed that the Sun Dress still needs to be powered-up to the maximum using all nine Star Wings. That's why she's been so intent of forcibly taking my Star Wings and drain its power."

Aoi: "How could she. But, for what purpose?"

Yume: "It's hard to explain. All I know is that her aim is somehow related to her original goal of plundering every single idols around the world, including me and my _senpai_."

Yume's phone suddenly rings. She answers it.

Yume: "Yes?"

???: _"Yume! Are you okay? I heard Elza-san chased you down."_

Yume: "Eh, Rola? I'm okay."

Rola: _"But where are you now?"_

Yume: "Can you pinpoint my location?"

Rola: _"Wait a sec... Ah, there it is. It's not too far from my location."_

Yume: "Look for an idol school called Starlight Academy and enter its hangar. Wait, are the others coming with you?"

Rola: _"Yes, I'm with Mahiru and Yuzu-senpai. But Koharu and Ako said they'll be late because of some unfinished business. I'm on my way now."_

Yume: "Okay then."

Yume stops the call.

Akari: "Was that your friend?"

Yume: "Yes, it was Sakuraba Rola. She'll be coming here soon, with her... Gundam. In fact, she's coming with the other two."

Ichigo: "There are more Gundams in your world? Wow."

Miyu: "Maybe I should go outside and stand in front of the hangar gate, so that your friend will know you're here. In the meantime, you should let our crew repair your Gundam."

Yume: "Good idea, please do. Oh, by the way, why are Hoshimiya- _san_ and the others dressed like they were just performing?"

Ichigo: "Well, we just had a big concert that got interrupted by your appearance."

Yume: "Oh really? I deeply apologize for that."

Ichigo: "Well, it's not a big deal, we can just resume it at a later time. At least nobody got hurt because of that."

Aoi: "As for now, let us report the situation to Headmistress Orihime and Johnny- _sensei_."

Ichigo: "Okay."

Ran: "Let us be on our way then."

As Ichigo and the others head to Orihime's office, Miyu gets into her Ao Futuris again and heads outside to wait for Yume's friends. After a few minutes, three Gundams arrive at the school area, and they notice Ao Futuris waiting outside.

Rola: "Hm? What is that Gundam? Hey, do you read me?"

Miyu: "Loud and clear."

Rola: "Isn't that... Yume's voice? But this isn't her Gundam!"

Miyu: "I'm not Yume, but I have met her. She's safe inside our hangar, waiting for you all."

Rola: "Oh... okay then. Maybe I can trust you. Everyone, let's land."

Rola and the two other Gundams are landing in front of Ao Futuris. Yume heads outside to meet up with her friends as they're getting off their Gundams. The first is the pink-haired Rola Sakuraba with a Gundam that looks suspiciously like Turn A Gundam; **Gundam Spyceroller**. The next one is a blond-haired Mahiru Kasumi with a variation of something that came out from G Gundam; **Gundam Critical Kasumi**. And finally the puffy twin-tailed Yuzu Nikaidou lands with her slightly redesigned Gundam Harute; **Gundam Citrinx**.

Yume: "Rola!"

Rola: "Ah, Yume!"

Yume runs toward Rola and hugs each other.

Rola: "I'm glad you're safe, Yume."

Yume: "I'm sorry I made you worried. I got some help from the fellows from this Starlight Academy."

Rola: "So, this is Starlight Academy..."

Miyu hops down.

Miyu: "Hello there. Yume's friends, right?"

Rola: "Uh-huh. Who are you?"

Miyu: "I am Nijiyama Miyu."

Rola: "Wow, even your name sounds almost like Yume. I am Sakuraba Rola. Here's the others."

Mahiru: "I am Kasumi Mahiru. Nice to meet you."

Yuzu: "And I am Nikaidou Yuzu!"

Miyu: "Hey, that hairstyle looks familiar."

Yuzu: "Me?"

Miyu: "Uh, nevermind. Anyway, welcome to Starlight Academy."

Rola: "Thanks."

Yume: "So, as you can see, these are my friends. Rola is one of my closest friend and also a rival of mine. Mahiru- _chan_ and Yuzu- _senpai_ are my S4 fellows, though there's another one that isn't here yet."

Rola: "Yeah, Ako is late, along with Koharu. By the way, where's Elza- _san_ now? Didn't she chase you down?"

Yume: "My new friends from this school forced her to retreat. More like a tactical retreat, I guess, since she had a disadvantage in numbers. My Gundam is inside the hangar, just about to get repaired."

Mahiru: "At least you're safe now."

Yume: "But now I'm worried about Koharu- _chan_ and Ako- _chan_. Where could they be?"

Yuzu: "Don't you worry, Yume- _chan_. I'm sure they'll come here sooner than later. Believe in them, okay?"

Miyu: "By the way, shall we go inside and meet up with Headmistress? I'm sure she'd like to hear out your story and how you end up landing on our world."

Mahiru: "Good idea."

Yuzu: "Let's go, then!"

Miyu then leads Yume and her friends into the hangar to meet Akari and Sumire inside, and proceeds to Orihime's office. Along the way, they talk a bit about Ichigo's gang, but they refrain from bringing up anything related to their previous battles against DreAca. After a bit of walking, they notice Soleil coming out from Orihime's office.

Akari: "Hoshimiya- _senpai_."

Ichigo: "Oh, it's you. And they're--?"

Yume: "These are my friends from Four-Stars Academy."

Others: "Greetings."

Ichigo: "Ah, hi."

Aoi: "Are you going to the office?"

Miyu: "Uh-huh. Are you done reporting to Headmistress?"

Aoi: "Yes, we're done."

Sumire: "This time, we'll let Yume- _chan_ & her friends meet up with Headmistress."

Ran: "If she hears out your story, she'll be able to assist you in whatever comes next."

Akari: "Then, let us be on our way."

Akari brings Yume's gang into Orihime's office as Soleil leaves.

* * *

Back at the Ninja's base, in the operations room...

Commander: "What's the situation right now?"

Omega Unit: "The hostile Gundam that looked like Gundam Bael with two lances was forced into tactical retreat by Akari- _san_ and Sumire- _san_."

Commander: "And the other Gundam?"

Omega Unit: "I believe it's a friendly unit. The two brought it to the school."

Commander: "So they should get this covered already. Have you contacted Orihime- _san_?"

Omega Unit: "Yes, I have, a few minutes before I'm reporting this to you."

Commander: "Good. But, as much as I want to leave all those matters to Orihime- _san_ , we better be ready for anything in case more hostile units are coming."

Omega Unit: "Maybe we should use our tracking device again."

Commander: "I'll consider it."

Computer: _"Incoming transmission."_

Commander: "Hm?"

The transmission is from Lord Adviser, the leader of _KongSan_ , an organization that follows Mizuki and an ally to Starlight Academy and the Ninja.

Lord Adviser: "Commander, I presume you have heard of what happened with Hoshimiya's concert."

Commander: "Yes, old master."

Lord Adviser: "Me and Captain Nakimoto have been conducting a bit of research to find out where those two Gundams came from."

Commander: "And what is the result?"

Lord Adviser: "They came from another world, far different than this world."

Commander: "I knew it. It was a hole in the space-time continuum after all. Man, how many times should I deal with this kind of nonsense?"

Lord Adviser: "I know that feel, young one."

Commander: "Anyway, have you managed to determine the origin of these unidentified Gundams?"

Lord Adviser: "Unfortunately, we haven't. But I hear the friendly Gundam is in Starlight Academy, right? I bet its pilot will share the information with Headmistress Orihime, and then she will pass the information to you."

Commander: "You're right. Now, all I can do now is wait until Orihime- _san_ gets all the information she needs from that new person."

* * *

Hours after Yume's gang shares their story to Orihime and Johnny...

It is now dusk. Yume and Rola are currently in Akari's room, having some tea alongside Akari and Sumire.

Yume: "Again, I apologize for interrupting your concert."

Akari: "Uh, don't blame yourself, Yume- _chan_. You're not the one truly at fault."

Rola: "She's right. Elza- _san_ is the one to blame. Seriously, what the hell was that all about?"

Yume: "If only I am powerful enough to put a dent on her perfection."

Rola: "Ugh... not even I could do it back then. She completely turned me into a roast chicken with that damned Sun Dress."

Yume: "..."

Sumire: "Look, we better not think negatively now."

Akari: "Yes, even if I wasn't able to fight her on even grounds, I'm not giving up just yet. I mean, I'm the Starlight Queen. I've defeated God before alongside my friends and _senpai_ s, so there's no way I could keep losing like that."

Yume: "You've mentioned the defeat of God before. What does that mean?"

Akari: "Uh, sorry. I didn't mean to mention that one again. It is a rather sensitive topic from the past that I shouldn't have brought up."

Rola: "Hmm, a sensitive topic, eh? Perhaps we better steer clear from that."

Akari: "Uh-huh. But still, I'm definitely not going to lose again in the next fight against her if she ever comes back."

Sumire: "Me too."

Yume's phone rings.

Rola: "Hey, Yume."

Yume: "Oh, it's Koharu- _chan_ calling. She must have done her business with Ako- _chan_."

Yume answers the call.

Koharu: _"Yume-chan! Help us!"_

Yume: "Koharu- _chan_? Where are you?"

Koharu: _"Me and Ako-chan are being chased by Kirara-chan and her four followers. We could use some help here!"_

Yume: "Oh man, Kirara- _chan_ did that? Hang in there, okay? I'm coming."

The transmission is ended.

Akari: "Kirara? Is she from Venus Ark, too?"

Yume: "Yes, Hanazono Kirara from New Zealand, basically the second-in-command of Venus Ark's idol denizens. While Elza- _san_ is no.1, Kirara- _chan_ is no.2."

Rola: "And she's chasing down Koharu and Ako, you say? We better go out there and help them!"

Yume: "Yes, but have they finished the repairs on my Gundam?"

Sumire: "They should have. They are top-quality crewmen."

Akari: "However, we all shall go together. I'm pretty sure we can help your friends and kick those Venus Ark denizens away as long as we stick together."

Rola: "That gets me going! Alrighty then, let's move."

Akari, Sumire, Yume, and Rola leaves the room and quickly heads to the hangar. Once they reach the hangar...

Yume: "Is my Gundam fully repaired?"

Crew: "Just in time. Where are you going?"

Yume: "My friends are in trouble, I need to help them. Gotta prepare for launch!"

Crew: "Roger that, we'll prepare the launchpad. Be careful out there."

They get into the cockpit of their Gundams, and then prepare for their launch.

Akari: "Luminaire, Oozora Akari--!"

Sumire: "Lunairetic, Hikami Sumire--!"

Yume: "Dreamforge, Nijino Yume--!"

Rola: "Spyceroller, Sakuraba Rola--!"

All: "Taking off!!"

All four Gundams are launched, proceeding to head towards where Koharu is.

Rola: "Can you pinpoint Koharu's location?"

Yume: "I can. It's right ahead of us."

Akari: "Anyway, if they managed to get into our world as well..."

Sumire: "...there must be a rift between the space-time continuum, connecting our world with Yume- _chan_ 's world."

Rola: "I guess that's the case. But let's save that for later, we gotta crank up the speeds."

They power-up their thrusters to go faster. Around two minutes later, they see several beam shots from up ahead. It is two friendly Gundams being chased down by a hostile Gundam and its four subordinates. The friendly Gundams are Koharu's variant of Gundam Nadleeh without its long hair; **Gundam Kohash** , and Ako's variant of Arios Gundam; **Gundam Lastrazon**.

Yume: "There! Koharu- _chan_! Ako- _chan_!"

Koharu: "Yume- _chan_ , at last!"

Ako: "Whew, took you long enough! Whoa!"

Ako gets distracted a little that another beam shot from the hostile Gundam almost hit her if she didn't dodge quickly.

Ako: "Enough of this, Hanazono Kirara!"

Kirara: "No! I'm taking my wings back from you, cat-thief!"

The hostile Gundam, piloted by Kirara, rushes forward and attacks Ako with a beam saber. Ako quickly pulls out her own beam saber and clashes against Kirara.

Ako: "I didn't steal your Mercury wings, I EARNED my own wings myself! Though my wings ended up making yours useless, preventing Elza from draining its power. And I'm okay with that!"

Kirara: "That's the point, Ako- _chan_! Now, gimme your wings! Elza- _sama_ needs it! And then we'll become double muse again!"

Yume: "Stop it, Kirara- _chan_!"

Yume leaps from behind Ako and does a downward slash with her swallow. Ako backs off a bit to dodge Yume's attack.

Kirara: "Yume- _chan_!? I thought Elza- _sama_ has taken you down and drained the power of your Earth wings!"

Akari: "Thanks to us, she's on a tactical retreat right now."

Akari and Sumire goes forward.

Kirara: "So, you're Yume- _chan_ 's new friends here? If you thought you can match the might of us Venus Ark denizens, then BAAAA~!! You can go ahead and just dream!"

As Kirara finishes talking, her subordinates - which consists of surprisingly familiar Jestas - are charging right towards Akari and the others.

Akari: "Aren't these Jestas?!"

Sumire: "I thought only Kamiya- _senpai_ have access to that thing."

Rola: "Careful, here they come!"

The four Jestas begin firing their beam rifles at their opponents. Akari, Yume, and the others quickly dodge to multiple directions. As she dodges, Akari takes her _Luminas Arms_ and turns it into gatling mode, counter-firing at the Jestas. Sumire follows suit by firing her _Sumire Vaquero_ in rapid-fire mode. The Jestas, however, have great mobility that they also dodge the two's attacks.

Akari: "They're fast!"

Yume: "Akari- _chan_ , watch out!"

One Jesta rushes right towards Akari. Yume quickly closes in and kicks the Jesta away. From behind Yume, Koharu fires her beam rifle at the Jesta that was previously kicked away, prompting it to block with its shield.

Akari: "Here's my chance!"

Akari takes the _Luminas Arms_ in dual-wield mode and rushes toward the Jesta, attempting to disable it. The Jesta takes its beam saber and begins clashing against Akari.

Rola: "Do a barrel roll!"

On the other side, Rola does a barrel roll attack against one Jesta using her two thin beam sabers, closing in the distance while also deflecting the shots from the Jesta's beam rifle. She does the attack again in close range, forcing the Jesta to block with its shield, which gets damaged quickly due to the thin blades of the beam sabers. Rola backs off quite a bit after that and opens the silo on her Gundam's chest, revealing micro missile pods inside. She fires a lot of those micro missiles at the unsuspecting Jesta, which prompts it to shoot down some of them using its head vulcan. With those missiles, Rola distracts the Jesta long enough for her to sneak behind it.

Rola: "You're wide open!"

Once she gets into position, Rola picks up her beam rifle and fires two powerful shots at the Jesta, obliterating its head and its right arm. Then she proceeds to kick the opponent down to the ground with such force.

As the others continue fighting against the Jestas, Kirara is focused at fighting Ako in her attempt to retrieve the Mercury wings. The two are constantly clashing beam saber against each other.

Kirara: "If only you didn't snag the Mercury wings off me, I would be able to defeat you much more easily right now."

Ako: "Hey, that proves how much I've grown! You have no rights to complain about my growth!"

Kirara: "Then how will Elza- _sama_ power up her Sun Dress without all the Star Wings!?"

Ako: "I care little about that Sun Dress!"

Ako powers-up just enough to push Kirara back.

Kirara: "I shouldn't have forgotten. Even though I don't have the Mercury wings with me now, I'm still the no.2 best idol in the world. And with that..."

Kirara also starts powering-up and pushes against each other. However, Kirara begins to gain the upper hand as she's giving Ako a stronger push.

Ako: "Ugh...! Impossible! At this rate...!"

Ako decides to break away from the clash and fires her dual wrist-mounted beam vulcans at Kirara. The shots get blocked by Kirara's beam shield. Kirara then counters Ako's attack by firing her own beam gatling gun. Ako dodges left and right, but a few shots managed to hit her.

Ako: "No!"

Koharu: "Ako- _chan_!"

Koharu notices a Jesta gets knocked back by Akari towards her. Without hesitation, Koharu catches the Jesta's right arm and throws it with full force towards Kirara as she's still busy firing her beam gatling gun at Ako. Kirara failed to notice a Jesta being thrown at her and gets hit pretty hard by that. The Jesta falls to the ground.

Kirara: "Ouch!"

Kirara gets knocked to the side because of that impact. Ako uses that chance to fire back at Kirara once more. However, Kirara manages to regain balance just in time to block the shots again with her beam shield. From behind, Yume approaches.

Yume: "Eat this!"

Kirara: "Huh!?"

Yume does an upward strike with her swallow at Kirara, which gets dodged by quickly boosting upward. One Jesta rushes towards Yume from behind, but Yume spins back and does a roundhouse kick that hits the Jesta's head so hard that it gets severed off its body.

Yume: "Can't let you catch me off-guard!"

Meanwhile, Sumire has just fired both her _Sumire Vaquero_ in high-output mode at one Jesta, obliterating both its arms. Seeing Kirara avoiding Yume's attack, Sumire redirects her attention towards Kirara and fires the _Sumire Vaquero_ in rapid-fire mode a few times. Akari, who's also nearby, reacts by firing her _Luminas Arms_ in gatling mode at Kirara too.

Kirara: "Another attack!?"

Surprised, Kirara attempts to block both Akari and Sumire's shots with her beam shield, but the sheer power of the shots pushes Kirara back.

Kirara: "Ugh... such power output."

Ako: "Ha!"

From behind, Ako does an axe kick that scores a direct hit at Kirara, knocking her down.

Kirara: "KYAA!"

Kirara falls to the ground, but manages to regain balance before she hits the ground really hard. She flies back up as the surviving Jestas begin to regroup with her.

Kirara: "That hurts, Ako- _chan_...! I'll let you go for now. But, remember, I'll definitely return here and get my Mercury wings back from you! BAAAAA~!!!"

After that taunt, Kirara and the surviving Jestas are retreating. Yume's gang regroups with Akari and Sumire.

Akari: "Everyone okay?"

Yume: "Yes."

Koharu: "We thank you for your assistance, mysterious Gundam pilots."

Yume: "Koharu- _chan_ , they are our new allies, and also idols."

Koharu: "Truly?"

Rola: "Yume's right, and that gets me going."

Ako: "Glad to see new allies in this new world. Anyway, where are we going now?"

Akari: "Let us return to Starlight Academy."

Koharu: "Is that your idol school?"

Akari: "Yes."

Rola: "Mahiru and Yuzu- _senpai_ are already there."

Ako: "Okay then, let us go there."

The other nods as they begin heading back to Starlight Academy.


	3. Elza's Planetary Conquest

Akari, Sumire, and Yume's group have returned to Starlight Academy. After they exit their Gundams, they are welcomed by Mahiru and Yuzu.

Rola: "Yo, we're back at last."

Mahiru: "Yume! Everyone!"

Yuzu: "Also, Ako- _chan_ and Koharu- _chan_ , you're all safe!"

Ako: "Thanks to Akari's group. They lent us great help to send Kirara packing"

Yuzu: "Wow, nice job there, _Akarin_!"

Akari: " _Akarin_? You're just like Dinah- _senpai_ , calling me like that."

Yuzu: "Dinah- _senpai_? Who is that?"

Akari: "A friend of ours."

Yuzu: "Oh..."

Koharu: "Anyway, now that we're in a safe place... I'd like to eat something."

Ako: "You're right. That battle drained me quite a bit."

Sumire: "Then you've come at the right time. Everyone else are most likely preparing for dinner now."

Ako: "Nice."

Koharu: "Then as we're having our dinner, we can talk more about each other."

Akari: "Uh-huh."

Everyone then leaves the hangar, heading to the cafeteria for dinner.

* * *

In Venus Ark, Elza's base of operations...

Kirara and her surviving subrodinates have returned. She gets off her Gundam and heads to Elza's office to report her situation.

Kirara: "I'm so sorry, Elza- _sama_. I have failed to retrieve the Mercury wings. Ako- _chan_ got some new friends along with Yume- _chan_ to push me back real hard."

Elza: "New friends? Let me guess, it must be that Starlight Queen, Akari Oozora."

Kirara: "Akari? Wasn't that Akari fella the one who fought you off when you chased down Yume- _chan_?"

Elza: "Correct. Obviously, she was no match against me."

Kirara: "But in my case, they worked together so well to put me in a disadvantage."

Elza: "Surprising, if I may say. Yume couldn't possibly pull that off alongside someone like that Akari fella since they've never fought together before."

Kirara: "But it has happened. What should I do?"

Elza: "We better plan our counterattack carefully. I myself am still not happy for that Akari fella to intervene in my conquest for the fully-powered Sun Dress."

Kirara: "We really should sortie together, Elza- _sama_."

Elza: "I wish I could. But, we're short of one person."

Kirara: "Aria- _chan_ , right? We've lost contact with for quite some time now. I wonder where she went. But, we still have Rei- _chan_ and Juli- _chan_ , you shouldn't have to worry all that much."

Elza: "Perhaps you're right. Well, you may leave now and take some rest."

Kirara: "Thank you, Elza- _sama_."

Kirara leaves Elza's office and heads back to her room to take some rest.

* * *

Back at Starlight Academy, Akari's gang are about to start their dinner with Yume's gang in the cafeteria, joined by Miyu, Hinaki, and Juri.

Hinaki: "Hi there, my name's Shinjou Hinaki. Nice to meet ya."

Juri: "And I'm Kurebayashi Juri."

Juri stands up and does a fabulous pose.

Yuzu: "Wow, she's so hot."

Hinaki: "See?"

Akari: "That's Juri- _chan_ for you."

Juri: "Hehe. Anyway, let us eat."

They begin to eat. While they eat, they talk about stuff.

Yume: "So, Akari- _chan_ , tell me more about your Gundam."

Akari: "Gladly. My Gundam Luminaire was originally not a Gundam. It was the space combat animalwear Oozoracon, based from the mascot of my weather forecasting program: Oozoratter."

Yume: "How does it look like?"

Akari: "You can see it right here."

Akari shows the Oozoratter hologram using her phone.

Ako: "Oh my, it looks so cute."

Yuzu: "You're right."

Yume: "Then it got turned into a Gundam? This cute otter guy?"

Akari: "Well, the Oozoracon itself incorporated nearly every single systems of an ordinary Mobile Suit, hence why it can be later turned into a full-blown Gundam. I originally used the Oozoracon for the space drama film. It involved this entire school grounds turning into a giant spaceship known as Galaxy Starlight - a space-traveling idol academy."

Rola: "A sci-fi film? That gets me going."

Miyu: "As a matter of fact..."

Miyu whispers into Yume's left ear.

Miyu: _"...our school does have that capability of actually turning into giant spaceship. So, that Galaxy Starlight thing is a real deal."_

Yume: "Eeehhh!?"

Rola: "Huh? Something really surprising?"

Miyu: "Psst, calm down."

Yume: "Whew, sorry."

Koharu: "Now, what about Sumire- _chan_ 's Gundam?"

Yuzu: "As for Sumire- _chan_ , her Gundam really reminds me of Lilienne."

Sumire: "Lilienne? Who?"

Mahiru: "Shirogane Lily- _senpai_ , Yuzu- _senpai_ 's childhood friend and an admin in Four-Stars Academy."

Yume: "She's a goth loli idol."

Sumire: "The same as me."

Yuzu: "You are?"

Sumire: "Yes, highly inspired by Toudou- _senpai_."

Akari: "She meant Toudou Yurika- _senpai_ , the goth loli idol who inspired Sumire- _chan_. But, be careful if you somehow meet her. You might get your blood sucked by her."

Yuzu: "Uh-oh."

Koharu: "Is she... a vampire?"

Akari: "Err, kinda. She just likes role-playing as a vampire, though I haven't seen her doing that role-play for a while now, most especially ever since she became close to Shibuki- _senpai_."

Sumire: "Which means you shouldn't be afraid when you meet her. She's a good girl. By the way, about my Gundam Lunairetic, it was made to be the dark counterpart to Akari- _chan_ 's Gundam. Sort of a Yin-Yang thing going on, the balance between light and darkness. Also, Toudou- _senpai_ did a lot for my Gundam's weaponry, complete with its weird names."

Miyu: "If you hear something like _Sumire Gelato, Sumire Vaquero,_ and _Misery Mire_ , these were Toudou- _senpai_ 's doing."

Yuzu: (pfft) "These names sure are weird."

Rola: "Then what about your Gundam, Miyu? I like the looks of it."

Miyu: "Oh, the Ao Futuris?"

Rola: "That's your Gundam's name?"

Miyu: "Uh-huh. Its name was supposed to be AoIris Gundam, and it was originally piloted by Kiriya- _senpai_ years ago. But now it has my Futuring Star Booster slapped on its back, turning it into Ao Futuris. After Kiriya- _senpai_ got her new Gundam - the Ao Quanta, she passed down the Ao Futuris to me."

Koharu: "AoIris..."

Yume: "It sounds like a combination of _Aoi_ and..."

Yuzu: "...the rainbow, right?"

Ako: "Meaning?"

Yuzu: "Miyu- _chan_ 's full name is Nijiyama Miyu, right? _Niji_ and _Iris_ have the same meaning, which is _rainbow_."

Yume: "Mine, too. That could only mean..."

Miyu: _"Oh no... don't tell me..."_

Akari: "Yu-Yume- _chan_ , Yuzu- _chan_ , please don't! Miyu- _chan_ already had to deal with Dinah- _senpai_ and Johnny- _sensei_ constantly calling her like that. Don't add even more, please."

Yume: "Oh really? I'm sorry."

Miyu: "Whew, thanks for the cover, Akari- _chan_."

Akari: "Hehe, you're welcome."

Sumire: "Anyway, we also need to think of our next move, in case Venus Ark goes for the offensive again."

Rola: "The problem is... we still have no idea what Elza- _san_ is trying to achieve with the fully-powered Sun Dress other than permanently maintaining her position as the no.1 idol in the world, or going back to her original goal of plundering every idol around the globe."

Ako: "Even then, we can't let her do whatever she wishes! We earned our Star Wings with our own accumulation of hard work and skills, so she has no rights to snag them off us for her selfish desires!"

Juri: "Not to mention, she has to pay for interrupting Akari- _chan_ 's big concert with Hoshimiya- _senpai_ and Kiriya- _senpai_."

Hinaki: "Juri- _chan_ 's right. Because of that Elza fella, we couldn't hear Akari- _chan_ 's brand-new song as Cosmos."

Akari: "So, all we need to do is protect the Star Wings from Elza's clutches, and also stop their selfish ambition. Only then, can we resume the concert."

Yume: "My Earth wings, Rola's Mars wings, Yuzu- _senpai_ 's Saturn wings, Mahiru- _chan_ 's Neptune wings, and Lily- _senpai_ 's Pluto wings."

Koharu: "Supposedly, Elza- _san_ should have drained the power of Kirara- _chan_ 's Mercury wings. But, before she did it fully, Ako- _chan_ earned her own set of Mercury wings, which was stronger. It rendered Kirara- _chan_ 's wings useless before Elza could drain the entirety of its power."

Sumire: "So, that's the reason why Kirara was chasing you down."

Ako: "Uh-huh, she wanted to reactivate her wings by taking mine by force. Of course I wouldn't allow that."

Yuzu: "What about the Jupiter wings?"

Yume: "Aria- _chan_? I haven't heard anything from her for quite some time."

Koharu: "Don't tell me Elza- _san_ has drained its power."

Yume: "If she has, Aria- _chan_ would have contacted me ASAP. But let's not forget that she's with Hime- _senpai_. She may have went into hiding with her."

Akari: "Hime- _senpai_?"

Yume: "Shiratori Hime, the _senpai_ who inspired me to become the first-star idol."

Akari: "Just like what Hoshimiya- _senpai_ is to me, my inspiration."

* * *

About an hour later, in Ichigo's room... 

Ichigo and Aoi are having a little bit of chat before going to sleep.

Ichigo: "By now, Headmistress Orihime should have contacted Ninja- _san_ and pass up all the information she got to him."

Aoi: "She should have, so that he will be able to assist us once the time comes."

Ichigo: "Also, two more of Yume- _chan_ 's friends are now in this school. What should we do next?"

Aoi: "If I may say, we better leave it to Akari- _chan_ 's gang. I'm positive they can take care of themselves and Yume- _chan_ 's gang without needing too much assistance from us."

Ichigo: "You get the point there. Not to mention, they're becoming Gundam themselves, a force to be reckoned with. And... speaking of Elza Forte..."

Aoi: "Have anything to say about her?"

Ichigo: "It's about her being the number one idol in the world. Does that make us weaker than her?"

Aoi: "What are you talking about, Ichigo? Even if she can be considered as a Top Idol, she's still not in the same league as us _idols beyond God_."

Ichigo: "Perhaps you're right, even though we ourselves can consider her to be like us in terms of how powerful she is. She gave Akari- _chan_ and Sumire- _chan_ a run on their money, right?"

Aoi: "Uh-huh."

Ichigo: "And besides, Yume- _chan_ mentioned that Elza's original goal was to plunder all idols. Do you think...?"

Aoi: "If you're talking about _that_ , nope, _that thing_ will never happen again this time around. I mean, what's a Queen to a God? If we could defeat God back then, then defeating a Queen - let alone a _Perfect Queen_ \- would be a pushover."

Ichigo: "I guess you're right. Elza may live up to her name - Perfect Elza, but we are _ultimate_. We are Gundams, right?"

Aoi: "Yup."

All of a sudden, their Innovator eyes start to glow.

Ichigo: "What the? What is this feeling?"

Aoi: "I can feel it. There's someone trying to contact us using Innovator power."

Ichigo: "Who could that be?"

Aoi: "It's not Miyu- _chan_. It's... someone else."

Ichigo: "That means... there's another Innovator out there. Also, it feels benevolent."

Aoi: "A potential new ally, maybe? I can't tell..."

Their eyes turn back to normal.

Ichigo: "Hm? I can no longer feel it."

Aoi: "Yeah, it's gone now."

Somewhere in an untouched mountainous forested region, a young girl with puffy tea-green hair and double pigtails is sitting on her Gundam's shoulder - a Gundam that looks very similar to the Ao Quanta, albeit with more Zabanya aesthetics. She's looking to the sky with her eyes glowing like an Innovator.

Girl: "I was right. There are indeed someone like me out there."

The girl then gets into her Gundam's cockpit, starts it up, and goes off somewhere.

* * *

Two days later, early in the morning at Mount Haruna...

An unidentified white Gundam with blue and gold trim over its body crash-lands on the peak of Mount Haruna's lava dome. The noise from the landing Gundam alerts the Ninja and his men inside the base while they are having some morning meditation.

Commander: "Uh... What was that noise?"

Omega Unit: "By the sound of it, probably a Mobile Suit falling on nearby area."

Commander: "Let us check. Who knows if that Mobile Suit has something to do with everything Orihime- _san_ told us about regarding Four-Stars, Venus Ark, and stuff."

The Ninja and his men heads to the operations room, checking their surveillence camera.

Alpha Unit: "It really is a Gundam, crash-landing near the entrance."

Omega Unit: "There's someone coming out of the cockpit."

The Gundam's cockpit hatch is opened, revealing a girl with short platinum hair and lime-green eyes. She gets off the cockpit and collapses near her Gundam's right arm, writhing from the pain on her left shoulder. She struggles to to get back up.

Sigma Unit: "A girl? Don't tell me she's--!"

Commander: "An idol, she must be. Definitely has something to do with those new factions."

Delta Unit: "And it looks like she's wounded."

Commander: "Alpha Unit, Beta Unit, go out there and retrieve the girl along with her Gundam. Get her wounds treated ASAP."

Alpha/Beta: "Roger!"

Alpha Unit and Beta Unit heads outside to retrieve the girl and her Gundam.

Alpha Unit: "Hey! Are you okay?"

Girl: "Ugh, ninjas? Why are there ninjas here?

Beta Unit: "You're near the entrance of our base at Mount Haruna. We saw your Gundam crash-landing here through our surveillence camera, so we go out to retrieve you and treat your wounds."

Girl: "Wait a second... isn't this a volcano?"

Alpha Unit: "We better save that conversation for later. You should get your wounds treated ASAP. Come, we'll help you move."

Girl: "Okay, fine..."

Alpha Unit and Beta Unit helps the girl stand up and brings her into the base and to the infirmary to treat her wounds. Not too long after, the treatment is complete.

Girl: "Thank you for treating my wounds."

Alpha Unit: "Don't mention it. At least you're okay."

Beta Unit: "By the way, who are you?"

Girl: "I am Kizaki Rei, an idol from Venus Ark."

Beta Unit: "Venus Ark, you say?"

Suddenly, someone is knocking the door and opens it. It is the Ninja.

Commander: "How is she?"

Alpha Unit: "Oh, her wounds aren't so bad. We treated it fast and smooth."

Rei: "Uh, who are you guys anyway?"

Commander: "Greetings, I am the Ninja of Mount Haruna."

Rei proceeds to greet back.

Rei: "Greetings, Ninja- _san_ , I am Kizaki Rei."

Alpha Unit: "She told us that she came from Venus Ark."

Commander: "That means... she's from the enemy ranks!"

Rei: "Hold on! I may be from Venus Ark, but I'm not exactly on Elza's side!"

Commander: "Are you certain about that?"

Rei: "Of course I am, because her selfish ambitions have costed me the power of my Star Wings."

Beta Unit: "Let me guess. You've had enough of Elza- _san_ 's ambitions and decided to run off your base."

Rei: "Yeah, but then I got attacked by Juli, one of Elza's most trusted subordinate aside from Kirara. With the power of my Star Wings drained, I wasn't able to fight her off at full strength and I had to escape."

Commander: "I see. For now, you better take a rest. I'll see if I can contact anyone in Starlight Academy."

Rei: "I understand. In return, can you repair my Royal Chevalier too?"

Commander: "Your Gundam? Sure, why not."

* * *

At the same time, at Starlight Academy...

AkaSumi: "Ai-katsu! Ai-katsu! Ai-katsu!"

Akari and Sumire are doing their usual early morning jog around the school grounds. But suddenly, as they're passing by the dorm where Yume and her friends are resting, a mysterious Gundam with a similar look to GP02A "Physalis" approaches and lands near the two.

Akari: "W-whoa!"

Sumire: "Who!?"

The noise from the Gundam's descent wakes up Yume and the others inside the dorm.

Yume: "Uhh, what was that noise?"

Koharu, who shares room with Yume, also wakes up.

Koharu: "That was pretty loud..."

Yume: "Sounds like a Mobile Suit landing nearby... And, I feel that familiar freezing aura. Could it be...!"

Koharu: "We better check outside."

Yume: "Yes."

Yume and Koharu heads out to check on the Gundam. Outside, they find Akari and Sumire alongside the Gundam.

Akari: "Yume-chan!"

Yume: "Oh, Akari-chan and Sumire-chan? Wait, isn't that Gundam...!"

The Gundam's pilot gets off the cockpit, who is revealed to be someone familiar to Yume. A beautiful girl with silvery pale blue ombre hair comes out of the cockpit.

Yume: "I knew it! It's Lily-senpai!"

Sumire: "You don't mean... the one you mentioned a few days ago?"

Lily: "Good morning, Yume, Koharu. I'm glad I managed to locate you two here in this new idol school."

Yume: "Uh, yes, good morning."

Lily: "Say, where's Yuzu?"

Yume: "I bet the noise that your Gundam produced must have woken her up just like us."

Just as Yume finishes talking, Yuzu is already at the front door of the dorm, still barely awake. But, just as she sees Lily, she fully wakes up.

Yuzu: "Lilienne!?"

Yuzu immediately runs toward Lily and hugs her.

Lily: "Whoa!"

Yuzu: "Lilienne! I'm glad you can finally come along with us!"

Lily: "I've heard of what happened yesterday, so I decided to go and find all of you. By the way, what is this idol school?"

Yume: "This is Starlight Academy, the home of our new allies. Here's two of them, Oozora Akari-chan and Hikami Sumire-chan."

AkaSumi: "Greetings."

Lily: "Glad to meet you. I am Shirogane Lily from Four-Stars Academy."

Sumire: "Ah, you're indeed the one Yume- _chan_ mentioned before."

Yume: "Correct, she's the other goth loli idol that I told you about."

Lily: "Do you mean, this Sumire fellow is also a gothic lolita idol?"

Akari: "Yup, also known as the Ice Flower on the Stage."

Lily: "I'm impressed. We share quite a bit of similarities with each other, for I am known as the Tundra Diva."

Lily proceeds to unleash her freezing aura.

Akari: "Brrr... it's cold."

Sumire: "You're right."

Yuzu: "That's Lilienne for ya. By the way, Lilienne, any information about Venus Ark's next move?"

Lily: "I heard Venus Ark just chased down what seems to be Gundam Royal Chevalier."

Yume: "Did you mean Rei- _san_?"

Lily: "Yes."

Yume: "I knew she would eventually have enough with Elza- _san_ 's selfish ambitions. Then, did she manage to get away?"

Lily: "I'm sorry, Yume, but I don't know any further details."

Yume: "I see... I hope she's safe..."

Akari: "That Rei... I presume she's supposed to be with Venus Ark, right?"

Yume: "Yes. But, much like Aria- _chan_ , she's different compared to the other denizens. Even though Rei- _san_ was really devoted to Elza- _san_ , she doesn't accept Elza's descent into such lust for power."

Sumire: "Just like one of our friends outside the school."

Lily: "Aside from that, I don't think Venus Ark is going for another offensive for the time being."

Koharu: "Even then, we better stay cautious."

Akari: "If you really have nothing to do right now, why don't you come with us to _that place_?"

Yuzu: "What place?"

Akari: "The Shrine of Unification."

Yume: "A shrine?"

Sumire: "More like a monument, from the looks of it."

Yume: "Interesting. I'll tell everyone once they wake up."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Venus Ark...

Elza: "I see, Rei has managed to escape us..."

Juli: "Elza- _sama_ , forgive me for my failure at stopping Rei's escape."

Elza: "Even after I drained the power of her wings, she still managed to fight back. Rei, what are you trying to do? You can't possibly rebel against me, can you?"

Juli: "She may be your closest follower and was once your so-called royal guard. But, not like this..."

Elza: "I still have Kirara. She may have gotten her Mercury wings rendered useless because of Saotome's own wings, but I know she's still a force to be reckoned with, being the no.2 idol in the world and all that."

Juli: "You're right. And about Rei, I bet she'll come back here and try to stop you."

Elza: "She will, I'm sure of it. But, not even she can stop me from reaching what I've been aiming for."

Juli: "Perfecting the Sun Dress, right?"

Elza: "Absolutely."

Juli: "But, I'm still curious if I can go out there and search for her. Who knows if I can find her and bring her back to you."

Elza: "I don't see why you shouldn't. After all, she pledged herself as my royal guard. She'll become one once more when she comes back."

 


	4. A Wish for Distortion

A few hours later...

Akari, Sumire, and Miyu are bringing Yume's gang to a place known as the Shrine of Unification, a monument built over the area where Dream Academy used to be. While the main structure itself is complete, the area surrounding it is still not fully completed.

Akari: "Okay, folks, here we are."

Sumire: "Welcome to the Shrine of Unification."

Yume: "Wow, look at that structure."

Miyu: "Hey, isn't that..."

Miyu points at 5wingZ Monsterquake parked to the left of the main structure.

Akari: "5wingZ Monsterquake? That means..."

Sumire: "...Dinah- _senpai_ must be inside."

Rola: "Let's take a look, shall we?"

They proceed to enter the main structure, heading into the inner sanctum. Inside, they find Camilla staring at the statue of Ichigo and Aoi right in the middle of the sanctum.

Miyu: "Dinah- _senpai_!"

Camilla: "Oh, it's you. And, look what we have here, a gazilion of new friends?"

Akari: "Oh yeah, you didn't meet up with them back then."

Camilla: "Well, yes. But Ichigo and Aoi did tell me about these new fellas coming to your school. Except I haven't heard of your names yet."

Akari: "Yume- _chan_ , care to introduce yourself to Dinah- _senpai_?"

Yume: "Hello, I am Nijino Yume, an idol from Four-Star Academy. And these are my friends."

Camilla: "Hey, your voice sounds just like _Iridium_."

Miyu: "Yeah, I know. And stop calling me that..."

Yuzu: "So that's Miyu- _chan_ 's nickname? _Iridium_?"

Miyu: "...most especially in front of these new folks. Yazoo! Not you too!"

Yuzu: "It's _Nikaidou Yuzu_ , not Yazoo!"

Mahiru: "Easy, easy."

Akari: "Uh, next one?"

Koharu: "I'm Nanakura Koharu, Yume- _chan_ 's childhood friend."

Rola: "I'm Sakuraba Rola, Yume's closest friend, and also her rival."

Mahiru: "I'm Kasumi Mahiru."

Ako: "Meet Saotome Ako!"

Yuzu: "You may have heard of my name a moment ago, but yeah, I am Nikaidou Yuzu - not Yazoo."

Lily: "And I am Shirogane Lily, Yuzu's childhood friend. Nice to meet you."

Camilla: "Yeah, nice to meet y'all too. I am Camilla Dinah, a wandering half-idol in search for Japan's finest cuisine."

Yume: "You're searching for Japan's finest cuisine? Are you some kind culinary researcher?"

Camilla: "Uh-huh, perhaps. Maybe I'll train to become a chef, too."

Rola: "By the way, are these statues of Ichigo- _san_ and Aoi- _san_?"

Miyu: "That is correct, we immortalized both Hoshimiya- _senpai_ and Kiriya- _senpai_ as statues, dedicated not only for them as the _ultimate idol unit_ **Ein Sof (E.S.)** , but also for our unification within the Aikatsu ring."

Mahiru: "Unification?"

Yuzu: "Aikatsu ring?"

Akari: "Yes, beginning with the two being united as **Ein Sof** , and then expanding to the entirety of our school."

Sumire: "You can say that the Aikatsu ring is our vow to stay united and strong, doing our passionate idol activities together without any form of twisted distortions trying to break us apart."

Yuzu: "I like the sound of that."

Yume: "Come to think of it, what if that so-called Aikatsu ring also expands to us idols of Four-Star Academy?"

Camilla: "I do like that idea. Imagine if all of you are united, no twisted distortions would ever survive the immense power that is your unity within the Aikatsu ring."

Rola: "That gets me going!"

Ako: "After all, because of how we sticked together when we fought off Kirara, we managed to force her into retreating. If we stay united, we can overcome any obstacle, am I right?"

Yume: "Absolutely, Ako- _chan_! I mean, we forced the no.2 idol in the world into retreating, a pretty big feat made possible with teamwork."

Miyu: "Not to mention stopping that Elza fellow from draining the power of your Star Wings."

Lily: "The expansion of Aikatsu ring will greatly benefit us all. I will gladly accept this unity and friendship, for our job is to shine and bring happiness to everyone, as part of our passionate idol activities. United we stand, divided we fall."

Yuzu: "And of course, _Never Give Up_!"

Akari: "Thank you. So, let us be wrapped within this Aikatsu... ring!"

Akari forms a ring with her index fingers and thumbs. Everyone follows suit while saying "ring" altogether.

Camilla: "Well, with that said, defeating a Perfect Queen should be a pushover for you guys. Most especially since we have once defeated God before."

Yume: "Again? You're also mentioning about the defeat of God. What does that mean?"

Camilla: "Ugh..."

????: "Yume- _chan_!"

Yume hears a familiar voice from the entrance.

Yume: "Huh? Isn't that..."

Yume looks back to the entrance, finding a familiar-looking girl. At the same time, Miyu's Innovator eyes begin to glow for a moment.

Camilla: "Hey, _Iridium_ , why is your Innovator power--?"

Miyu: "That girl..."

Yume: "Aria- _chan_!"

That girl is indeed Aria. As Miyu looks at Aria, she notices that Aria's eyes glow like an Innovator for a split second, and then turns back to normal. Happily, Yume and Aria approaches each other.

Aria: "Yume- _chan_ , I'm glad I managed to find you here."

Yume: "So, you didn't get caught by the Venus Ark denizens?"

Aria: "I didn't, thanks to Hime- _chan_. Say, are these your friends?"

Yume: "Yup, my new friends."

Akari, Sumire, and Miyu approaches Aria.

Akari: "Hello, I am Oozora Akari, an idol of Starlight Academy. And these two are..."

Sumire: "Hikami Sumire."

Miyu: "Nijiyama Miyu."

Aria: "Ehehe, hi, my name is Futaba Aria. I am from Finland, and also an idol from Venus Ark."

Akari: "I see, you are the one Yume- _chan_ told me about. And... Venus Ark?! Does that mean--!"

Yume: "Whoa, calm down, Akari- _chan_! I told you before, Aria- _chan_ isn't like the other denizens."

Akari: "Ow, sorry about that."

From behind Aria, another girl approaches.

Yume: "Ah, Hime- _senpai_!"

Hime: "Yume- _chan_ , glad I finally found you in this new, interesting idol world."

Yume: "Uh-huh, I'm making new friends here."

Hime: "I know, those three from Starlight Academy, yes?"

Akari: "You know about us?"

Hime: "Of course, Oozora Akari. I did my research before coming here. I know of your radiance, the _Luminas_ , and some other things that made you into Starlight Queen."

Akari: "Hehe"

Akari just scratches her head. Camilla then moves ahead while tapping on Akari's shoulder.

Camilla: "You can't go wrong with _Akarin_. After all, she's the _LighTofHeaveN_."

Hime: "Eh? Aren't you...?"

Camilla: "Oh... you know who I am? I don't think you do."

Hime: "Of course I know. You are... Otoshiro Seira, am I right?"

Camilla: (pfft)

Hime: "What's so funny?"

Miyu: "Hime- _san_ , you must be looking at the wrong person. This right here is Camilla Dinah."

Camilla: "Yes, she's right, my name is Camilla Dinah. For you see, I am a half-idol in search for Japan's finest cuisine. You can say that I'm a culinary researcher, but with... weight issues."

Hime: "What are you talking about? From the way you look, you're most definitely the real Seira who was partnered with Hoshimiya Ichigo as **2wingS**."

Camilla: "Hey, what's up with you thinking that I am Seira? Let me tell you, I am NOT Seira. I am otherwise known as **Anti-Seira** \- for I am everything that Seira is not **.** And how did you even know about her in the first place?"

Hime: "Like I said before, I did my research. But, come on, did you hit your head or something?"

Camilla: "Hit my head? Nope, I am perfectly fine right now! No amnesia or any nonsense like that."

Hime: "There must be something wrong with you here. Hoshimiya should be standing beside you right now."

Camilla: "Holy crap, you're bloody persistent. Why should I took Ichigo as my partner if she already has her own ultimate partner as you can see on these statues behind me?"

Camilla shows Hime the statues of Ichigo and Aoi as **Ein Sof.**

Akari: "You heard her, Hime- _san_ , Hoshimiya- _senpai_ already has Kiriya- _senpai_ as her ultimate partner to form the absolute greatest idol unit ever existed known as **E.S. - Ein Sof**. I mean, they've been best friends even before they began their Aikatsu."

Miyu: "Without it, there won't be any Aikatsu ring."

Hime: "I don't believe you. The greatest idol unit was supposed to be **2wingS** , not something that you call **Ein Sof**."

Camilla: "Are you underestimating the Top Idols? Innovators? And to top it off, Gundams of all Top Idols and Innovators?"

Koharu: "Gundams? What do you mean they're Gundams?"

Akari: "To put it simply, they became Gundams to defy the will of God."

Aria: "The will..."

Hime: "...of God?"

Yume: "Okay, you have mentioned about that _God_ several times now. I'd like a much clearer explanation for that now."

Miyu: "Whew, okay. Dinah- _senpai_ , care to explain?"

Camilla: (clears throat) "Well, **2wingS** was God's will to break us apart. So, in order to keep everyone's bonds unbroken, both Ichigo and Aoi-- no, everyone had to become Gundams to defeat God."

Hime: "Gundams... But without **2wingS** , none can overcome Elza- _chan_ , the Perfect Queen of all idols!"

Camilla: "What's a Queen to a God?"

Hime: "Eh?"

Camilla: "If we were able to defeat God, then defeating a queen - even a Perfect Queen - would be a pushover, most especially with the Aikatsu ring wrapping us all."

Hime: "No, you don't understand. The Aikatsu ring is supposed to encompass not just Starlight and Four-Stars, but also Dream Academy. Wait a sec, where is Dream Academy? Why is it nowhere?"

Miyu points at the ground under.

Hime: "Huh?"

Akari: "Well, Hime- _san_ , the ground we're currently standing on was once Dream Academy. We destroyed it years ago, and now here's the unfinished Shrine of Unification on its place."

Mahiru: "It can't be..."

Hime: "You destroyed Dream Academy!? What madness is this!?"

Akari: "Like Dinah- _senpai_ told you before, **2wingS** and Dream Academy were God's will to break us apart. We considered them as twisted distortions that would bring ruin to our Aikatsu if left unchecked."

Camilla: "So, I should tell you this... God is dead. In other words, Seira is dead. Ichigo and Aoi have killed her. She tore our bonds apart twice back then. And that won't happen again for the third time."

Ako: "You're not kidding, right?"

Miyu: "Of course not. If you truly need Otoshiro, you already have her substitute right here, a substitute far more human than the original could ever hope to be."

Hime: "No. What I need is the real thing, not a substitute of her. If neither **2wingS** nor DreAca exist in here, then all is lost. You can't take it so easily like that!"

Yume: "Hime- _senpai_ , please don't say that. Akari- _chan_ and the others have proven their worth! They managed to force Kirara into a full retreat when we saved Koharu- _chan_ and Ako- _chan_ from her pursuit, even though we all know that Kirara is the no.2 idol in the world. You don't need to worry, they should totally have what it takes to defeat Elza- _san_ and her denizens before she drains the power of our Star Wings!"

Ako: "Honestly, Hime- _senpai_ , you should think about it more carefully."

Hime: "Defying fate... and all those nonsense about the killing of God... Do you really want to bring this idol world to ruin so badly!? You've got to listen to me, Otoshiro! Unite with Hoshimiya and form the greatest idol unit!"

Camilla gets pissed off and approaches Hime.

Camilla: "Bloody hell! Should I treat you like those accursed cultists!? Who do you think we are!? A bunch of scoundrels in desperate need for God's enlightenment!?"

Miyu rushes toward Camilla and stops her before she does anything harsh.

Miyu: "Dinah- _senpai_ , calm down! Remember the reason for your meditation!"

Hearing Miyu's words, Camilla tries to chill up and restrain her anger.

Hime: "Ugh... Aria- _chan_ , what do you say about this?"

Aria is silent for a moment.

Yume: "Aria- _chan_?"

Aria: "Hime- _chan_ , I'm sorry, but I know they really have what it takes to defeat Elza- _san_ and stop her selfish ambitions. Using my power, I could sense the same power coming from two people that I presume are the very Top Idols you see from those statues."

Hime: "No..."

Miyu: "I knew it! This Aria fella has the same kind of power as I am!"

Sumire: "You don't mean... Aria- _chan_ is an Innovator?"

Miyu: "My Innovator power can't trick me, I could sense it myself."

Aria: "Hehe, I can sense your power too, _Iris_."

Miyu: "Eeehhh!? No! Not you too!"

Hime: (sigh) "If you really want to bring this idol world to ruin by defying God's will, then so be it, have it your way. But don't blame me if your world crumbles."

Camilla: "Heh, it will NOT crumble."

Hime walks off, leaving the inner sanctum of the shrine.

Hime: "Aria- _chan_ , let us move."

Aria: "No, Hime- _chan_ , I'm staying. I wish to see their proof with my own eyes. If I may say, I bet your old fellows from S4 would do the same thing as what I'm about to do."

Hime: (sigh) "Fine, then. Go ahead and watch as they slowly bring about destruction."

Hime continues walking off to the outside, then proceeds to pilot her Mobile Suit - a Gundam that looks suspiciously like Ichigo's XNStrike with its color scheme looking more like Strike Rouge's. Its name is Gundam Heartguard. Hime lifts off her Gundam and flies somewhere.

Rola: "Seriously, what's up with Hime- _senpai_?"

Koharu: "That truly isn't like her."

Camilla: "In all honesty, feel free to ignore everything she said about us potentially going to ruin this idol world. That was nothing but nonsense at the highest order."

Aria: "I know. After I sensed Miyu- _chan_ and the other two who have the same power as me, I came to realize that all of you can definitely stop Elza- _san_."

Miyu: "The other two are none other than Hoshimiya- _senpai_ and Kiriya- _senpai_ , the only existing Innovators in this world alongside me. You made the right call sensing us because you have made contact with... Gundams!"

Aria: "Gundams? Like the one I'm bringing with me?"

Miyu: "You have your Gundam too?"

Yume: "Well, Aria- _chan_ does have her own Gundam. It is called **Ar quanta**."

Miyu: "Ar quanta? Sounds like Kiriya- _senpai_ 's Ao Quanta. It is outside, yes?"

Aria: "You wanna take a look?"

Miyu: "Sure, why not?"

Miyu and Aria then heads outside to see how the Ar quanta looks like. Just like Miyu's prediction, Ar quanta does look similar to Ao Quanta, albeit having more Zabanya aesthetics with its color scheme and weapons loadout, giving it a much more symmetrical build than Ao Quanta's asymmetrical build that was based from Aoi's own asymmetry.

Miyu: "I was right, it looks like Ao Quanta. And wait a sec, did you put your name in it?"

Aria: "Yeah. As a matter of fact, the previous form of my Gundam is known as the **Ariaiser**."

Miyu: "Wow, it must be a variant of Kiriya- _senpai_ 's guardian spirit, the 00 Raiser. Or perhaps it could be compared to the original form of my Ao Futuris, the AoIris, which has my name slapped on it."

Aria: "I know, it's _Iris_."

Miyu: "But don't call me that, okay? I'm Japanese, not Greek."

Aria: "Roger."

Suddenly, their Innovator eyes are glowing.

Aria: "What the? Did you sense that?"

Miyu: "Clearly. Some enemy forces are coming our way."

Aria: "Yes, my fellows from Venus Ark."

Shortly after, Miyu's phone rings. She answers it.

Miyu: "Yes? Kiriya- _senpai_?"

Aoi: _"Miyu-chan, we have an emergency! We just detected an attack coming from Venus Ark! They must be going after our new friends here!"_

Miyu: "I know, I sensed it too. I'll let the others know."

Aoi: "Okay."

Miyu ends the call.

Aria: "I will go out there and intercept them, at least to buy some time for you to prepare and launch."

Miyu: "Are you going to be okay?"

Aria: "No worries, I have my Ar quanta with me."

Miyu: "Fine then, be careful. I'll go back inside and call Akari- _chan_ and the others."

Miyu runs back into the shrine, while Aria boards her Ar quanta and flies off to intercept the Venus Ark's attack force.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Ninja's base at Mount Haruna, inside the operations room...

The Ninja and his men have just detected the forces of Venus Ark going towards Starlight Academy. Rei just happens to be observing in the room.

Rei: "This is terrible, they must be going after the idol school where Yume and the others are sheltered."

Commander: "Most definitely. Didn't you say that Elza is going after everyone's Star Wings?"

Rei: "Yes. So, let me go out there and stop them."

Alpha Unit: "Are you going to be okay, Rei- _san_? Even though we finished the repairs on your Gundam on record time, your wounds aren't fully healed yet."

Rei: "It's okay, I can hold up."

Omega Unit: "Should we accompany you?"

Rei: "I don't think that's necessary."

Commander: "Let her be, fellas. She seems to know what she's doing. Besides, I'm sure that Starlight Academy has detected the incoming attack too. She'll get reinforced in no time. So then, Rei- _san_ , you can go ahead and sortie."

Rei: "Thank you, Ninja- _san_."

Rei bows at the Ninja and hurries to the hangar.

* * *

Later, inside Starlight Academy's hangar, Akari's gang and Yume's gang are all on standby inside the control room.

Yume: "So, how many enemy units we have to deal with?"

Naoto: "There are two Gundam-types, four Jestas, and four Jegans. The Gundams are leading far ahead of the others."

Ako looks at the monitor, finding Kirara's Gundam alongside another familiar-looking Mobile Suit.

Ako: "Dang, she's back."

Lily: "And there's Juli, too, with her own Mobile Suit."

Miyu: "Their unit composition reminds me of WM and _KongSan_."

Akari: "So then, who will go out there to intercept them?"

Mahiru: "Let's take turns. Since Yume and Rola have already sortied before, now it's my turn."

Yuzu: "It's Yuzu's turn, too!"

Lily: "I will go with them. We must help out Aria who must have been buying us some time."

Mahiru: "Let's not waste anymore time. We've got to sortie ASAP."

Others: "Roger!"

Mahiru, Yuzu, and Lily quickly goes to their Gundams and enters the cockpit. They activate their Gundams and move to the launchpad. Soon...

Mahiru: "Critical Kasumi, Kasumi Mahiru--!"

Yuzu: "G-Citrinx, Nikaidou Yuzu--!"

Lily: "Frozengrasp, Shirogane Lily--!"

All: "Heading out!"

The three Gundams are deployed, heading towards the direction where Venus Ark's attacking forces are coming from.

* * *

Far ahead, Aria with her Ar quanta is currently fighting against Kirara and Juli to buy some time for the others to come.

Aria: "Ha!"

Aria points both her bit binders forward and fires powerful beams from them. Kirara and Juli dodges the shot albeit grazing it a little bit. Kirara rushes forward, trying to do a downward diagonal slash with her beam saber, but Aria boosts downward to dodge it. In a quick succession, Aria deploys her six rifle bits to fire at Kirara.

Kirara: "Whoa!"

Kirara gets distracted and has to block most of the shots with her shield. Aria ascends back up and activates her laser tonfa, beginning to clash against Kirara.

Kirara: "I don't believe you, Aria- _chan_! I can't believe you dared to oppose Elza- _sama_ even though you're technically on our side!"

Aria: "I may be a Venus Ark student, but I won't allow Elza- _san_ to use such method to obtain the Ultimate Sun Dress!"

Kirara: "Don't you realize? Elza- _sama_ 's desires are absolute!"

Juli: "Just as she said!"

Juli leaps form behind Kirara and tries to attack Aria with her blade. Aria backs off quickly and sends her rifle bits to fire at the two. Using their maneuverability, Kirara and Juli dodges the majority of Aria's attacks while closing in, preparing to attack with their melee weapons.

Kirara/Juli: "Take this!"

Aria: "!!!"

Before the two could even land their attacks on Aria, Juli gets tackled by Gundam Royal Chevalier that just arrived.

Juli: "Ugh!"

Kirara: "No way!"

Aria: "Rei- _san_ , you're safe!"

Rei: "Thanks to a group of ninjas, I can go back and help you out."

Aria: "A group of ninjas? You don't mean..."

Rei: "Let's save the conversation for later. Here they come!"

Juli regains balance and rushes forward once more. Rei takes her sword and parries Juli's next slash.

Juli: "Rei...! Not you too! Weren't you Elza- _sama_ 's royal guard, her most loyal companion?"

Rei: "Not in this kind of selfish matter! This is not the Venus Ark I used to know!"

Rei powers up and knocks Juli back. Right after that, the Jegans and the Jestas have arrived and proceeds to provide fire support for Kirara and Juli.

Aria: "Reinforcements!"

Rei: "Oh snap."

The reinforcements begin firing their beam rifles at Rei and Aria, forcing them to maneuver around, dodging all the shots. Aria also deploys her rifle bits to return fire at the opponents, but she starts to struggle at keeping up with the constant firing of the opponents.

Aria: "They're relentless!"

Kirara: "Take this!"

Kirara leaps toward Aria, trying to do a slash with her beam saber. Aria prepares to intercept the attack. But, before the two could clash, several beam shots from behind Aria comes, forces Kirara to back off and dodge the shots.

Aria: "Here they are!"

It is indeed the reinforcements sent to help out Aria.

Yuzu: "Hold on, Aria- _chan_ , we're coming!"

Mahiru: "Rei- _san_ is there, too! Let's go!"

The three cranks up their speed to approach their opponents. Lily goes after the enemy reinforcements, deploying her fin funnels to attack them. Yuzu closes her distance to Kirara and does a slash with one of her GN Blades as Aria backs off, forcing Kirara to parry it with her blade. At the same time, Mahiru leaps from behind Rei and unleashes a kick right at Juli. The kick gets blocked by Juli's shield and Mahiru backs off.

Rei: "Glad you could make it, Mahiru."

Mahiru: "You're okay, Rei- _san_? I heard you were chased down by them."

Rei: "Yes, I did. But I was saved by a group of ninjas."

Mahiru: "Uh, there she comes!"

Juli closes in once more with her blade ready. Mahiru quickly brings out her metal staff and parries Juli's attack, clashing twice before Rei comes in and does a thrust at Juli. Reacting to the thrust, Juli takes a second blade on her left hand and blocks Rei's thrust. She then spins once to knock the two back.

Juli: "Knock it out, Rei!"

Rei: "At least let me stop Elza!"

As Rei and Mahiru charges toward Juli once more, Aria sends two of her rifle bits to provide fire support, making Juli busy dodging Aria's shots. Mahiru goes first, swinging her staff at Juli's left shoulder. Juli parries it quickly, but she becomes wide open to Aria's rifle bits, receiving a few barrage from those.

Juli: "Ugh!"

Even with beam-resistant coating, Juli's mobile suit is shaken due to the pretty strong output of Aria's rifle bits. She pushes Mahiru back, prompting Mahiru to back off and switches turn with Rei.

Rei: "Here I come!"

Meanwhile, Yuzu transforms her Gundam into flight mode, doing high-speed maneuvers to dodge Kirara's attacks while also firing her beam turrets at Kirara and nearby grunt units.

Aria: "Yuzu- _san_!"

Responding to Aria, Yuzu transforms back into MS mode as Aria goes near her, proceeding to fire their ranged weapons together at Kirara.

Kirara: "Whoa!"

Kirara struggles at dodging the beam barrage from the two idols.

Yuzu: "Aria- _chan,_ I can handle this. You can just go and help out Lilienne."

Aria: "You sure?"

Yuzu: "No need to worry, for I am epic!"

Aria boosts away to help out Lily deal with the grunt units. Kirara, however, proceeds to rush towards Yuzu for the counterattack.

Kirara: "BAAAAA~!"

Kirara does a backhanded beam saber slash multiple times at Yuzu. But Yuzu reacts fast with her blade rifle and parries Kirara's relentless attacks without too much trouble.

Yuzu: "Back off, and open an insomnia clinic instead!"

Kirara: "I will! But not before Elza- _sama_ achieves her Ultimate Sun Wings!"

Yuzu: "Then let me show you the Toasty me."

Yuzu powers up and knocks Kirara back. She transforms her Gundam into flight mode and does a long barrel roll while firing her turrets at Kirara.

Kirara: "You're not gonna--!"

Kirara tries to dodge the beam shots, but Yuzu persists on chasing after her. Lily, currently busy fighting one Jegan, notices Kirara flying nearby.

Lily: "Yuzu might need some help. Then...!"

Lily dodges her opponent's beam saber slash by descending. She quickly grabs her opponent by the left leg and hurls it at Kirara with full force. Kirara failed to notice the thrown Jegan coming her way and got hit by it real hard.

Kirara: "Uwaaaa!!"

Yuzu: "Lilienne, was it? Thanks!"

Yuzu approaches Kirara while switching her Gundam back to MS mode, attempting to land a hit with her blade beam rifle. Kirara regains balance just in time to defend against Yuzu's attack, but she's slowly getting overwhelmed as Yuzu's attacks go faster than before.

After hurling that Jegan at Kirara, Lily fires her dual beam rifle at the remaining enemy units, quickly followed by Aria providing fire support with her rifle bits.

Aria: "Nice, we're reducing their numbers effectively."

Juli is also struggling against the relentless attacks from Mahiru and Rei. Even with her Uranus wings drained of its power, Rei is still able to keep up with Mahiru in forcing Juli to go defensive.

Juli: "Enough of this, Rei, Mahiru!"

Mahiru: "How could we!? We can't possibly let Elza- _san_ rob what we cherish just for her selfish desires!"

Juli: "You just don't understand!"

Rei: "With your kind of actions, there's no way we could understand!"

Rei proceeds to unleash a blazing-fast thrust attacks at Juli. Blocking those attacks with her shield, Juli gets pushed back even further as her shield starts to crack.

Juli: "No good... This is no good...!"

Rei: "Prepare yourself!"

Rei unleashes one more thrust that is stronger than her previous thrusts at Juli's shield. But, before she could even hit the shield, something passes by at incredible speed and knocks Rei back really hard.

Rei: "Ugh! What the!?"

Meanwhile, Yuzu is wearing Kirara down with her constant attacks. Kirara tries to retaliate by firing her beam rifle several times at Yuzu, but gets dodged easily by transforming into flight mode. Yuzu then charges right at Kirara, switching back to MS mode on the way in preparation of her next attack. All of a sudden, the same thing that knocked Rei back passes by.

Yuzu: "What!?"

Yuzu quickly stops before she gets hit. The mysterious thing flies toward Kirara and it is revealed to be Gundam Baelza.

Kirara: "E... Elza- _sama_!"


	5. Perfect Queen VS. Idols Beyond God

The Four-Star Academy idols currently in battle against Venus Ark denizens are shocked to see Elza showing up for the fight.

Yuzu: "No way! Elza- _san_ herself!?"

Elza: "I knew the lots of you are having a ton of problem dealing with them."

Kirara: "Just as you say. They are relentless."

Elza: "All of you should return to Venus Ark. I will deal with them myself."

Kirara: "But, Elza- _sama_."

Elza: "You don't need to worry. I should get this covered perfectly. Once I'm done here, I will head straight towards where Yume Nijino is. Now, go."

Kirara: "Uh, okay."

Kirara obeys Elza, then calls Juli and the grunt units to retreat.

Yuzu: "Hey, wait!"

Elza: "And now, you will feel perfection."

Elza rushes toward Yuzu and does one fast slash with her right-hand Venus Gospel. Yuzu quickly parries the attack with her right blade rifle.

Elza: "I'm surprised you are able to intercept my quick attack."

Yuzu: "Even though I'm not a full-fledged Top Idol, know that I'm still part of S4."

Elza: "Even S4 is far from perfect."

Yuzu: "So what!?"

Yuzu tries powering up to push Elza back, prompting Elza to power up on her own too. Slowly but surely, Elza starts overpowering Yuzu and manages to knock her back.

Yuzu: "Oww!"

Lily: "Yuzu!"

Lily quickly rushes toward Elza and fires her beam machine guns. But all the shots are blocked by Elza spinning one of her Venus Gospels while continuing to wail on Yuzu. Rei also rushes toward Elza at high speed and unleashes a thrust attack at her.

Rei: "Haaaa!"

Elza stops attacking Yuzu to dodge Rei's thrust attack easily.

Elza: "Rei, huh? Are you really trying to rebel against me?"

Without delay, Elza kicks Rei on the back as she's still recoiling after her missed thrust.

Rei: "Ugh!"

Lily catches Rei and helps regain her balance.

Rei: "Thank you."

Lily: "Don't mention it."

Elza: "That's enough, Rei. Quit your rebellion and be my knight once more to ensure my Sun Dress can be fully powered."

Rei: "No, Elza. Not like this! As long as I'm still around, I will stop you!"

Once again, Rei charges right at Elza and engages in a fast-paced clash against each other. Yuzu is providing some fire support, but Elza effortlessly deflects all of Yuzu's shots with just one lance while the other lance is busy clashing against Rei.

Elza: "Even with the power of your Uranus wings drained, you still have that much power? Fascinating."

Rei: "If Kirara is still pretty strong with her wing's power drained, then I should too."

Elza: "Even then..."

Elza quickens her attack, giving Rei a much harder time to intercept those attacks. At the same time, Rei's wounds are starting to hinder her movement to the point where she left an opening for Elza to strike fast and throwing Rei's sword off her Gundam's hand. Elza then unleashes the "perfect attack" against Rei, with the same somersault that she did to Yume. That direct hit staggers Rei so hard.

Rei: "Agh!"

Elza: "And now, you're coming back with me."

Elza prepares her next attack to cripple Rei's Gundam.

Mahiru: "Rei- _san_!"

Mahiru rushes toward where Elza and Rei are, showing up in-between the two to block Elza's attack.

Mahiru: "Elza- _san_ , stop it!"

Elza: "Hoo? Mahiru Kasumi herself? Good, that saves me some time from having to chase you down."

Mahiru: "What?"

Rei: "Oh no... Mahiru, get away!"

Elza backs off a little bit and rushes back at Mahiru once more with her Venus Gospels. Mahiru boosts upward to dodge, but Elza keeps homing at her.

Elza: "You're mine!"

Mahiru: "!!!"

With her superior speed, Elza catches up with Mahiru and gets the tip of her Venus Gospels touching Critical Kasumi's torso, electrocuting the Gundam.

Mahiru: "Ahhh!!! N... No! My power!"

Rei: "Mahiru!"

After a short while, Elza takes her Venus Gospels off Mahiru.

Elza: "Perfect... I have the power of Neptune wings now!"

Mahiru: "I... impossible. My Star Wing's power..."

Critical Kasumi also begins losing power and falls to the ground.

Elza: "And now, my next target."

Elza switches her attention to Yuzu, and goes right toward her. At the same time, Lily arrives to assist Yuzu.

Yuzu: "You're not getting near me!"

Lily: "Stay away from us!"

Yuzu and Lily fires their barrage of beams at Elza, only to get dodged and grazed without any problem as if she's dodging rainwater. In no time, she gets close to Yuzu and prepares to drain the power of her Star Wing using the Venus Gospels.

Yuzu: "Oh no, you don't!"

Yuzu blocks Elza's power drain attack with her blade rifle, but the power drainer still connects anyway, electrocuting G-Citrinx while also beginning to drain some of the power from Yuzu's Saturn wing.

Yuzu: "Awww! What the!? It can't be!"

Lily: "Yuzu!"

Lily pushes Yuzu away from the power drainer, causing her to get hit by the power drainer herself.

Lily: "AAAHHHH!!"

Yuzu: "Lilienne!!"

After the power drain is finished, Elza takes off her Venus Gospels from Lily as she begins to fall to the ground with her Frozengrasp's power failing.

Yuzu: "You're kidding me, right...? Lilienne's Pluto wing..."

Elza: "Again, another one of you saved me some hassle. Her Pluto wing's power is mine now."

Yuzu: "Elza- _san_ , you're out of your mind!"

Angered, Yuzu rushes toward Elza for another relentless assault. At the same time, Aria comes from another direction with her rifle bits ready to fire. Quickly, Elza gets into position and handles both at the same time, parrying Yuzu's slashes with her right Venus Gospel and spinning her left one to block Aria's shots. Without warning, Elza zips toward Yuzu and unleashes her "Perfect Attack" once more.

Yuzu: "Eh!?"

Aria: "Yuzu- _chan_!"

Yuzu couldn't react fast enough to dodge and receives a direct hit from Elza's somersault kick, followed with an overhead elbow strike, and then the power draining attack which steals away the remaining power of Yuzu's Saturn wing.

Yuzu: "Nooooo!!"

However, at the very last second, Rei approaches at high speed in an attempt to hit Elza with an elbow strike. Elza quickly dodges the attack, interrupting the power drain and leaving Yuzu with only a silver of her Star Wing power left and barely able to keep her Gundam's thruster on.

Elza: "Rei!? How dare you!"

Without hesitation, Rei goes toward Yuzu and takes her away. Elza tries to chase them down as they're heading to where Aria is.

Rei: "Aria!"

Aria: "Okay."

Aria's Innovator eyes glow as she activates the Trans-Am of her Ar quanta. While bringing Yuzu along, Rei's Royal Chevalier holds onto Ar quanta's hand and the three quickly vanish into thin air, having quantized to a different location.

Elza: "What the? She quantized along with Rei and Yuzu?"

Elza looks around her.

Elza: "Hmm... Doesn't matter. Now my path to Yume Nijino's location is wide open. Wait for me, I'll make you learn the true perfection!"

Elza proceeds to boost straight toward Starlight Academy.

* * *

Back at Starlight Academy's hangar control room...

Rola: "What's the situation?"

Naoto: "Let me check... Uh, nuts, this is no good. Critical Kasumi and Frozengrasp are down. Royal Chevalier, Ar quanta, and G-Citrinx are nowhere to be found. Also, there's a Mobile Suit heading straight toward us."

Miyu: "Oh no. I have to contact Aria- _chan_."

Miyu begins using her Innovator power to contact Aria.

Miyu: _"Aria-chan, do you read me?"_

Aria: _"Eh? Miyu-chan? This is bad, Elza-san is heading straight towards you!"_

Miyu: _"What about the others?"_

Aria: _"They're all out of combat. Mahiru-san and Lily-san lost their Star Wings power, while Yuzu-san only has a silver of it left. Don't worry, though, I've taken them somewhere safe. But now it's up to you to deal with Elza-san!"_

Miyu: "I see."

Miyu's eyes stop glowing.

Miyu: "Elza is coming here."

Akari: "What!? Does that mean...!"

Yume: "She came to the battle and..."

Rola: "...drained the power of everyone's Star Wings?"

Miyu: "That's what Aria- _chan_ said."

Ako: "What should we do!? That Perfect Queen will wreck us so hard and steal our powers!"

Yume: "As much as I know my lack of strength, we still have to fight."

Koharu: "Yume- _chan_ 's right. If we don't stop Elza- _san_ , there's no telling what chaos she will bring with her after she fully powered her Sun Dress."

Yume: "I'll go with my Dreamforge."

Rola: "Yume, I'm going with you."

Miyu: "Count me in. You'll need my power."

Yume: "Much appreciated."

Yume, Rola, and Miyu proceeds to pilot their Gundams and prepare for launch.

Yume: "Dreamforge, Nijino Yume--!"

Rola: "Spyceroller, Sakuraba Rola--!"

Miyu: "Ao Futuris, Nijiyama Miyu--!"

All three: "Heading out!"

The three Gundams are launched to intercept Elza. Not too long after that, Soleil along with Yurika arrives at the hangar control room.

Ichigo: "Suzukawa- _san_ , Akari- _chan_ , what's the situation?"

Akari: "Ah, Hoshimiya- _senpai_. Miyu- _chan_ said that Elza is coming this way. She's going out there to intercept her along with Yume- _chan_ and Rola- _chan_."

Koharu: "But, can Miyu- _chan_ fight Elza- _san_ on even grounds? I mean, Elza- _san_ has taken down Mahiru- _chan,_ Yuzu- _senpai_ , and Lily- _senpai_ , even draining the power of their wings."

Ichigo: "Already!?"

Aoi: "Miyu- _chan_ may be piloting my Ao Futuris, powered with the Twin Drive system. But, judging from what you said, Elza is indeed a force to be reckoned with for being able to take down all three of your friends. And I bet she's growing stronger after she drained those powers."

Koharu simply nods.

Ichigo: "At this rate, we might need to lend a helping hand."

Aoi: "You're right."

Ako: "You two are Top Idols, right? Nice, then we can truly teach Elza who's boss!"

Ran: "Go for it, you two."

Yurika: "Make sure you successfully teach that queen a lesson, okay? If not, I'll suck your blood."

Aoi: "Don't worry, Yurika, we will succeed."

Ichigo and Aoi heads down to their Gundams.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Yume: "Ah, there she is!"

On their way, Yume spots Elza's Gundam straight ahead.

Rola: "Elza- _san_ , I can't believe she's--!"

Elza also sees the three coming her way.

Elza: "Hoo, Yume Nijino and Rola Sakuraba, along with a brand-new idol who wants to feel my perfection."

Yume: "Elza- _san_!!"

Yume rushes forward with her swalow ready to attack Elza. The two starts clashing melee weapons.

Elza: "It looks like you're getting desperate."

Yume: "You're going to return everyone's Star Wings energy right now!"

Elza: "Don't you understand? This is my mission to fully power my Sun Wings."

Yume: "Like I said before, not with this selfish method!"

Rola: "Yume!"

From behind Yume, Rola shows up with her thin beam sabers and does a barrel roll attack at Elza. The attack gets blocked by Elza's Venus Gospels as Yume backs off a little bit.

Elza: "Rola Sakuraba, did you not learn from your utter defeat back then?"

Rola: "To hell with that! My only concern now is taking you down before your selfish desire brings ruin to everyone's Aikatsu!"

Elza: "Apparently you're still clueless..."

Elza counters Rola's attack with a vertical spin attack that knocks her away. Yume goes back on and unleashes a chain of attacks at Elza while Rola and Miyu are providing fire support with their ranged weapons. As Elza constantly parrying Yume's attacks, she finds that Yume is getting faster and faster as she continues her chain of attacks.

Elza: "You're improving. Incredible."

Yume: "Because I'm really going to stop you, Elza- _san_."

Elza: "No, you're not going to! I am--"

Before Elza finishes talking, Yume unleashes her overdrive rainbow aura with her eyes changing as if she went into SEED mode. Her Gundam begins to glow.

Miyu: "What is that!?"

Rola: "That aura...! Yume, don't do it!"

With her powered-up state, Yume unleashes a powerful slash that knocks Elza back. She then fires her shoulder-mounted beam machine guns at Elza, prompting her to spin her Venus Gospels to block them. Yume wastes no time and immediately charges right back at her, doing a spinning attack. Elza reacts quickly and parries the attack. At the same time, Miyu comes from the side and fires one of her Prism Spirals in beam magnum mode.

Elza: "What the?"

Elza quickly boosts upward to dodge Miyu's beam magnum shot, giving Yume a chance to chase her down while continuously firing her beam machine guns, followed by Rola firing her missiles. The constant ranged attacks are slowing Elza down, allowing Yume to close in and engage in another high-speed clash again.

Elza: "How can this be? Is this the power that I never saw before?"

Yume: "No matter what, I will stop you!"

Elza: "This is why I need your power, Yume Nijino!!"

Yume: "My power is not for selfish desires!"

Yume's Gundam glows brighter and attacks even faster than before. Elza starts to struggle at parrying Yume's relentless attacks. But, all of a sudden...

Yume: "!!!"

Yume begins coughing and the overdrive aura dissipates in an instant, leading to her collapsing inside the cockpit. Her Gundam also begins losing power and starts to fall.

Rola: "Oh no! Yume!"

Rola quickly rushes toward Yume to catch her.

Miyu: "What happened!?"

Rola: "It is just as I feared. She did it again, she unleashed the very overdrive that has been taking a toll on her body since last year."

Inside the Dreamforge's cockpit, Yume is struggling to get back up, catching her breath heavily.

Miyu: "You don't mean..."

Elza: "Hoo... Apparently her body is already at its limit because of that powerful ability. Poor Yume Nijino. But now, I can go ahead and drain her power."

Elza begins heading towards Yume an Rola, but Miyu jumps in to stop her.

Miyu: "Oh no, you don't!"

Elza: "Outta my way."

Elza does a horizontal slash with her Venus Gospel, only to get parried with Miyu's Prism Spiral.

Elza: "You're surprisingly good."

Miyu: "If you think Kiriya- _senpai_ 's old Gundam can't keep up with you, think again. I have Twin Drive System, you see?"

As Miyu finishes talking, the Twin Drive System of Ao Futuris begins powering up, then Miyu proceeds to rush toward Elza on high speed. She unleashes an extremely quick spinning attack at Elza, which forces Elza to dodge at the very last second because of how fast the attack goes. Miyu unleashes another chain of attacks at Elza, keeping her busy as Rola brings Yume back to Starlight Academy.

Elza: "What?"

Elza notices Yume being taken away.

Elza: "You're going nowhere, Yume Nijino!!"

Elza breaks away from her clash against Miyu and chases Yume and Rola down.

Miyu: "No! Wait!"

Miyu also proceeds to chase Elza down. She tries cranking up her speed, but even with her Twin Drive System, she still can't catch up with Elza.

Miyu: "This is bad. At this rate, I'll have to use my--!"

Suddenly, Elza gets stopped on her tracks by two Gundams suddenly appearing in front of her. It is revealed to be XNStrike Gundam Fantasm and Ao Quanta. Ichigo and Aoi has officially entered the fight.

Elza: "What the!?"

Miyu: "Hoshimiya- _senpai_! Kiriya- _senpai_!"

Ichigo: "I knew something might have gone wrong with Yume- _chan_. So, we decided to go in and participate."

Aoi: "At least you did well at stalling that Elza fellow, Miyu- _chan_. For now, you can go back and accompany Yume- _chan_. We will handle this for now."

Miyu: "Okay."

Miyu proceeds to head back to Starlight Academy. Ichigo and Aoi, the _ultimate_ Top Idol Unit, prepares to fight against Elza the Perfect Queen.

Ichigo: "So, we meet for the first time, Perfect Elza."

Elza: "Who are you? Back off! I have to obtain the power of the Earth wings, and also the Mars wings!"

Aoi: "Not under our watch. If you thought you are _perfect_ , then can your perfection hold up against _ultimates_ like us?"

Elza: "There's something more than _perfect_? The _ultimate_? Impossible!"

Ichigo: "Of course. And, as **Ein Sof** , we are not just _ultimates_. We are more ultimate than _ultimate._ We are _as infinite as the Cosmos_."

Elza: "You give me no choice. I'll make you back off by force!"

Elza swings both her Venus Gospels, prompting Ichigo and Aoi to parry with their melee weapons. Ichigo with her Howling Star axe, and Aoi with her newly-made Azure Conqueror II.

Elza: "That was fast!"

Ichigo and Aoi starts powering up to push Elza back. Elza also powers up to fight back, but slowly but surely, Elza gets pushed back even more, though eventually they knock each other back.

Elza: "That was some power you got there. But I'm not done yet!"

Elza rushes back towards Ichigo and Aoi. Ichigo readies her Howling Star and starts clashing against Elza, while Aoi moves aside and provides some fire support with her Azure Conqueror II in rifle mode. Just like before, Elza clashes against Ichigo while blocking Aoi's shots simultaneously. So far, Elza seems to be on par with the two.

Ichigo: "Not bad, Perfect Elza."

Elza: "You haven't seen the true extent of my perfection."

Ichigo: "Then show us."

Elza: "Fine."

Elza unleashes her _Perfect Attack_ , starting with the somersault kick. Despite how fast it goes, Ichigo thrusts backwards to avoid it easily. However, she is caught a little off-guard when Elza zips ahead and prepares to do the overhead elbow strike. She barely reacts on time to block the elbow strike with her axe.

Aoi: "Ichigo!"

Aoi boosts toward Elza while quantizing on the way. Moments afterward, Elza unleashes a kick at Ichigo, but Aoi shows up after quantization right near Elza and parries the kick with her own kick.

Elza: "My Perfect Attack! How did you...!"

Elza backs off and rushes forward again, unleashing a spinning lance attack against the two. The attack goes so fast that Ichigo and Aoi are forced to go on the defensive.

Ichigo: "She's going faster. Have we underestimated her? Or did we make her show more of her power?"

Aoi: "More like we aren't taking this fight seriously."

Ichigo: "Which means... should we go serious now?"

Aoi: "Yes."

Elza: "How's that, you so-called _ultimate idols_?"

Aoi: "We aren't fighting you seriously, you know?"

Elza: "What? You mean..."

Ichigo: "This is how we get serious."

Ichigo and Aoi breaks out of Elza's attacks. After that, their Innovator eyes begin to glow.

IchiAo: "TRANS-AM!"

Both XNSfan and Ao Quanta goes Trans-Am and goes toward Elza with ridiculously high speed. The two reaches Elza and swings their melee weapons on sync at her. Elza parries the attack, but the sheer power of these swings causes her arms to shake.

Elza: "Ugh. What incredible power...!"

Ichigo and Aoi backs off, then rushes forward again. They zip around Elza, slashing at her with blinding speed while occasionally firing their ranged weapons. Elza begins to struggle at keeping her inpenetrable defense, parrying a huge number of fast and powerful attacks.

Elza: "These powers... these are similar to Aria...! Are they really...!?"

Aoi: "Haaaa!"

Aoi gets near Elza and does an upward diagonal slash. Elza proceeds to parry the attack with her right-hand Venus Gospel. As she parries, the tip of the lance begins to crack.

Elza: "H-How!"

Right after that, Ichigo comes and does a vertical slash. Elza parries with the left-hand Venus Gospel, but its tip also cracks because of the overwhelming power of those attacks.

Elza: "Impossible! My perfect weapons!"

Ichigo and Aoi flies back for a distance and fires their ranged weapons at near-maximum output at Elza. Elza reactively blocks the shots with the Venus Gospels, causing the tip of the lances to explode.

Elza: "Aaahh!"

Elza gets knocked back from that explosion, also causing burns and scratches on her Gundam. Her Venus Gospels are toast.

Elza: "This is... This is impossible! I am the Perfect Queen, Elza Forte! I even have my Sun Dress well-powered! How could I lose to you two!?"

Ichigo: "You wanna know why?"

Elza: "Why?"

IchiAo: "Because... You are NOT Gundam!"

Elza: "Dammit. I won't forget this humiliation, **Ein Sof**! I'll be back for the remaining Star Wings! Just you wait!"

Humiliated, Elza retreats back to Venus Ark. Ichigo and Aoi looks at each other.

Ichigo: "Awesome work, Aoi."

Aoi: "You too, Ichigo."

Both smiles at each other, then returns to Starlight Academy. Unbeknownst to them, Hime has been observing the fight from afar with her Gundam Heartguard. She looks irritated after seeing Elza got defeated by **Ein Sof**.

Hime: _"How... How can this be? These two... overpowering Elza-chan like it was nothing? No, that can't be happening. That must be a dream! The fated ones to defeat Elza-chan and expand the Aikatsu ring is not **Ein Sof** , but **2wingS**!"_

Hime clenches her fists while closing her eyes. When she opens her eyes, she seems to have entered some kind of SEED mode.

Hime: "This will not go unpunished."

Quietly, Hime leaves.

* * *

Then, at Starlight Academy, in the hangar control room...

Koharu: "Ichigo- _san_ , Aoi- _san_ , that was incredible!"

Ako: "We saw it on the monitor. You really wrecked Elza real hard."

Akari: "See? I told you that Hoshimiya- _senpai_ and Kiriya- _senpai_ are amazing, simply amazing."

Ichigo scratches her head.

Ichigo: "Nah, it was nothing."

Aoi: "Same goes for me."

Sumire: "But, what about Yume- _chan_?"

Sumire looks at Yume at the back part of the room, accompanied with Miyu and Rola. Yume seems to be low on energy, still catching her breath while coughing at times. She takes her bottle of water and drinks from it.

Rola: "Yume, I can't believe you went overdrive again with your power."

Yume: "I... I was too determined to stop Elza- _san_. I lost control over it again."

Miyu: "To be honest, I once had a similar kind of power before."

Yume: "You were?"

Miyu: "Yes, back when Kiriya- _senpai_ was the pilot of Ao Futuris with me as the co-pilot, during our fight against DreAca."

Rola: "What did your power do to the Gundam?"

Miyu: "It fully synchronized the Twin Drive System, allowing the Gundam to go Trans-Am with full strength. That way, we overpowered Otoshiro and her three companions. But, of course, that took a heavy toll on my body. Only after I took intense training from Johnny- _sensei_ and Shibuki- _senpai_ , I could control that power better. And now that I've also undergone Innovation, I can handle the system on her own."

Yume: "We really have a lot in common, eh, Miyu- _chan_. But, I did overcome that power with simple determination, while you had to train for it. Also, that Trans-Am system... It worked just like my power when I attacked Elza before."

Miyu: "I realize that."

Rola: "However, Elza- _san_ has drained the power of more Star Wings. Yuzu- _senpai,_ Lily- _senpai_ , and Mahiru, they fell prey to her."

Yume: "Even then, we must not lose hope. We have Ichigo- _san_ and Aoi- _san_ , we should see this through together."

Akari and Sumire approaches the three.

Akari: "Of course we will see this through together. So, don't forget about me."

Sumire: "Me too."

Yume smiles.

Akari: "By the way, how's the others?"

Miyu: "I contacted Aria- _chan_ a few minutes ago. She said she's on her way to here, with Kizaki Rei- _san_ and the others who fell prey to that Elza fellow."

Sumire: "Which means they are safe."

Rola: "But, even if they lost the power of their Star Wings, they should still be able to fight, am I right? I mean, Kirara lost the power of her Mercury wings because of Ako, and Rei- _san_ 's Uranus wings were already drained by Elza- _san_ by the time Lily- _senpai_ came here, but they were still able to fight well."

Miyu: "My guess is that the performance of your Gundams and the power of your Star Wings are independent to each other, since the main factor of the Gundam's overall performance is your inner idol energy."

Yume: "Then what about when Yuzu- _senpai_ , Lily- _senpai_ , and Mahiru- _chan_ got their Star Wings power drained? Their Gundams lost power because of that."

Akari: "Perhaps they only got weakened temporarily, unlike the Star Wings. If these Star Wings are really tied to your inner idol energy, then you would lose your capability of piloting your Gundam once Elza drains the power of your Star Wings."

Yume: "Hmm... makes sense."

Outside, Aria has arrived along with the recovered Yuzu, Mahiru, Lily, and Rei.

Aoi: "Everyone, your friends have arrived."

Naoto: "Opening the hangar gate."

The five enters the hangar...

* * *

Later, in Seira's house - Café Vivo...

Noelle, Seira's younger sister, is currently servicing a customer wanting to buy some food while her mom and dad are packing the foods. As the order is ready, Noelle gives it to the customer after receiving the money.

Customer: "Here."

Noelle: "Okay. Thank you for coming."

The customer leaves with his packed food. Shortly after, Ellis - Seira's old friend - comes down from the 2nd floor.

Ellis: "Just finished with another customer?"

Noelle: "Yup."

Ellis: "Good."

Another customer comes in.

Noelle: "Oh, welcome."

The new customer appears to be Hime, still in SEED mode. She approaches Noelle with a suspicious intent.

Noelle: "Uh, are you going to buy something?"

Hime doesn't answer and keeps approaching Noelle.

Noelle: "Hey... What are you--!"


	6. Undying Fragments

Three days later...

Camilla has just returned from Osaka after continuing her culinary research. After parking her 5wingZ Monsterquake nearby, she pays Seira's house a visit.

Camilla: "Yo, guys!"

Camilla opens the front door, only to find nobody inside.

Camilla: "Hm? There doesn't seem to be anyone here. Could they be going somewhere? Nah, that can't be, not without cleaning up first. Noelle! Ellis! Anybody home?"

There's no response.

Camilla: "There really is nobody here. That is really odd. I better look around and see if I could get a clue..."

Camilla looks around the the house, including everyone's rooms. Shortly after, she finds a piece of paper in Seira's old room, seemingly directed to her. She openes the folded paper and reads the message inside.

Camilla: (gasps)

It is a message written by Hime.

_"This is my message to the Anti-Seira, Camilla Dinah. I have taken your family and your old friend captive. If you wish to save your family, come to me at this designated location, not as your current state as Camilla Dinah, but as **Otoshiro Seira**."_

Camilla: "Bloody hell, Yume's _senpai_. Just how much of a persistent yet blind idiot can you be? You're twisted, I have to hunt you down!"

Angrily, Camilla leaves Seira's house, heading back to her Gundam.

* * *

At Starlight Academy...

Aria: "Yume- _chan_ , you ready?"

Yume: "Anytime. Miyu- _chan_ , start the Twin Drive."

Miyu: "Roger."

Yume, accompanied with Aria inside Gundam Dreamforge's cockpit, is about to undergo her third day of GN meditation in order to suppress her hidden overdrive ability that strained her body the last time she fought Elza. The Dreamforge is currently linked with the Twin Drive System of Ao Futuris, operated by Miyu. Once the Twin Drive System is activated, Ao Futuris begins feeding Dreamforge its GN particles, which fills the cockpit. As Yume is closing her eyes, Aria is holding on Yume's shoulders while opening her Innovator eyes.

In the control room, Johnny and Naoto are overseeing the Innovation process alongside Luminas, Rola, and Koharu.

Rola: "So, Johnny- _sensei_ , this is her third day now. Will this method of meditation really work?"

Koharu: "Not to mention, why should they use Miyu- _chan_ 's Ao Futuris for this?"

Johnny: "Well, just like you _honeys_ , I'm also seeing a lot of similarities between Nijino- _honey_ and Iris- _honey_. We decided that Iris- _honey_ and her Ao Futuris would be our best bet to bring Nijino- _honey_ up to stable condition."

Mahiru: "Iris?"

Yuzu: "It's Miyu- _chan_. Just remember the meaning of the two's names."

Naoto: "Should this meditation succeed, that latent power can either be suppressed, or its harmful side-effect gets completely nullified, allowing her to use that power without putting her body under heavy amounts of strain."

Akari: "Yume- _chan_ did say that she'd rather not rely on that latent power."

Koharu: "All we knew is that Yume- _chan_ 's latent power came from the Aikatsu system, not from her own."

Sumire: "The Aikatsu system could grant such power? I never knew that."

Rola: "Although from Yume's point of view, she considers that power to be not honorable. Akin to cheating, a risky move, I guess."

Johnny: "Although in this matter, cheating or not, that power needs to be utilized properly if we are to stand ready against that Forte- _honey_ once she recovers."

Akari: "Johnny- _sensei_ 's right. Anyway, Suzukawa- _sensei,_ how's the meditation process going."

Naoto: "It appears to be going smoothly."

Inside the cockpit, Yume continues her meditation.

Aria: "I can feel it, Yume- _chan_. Your mind is really calming down."

Yume: "I know..."

Miyu: "Keep it up."

A few moments later, Yume's body starts to glow faintly.

Aria: "Eh? Your body...!"

Miyu: "Aria- _chan_ , what's wrong?"

Aria: "Yume- _chan_ 's body is glowing."

Miyu: "Is her overdrive kicking in?"

Aria: "Looks like so."

Miyu: "But, how?"

Aria: "Wait a sec, I'm sensing something else."

Miyu also begins to sense something with her Innovator power.

Miyu: "This is..."

Aria: "I know. It's faint, but I can tell... Yume- _chan_ seems to be undergoing Innovation."

Miyu: "Wow... That was completely unintentional, am I right?"

Aria: "Her latent power appears to be reacting with the high-grade GN particles we fed her with. And it's a positive reaction. Her body is accepting both the latent power and the GN particles."

Miyu: "Does that mean... if she can turn into full-fledged Innovator..."

Aria: "Elza- _san_ can be stopped with ease!"

Yume opens her eyes, which begins to glow for every few moments, indicating that she's undergoing Innovation. At the same time, in the control room...

Naoto: "I'm detecting an energy reading from Nijino, and it's getting stronger."

Rola: "It can't be! The overdrive kicks in!?"

Naoto: "Wait. It's different."

Johnny: "Iris- _honey_ , what's going on?"

Miyu: "Johnny- _sensei_ , Yume- _chan_ is undergoing Innovation."

Johnny: "WOW!"

Akari: "Yume- _chan_ becoming an Innovator!?"

Koharu: "Is that even possible?"

Johnny: "I was totally right about the similarities between Nijino- _honey_ and Iris- _honey_. I myself couldn't believe it. But, GOOD JOB, ME!"

All of a sudden, Yume begins coughing.

Aria: "Yume- _chan_!"

Yume: "Ugh."

Miyu: "Her body still can't take it!?

Quickly, Miyu cuts off the link between Ao Futuris and Dreamforge, stopping all GN particle feed into Yume. The glow on Yume's body disappears and she falls.

Johnny: "Oh no! What happened!?"

Miyu: "Yume- _chan_ 's overdrive is still too much for her body to handle, even when we thought her Innovation might make a difference."

Naoto: "I did check her energy readings. And it went unstable."

Rola: (sigh) "I knew it..."

Aria helps Yume to get back up.

Aria: "Yume- _chan_ , hang on."

Yume replies while catching her breath.

Yume: "I'm... okay."

Aria: "We'll get you out and let you rest, okay?"

Yume simply nods as the cockpit hatch is opened.

* * *

In the Ninja's base...

Commander: "This is it, huh...?"

The Ninja along with Alpha, Beta, and Gamma units are currently checking on the space-time rift monitor in the operations room.

Alpha Unit: "Yes, Boss. This has to be the rift that leads to the world where Four-Stars Academy resides."

Beta Unit: "It is at Mount Kongou, huh?"

Commander: "Uh-huh. Once we get there, we'll meet up with the person in charge of that idol school, then recruit them to our alliance."

Gamma Unit: "Let's not forget that Venus Ark is in there too."

Commander: "I know. Very well, then. Let us move."

Others: "Yes!"

The Ninja and his three men leaves the operations room to prepare for their departure to the space-time rift.

* * *

Later, in Starlight Academy's infirmary...

Koharu: "Yume- _chan_ , please cheer up."

Koharu is giving a cup of water to Yume, who's currently sitting on the bed. Yume drinks all of the water from the cup.

Yume: "Thank you, Koharu- _chan_. But... I still don't understand why I still can't get my overdrive truly under control. And that's after three days of meditation, they even said I'm undergoing Innovation, but that didn't help either. At this rate, once Elza- _san_ returns..."

Koharu: "Yume- _chan_ , don't say that. Our friends are here. Even if some of them lost the power of their Star Wings, they haven't lost their fighting spirit yet. If that's not enough, we have Ichigo- _san'_ s gang and Akari- _chan_ 's gang."

Yume: "I know... But, I keep thinking that it is my responsibility to defeat Elza- _san_. I have to avenge Rola for what happened when Elza- _san_ first obtained her Sun Dress."

Koharu: "Even then, if your body still can't handle such power..."

Yume: (sigh)

Aria enters the infirmary.

Aria: "Yume- _chan_ , please don't let it bother you too much. There's still time until you can master your power. Besides, what Koharu- _chan_ is right. We still have Ichigo- _san_ , Aoi- _san_ , Akari- _chan_ , Sumire- _chan_ , and many of our friends here."

Yume: "Aria- _chan_ , but..."

Koharu: "Yume- _chan_ , please lighten up for now. Even without your latent power, you're still strong. I believe in you."

Yume: "Koharu- _chan_..."

* * *

In her room, Miyu contacts Camilla, asking about where she has gone. Camilla informs her about the disappearance of Seira's family.

Miyu: "It can't be... Did that princess really do that?"

Camilla: _"She really did. After all, she left a message. And what did that message say? She wanted me to turn back into God."_

Miyu: "Why? Why can't she you for what you are? Wishing you to become Otoshiro again... No, that must not happen!"

Camilla: _"I know. But my top priority is to find Noelle and the others. I just hope Hime doesn't do anything harsh to them."_

Miyu: "Yeah. By the way, where are you now?"

Camilla: _"I'm still looking for the location that Hime wrote in her message. I'll contact you again later. See ya."_

Miyu: "Be careful."

Miyu ends the call and leaves the room. On her way, she meets Akari and Sumire.

Akari: "Ah, Miyu- _chan_. Hm? What's wrong? You don't look quite well."

Miyu: "Uh, it's about Dinah- _senpai_."

Sumire: "What happened to her?"

Miyu: "Noelle and her family got kidnapped by Hime, and she demanded Dinah- _senpai_ to turn back into Otoshiro if she wants to save them."

Akari: "Hime!? Impossible!"

Miyu: "At this rate, I can't imagine how Yume- _chan_ would react if she heard this terrible news. I mean, she looks up to Hime..."

Akari: "If we tell her that news, she'll..."

Miyu: "Yeah, not a good idea. Not in her current condition. What should we do, then?"

Akari: "Perhaps we better ask Hoshimiya- _senpai_ and Kiriya- _senpai_ on how to deal with this situation."

Sumire: "Akari- _chan_ 's right. The two knows better."

Miyu: "Uh-huh."

Akari, Sumire, and Miyu heads to wherever Ichigo and Aoi currently are.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Ninja and his three subordinates in their Mobile Suits have reached Mount Kongou, the location of the space-time rift that will lead them to Four-Stars Academy.

Commander: "Okay, this is it. You all ready?"

Alpha Unit: "Anytime, Boss."

Beta Unit: "We'll meet our allies on the other side."

Gamma Unit: "And plan our next moves to stop Venus Ark."

Commander: "Let's move."

They proceed to enter the rift with their stealth mode on. Shortly after, they are already transported to a different world, the world where Yume and the others came from.

Alpha Unit: "This is..."

Commander: "Yes, this has to be the world where Yume- _san_ came from."

Beta Unit: "And obviously the Four-Star Academy. Oh, where is it anyway?"

Gamma Unit: "I'm detecting an idol school at the five o-clock position. That must be it."

Gamma Unit points at an idol school, which is indeed Four Stars Academy.

Commander: "Yes, it is. Look at the insignia. Okay, let's land."

They proceed to land on Four-Star Academy's school grounds. At the same time, four idol guys happen to be passing by as the four Mobile Suits deactivate their stealth mode, surprising them.

Boy #1: "Whoa! Giant robots!? Where did they come from?"

The Ninja and his subordinates hop off their Mobile Suits, only to find the four boys nearby.

Beta Unit: "They are...?"

Alpha Unit: "They must be residents of this idol school."

Gamma Unit: "Which means this idol school also has a male division, unlike Starlight."

Boy #1: "Ninjas? W-who are you guys?"

The Ninja greets at the four.

Commander: "Greetings, I am Ninja of Mount Haruna."

As the Ninja's subordinates follow suit, the four boys proceed to greet back.

Subaru: "Greetings, Ninja- _san_ , I am Yuuki Subaru."

Nozomu: "I am Igarashi Nozomu."

Asahi: "I am Kasumi Asahi."

Kanata: "And I am Kira Kanata. Together, we are a top idol unit known as M4."

Subaru: "W-where did you come from anyway?"

Commander: "From the world where Yume- _san_ is right now."

Subaru: "You know her? And, did she really go through the rift in space-time continuum with her Gundam and landed on your world?"

Commander: "Yes."

Kanata: "What is your business here anyway?"

Commander: "We are looking for the person in charge of this idol school. Starlight Academy, the idol school where Yume- _san_ and her friends are currently sheltered, needs your assistance in repelling Venus Ark.

Nozomu: "Venus Ark, eh? No wonder they've vanished from here. They must be in-between the rift, hell-bent on snagging the Star Wings."

Gamma Unit: "So, they are inside the rift? How is this possible?"

Alpha Unit: "DreAca II did have the capability of going into a different plane of existence. We can only assume that Venus Ark has the same capability."

Commander: "Anyway, where can we meet that person in charge here?"

Subaru: "He must be inside the school building. Yes, Headmaster Moroboshi, that's his name."

Commander: "I see."

Asahi: "Shall we accompany you?"

Commander: "Considering that I am not familiar with this place yet, your offer is appreciated. Please lead us the way."

Subaru: "Gladly."

Thus, M4 accompanies the Ninja and his subordinates to the headmaster's office.

* * *

Later, in Ichigo's room...

Akari, Sumire, and Miyu are discussing the current situation with Ichigo and Aoi.

Ichigo: "Did Yume- _chan_ 's _senpai_ really do that? Kidnapping Seira's family only to bait Camilla?"

Miyu: "Dinah- _senpai_ told me that if she wants to save Noelle and the others, she has to turn back into Otoshiro."

Aoi: "Don't tell me... she knows how Seira once took over Camilla's body before?"

Miyu: "Beats me. Hime once said that she did her research, and all she knew was that the ultimate idol unit is **2wingS** , not **E.S.**. She was upset when we told her that God is dead and that you two are the ultimate idol unit."

Aoi: "You met her at the Shrine of Unification, right?"

Akari: "Yes. Nevertheless, we simply can't let Hime do whatever she wishes. We have to stop her."

Sumire: "But we have to locate Dinah- _senpai_ first."

Miyu: "You're right. By finding her, we'll also find Hime."

Ichigo: "So, who's gonna look for her?"

Miyu: "I will go."

Ichigo: "We better tell Headmistress Orihime and Johnny- _sensei_ first."

Aoi: "Good idea. Let's go."

All of them leaves Ichigo's room and heads to Orihime's office.

* * *

Hours later, Camilla arrives at the area where the remnants of DreAca denizens - including Tiara Yumesaki - were originally imprisoned until Janice and her denizens came and broke the prison open.

Camilla: "Isn't this area...? This is where Headmistress Yumesaki was originally imprisoned after the first conflict. Did she pick this area on purpose? Anyway, I gotta look for Noelle and the others..."

Just as Camilla is about to open her cockpit hatch, Miyu calls her through the phone. Camilla answers the call.

Camilla: "Yes? Oh, it's you."

Miyu: _"Dinah-senpai, where are you now?"_

Camilla: "I'm currently at Oga peninsula, the place where the remnants of DreAca were originally imprisoned."

Miyu: _"I see. I'm on my way there. Wait for me, okay?"_

Camilla: "What? You're coming along?"

Miyu: _"I told Hoshimiya-senpai and Kiriya-senpai about that, and they sent me to you after I got my permission from Headmistress and Johnny-sensei."_

Camilla: "You didn't tell your other rainbow, did you?"

Miyu: _"Yume-chan? At her current condition, I can't possibly tell her. Not with Hime going nuts like that."_

Camilla: "Okay then. I'm just about to hop off and look for Noelle and the others. I'll be waiting."

Miyu: _"Yes."_

The call ended. Camilla proceeds to hop off her Gundam and enters the destroyed prison entrance. She walks down the stairs to the deepest floor of the prison, then reaches the long, narrow hallway that leads to the main prison block.

Camilla: "They must be at the end of this hallway."

Camilla runs forward to the main prison black. From inside the locked cell, Noelle, Ellis, and Seira's parents hears Camilla's footsteps.

Noelle: "W... who is that?"

Ellis: "Must be someone who's going to rescue us."

Seira's Mom: "I hope so."

Camilla finally reaches the cell door where Noelle and the others are imprisoned.

Camilla: "Hey! Can you hear me!?"

Noelle: (gasp) "Camilla- _neesan_!"

Ellis: "I knew it!"

Seira's Dad: "Camilla- _chan_ , can you get us out of here?"

Camilla: "I'm on it. Wait a sec, I'm taking my lockpick."

Camilla takes a lockpick from her pocket, then begins to pick the lock of the cell door. After a bit of screwing around, she manages to unlock the door and opens it.

Camilla: "Phew, I'm in."

Ellis: "Camilla!"

Ellis runs toward Camilla and hugs her, followed by Noelle.

Noelle: "I knew you would come to rescue us. Thank you so much."

Camilla: "Nah, it's okay. Now, let's get outta here. _Iridium_ should be on her way."

Ellis: " _Iridium_?"

Camilla: "I mean, Miyu."

Camilla then brings the hostages out of the prison as quickly as she can. However, as they reaches the entrance...

Noelle: "That's...!"

Hime's Gundam Heartguard is already nearby.Inside its cockpit, Hime still has her eyes on the state similar to SEED mode.

Hime: "Finally you've come to rescue your family, eh, Otoshiro Seira?"

Camilla: "Enough of this. My name is Camilla Dinah!"

Hime: "Didn't I tell you through the message I left in your house? You must come here as Seira, not as your current self."

Camilla: "You seriously need a spanking, twisted princess."

Hime: "Go ahead and try it. But, as long as you're not Seira, I won't let them go."

Camilla: "We'll just see."

Camilla hops into her Gundam, starts it up, and prepares to fight against Hime. At the same time, Miyu arrives at the scene.

Miyu: "Dinah- _senpai_!"

Camilla: " _Iridium_ , at last!"

All of a sudden, Hime fires her beam rifle at Miyu, prompting her to quickly activate her GN Field, nullifying the beam shot.

Miyu: "What was that!?"

Hime: "You shall not interfere."

Camilla: "Are you joking!? At least let her shelter Noelle and the others!"

Hime: "Hmph, fine."

Miyu lands near Noelle and her family.

Miyu: "There, get in."

Noelle and Ellis are taken into the Gundam's cockpit, while the parents are taken into the cockpit of Futuring Star Booster on the back.

Miyu: "Everyone okay?"

Ellis: "Yes."

Noelle: "But what about Camilla- _neesan_?"

Miyu: "Let her give that twisted princess a lesson."

Camilla readies her Ether Fangs, while Hime takes an awfully-familiar beam axe from the back of her Gundam, ready to fight.

Camilla: "You're going to pay for what you did to Noelle and her family."

Hime: "Like I said before, if you don't become Seira, I simply cannot guarantee your success on defeating Elza- _chan_."

Camilla: "Use your brain, dumbass. Don't you see? God is dead! And we have killed her!"

Hime: "You!!"

Provoked by Camilla's words, Hime rushes to attack Camilla with her beam axe. Camilla reacts, parrying the attack with her Ether Fangs.

Hime: "If you won't listen to my words, then I'll have to make you Seira with my own hands!"

Camilla: "You won't succeed!"

Camilla knocks Hime back, but she persists to rush toward Camilla.

Camilla: "A persistent one, aren't you!"

Suddenly, as Hime gets in front of Camilla, she boost-jumps upward to do a leaping strike. Camilla quickly backs off to dodge the attack, but Hime quickly boosts forward right after she lands as Camilla is caught off-guard.

Hime: "You thought you've dodged my attack!?"

Hime opens up her Gundam's right wrist, revealing a dagger. She shoots the dagger at Camilla, which lands above the cockpit, but slightly to the left side. The dagger then explodes, knocking Camilla down.

Camilla: "AAAHHH!"

Miyu: "Dinah- _senpai_!!"


	7. The God Within

Camilla struggles to get back up after getting hit by Hime's exploding dagger. Her head is slightly bleeding, while the Gundam's torso is damaged because of that explosion.

Hime: "What's wrong? Where's the talent that made you Ichigo's best partner?"

Camilla: "Ugh... Shut your mouth...!"

Camilla finally gets back on her feet.

Noelle: "Camilla- _neesan_ , hang in there."

Hime wastes no time and rushes toward Camilla once more. She swings her axe, which gets parried.

Hime: "Is that all you got!?"

Hime immediately chains the attack with a punch directly to the face, continued with a kick to the gut. Camilla gets knocked back and falls again.

Hime: "Surely, you've lost your edge without you being Seira. If you can't even beat me, you don't have what it takes to stop Elza- _chan_. You really need to rethink your choice of _ultimate_ idol unit."

Ellis: "T-That fella is powerful."

Miyu: "Is this the power of Yume- _chan_ 's senpai? And, why does she know some of Hoshimiya- _senpai_ 's moves?"

Noelle: "It can't be."

Once again, Camilla gets back up.

Miyu: "I doubt she can take anymore than this. I have to stop Hime."

Miyu rushes in and stands in front of Camilla, stopping Hime from continuing her attacks.

Hime: "Move aside."

Noelle: "That is enough, Hime- _san_. There's no need for you to force Camilla- _neesan_ like that."

But, from behind, Camilla taps on Ao Futuris' shoulder, telling Miyu to step aside.

Ellis: "Ca-Camilla?"

Camilla's eyes are starting to look sharper. She then proceeds to boost-jump upward, firing her wrist-mounted blasters as she descends, and then swings her Ether Fangs at Hime. The shot from the blasters are blocked by the beam axe, and then the slash from the Ether Fangs is quickly parried.

Hime: "Perhaps I was right. The more I fight her using Hoshimiya's attack patterns, I'm slowly reverting Camilla into her old, true self, Otoshiro Seira."

Camilla increases the power on her swing to try and overpower Hime's parry.

Hime: "She's pushing... But...!"

Hime powers up and knocks Camilla back again, but not before Camilla fires her waist-mounted blasters. Hime quickly guards against Camilla's surprise shots, slightly damaging her shield.

Hime: "What was that? I didn't expect that attack from her."

Inside 5wingZ Monsterquake, Camilla is kneeling while catching her breath as she's been expending quite a lot of stamina.

Miyu: "This is no good, Dinah- _senpai_ is struggling way too much. Will she be able to beat Hime?"

Camilla slowly stands up with her eyes closed. She opens her eyes, revealing that her eye color has reverted back into gold. Noelle, watching Camilla through Ao Futuris' monitor, is shocked to see the change on Camilla's eye color, which actually looks very familiar. With Camilla standing back up, she moves forward once more with seemingly renewed determination to beat Hime.

Hime: "From the looks of it, I must have succeeded in reverting her into her true form. Alright then, it's time for me to go with full strength."

Ellis: "You don't mean, she didn't fight at full strength before?"

Hime shouts, activating her thrusters to boost forward very quickly at Camilla, trying to swing her axe horizontally with so much force. As Hime swings her axe, Camilla swiftly dodges by ducking. Hime immediately shoots another explosive dagger from her Gundam's left wrist, but Camilla quickly catches the dagger at the most perfect timing using the index and middle fingers of her Gundam's right arm. She flips the dagger, launching it back to Hime. The dagger stabs the left shoulder pad of Hime's Gundam, exploding on impact and knocking Hime back.

Hime: "Uwaaaa!"

Hime falls because of that sudden attack, her Gundam's left shoulder pad is broken because of that explosion. Camilla stands up.

Camilla: "Imitating Ichigo's attack patterns like that... I know it better than anyone else. But, no matter how well you imitated her attacks, you're still nothing compared to the real one. Even if Ichigo is my opponent right now and she's **do** , then I'm **re** , and so on. I will always be one step ahead of both you and Ichigo. Now, stand up. Let me see if you can truly fight me on even grounds."

Slowly, Hime stands up again.

Hime: "That catchphrase... and your penchant for Ichigo... you've really done it. Fine then, if you can defeat me in this combat, then you'll be able to defeat Elza- _chan_ , and also rejoin with Ichigo to resurrect your beloved **2wingS**."

Camilla: " **2wingS** , you say? Fine, I'll give you my all to rejoin with Ichigo."

Noelle looks even more shocked after hearing Camilla's words.

Miyu: "No way. Did I hear that wrong?"

Noelle: "No... you're not wrong... It wasn't Camilla- _neesan_ , it was... Seira- _neechan_. How? How could her fragments still remain in Camilla- _neesan_ 's body?"

Miyu: "Impossible!"

Ellis: "Then you better stop them!"

Miyu: "But they--!"

Before Miyu could finish talking, Camilla and Hime have rushed toward each other and begins clashing their melee weapons at extremely high speeds, trading blows after blows, strikes after strikes. Seeing that, Miyu uses her Innovator power to contact Aria.

Miyu: _"Aria-chan, this is Miyu. I am at Oga peninsula. Dinah-senpai is fighting against Hime because of her kidnapping Otoshiro's family. Come here quickly and stop the two! I can't do it on my own, for Hime is trying to revert Dinah-senpai back into Otoshiro! If we can't stop them, Dinah-senpai will disappear! I know you can use your quantization to get here quickly, so please hurry!"_

* * *

Back at Starlight Academy, Aria hears Miyu's voice through her Innovator power while she's still with Yume in her room.

Aria: "What!? Truly?!"

Yume: "Aria- _chan_ , what's wrong?"

Aria: "Miyu- _chan_ is calling. I have to go."

Aria stands up and leaves Yume's room

Yume: "To where?"

Aria: "To where Hime- _chan_ is."

Yume: "What did you say!? Hime- _senpai_!? I'm coming with you!"

Aria: "Eh?"

Yume quickly gets up and runs out of her room, slipping by Aria.

Aria: "Whoa! Yume- _chan_ , wait for me!"

Aria chases after Yume to the hangar.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Four-Stars Academy...

Moroboshi: "I see, Nijino and her fellows are currently with your allies at Starlight Academy, and she's undergoing her meditation to suppress her latent power."

Commander: "That is correct, Moroboshi- _san_. We will require your assistance in battling the denizens of Venus Ark before they snag the wings of your precious students."

Moroboshi: "Very well. I will let everyone know and get them prepared for anything. I'll make sure you're gonna get all the help you can get to stop Elza."

Commander: "Much appreciated, Moroboshi- _san_."

Suddenly, the Ninja's communicator rings.

Commander: "Huh?"

With the press of a button, he answers it.

Commander: "We read you, Orihime- _san_."

Orihime: _"Ninja-san, we just received dire news from Futaba_ and _Nijiyama. Shiratori Hime - Nijino's senpai - is fighting Dinah on Oga peninsula, trying to bring out the fragments of Otoshiro from her. You must stop them before the last vestiges of Dinah disappears."_

Commander: "Truly? I'll be on my way. I've just finished my business at Four-Star Academy. Ninja of Mount Haruna, over and out."

The Ninja presses the button again to stop the call.

Moroboshi: "Who was that?"

Commander: "It's the headmistress of Starlight Academy. She told me that Shiratori Hime- _san_ is up to no good."

Moroboshi: "Shiratori? Oh no, don't tell me she's still blindly believing that dumb _revelation_."

Commander: "Shall we move out, then?"

Moroboshi: "Obviously. I'm coming with you."

Thus, Moroboshi comes along with the ninjas. He heads to the hangar and pilots his suspiciously familiar-looking Mobile Suit with aqua-green color scheme. Once his Mobile Suit is outside, he proceeds to launch alongside the ninjas towards the rift that leads back to Ichigo's world. Along the way, they are followed by two friendly Gundams. One is a blue-colored variant of Wing Gundam EW, while the other is a heavily customized Blitz Gundam.

Alpha Unit: "Moroboshi- _san_ , who are those?"

Moroboshi: "Oh, Kisaragi Tsubasa and Kasumi Yozora. They are Shiratori's fellow S4 of the previous generation."

Alpha Unit: "I see."

Beta Unit: "We gotta move fast."

* * *

Back at Oga peninsula, Camilla is still trading slashes after slashes against Hime. As the fight goes on, Camilla continues increasing her attack speed, giving Hime some trouble to counter the attacks.

Hime: "Yes, that's it. Become your true self, and only then can you defeat Elza- _chan_."

Hime does a backflip to dodge Camilla's next chain of attacks, then fires her head vulcan. The shots are blocked by Ether Fangs.

Camilla: "Is that all?"

Camilla rushes straight at Hime again while firing her left-side wrist-mounted blaster. Hime continues doing backflips to dodge all the shots, and then rushes straight back at Camilla to continue the clash with her beam axe. The two rushes toward each other and does their slashes.

Ellis: "Whose slash wins...?"

The broken edge of Hime's beam axe falls in front of Ao Futuris. Hime just noticed that Camilla has sliced her axe in half.

Camilla: "In my next slash... Ichigo will return to me."

Hime takes her spare beam saber and prepares for another clash. At the same time, Aria has arrived at the duel location alongside Yume after multiple quantization.

Yume: "Hi-Hime- _senpai_?"

Miyu: "Aria- _chan_! Wait, Yume- _chan_ , too?"

Aria: "She wanted to come along..."

Yume: "Hime- _senpai_! Stop it!"

Hime: "Yume- _chan_? I have no time for this. This battle must go on, or there's no way any of you can defeat Elza- _chan_."

Yume: "Why should you fail to understand!?"

Yume charges right at Hime, but as she gets close, she gets smacked aside by Camilla.

Yume: "Uwaa!"

Camilla: "Move aside, my fellow dream girl. The revival of **2wingS** is at hand, none may interfere!"

Yume tries to get up.

Yume: "Camilla- _san_...? What's wrong with you?"

Miyu: "Fragments of Otoshiro are overtaking her! And that's because of your twisted princess! She tried to mimic Hoshimiya- _senpai_ and baited out those fragments!"

Yume: "No, this is not possible! Hime- _senpai_ , please stop that! We can fight off Venus Ark without the need of God's intervention! Why should you do that!?"

Hime doesn't respond to Yume's call and simply rushes back toward Camilla for another clash. Camilla reacts fast and parries Hime's next attack. Thus, another clash begins.

Aria: "It's no use..."

Yume: "What?"

Aria: "I can already feel it. Miyu- _chan_ felt it, too. At this point, fragments of Otoshiro inside Camilla- _san_ body are reliving the fight against Ichigo- _san_ because of how Hime- _chan_ fights. That is why those fragments are getting stronger."

Ellis: "Then what should we do?"

Aria: "Only Hime- _chan_ 's old fellows can truly stop her. But, Camilla- _san_..."

Noelle: "What about Camilla- _neesan_? What can we do to stop her?"

Aria: "I have no idea..."

Noelle: "But, that's...!"

Camilla and Hime are currently parrying each other's attacks. Camilla powers up to push Hime back. Hime tries to retaliate, but she can't seem to overpower Camilla under Seira's influence.

Camilla: "Don't you have enough?"

Camilla does a little feint and then knees Hime right on the chin, launching her to the air. Camilla jump-boosts, then kicks Hime back down to the ground.

Hime: "Ugh!"

Hime tries to get up, but the left arm of her Gundam is broken and immobilized because of the fall damage.

Hime: "You're truly showing your power, Seira. With this, I'm sure your hopes and dreams will be fulfilled."

Camilla: "Yeah, after I strike you down."

The two goes back to fighting position, preparing for their final strike at each other.

Aria: "This is... how Ichigo- _san_ and Otoshiro originally battled each other."

Ellis: "Then..."

Aria: "But, instead of weakening each other, they empowered each other. They fought as rivals, and then ended up becoming partners. That's what Hime- _chan_ believed."

Noelle: "But this... who's gonna win this fight?"

Miyu: "I... don't know. If Dinah- _senpai_ wins, she'll turn back into Otoshiro and brings twisted distortion again by going after Hoshimiya- _senpai_. But, if that twisted princess wins, she'll keep forcing us to acknowledge **2wingS** anyway and making things even more complicated with that Elza fellow in our throats. It's a lose/lose situation!"

Thus, Camilla and Hime begins rushing toward each other, unleashing their final attacks to determine who's going to be the victor in this heated duel. Noelle desperately cried for help, fearing that Camilla will be lost forever. But, suddenly...

???: "STAHWP FIGHTING!!!"

From out of nowhere, the ones with enough power to stop the two have arrived and shouted at the two to stop. The first one is Mizuki in her Gundam Moon Meister (WM Gundam Unit 01), carrying Makina along. The second one is Moroboshi who has just arrived alongside the Ninja, Tsubasa, Yozora, and the Ninja's subordinates.

Miyu: "That Gundam... Kanzaki- _senpai_!"

Yume: "Headmaster Moroboshi!? You came, too!?"

Mizuki: "Glad I could make it in time. Headmistress Orihime contacted me and told me everything, so I brought Makina- _san_ along in the cockpit."

Ellis: "The top designer of Swing Rock, too?"

Moroboshi: "Shiratori, you gotta stop this madness! What you are doing right now will ruin everyone's effort on defeating Elza!"

Hime: "Headmaster Moroboshi? No, you don't understand!"

Tsubasa: "Hime, you idiot!"

Yozora: "Why can't you think more clearly!?"

Hime: "Tsubasa- _chan_!? Yozora- _chan_!? Why are you--!?"

Makina: "Dinah, open you eyes. You are NOT Otoshiro! You are everything that she isn't!"

Camilla: "Makina- _san_? Why are you stopping me? I'm getting close of reviving **2wingS** , you know?"

Makina: "You're wrong, Dinah! That Hime fellow is trying to trap everyone solely for her own beliefs. She doesn't understand truly what has been going on in this world!"

Camilla: "I do understand. DreAca is not here anymore, but I'm still here, waiting for the day where Ichigo and I can reunite once more."

Moroboshi: "Camilla Dinah, yes? Don't let those fragments control you!"

Camilla: "Fragments? What do you know about me, new person?"

Noelle: "Camilla- _neesan_! Please stop!"

Ao Futuris goes to face 5wingZ Monsterquake. Miyu opens the cockpit, allowing Camilla to see the three directly.

Noelle: "I beg you, Camilla- _neesan_. Return to your ordinary self. Don't bring anymore twisted distortion...!"

Ellis: "Remember how you honor the friendship between Ichigo and Aoi. That's what makes you Camilla Dinah, not Otoshiro Seira!"

Miyu: "Come on, Dinah- _senpai_! Snap out of it!"

Camilla: "Noelle... Ellis... and also... _Iridium_?"

Camilla begins to feel a lot of pain in her head after hearing the three calling out to her.

Camilla: "Oww...! What is this feeling...?"

A lot is going on inside Camilla's head. Once she realize something, she does a pretty hard heatbutt right at the cockpit's console, leaving blood on the display. She writhes in pain, and then opens her eyes - revealing that she has become Camilla Dinah once more with her blue eyes. She also opens her cockpit hatch.

Camilla: (catches breath) "I am back... finally. For crap's sake... these fragments are a pain in my rear end..."

Noelle and Ellis are extremely glad to see Camilla back to normal.

Tsubasa: "Did she revert back into what she's supposed to be?"

Yozora: "Looks like it."

Aria: "Whew, which means we're safe now."

Seeing how Camilla has returned to normal, Hime looks disgusted.

Commander: "This is it, Hime- _san_. You have commited a serious crime by trying to bait out the fragments of Otoshiro from inside Camilla- _san_ without us even knowing. We didn't even know Otoshiro's fragments still somehow survived after the Quantum Burst."

Hime: "Crime? What crime? Hasn't it been established that **2wingS** will be the one to defeat Elza- _chan_ and eventually wrap everyone within the Aikatsu ring?"

Moroboshi: "You're just blinding yourself to those revelations, Shiratori. Snap out of it."

Miyu: "What revelation?"

Moroboshi: "The revelation of _correct world_ , particularly the world you live in."

Miyu: "Eh?"

Hime prepares to leave.

Yozora: "Hime- _chan_ , where are you--?"

Hime: "Here's my report. Camilla Dinah is no good whatsoever. However, Otoshiro Seira will do relatively well. That's all."

Moroboshi: "Shiratori!"

Hime simply flies off toward the sea.

Moroboshi: "Seriously, Shiratori. Why should you be so blinded like that?"

Yume: "Headmaster, what was that _correct world_ revelation you mentioned about?"

Commander: "I'd like to hear that out, too. Would you mind telling us?"

Moroboshi: "Okay, I'll tell you what you need to know. Basically, Shiratori believed that in your world, **2wingS** reigns supreme as the greatest idol unit in history."

Miyu: "Don't tell me, the twisted God that we defeated before is influencing that princess too."

Yozora: "What do you mean _God_? We don't know any gods in our world, especially not the meddlesome ones."

Yume: "Then, what made Hime- _senpai_ become like that?"

Tsubasa: "I doubt any of us can say for sure. But there might be a different force that drove Hime to do that. A force completely separate from the one that you said has been defeated, but somehow has a similar goal."

Aria: "Bringing back that twisted distortion?"

Miyu: "Perhaps... perhaps something more."

Commander: "By all means, our current focus is to strengthen our forces to prepare for Elza's return. Also, Yume- _san_ , you must act quickly and suppress your latent power. You can't let that power go out of control again like before."

Yume: "Yes."

Moroboshi: "We shall continue our discussion about the thing that drove Shiratori's actions once we arrive at Starlight Academy."

Commander: "Let's move, then."

Thus, everyone heads back to Starlight Academy while accompanying the new fellows from Four-Star Academy. Mizuki, however, brings Makina back to the Swing Rock office before eventually returning to her headquarters near _KongSan_.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Venus Ark...

Elza is currently overseeing the upgrade process of everyone's mobile suits from the control room. They are being outfitted with new armor frames and are given powered-up weapons.

Kirara: "Elza- _sama_."

Kirara and Juli enters the control room.

Juli: "Elza- _sama_ , how's the upgrade process going?"

Elza: "It's going smoothly, or should I say, _perfect_."

Kirara: "With our newly-upgraded Gundam, particularly my Fluffbreak, I can retake my Mercury wings and let you use its power for your Sun Dress."

Elza: "It will definitely happen, Kirara. Once I get the ultimate Sun Dress, I will be able to show them my true purpose."

Juli: "We'll be right behind you, Elza- _sama_."

* * *

Later, back at Starlight Academy, everyone who were at Oga peninsula have returned. They enter the hangar and hop off their mobile suits. After that, however, Camilla leaves the hangar early while accompanied by Miyu and Aria. As the three walks through the corridor leading to the main building, they run into Rola and Koharu.

Rola: "Camilla- _san_ , you okay?"

Camilla doesn't respond and simply walks away with a sad look on her face.

Rola: "Eh? Why isn't she responding?"

Aria: "Rola- _chan_ , please let her take a rest."

Miyu: "What happened to her back there really took a toll on both her body and soul. She most likely needs some time to be alone."

Rola: "Ah, I see."

As Rola and Koharu arrives at the hangar, they find Moroboshi and everyone who were involved with the Oga peninsula incident.

Yume: "Ah, Rola and Koharu- _chan_."

Rola: "Yume! Are you okay?"

Yume: "I'm totally fine right now. Aria- _chan_ was with me all the time."

Koharu sees Moroboshi and the Ninja.

Koharu: "Headmaster Moroboshi? He came, too?"

Rola: "And who is this Ninja?"

The Ninja notices Rola's words and approaches her for some introductions.

Commander: "Greetings, I am the Ninja of Mount Haruna."

As the Ninja greets Rola and Koharu, the two automatically greets back.

Rola: "Uh, greetings, I am Sakuraba Rola."

Koharu: "And I am Nanakura Koharu."

Moroboshi: "Oh, it's you two. As you can see, the Ninja came to me and told me about how all of you ended up in this world. I decided to come along and assist you in any way."

Yume: "If you came along, then who's watching over the school?"

Moroboshi: "Your four teachers and M4 will take care of business back there."

Yume: "Subaru and the others, eh?"

Rola: "Poor Ako won't be seeing her beloved Subaru."

Without Rola realizing, Ako is already right behind her alongside Mahiru, Yuzu, and Rei.

Ako: "What did you say!? Subaru- _kyun_ isn't coming along!?

Rola: "Whoa!"

Ako: "Nooo! How could he!?"

Yume: "Ako- _chan_ , calm down."

Yozora: "Ah, Mahiru- _chan_!"

Yozora runs toward Mahiru and hugs her.

Mahiru: "Ow, ow, ow! _Onee-chan,_ cut it out!"

Yozora: "I'm sorry, but I missed you."

Yozora then releases Mahiru from her hug.

Yuzu: "Well, I missed both of you too, Tsubasa _cchi_ and Yozora- _chan_."

Tsubasa: "Doing well, Yuzu?"

Yuzu: "Not so much. My wings' power was drained by Elza- _san_ , almost all of it. Lilienne and Mahiru- _chan_ already lost theirs completely."

Tsubasa: "Now that's bad news."

Yume: "Though Ichigo- _san_ and Aoi- _san_ once managed to overpower Elza- _san_ 's perfection and forced her to retreat with substantial damage on her Gundam, I bet she will come back. She won't stop until she drains all our wings' power."

Tsubasa: "Come again? There are someone who managed to defeat her?"

Koharu: "Yes, Hoshimiya Ichigo- _san_ and Kiriya Aoi- _san_ , as the _ultimate_ idol unit - **E.S. (Ein Sof)**."

Moroboshi: "I've heard tales of the _ultimate_ idol unit that will expand the Aikatsu ring and wrap everyone within it. Unlike what Shiratori believed from her revelations, they aren't tied to Fate or anything like that. It was simply their own will - the will of humanity - that helped them unite."

Yozora: "And the fact that those two have once defeated Elza..."

Tsubasa: "They must be the very unit that will wrap us all within the ring."

Yuzu: "Just as you said, Tsubasa _cchi_. I'm sure they will unite us all, so that Venus Ark won't stand a chance against us!"

Commander: "However, let's not forget about what that Shiratori fellow has done to Camilla- _san_."

Yume: "I know... But I think that's up to Ichigo- _san_ and Aoi- _san_ to handle, because they have experienced their trials and tribulations involving both Camilla- _san_ and her original godly form - Otoshiro Seira."

Rola: "You're right."

Moroboshi: "Anyway, I'm going to where Headmistress Orihime is."

Commander: "I'll show you the way."

Moroboshi and the Ninja proceeds to head to Orihime's office. Yume and the others also leave the hangar.

* * *

Later, in Ichigo's room...

Miyu and Aria are currently discussing the current situation with Ichigo and Aoi, their fellow Innovators, after bringing Camilla to her room.

Aoi: "I see... Now, Camilla doesn't even want to see me and Ichigo."

Miyu: "Yes, she said just that. She's scared to see you two because of Otoshiro's fragments still lingering inside her body."

Ichigo: "Which means, if those fragments end up taking over her body again like when she battled Hime..."

Aoi: "...she might go after you again like before."

Aria: "We definitely need to cleanse her of those fragments, or else, everyone will--"

Ichigo: "No, we will never be torn apart again. By trying to revert Camilla into Seira, Shiratori Hime has done a serious crime, and we won't let that go unpunished."

Aoi: "And she said about her revelation of the _correct world_. Who gave her that revelation anyway? Kira Yamato? No, we've banished Him completely into the deepest, darkest abyss along with Seira. He will never return. Then, another godly entity with a similar goal to Him?"

Aria: "That is indeed possible. But we still can't say for sure what that godly entity is."

Miyu: "But, Aria- _chan_ , if we eventually have to fight that godly entity for trying to bring twisted distortions back, you don't need to worry. I mean, Hoshimiya- _senpai_ and Kiriya- _senpai_ has defeated God before. They stood tall and shaked the heavens. With Hoshimiya- _senpai_ and Kiriya- _senpai_ alongside us, we have nothing to fear."

Aria: "I know. Even if you're not telling me that, my power can tell anyway."

Ichigo: "Ah, yeah, we're Innovators after all."

Aria: "Aside from our current problem revolving Hime- _chan_ 's twisted desire, we also still have Elza- _san_ to deal with."

Aoi: "Yeah. I bet she isn't happy with us wrecking her Gundam back then. She'll most definitely come back for revenge, showing us _true perfection_."

Ichigo: "However, Aria- _chan_ , we're not gonna be the ones to defeat Elza for the second time. It falls to Yume- _chan_ and her friends to defeat her and stop her ambitions once and for all. After all, it was your world's problem to begin with, right?"

Aria: "Uh-huh."

Ichigo: "With us helping you, it feels like we're meddling with your problems."

Aria: "No, don't say that. You two are not meddling."

Miyu: "Aria- _chan_ 's right. I mean, Akari- _chan_ did say that all of us are wrapped within the Aikatsu ring. We stand together in unity to solve our problems, no matter the problem's source and the differences between us."

Aoi: "You're right, Miyu- _chan_. As long as we keep holding our hands together, not just Perfect Elza, even godly entities such as Kira Yamato or the one who drove Hime nuts won't stand a chance against us. This Aikatsu ring is truly _odayaka janai_."

Miyu: "Most definitely."

Aoi and Miyu smiles at each other.

Ichigo: "Sorry, I shouldn't have doubted our involvement in your battles."

Aria: "Nah, it's fine."

Miyu: "Anyway, I'm going to check on Dinah- _senpai_."

Aria: "Can I come along?"

Miyu: "Sure, why not."

Miyu and Aria leaves Ichigo's room to check on Dinah- _senpai_ in her room.

Ichigo: "I hope Camilla is going to be okay."

Aoi: "As much as I want to hope, it's Seira we're talking about, and it's a serious matter."

Ichigo: "I know. If we take that too lightly, she might end up tearing us apart again. And I don't want that."

Aoi: "Yeah, me too..."

Aoi holds Ichigo's hand.

Aoi: "Remember who we are. We are **E.S.** \- **Ein Sof**. We are _ultimate_ Top Idol partners, Innovators, and most especially... we are Gundams."

Ichigo: "And of course I remember your saying. _In this idol world, there is no God._ "

Aoi simply nods.


	8. Super Perfect Elza

Two days later, at Venus Ark...

Elza: "At last, my perfected Gundam is complete!"

Elza, Kirara, and Juli are currently in the hangar, seeing their newly upgraded Gundams. Elza's Gundam now looks suspiciously like Ichigo's XNSfan. Kirara's Gundam Fluffbreak has new armaments on it, making it look like Duel Gundam Assault Shroud, while Juli's grunt unit has been turned into a variant of Buster Gundam.

Kirara: "I can't believe we're going for the similar style of Mobile Suits. Elza- _sama_ , did you plan all these?"

Elza: "Of course. After I did my research, I found a particular secret behind the incredible power of that Top Idol Unit. It is the **Twin Drive System** , utilizing two GN Drive units on the Gundam and synchronizing the two for maximized performance. Thankfully, my associates were able to supply me with two perfectly-synchronized GN Drives for my Gundam."

Kirara: "I know. That is indeed great, no, _perfect_."

Juli: "Are you still gonna use your lances?"

Elza: "The Venus Gospels? Of course I will, since they symbolize my Venus wings, my first steps into perfection."

Kirara: "Seeing from how your new Gundam looks like, I think the term _Perfect Elza_ isn't valid anymore. We should use the term _Super Perfect Elza_ now."

Elza: "Super? I got to say, that sounds kinda odd, but I'll accept that."

Kirara: "Hehe."

Elza: "Once we're all ready, I'll get my revenge against those Top Idols, and then drain the powers of the remaining Star Wings."

Kirara: "And also taking back my Star Wings from Ako- _chan_. Oh, what are you naming your new Gundam, then?"

Elza: "I'm calling it **Perfect Fortis**."

Juli: "From your family name? Odd, if I may say."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Starlight Academy's hangar, Yume is continuing her GN meditation with Miyu and Aria. Moroboshi is overseeing the meditation along with Johnny and Naoto.

Moroboshi: "I hear Nijino's latent power was reacting with her Innovation. Is that true?"

Johnny: "Yes, _Iris-honey_ said just that. And it was a positive reaction, meaning that both powers can be fused for tremendous benefit for Nijino- _honey_. But unfortunately..."

Moroboshi: "...her body still couldn't take it."

Johnny: "We thought giving her intense training sessions would help, but apparently her latent power is different compared to _Iris-honey_ 's inner Trans-Am ability."

Moroboshi: "Wait a sec, Johnny- _sensei_. Who is that _Iris_ you keep mentioning about."

Naoto: "He meant _Nijiyama Miyu_ , the one who was there seeing Dinah and Shiratori fight each other."

Moroboshi: "The one who piloted that Twin Drive-powered Gundam, huh?"

Johnny: "Yeah."

Moroboshi: "Didn't you have two more Gundams with Twin Drive System? Why not use either of the two?"

Naoto: "The XNSfan and Ao Quanta? The power output of their Twin Drives are way higher compared to Ao Futuris. Nijino's body might not be able to handle such big influx of GN particles."

Johnny: "I did mention this before, but both _Iris-honey_ and Nijino- _honey_ do have several things in common. Hence why we chose to use Ao Futuris for her GN meditation, all for the best compatibility rate."

Moroboshi: "I see. Anyway, how's Nijino doing?"

Naoto checks on Yume's status displayed on the computer screen.

Naoto: "She's steady. Hm? What is this? Her Innovator power is growing, and it's reacting with her latent power."

Moroboshi: "But, will she be able to withstand it?"

Inside Gundam Dreamforge's cockpit, Yume opens her eyes. They begin to show some Innovator glows for every few seconds, and her body is glowing a little bit. Once again, Aria is accompanying Yume.

Aria: "Your power is getting a lot more steady, Yume- _chan_. Keep it up."

Yume does not respond. But, as time goes on, sweats begin to flow from her head.

Aria: "Uh... Yume- _chan_ , is your body begins to struggle?"

Outside, Naoto also detects Yume's body struggling.

Naoto: "She's struggling..."

Moroboshi: "It is unwise to keep going. Better stop the process for now."

Naoto: "Okay. Futaba, Nijiyama, let's stop the process. Nijino is struggling."

Miyu: "Ah, roger."

Miyu stops the GN particle link to Dreamforge. Once that's done, Yume is catching her breath.

Yume: (huff, huff) "Why is it so difficult to maintain...?"

Aria: "Be patient, Yume- _chan_."

Yume: "I can't... If I can't master it, what's gonna happen if Elza- _san_ returns at the worst possible timing?"

Miyu: "Yume- _chan_ , please don't force yourself. Let's take a rest first."

Yume: "Ugh... okay."

The three hops off the Gundams and returns to the control room, taking their bottled water to drink. As they drink, Luminas enters the control room.

Akari: "Hi there, Yume- _chan_."

Yume: "Akari- _chan_?"

Sumire: "How did the meditation process go?"

Miyu: "She's getting more stable than the last time. But her body is still struggling to fuse and stabilize the two powers."

Hinaki: "Oh man, this would be bad if they end up catching us off-guard with Yume- _chan_ not ready."

Miyu: "But what about her body?

Yume: "I know, it's all my fault."

Aria: "No, don't blame yourself for all these."

Yume: "Should I... should I learn how to defy Fate like Ichigo- _san_ and Aoi- _san_ did?"

Moroboshi hears Yume's words and approaches her.

Moroboshi: "Your willpower, right? You did manage to suppress your latent power once back in the day. And I'm sure your willpower is going to help tremendously on fusing both your latent power and your Innovator power."

Yume: "I... I understand. For the next meditation, I'll make sure I have my willpower strengthened."

Naoto: "Huh?"

Naoto receives a notification of an incoming Mobile Suit from the computer.

Sumire: "What is it?"

Naoto: "There's a Gundam-type unit coming here."

Moroboshi: "Ah, it must be _her_."

Yume: "You don't mean..."

Moroboshi: "Yes, she's bringing Nanakura's add-on unit that completes her Gundam."

Naoto then opens the hangar gate, allowing the newly arriving Gundam-type unit to enter. The Gundam looks like a combination between Ex-S Gundam and Seravee Gundam. Once the Gundam is docked, its pilot hops down the cockpit, revealing herself to be a blond-haired girl who looks almost like a French doll. Yume looks at the pilot from the control room, and is genuinely surprised to see who that pilot is.

Yume: "Hey, that's--!"

Yume rushes down to meet the pilot.

Yume: "Alice- _chan_! I knew it!"

Alice: "Ah, Yume- _san_."

Yume: "And I didn't know Koharu- _chan_ is going to get her addon, let alone knowing that you're piloting it."

Alice: "Hehe."

Luminas also comes down to meet Alice.

Akari: "Oh, hi. Who do we have here?"

Alice: "Are these...?"

Yume: "They are my new friends, idols of Starlight Academy."

Akari: "Greetings. I am Oozora Akari, the Starlight Queen."

Sumire: "I am Hikami Sumire, her roommate."

Hinaki: "And I am Shinjou Hinaki."

Alice: "Nice to meet you. My name is Alice Carroll, used to be from Venus Ark, now a student of Four-Stars Academy."

Akari: "Nice to meet you too, Alice- _chan_."

Akari and Alice smiles at each other.

Sumire: "Speaking of which, what is that Gundam?"

Alice: "It's the **Next-S Gundam,** the addon for Koharu- _san_ 's Gundam. The _S_ stands for _Seravee._ "

Hinaki: "Looks like it's going to be a heavy assault type, eh? As opposed of the agile and slender form of Koharu- _chan_ 's Gundam?"

Akari: "But I hope Hoshimiya- _senpai_ won't get upset of its name. It reminds us of our enemies of old."

Alice: "Oh..."

Yume: "We better not overload her with information. Remember, she's new to this world."

Akari: "Uh, okay..."

Sumire: "Well, should we give her a tour around this school?"

Yume: "Good idea. We'll also look for Koharu- _chan_ and tell her that her Gundam's addon has arrived."

The other nods, then returns to the control room before eventually heading to the corridor that leads back to the main school building, along with Miyu and Aria.

Yume: "Oh, Miyu- _chan_ , where did Camilla- _san_ go? Her Gundam isn't here."

Miyu: "Dinah- _senpai_? She did tell me that she's going somewhere, but without telling me the specifics."

Aria: "She probably needs time to be alone, away from us, considering what happened to her two days ago."

Yume: (sigh) "Hime- _senpai_... why?"

Miyu: "At this rate, she might become a wandering hermit again..."

Alice: "Excuse me, who is that Camilla fellow you're talking about?"

Akari: "It's Camilla Dinah, one of our friends and also a remnant of the previous conflict."

Sumire: "We'll let you know about further details some other time. For now, let's proceed with the tour."

Alice: "Uh-huh."

They continue walking through the corridor.

* * *

Meanwhile, around the mountains of Hakone...

Following the incident that involved the reactivation of Seira's surviving fragments inside her body, Camilla is currently returning to her wandering hermit days, going to quiet and untouched mountain areas for meditations. Ever since that incident, she's been scared to see Ichigo and Aoi, fearing that the fragments might overtake her body again and also disrupt the unity of the two. As of right now, she's meditating on the mountain overlooking the entire town of Hakone.

After around 15 minutes, Camilla opens her eyes, only to find Seira floating right in front her.

Camilla: "What!?"

Camilla rubs her eyes, and once she opens her eyes again, Seira is already gone. Suddenly, many things flashes directly in front of her eyes, things that she has never seen before. Starting from Seira's on-stage debut, Ichigo's homecoming, Ichigo getting tied with Seira, the constant friendly rivalry between the two, and eventually leading to the partnership between them as **2wingS**. After that, her head gets filled with so many questions.

Camilla: _"Why? Why should that princess go that far? What are we to her that she desperately wanted **2wingS** to be the ones expanding the Aikatsu ring? And how could some of Seira's fragments survive within my body? Was Aoi's Quantum Burst not strong enough? Is she just too godly and immortal to be annihilated? And what was that visions I just saw? (sigh) For crap's sake, as if Elza Forte causing trouble with that other Iridium wasn't enough... "_

Camilla begins slapping her cheeks with both hands.

Camilla: _"No, no! I must clear my mind and calm myself down like I did back then. She will NEVER take over my body again! For this idol world doesn't need God!"_

Suddenly, Camilla spots something big being warped-in on Lake Ashi far ahead. She is surprised when she realized that Venus Ark has showed up with Elza in her newly Perfect Fortis sitting on top of the ship.

Camilla: "That's--! Oh crap, I need to tell everyone in Starlight!"

Camilla quickly rushes back to her Gundam, boards it, and lifts off. However, she gets spotted by Elza.

Elza: "Hm? Isn't that Gundam--?"

With her Gundam, Elza flies fast towards Camilla. Even with her 5wingZ Monsterquake in Waverider mode, Camilla is unable to outrun Elza and gets stopped by Elza showing up right in front of her.

Camilla: "Oh crap!"

Elza: "I knew it. You're the one who fought Hime Shiratori back then, right?"

Camilla: "Elza Forte... What do you want from me?"

Elza: "I've heard of what happened to you. But, it doesn't matter whether you are Seira Otoshiro or not, none of you will defeat me and my **Perfect Fortis**."

Camilla: "Dang, you knew all along. But, I'm still **Anti-Seira** , nothing more!"

Elza: "As for now, I'd like to test out my Perfect Fortis by going to where the remaining Star Wings are. Once I drain their powers, only then the Ultimate Sun Dress will be unveiled."

Camilla: "You're still trying to cause them trouble? I won't let you!"

Elza: "Try to stop me if you can."

Elza takes her Venus Gospels from her back and goes after Camilla. Elza starts with a spinning attack that gets blocked by Camilla's Ether Fangs.

Elza: "A quick reaction you got there. As expected from the one who used to be Seira."

Camilla: " _Used to be_ , you said? Remember, I am everything that Seira is NOT! I am myself!"

Camilla powers up and pushes Elza back a little bit. But Elza begins to power up to, and because of the Twin Drive System on her Gundam, she slowly overpowers Camilla.

Camilla: "F-freaking Twin Drive...!"

Elza: "Ha!"

Elza strikes hard, knocking Camilla back and begins to rush away toward the direction leading to Starlight Academy.

Camilla: "No, wait!"

Camilla quickly transforms her Gundam into Waverider mode and chases Elza down, but she's unable to catch up with Elza because of the better speed provided by the Twin Drive. Camilla contacts Johnny.

Camilla: "Johnny- _sensei_ , come in!"

Johnny quickly answers through his communicator.

Johnny: _"We read you, Camilla-honey. What's wrong? And where are you?"_

Camilla: "Elza Forte is heading to Starlight Academy with her new Gundam! She's so fast, I can't catch up with her!"

Johnny: _"Oh no! She's back on a new Gundam!? I gotta tell everyhoneys to standby and prepare to intercept her!"_

While Camilla is talking, another Gundam from behind catches up with her. It is Kirara's newly-upgraded Gundam Fluffbreak. Slowly but surely, Kirara is slipping by Camilla and taunts her through the communicator.

Kirara: "BAAA~!"

Camilla: "What the hell!? Johnny- _sensei_ , another one is coming your way."

Johnny: _"I'm on it. I'm just about to inform everyhoneys."_

Thus, Johnny and Orihime orders the whole school to go into battle stations. At that time, Koharu has just finished outfitting her Gundam with the Next-S Gundam brought by Alice. Hearing that emergency situation, she and Alice quickly prepares for battle.

Koharu: "Does that mean, it's your combat debut?"

Alice: "Well, yeah. But, already? And it's against Elza- _san_ of all people."

From behind, Koharu is joined by Ako and Aria. Akari and Sumire are also behind, but they're still on standby, waiting for the launch order.

Ako: "The other one who came with Elza must be Kirara. I will stop her at all costs."

Aria: "Let me be a great support for all of you."

Koharu: "Ako- _chan_ , Aria- _chan,_ thanks. Now, let us move."

From behind, Akari is calling.

Akari: "Everyone, be careful!"

The three Gundams nods at Akari's call, and then proceeds to the launchpad.

Ako: "Lastrazon, Saotome Ako--!"

Aria: "Ar quanta, Futaba Aria--!"

Koharu: "Next-S, Nanakura Koharu--!"

Alice: "...and Alice Carroll!"

All four: "Heading out!"

The three are launching out toward the direction where Elza and Kirara are coming from. In just a few minutes, they're getting visual of Elza and Kirara still being chased by Camilla.

Aria: "There's them, and also Camilla- _san_!"

Alice: "Who?"

Aria: "Our new friend."

Ako: "I'll slip by and surround them!"

As Kirara is closing in towards her, Ako does a somersault to get behind Kirara, allowing her and Koharu to surround Kirara. Aria and Camilla does the same thing to Elza, surrounding her.

Camilla: "You guys!"

Ako: "We got them surrounded!"

Elza: "Hoo, perfect timing. These are the wings I haven't snagged just yet."

Kirara: "Ako- _chan_! You're getting desperate, eh?"

Camilla: "Be careful, they must have become stronger! Especially Elza, she has the Twin Drive System!"

Aria: "What!?"

Elza prepares to attack Aria using her Venus Gospels. Aria quickly boosts upward to dodge the attack, then deploys her rifle bits to fire at Elza. But the shots are blocked by Elza's GN Field.

Aria: "Just as she said, that Twin Drive System is making her much stronger now."

Elza rushes toward Aria, but Camilla gets in the way and fires her wrist-mounted blasters. Once again, Elza dodges the shots easily and swings her right Venus Gospel at Camilla, forcing a clash. With the Twin Drive System, Elza is gaining the upper hand. Aria sends her rifle bits to attack Elza again, forcing her to break out of the clash and dodge the shots.

Aria: "Haa!"

Aria decides to rush in and tries to do a slash with her beam tonfa, but gets dodged pretty easily. Suddenly, a big beam shot comes from the three o'clock position towards Elza.

Elza: "What?"

Elza flies upward to dodge the beam shot. It came from Koharu and Alice's shoulder-mounted beam cannons combined with Ako's beam rifle that were directed towards Kirara, and Elza just happens to be in the line of fire.

Kirara: "Elza- _sama_ , be careful! That beam is strong!"

Camilla: "Ha!"

Camilla follows after Elza and continues clashing against her.

Elza: "Heh, that must be you, Alice. What's up? Still upset about how I expelled you from my ship?"

Alice: "Hm? You know I'm piloting this? The thing is, all I want right now is stopping you from stealing everyone's Star Wings for your selfish desires."

Kirara: "You didn't learn, do you?"

Koharu: "Uh-oh, watch out!"

Kirara rushes back toward Koharu and Alice, trying to attack with her beam saber. Ako goes to the front and parries Kirara's attack with her own beam saber.

Ako: "Enough of this, Kirara!"

Kirara: "No, not until Elza- _sama_ gets her Ultimate Sun Dress!"

Ako: "Why, you...!"

Ako tries pushing Kirara back, but Kirara powers up even further to outmatch Ako.

Ako: "No! It can't be!"

Koharu: "Ako- _chan_!"

Koharu leaps over Ako and prepares to fire her beam cannons at Kirara from above. Kirara quickly reacts by backing away, but with the help of Alice, Koharu readjusts the firing angle of her beam cannons and fires them directly at Kirara.

Kirara: "Whoa!"

Kirara barely dodges that shot, leaving some burns on her Gundam's right arm.

Kirara: "That was cheap, Koharu- _chan_ and you the expelled one!"

Alice: "I don't wanna hear that, you arrogant shepherd. Ako- _san_!"

Ako: "Ha!"

Ako leaps from below and does an overhead slash at Kirara, prompting her to parry quickly.

Ako: "She's fast!"

Kirara aims her Gundam's head toward Ako to fire her head vulcan. Ako moves her Gundam's head to the right, dodging the shot, but she gets distracted enough for Kirara to break free of the clash.

Kirara: "Now, time for me to go offensive."

Kirara begins unleashing a crazy chain of attacks at Ako. She slashes left and right with her beam saber.

Ako: "Whoa!"

Ako is having a lot of trouble trying to find any opening that she can exploit for counterattacks. It's Kirara who finds an opening instead.

Kirara: "I found an opening! Ha!"

Kirara does a fast flip kick that knocks Ako back.

Ako: "Aahh!!"

Koharu: "Ako- _chan_!"

Koharu deploys her waist-mounted gatling guns and fires them at Kirara, but Kirara is already moving fast enough to completely dodge the shot. As Ako has just regaining balance, Kirara is already right in front of her, trying to grab her Gundam's head.

Kirara: "Now, I'm taking back my Star Wings!"

Ako: "Not now!"

Ako quickly moves her Gundam to the right, avoiding Kirara's grab. Suddenly, Kirara makes a swift spinning move that confuses Ako and manages to grab Lastrazon's head, draining the power of Mercury wings while pushing her away from Koharu.

Kirara: "You're mine!"

Ako gets electrocuted inside the cockpit as the power of her Mercury wing is drained.

Ako: "UWAAAAA!!!"

Koharu: "Ako- _chan_!!!"

Koharu chases after Ako and Kirara, but it was too late. Kirara has successfully drained the power of Mercury wing and causes Lastrazon to lose power. Ako is starting to fall.

Alice: "Oh no! Koharu- _san_ , please help Ako- _san_!"

Koharu: "I know."

Koharu rushes toward the falling Lastrazon and grabs its right hand.

Ako: (catching breath) "Ugh... thanks, Koharu. But my Mercury wing..."

Koharu: "We better bring you to safety for now."

Kirara: "Yes, the Mercury wing is in my possession once more! For Ako- _chan_ , _BAAAA~!_ "

Ako: "Grrr...!"

Koharu and Alice proceeds to bring Ako back to Starlight Academy. Camilla and Aria are shocked to see how Kirara managed to drain Ako of her Mercury wing's power.

Aria: "Kirara- _san_!? How could you!?"

Camilla: "Hot damn, are you serious!?"

Kirara heads toward where Elza is fighting. She faces Camilla.

Kirara: "Now, the so-called _Anti-Seira_ , I will be your worthy opponent. Ha!"

Camilla: "Whoa!"

Kirara rushes on high speed toward Camilla, ready to slash with her beam saber. Camilla parries the quick slash with her Ether Fangs, then fires the left-side wrist-mounted blasters at Kirara. She dodges the shot by thrusting upward and goes back down for an overhead strike. The two begins to clash in high-speed.

Aria: "No way. Kirara- _san_ is back at full strength with her Mercury wings."

Elza: "Where are you looking at?"

From above, Elza comes rushing towards Aria, preparing to also drain the power of her Jupiter wing. Aria dodges as quickly as possible from that power drainer.

Aria: "No! You're not going to do the same as the others!"

Elza: "But I need those powers."

Aria: "If you're doing it by force, I won't let you!"

Elza doesn't respond any further and continues going after Aria and her Jupiter wing. Camilla approaches from behind Elza while firing her wrist-mounted blasters to no effect since Elza dodges the shots swiftly.

Camilla: "Why is she so...! Aria, be careful!"

Aria: "It's come to this... TRANS-AM!"

Ar quanta goes Trans-Am and dodges Elza's next swing.

Elza: "Hm, interesting. Then I'm also gonna turn red like you."

Elza also makes her Perfect Fortis go Trans-Am and chases after Aria again. Aria deploys her rifle bits to fire at Elza, while Elza also fires a lot of beam shots from both her Venus Gospels and her shoulder-mounted blasters. Both are dodging each other's shots, and the beam spam becomes more intense as they continue fighting.

Elza: "You don't know when to quit, eh?"

Elza begins to actually fire at Aria's rifle bits, blowing them up one by one.

Aria: "Oh no!"

Aria calls her surviving rifle bits back to dock on her Gundam's back, which prompts Elza to rush straight towards her. Elza manages to get into close range and does a horizontal swing with her right-hand Venus Gospel. Aria, reacting without even thinking, brings out her beam tonfa to parry the attack, but the attack actually also acts as power drainer like what happened to Yuzu before. Aria begins losing the power of her Jupiter wing and the energy used for Ar quanta's Trans-AM also gets drained.

Aria: "W-why!?"

Camilla: "Get off her at once, wicked queen!"

Camilla rushes away from Kirara to save Aria from Elza's power drainer attack, doing a powered-up slash with her Ether Fangs at Elza. However, Kirara slips by with higher speed and gets in front of Camilla, parrying the attack.

Camilla: "Ugh! Get away!"

Kirara: "Go for it, Elza- _sama_!"

In its upgraded state, Elza manages to quickly drain enough of Ar quanta's power to make it run out of Trans-Am early. After that, she knocks Aria back and proceeds to rush in, starting to actually drain all of her Jupiter wing's power by making the tip of her Venus Gospels touch Ar quanta's torso.

Aria: "Noooo!!!"

After several seconds, Aria's Jupiter wing completely runs out of power, as do her Gundam. She begins to fall down, forcing Camilla to rush away from Kirara again to grab Aria before she hits the ground.

Camilla: "Dammit... How can this be?"

Kirara: "Elza- _sama_ , you made it!"

Elza: "You did it, too. You have also retrieved the power of your Mercury wing."

Kirara: "Now I can share it to you without any hard feelings."

????: "You!!!"

From eleven o'clock position, several beam shots are coming towards Elza and Kirara. Surprised, they blocked the shots with their weapons. It is Akari and Sumire with their Gundams. Sumire's Lunairetic in particular is equipped with Rin's Havoc Wing.

Akari: "You're going to give their powers back!"

Sumire: "We totally won't let you go unpunished!"

Akari takes her _Luminas Arms_ and turns it into dual-wield sword mode while Sumire brings out her dual-bladed beam saber. The two rushes to attack Elza and Kirara. Elza parries Akari's attack, while Kirara parries Sumire's.

Elza: "Akari Oozora, we meet again."

Akari: "I see you're now using a new and better Gundam after Hoshimiya- _senpai_ and Kiriya- _senpai_ wrecked you, eh? And, Kirara too?"

Kirara: "Of course I am. Also, the Mercury wing is now in my hands once more! Elza- _sama_ will make good use of it then."

Sumire: "Unbelievable."

Elza: "And now, only the Earth wing and the Mars wing remain. I'll make sure to get all of them!"

Akari: "No, you're not going to!"

Akari powers-up to push Elza back, but since Elza's Trans-Am is still active, she's the one pushing Akari back with ease.

Akari: "Ugh."

Camilla: " _Akarin_ , she has the Twin Drive System! You won't be able to beat her on your own!"

Elza: "Haa!"

Elza manages to knock Akari away from her, so does Kirara with Sumire, despite Sumire having Havoc Wings equipped to increase her thrusters' power output.

Sumire: "Ahh! Is this the power of Kirara's Mercury wing?"

Kirara: "Not just that, this is the power of no.2 idol in the world."

After that, Elza's Trans-Am ends, reverting her Gundam to normal form with reduced performance.

Elza: "My Trans-Am has ended. Kirara, let's go back and resupply. We have no business with the Starlight Queen, for our current big priority is Yume Nijino and Rola Sakuraba, the holder of the remaining Star Wings."

Kirara: "Roger."

Elza and Kirara simply leaves, boosting at high speed back to where the Venus Ark is. Akari tries to fire her beam rifle, but they're already too far away for her shots to reach.

Akari: "No, wait! Oh man...!"

Camilla: "Yeah, this is absolute garbage. They got both the Mercury and Jupiter wings, and now only Earth and Mars wings remain."

Sumire: "Which means... we have to keep Yume- _chan_ and Rola- _chan_ protected."

Aria: "I... I'm sorry, everyone."

Akari: "No, Aria- _chan_ , it's not your fault."

Camilla: "Should we let Ichigo and Aoi handle that wicked queen again? I mean, the two successfully beat the crap out of back then, right?"

Akari: "Hoshimiya- _senpai_ said that she doesn't want to meddle in Yume- _chan_ 's problems. But..."

Aria: "Akari- _chan_ , this has become _our_ problem, like it or not. That includes what happened to Camilla- _san_ because of Hime- _chan_ 's doing. Besides, even though me and Ako- _chan_ have lost the power of our Star Wings, we still have our inner idol energies. We can still fight back."

Akari: "I see. Those wings really are independent from your inner idol energies."

Sumire: "And we have to remember that we have the Aikatsu ring wrapping us."

Camilla: "We better return to the school and recover. Though I'll left immediately after I put Aria back there since I'm too scared to see Ichigo and Aoi now..."

Aria: "Camilla- _san_..."

Thus, they head back to Starlight Academy...


	9. Fused

Later, at Starlight Academy...

Akari, Sumire, Camilla, and Aria have returned back to the school. Camilla, however, leaves immediately after dropping Aria, still in fear of meeting Ichigo and Aoi. About an hour later, they meet up with every owners of Star Wings in the meeting room, including the ones who lost theirs.

Mahiru: "I see, Ako and Aria have lost their Star Wings' power."

Yuzu: "Only Yume- _chan_ and Rola- _chan_ remains now."

Rola: "Then what are we going to do now?"

Rei: "Obviously, we have to get get Yume up to speed by completing her meditation and making both powers inside her merge. But, in her current state..."

Koharu: "Yume- _chan_..."

Koharu taps on Yume's shoulder.

Yume: "Koharu- _chan_ , everyone..."

Rola: "Yume, I believe in you. You can master your power and overcome Elza- _san_. Not just to avenge me getting roasted back then, but also everyone."

Aria: "You can do it, Yume- _chan_."

Yume: "Thanks, everyone. As much as I want the Starlight idols helping us out in our fights - most especially Ichigo- _san_ an Aoi- _san_ , it still doesn't feel right. It feels like they're meddling in our problem."

Ako: "Wrong. It has become everyone's problem, not just ours alone."

Aria: "I told Akari- _chan_ the same thing. And yes, we are wrapped in this Aikatsu ring after all. It has become everyone's problem, like it or not."

Rei: "Aikatsu ring... I'm sure this will give Elza her well-deserved _correction_. I'm with you guys."

Someone knocks the door.

Yume: "Yes?"

It is Miyu, opening the door.

Yume: "Oh, it's you."

Miyu: "Yume- _chan,_ Hoshimiya- _senpai_ and Akari- _chan_ are looking for you."

Yume: "Me? Okay, I'll be on my way."

Rola: "I'm coming with you. Is that okay?"

Yume: "Why not?"

Yume and Rola then follows Miyu to where Ichigo and Akari are. They head to Mizuki's usual spot, where Ichigo and Akari are waiting, alongside Aoi and Sumire.

Akari: "Ah, there they are."

Akari spots Miyu arriving with Yume and Rola.

Ichigo: "Welcome, Yume- _chan_ and Rola- _chan_."

Yume: "Ichigo- _san_ , what business do you have with us two?"

Aoi: "We've been considering something for your meditation."

Yume: "What is it?"

Ichigo: "Using both our Gundams to supply GN particles for the Dreamforge instead of Miyu- _chan_ 's. Wait, no, we're actually going to use all of Soleil's Gundams."

Rola: "Wait a sec! I thought it was too risky for Yume."

Akari: "The thing is, we're quite in a pinch right now. Only Yume- _chan_ and Rola- _chan_ 's Star Wings remain, and unless we successfully power-up Yume- _chan_ , there's no telling what would happen to both of you if we fail at merging Yume- _chan_ 's powers."

Aoi: "And, besides, that Elza fellow is aiming to get her Ultimate Sun Dress. The best way to counter that is by lending our power - **Soleil** 's power - to you."

Sumire: "After all, **Soleil** means _the sun_ in French."

Rola: "Oh yeah, you haven't really told us the real details of **Soleil**."

Ichigo: "Well, basically, us two - the **E.S.** \- can be considered to be the core of **Soleil** , providing the unit with infinite supply of energy. Just like the core of the sun, you see?"

Yume: "Oh, I see. Does that mean...!"

Ichigo: "Yes, you'll gain the power equivalent to that of the Ultimate Sun Dress."

Akari: "We know it's risky, but we have no other choice. Besides, Johnny- _sensei_ and Moroboshi- _san_ have agreed to assist us in this endeavor, for the sake of everyone's Aikatsu."

Rola: "Can you do it, Yume?"

Yume: "I don't know, but... No, I must stay positive, I have to do it! Like Akari- _chan_ said, it's the sake of everyone's Aikatsu!"

Rola: "That gets me going. I like that spirit of yours."

Aoi: "Then we should be good to go and begin the meditation, this time with **Soleil**."

Miyu: "Go for it, Yume- _chan_. And avenge everyone who lost the power of their Star Wings."

Yume: "Don't worry, Miyu- _chan_ , I will make it."

Ichigo: "Err, anyway, I have a plan set up for the next time you fight Elza."

Yume: "Hm? What plan?"

Ichigo: "I'll tell you later. But this plan will absolutely throw Elza's perfection off-guard and leave her wide open."

Rola: "Hmm, interesting. You'll tell us the plan, right?"

Aoi: "Yeah, but not right now. You can count on it, still."

Rola: "Err, okay..."

Akari: "She's right. You can count on Hoshimiya- _senpai_ because she can count."

Miyu: "Hey..."

Akari: "Oh, sorry."

Ichigo: "Anyway, it's almost dusk. We should prepare for dinner."

Aoi: "Let us return to the dorm, then."

Everyone then returns to the dorm to prepare for their dinner.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Ninja's base...

Omega Unit: "I see. Two more Star Wings have been lost."

Commander: "Yes, and only Yume- _san_ and Rola- _san_ 's wings remain."

Alpha Unit: "What do you say, Boss? Are we going to actually help them out, or..."

Commander: "As much as I want to help them directly, but I wish to leave everything to the idols. I believe we have served our purpose when we completely banished the Gods. Although..."

Alpha Unit: "I know, the incident involving Shiratori's reckless actions that led into Seira's surviving fragments inside Camilla- _san_ to reactivate."

Commander: "While we're staying on our routine of assisting them from the shadows, we definitely should also keep an eye on Camilla- _san_."

Omega Unit: "The thing is, we heard from Miyu- _san_ that Camilla- _san_ is wandering away once more. She's too scared to see Ichigo- _san_ and Aoi- _san_ following that incident. Should we even spy on her against her will?"

Commander: "I know it's not a good idea. But we need to stay cautious before anything bad happens. And, if it isn't obvious already, we'll just let the Starlight idols help out the Four-Stars idols dealing against Venus Ark. We know Elza has upgraded her Gundam, but I'm certain somebody in Starlight already have some tricks ready to be used for beating Elza the second time."

Alpha Unit: "Then they will no longer require our direct assistance for they are strong enough to stand on their own. Though we will still gladly assist them from the shadows when the need arises."

Commander: "Correct. As for now, I'll try contacting Kamishiro- _san_ and see if he can help with things in Starlight."

* * *

In the next day...

Far outside, Camilla with her 5wingZ Monsterquake continues to wander around Japan. She's passing by the area where the Church of Jesus Yamato used to be located at the northern part of Honshu. She sees the hole that was left by the warship lifting off, then simply leaves. As she continues to wander around, she feels hungry and decides to go towards a nearby town and look for meals. On her way, she spots an unidentified small jet passing by and notices that there's an oddly familiar woman as a passenger inside that vehicle.

Camilla: "Hm? She looks... familiar. Nah, maybe it's just my imagination..."

Camilla keeps going forward. The woman inside that vehicle notices Camilla's Gundam. She looks at the Gundam as it continues moving.

Woman: "That Gundam... Wasn't that the one who fought Elza before, or so I heard?"

A few minutes later, Camilla reaches the nearby town and lands on an empty area. She hops off her Gundam and goes to a nearby store to look for meals. She quickly finds some snacks and drinks, takes them to the cashier, and pays the money. She leaves the store, but she begins to think of something.

Camilla: _"Strange... My instinct tells me that I should meet that woman. What's up with that woman? If she looks familiar, then is she related to all those fiasco surrounding Venus Ark? I need to find out!"_

Camilla hurries back to her Gundam, gets on it, and flies quickly towards the direction where that woman is heading by transforming into Waverider mode. She cranks up her speed, and in roughly five minutes, she manages to catch up with the small jet and passes by it.

Camilla: "Whoa! There she is!"

Camilla transforms her Gundam back into MS mode in front of the jet.

Camilla: "Uh, excuse me."

Woman: "The Gundam from before?"

Camilla: "You hear me?"

Woman: "Yes."

Camilla: "If you don't mind, can we land down there and have a talk?"

Pilot: "Who are you anyway?"

Woman: "Don't worry, I have a feeling that she's not a bad person. Let us land."

Pilot: "Uh, okay."

Both the Gundam and the vehicle lands on a nearby empty spot. Both Camilla and the familiar woman exits and meets each other.

Camilla: "I knew you really look familiar. You look almost like that Elza fellow."

Woman: "You know her? Ah, I see, you were the one who fought her briefly back then. I heard of the news."

Camilla: "Who are you anyway?"

Yukie: "I am Elza's mother, name's **Yukie Grace Forte**."

Camilla: "Wow, I knew it. No wonder my instinct told me to go meet you."

Yukie simply smiles.

Yukie: "Me too, I did feel something when I saw your Gundam pass by me. Anyway, from the way you look, you remind me of myself and Elza so much - except for the blue eyes."

Camilla: "Uh, as a matter of fact, my eyes used to be gold. Anyway, why did you come to this world?"

Yukie: "I see, so this is the different world that Elza invaded..."

Camilla: "Yeah. She's going nuts with her ambition to snag everyone's Star Wings just to gain the Ultimate Sun Dress."

Yukie: (sigh) "It was my fault."

Camilla: "Your fault? What did you do?"

Yukie: "For you see, I was the Top Idol in my world and the original owner of the Sun Dress."

Camilla: "You? Then, what made Elza become like that? Not in the way she became a self-proclaimed _Perfect Queen_ , but the way she acts."

Yukie: "My status has prevented me from caring and loving her enough. I keep hearing about how she wanted a hug from me, and yet I never get a chance to do it because of me having tons of work outside. And now..."

Camilla: "She goes nuts..."

Yukie: "It's more like she thought she wasn't _perfect_ enough to deserve my love and attention. Thus, she becomes what she is right now. Alas, I still never got the chance to really care for her even when the last time I paid Venus Ark a visit, for my work always got in my way. I feel terrible, as if I'm not qualified to be a good mother for her."

Camilla: "I understand. You never get the chance for family time because of your massive workload, and then Elza snapped after she thought that you prioritize work over her. At this rate, I don't know which one to blame."

Yukie: "That is why I am now on my way to wherever the Venus Ark currently is and make up with Elza."

Camilla: "Yukie- _san_ , as much as I hate saying that, but I'm not sure if Elza would listen to you in her current state. She's been way too focused on gaining the Ultimate Sun Dress. I believe the only way to make her stop is by defeating her in combat. I hear my fellows in Starlight Academy are preparing something to combat her."

Yukie: "As long as I can make up with her, please, stop her."

Camilla: "Don't worry, they are the most reliable fellows. But, as for me, I'm afraid to return there."

Yukie: "Why?"

Camilla: "It's a complicated matter that might require a long time to explain. But perhaps I can bring you to Mizuki."

Yukie: "Mizuki? Who is that?"

Camilla: "Kanzaki Mizuki, the previous Starlight Queen and Top Idol. She might be able to help you."

Yukie: "I see. Then, I'll follow you to where that Mizuki fellow is."

Camilla: "Good."

Camilla and Yukie then goes together to Mizuki's Moonlight Office.

* * *

Back at Starlight Academy, Yume is preparing for her GN mediation with Soleil, linking her Gundam Dreamforge with XNSfan, Ao Quanta, and Ranflakes Juggernaut. Even the Dreamforge is now equipped with a new kind of GN Drive known as the "Gaia Furnace", sent by Futuring Girl. Akari, Sumire, Miyu, Rola, Koharu, and Alice are watching nearby.

Aoi: "Links all set."

Ran: "Particle generation and distribution, all green."

Ichigo: "Okay, now we should be good to go. Yume- _chan_ , you ready?"

Yume: "Absolutely."

Ichigo: "Now, beginning particle feed."

Soleil's Gundams begin feeding high-grade GN particles into Dreamforge. Inside Dreamforge's cockpit, Aria is once again alongside Yume.

Aria: "This feeling... the high-grade GN particles... Yume- _chan_ , you can feel it, can't you?"

Yume: "Yes. Somehow, I can feel the stability and calmness within me."

Aria: "That means it's going to work."

In the control room, Johnny, Moroboshi, and Naoto are obvserving the meditation.

Naoto: "Good news, Johnny- _sensei_ , her power is stabilizing, and on a really faster rate too."

Johnny: "Amazing. I thought it's going to be a risky procedure because of Starmiya- _honey_ and Kiriya- _honey_ 's Gundams having much higher particle generation. But it's actually working like a charm."

Moroboshi: "It's not just that. I believe Nijino has done well at strengthening her will to suppress her latent power."

Naoto: "There's more. Her Innovator power is building up now, and it's starting to fuse with her latent power."

Inside the cockpit, Yume opens her eyes, showing her Innovator power fading in and out every seconds. Instead of golden like the other Innovators, Yume's Innovator eyes look more rainbow.

Yume: "Ichigo- _san_ , Aoi- _san_ , Aria- _chan_ , slowly but surely I'm starting to sense your powers."

Aoi: "Which means, it's working."

Ran: "It's a risk worth taking. Especially with Kamishiro- _san_ sending her that _Gaia Furnace_."

Ichigo: "I wonder if that brand-new GN Drive is designed specifically for her Gundam, or..."

Aoi: "If you mean you want to change your GN Drives with _Gaia Furnaces_ , I doubt it. I heard the drive is still experimental and not truly optimized for our Gundams. Besides, shouldn't our Twin Drive System suffice?"

Ichigo: "Now that you mention it, we have grown powerful enough."

Ran: "So, yeah, we are totally taking risks with such an experimental stuff. But thankfully, everything went better than we expected. If only we realized that before..."

Ichigo: "Well, better late than never."

Aoi: "Ugh!"

Ichigo: "What the?"

Aria: "Ichigo- _san_ , Aoi- _san_ , what's wrong. Eh? No way."

Ichigo, Aoi, and Aria begin to sense something through their Innovator power.

Yume: "This feeling..."

Moroboshi: "Nijino, what's wrong?"

Yume: "It's Elza- _san_. She's coming for the final assault. Everyone felt it, too."

Aria: "Along with Kirara- _san_... and Juli- _san_."

Johnny: "Oh no! Already!? We haven't even finished with this thing yet!"

Naoto: "She's only partway done, but enough of her powers have been fused. She should be able to utilize some of it."

Rola, Koharu, and Alice enters the control room running.

Rola: "No, she has to finish her meditation first. Otherwise, it's all gonna be for naught."

Johnny: "Sakuraba- _honey_ , what are you--?"

Moroboshi: "Don't tell me you're going to stall Elza long enough for Nijino to complete her meditation? No, you can't! Not with her newly-upgraded and overpowered Gundam. Have you forgotten about what happened to you with she first got her Sun Dress!?"

Rola: "I have no time to remember that. Besides...!"

Akari, Sumire, and Miyu also comes into the control room.

Akari: "I will come along. That Elza fellow needs to stop ignoring me like pebbles lying on the dirt."

Sumire: "Count me in, Akari- _chan_."

Miyu: "Me too. I have something to show to that _sacrificial lamb_."

Ako shows up from behind Miyu.

Ako: "Miyu, are you seriously going after Kirara? Can you really match her power? I mean, she's the number two idol in the world!"

Miyu: "Ako- _chan_ , let's not forget that I have been the same as Hoshimiya- _senpai,_ Kiriya- _senpai_ , and Aria- _chan_. And Yume- _chan_ is going to be same as us four. We are Gundams, **Believe It!** "

Ako: "Uh, okay, if that's what you believe."

Ichigo: "If you want to move out, then you gotta move fast. She's closing in pretty fast."

Akari: "Uh, okay."

Rola: "Then let's move!"

Akari, Sumire, Miyu, Rola, Koharu, and Alice quickly runs to their Gundams, boards them, and heads to the launchpad, preparing to launch.

Akari: "Luminaire, Oozora Akari--!"

Sumire: "Lunairetic, Hikami Sumire--!"

Miyu: "Ao Futuris, Nijiyama Miyu--!"

Rola: "Spyceroller, Sakuraba Rola--!"

Koharu: "Next-S, Nanakura Koharu--!"

Alice: "...and Alice Carroll!"

All six: "Heading out!"

The five Gundams are launched, heading to the direction where Elza and her fellows are coming from.

Ichigo: "Anyway, Yume- _chan_..."

Yume: "Yes?"

Ichigo: "Let's not forget that once we're finished with this, we'll set our plan into motion and give Elza a surprise she would never expect."

Yume: "It really is an absurd plan, but I'll make it happen. Rola also knows the plan."

Naoto: "Oh, you were right, I'm detecting three enemy units heading our way, and they must be Elza and her two followers."

Ako: "Kirara and Juli, most definitely."

* * *

Out there, Akari and the others are still on their way to intercept Elza's team. A little bit afterwards...

Akari: "Targets in sight!"

Rola: "Ready our weapons!"

Miyu: "And... FIRE!"

Everyone activates their ranged weapons. Akari brings out her _Luminas Arms_ in gatling mode, Sumire uses her beam carbine, Miyu uses the _Prism Spirals_ in rapid-fire mode, Rola readies her chest-mounted blasters with missile pods, while Koharu and Alice activates the shoulder beam cannons. They fire their ranged weapons at the coming enemy units, but they manage to dodge the shots while also blocking them with their melee weapons and shields.

Sumire: "Let's go."

Akari and Sumire goes after Elza, Miyu and Koharu goes after Kirara, while Rola goes after Juli. Akari transforms her _Luminas Arms_ into two-handed sword mode and begins to clash against Elza with her Venus Gospels.

Elza: "Once again, you're getting in my way, Starlight Queen."

Akari: "It's time you acknowledge me as a fairly competent idol instead of ignoring me like a pile of rubble lying on the dirt."

Elza: "Starlight Queen is nothing compared to a _Perfect Queen_ like me. Now, move aside and let me grab the Mars wings since she hasn't had enough from me roasting her back then."

Akari: "Do you mean Rola- _chan_? You gotta break past me first!"

Elza: "Fine, then, if you really want to feel the true extent of my _perfection_."

The Mini-Oozoracon inside of Luminaire's cockpit jumps up and down, cheering on Akari. Both Akari and Elza powers up, trying to push each other. They end up knocking each other back, which then prompts Akari to switch her _Luminas Arms_ into dual-wield mode and rushes straight back at Elza.

Akari: _"OOZORA BEAM!"_

As she's rushing toward Elza, Akari fires her Oozora Beam, which gets deflected by the Venus Gospels. Sumire also comes from behind Akari and fires her beam carbine multiple times, but Elza still manages to deflect the shots. Akari and Elza comes into melee range again and begins another fast-paced clash.

On the other side, Miyu is starting her gunfight against Kirara while getting some fire support from Koharu and Alice.

Kirara: "You also got Twin Drive System like Elza- _sama_? Don't be ridiculous, not even you can stand against the no.2 idol in the world like me. BAAA~!"

Miyu: "Oh, come on. You're underestimating the Gundam that once killed God!"

Kirara: "You once killed God? What nonsense is that!?"

Miyu: "I'll prove this nonsense to you, poor lamb whose name reminds me of that God."

Miyu switches her right-hand _Prism Spiral_ into beam magnum mode and fires a powerful shot at Kirara.

Kirara: "Whoa!"

Kirara barely manages to dodge the fast-traveling shot, but that makes her open for another attack from Koharu and Alice.

Alice: "Here!"

Alice activates the homing missile pods on the Gundam's arms and fires them at Kirara right as Koharu gets the target locked-on. Even though Kirara manages to shoot some of the missiles down with her head vulcans, few of the missiles do manage to land direct hits on Kirara, dealing some damage.

Kirara: "OWW!"

Koharu continues the attack by firing both the beam cannons and beam gatling guns, giving Kirara more trouble at dodging.

Kirara: "You're making me mad now!"

Kirara takes her double beam bazooka from the back of her Gundam, then fires two powerful energy spheres from both bazookas at Koharu. The spheres goes at high-speed, preventing Koharu to dodge on time.

Koharu: "Activating beam shield!"

Koharu brings out the beam shields from both hands to block Kirara's shot. The spheres hit the shields, causing a strong explosion which knocks her back.

Koharu: "Ugh!"

Alice: "Such an incredible power output."

Kirara: "Here, taste some more!"

Kirara fires her next two shots, but Miyu shows up in front of Koharu and fires both _Prism Spirals_ in beam magnum mode. The shots collide with each other, cancelling each other out.

Kirara: "What!?"

Because of Kirara being surprised seeing her spheres getting blown up by Miyu, she doesn't realize that Juli is being knocked back by Rola's kick from five o'clock position. Juli ends up colliding with Kirara.

Juli: "Ugh!"

Kirara: "Ouch!"

With her two thin beam sabers, Rola goes right toward both the still-recovering Kirara and Juli. However, she gets stopped by Elza firing a beam shot from her Venus Gospel right on her path.

Rola: "Dang!"

Elza rushes toward Rola, aiming to drain the power of the Mars wings, but Akari and Sumire are chasing her down.

Akari: "No, you're not going to!"

Seeing the situation, Miyu reacts fast and moves at high-speed to intercept Elza. As she sees Miyu getting in her way, Elza just smiles and does a blinding slip-by to get past Miyu. However, Miyu also does her own slip-by to unleash a quick slash using her _Prism Spirals_ , forcing Elza to clash against her.

Elza: "Your power... you're just like Aria."

Miyu: "But you're yet to know me quite well, for this Gundam has once defeated God before."

Elza: "Defeating God? You must mean... _that God_?"

Miyu: "Which one do you mean?"

Elza: "You'll never know anyway, since you're getting in my way!"

Elza musters enough power to knock Miyu away, but Miyu has given Akari and Sumire enough time to catch up with Elza.

AkaSumi: "Haaaa!"

Akari with her _Luminas Arms_ in giant sword mode and Sumire with her dual-bladed beam saber comes rushing to attack Elza, prompting her to parry both attacks with both Venus Gospels.

Elza: "You two are just pushovers compared to the ridiculous nonsense that I had to go through because of that so-called **Ein Sof**."

Akari: "Even then, they are one of the few reasons why I am now standing at the top."

Sumire: "You just don't know us very well."

Elza: "But I do, you two are NOT _perfect_!"

Elza activates the Full Burst Mode of her Gundam, both her shoulder-mounted and waist-mounted blasters are prepared to fire, so do her Venus Gospels. At the same time, Juli shows up from behind Elza and prepares to fire her gatling guns.

Akari: "Oh no! Sumire, get away from her!"

Sumire: "What!?"

Both Akari and Sumire gets away in time as Elza fires her surprise beam-spam combined with Juli's gatling gun shot.

Akari: "That attack... it screams Otoshiro in so many ways."

Juli: "You dodged Elza- _sama_ 's full burst attack? Most impressive."

Rola: "Hey!"

With both thin beam sabers in hand, Rola rushes in and pushes Juli away from Elza, forcing another clash against her.

Meanwhile, Kirara continues fighting against Koharu, Alice, and Miyu.

Alice: "Koharu- _san_ , let's use our big missiles."

Koharu: "Okay."

Koharu proceeds to switch her shoulder-mounted beam cannon to missile launchers. From these, she fires four powerful missiles at Kirara.

Kirara: "If that's what you want...!"

Kirara boosts herself right into the missiles, dodging three of them and actually catching one while continuing her rush towards Miyu instead of Koharu.

Kirara: "Suck on my missile punch!"

With the missile she caught, Kirara gives Miyu a literal missile punch to the face.

Miyu: "Uwaa!"

Ao Futuris gets knocked back by the missile punch. The missile then explodes, knocking it even further towards the ground. Kirara chases after Miyu and pushes her pretty hard to the ground. Eventually, both are hitting the ground on an empty area. Miyu gets thrown away from Kirara's push after hitting the ground, and Kirara continues giving the chase until she finds Ao Futuris lying on the ground.

Miyu: "Ow, ow, ow...!"

Kirara: "Get up!"

Quickly reacting to Kirara's call, Miyu gets up and instantly strangles Kirara's Gundam with the right arm.

Miyu: "I won't lose! And the reason is, I--!"

Miyu throws a left punch right to the gut, knocking Kirara back. Miyu throws another left punch, but Kirara deflects it with her right arm. However, the way Kirara deflects Miyu's punch causes Miyu to spin and actually hits Kirara in the face again.

Kirara: "Kyaaa!!"

Miyu: "--Nijiyama Miyu, am Gundam and Kiriya- _senpai_ 's greatest apprentice!"

From above, Koharu and Alice are watching Miyu standing triumphant over Kirara. Miyu takes her _Prism Spirals_ again, knowing that Kirara isn't quite done yet. She swings both _Prism Spirals_ , prompting Kirara to get back up very quickly and parries Miyu's attack with both her beam sabers. The two powers-up their attacks to the point where they actually spinning around the area, demolishing the surroundings.

Miyu: "Trans-Am!"

Miyu goes Trans-Am and activates her Star Core Laser without Kirara realizing.

Miyu: "And... **_Moe-Moe-Kyun!"_**

Miyu does the Moe-Moe-Kyun pose, firing the Star Core Laser for a direct point-blank hit at Kirara, knocking her back with serious damage.

Kirara: "OWW, SHE GOT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!!!"

Kirara keeps getting knocked back even further from Miyu after receiving end of the Star Core Laser, leaving destruction along the way. Once she stops, her Gundam is severely damaged and she's collapsed on her cockpit, having quite a nosebleed.

Kirara: "S... So _moe_ , I'm gonna... die...!"

Miyu stops spinning and deactivates her Trans-Am. Koharu and Alice are amazed to see Miyu's victory over Kirara.

Koharu: "Miyu- _chan_ , you're awesome!"

Miyu: "Hehehe. Eh? Koharu- _chan_ , watch out! Behind you!"

Koharu: "Whoa!"

From behind, Juli comes rushing down at Koharu. Thanks to Miyu's warning and Alice's quick reaction, Koharu manages to dodge Juli's overhead elbow strike. Koharu then counters the attack by firing her beam cannons, prompting Juli to quickly block using her shield. The shield gets pretty burned because of Koharu increasing the power output of the beam cannons.

Juli: "Those shots are strong...!"

Rola: "Hey, where are you going!?"

Rola once again goes after Juli with her thin beam sabers. Juli, however, avoids Rola altogether and rushes back to Elza.

Juli: "Elza- _sama_! Get the Mars wings now! Kirara is down, and we have no time to spare!"

Elza: "Is that so? Well, then..."

Elza breaks away from her clash against Akari and Sumire, then goes straight down towards Rola.

Akari: "Uh-oh! Rola- _chan_ , watch out!"

Rola: "What the!?"

Elza does a really fast whirlwind attack while approaching Rola, causing her to muster a lot of power on her Gundam's thruster and allowing her to dodge fast enough. Knowing that Rola has dodged her atack, Elza stop her spinning by doing a powered-up slash, which unleashes a shockwave from a distance to hit Rola.

Rola: "What did she--! Uwaaa!"

Rola gets hit by the shockwave, knocking her back. Elza quickly rushes at high speed towards Rola, preparing to drain the power of her Mars wing.

Elza: "You're mine!"

Rola: "Oh no, you don't!"

Rola recovers just in time to parry Elza's attack with her thin beam sabers. But, just like before, Elza's power drainer attack still drains Rola's wing power anyway. Rola clenches her teeth, trying to muster as much power as possible to push Elza back, even though her Mars wing's power is almost completely drained.

Rola: "Not now... NOT NOW!"

Miyu: "Rola- _chan_!"

Suddenly, Miyu approaches from behind Elza, undocks her Futuring Star Booster, and makes it dock on the back of Rola's Spyceroller right as the power of her Mars wing gets completely drained. That restores the Spyceroller's energy back to max because of the GN Drive quickly adapting with the Gundam and feeds it the necessary power.

Elza: "What? How is that--!?"

Rola: "Haaaa!!!"

Helped by Futuring Star Booster's powered-up thrust, Rola manages to knock Elza back pretty hard. Rola is catching her breath inside her Gundam. While her Gundam is still capable of operating thanks to the Futuring Star Booster, her stamina has been drained a lot along with the entirety of her Mars wing's power.

Elza: "I... I can't believe that support craft is compatible with your Gundam. But, nevertheless, I now have the Mars wing's power! Only the Earth wing remains, and the Ultimate Sun Dress shall be unveiled!"

Rola: (catching breath) "Heh... heh... You just don't know what Yume is up to, Elza- _san_..."

Elza: "What?"

Rola: "Me using that surprisingly-compatible support craft is the part of our plan."

As Rola finishes talking, a powerful shot on par with _Prism Spirals_ in beam magnum mode comes zooming towards Elza from above. Elza takes her Venus Gospels to block the shot with, but she gets pushed back due to the high power output of the shot.

Elza: "Who was that?"

Once Elza looks above, she finds Yume in her newly-powered Gundam Dreamforge, equipped with the _Gaia Furnace_. She appears to have finished fusing her two powers, turning her into a full-blown Innovator like Ichigo, Aoi, Miyu, and Aria.

Elza: "Yume Nijino!?"

Yume: "And now, the plan shall be set in motion. Elza- _san_ , you better be prepared..."


	10. Dream Nova

In Starlight Academy's hangar control room, several of the idols - including **Ein Sof** \- are monitoring the battle that has been going on between Akari's team and Elza's team.

Moroboshi: "Good, Nijino has finally arrived."

Mahiru: "But what about Rola? The power of her Mars wing has been drained."

Aria: "Miyu- _chan_ got her backpack docked on Rola- _chan_ 's Gundam. She should be okay for now, even without the power of her Mars wing."

Rei: "Now, it's up to Yume, and also Rola."

Yuzu: "Good luck, Yume- _chan_! We're counting on you!"

Ichigo: "All of you, I'm sure Yume- _chan_ is going to be okay. We have awakened her true power."

Aoi: "And I also trust on Miyu- _chan_ 's judgment. No, not just hers, but also Akari- _chan_ , Sumire- _chan_ , and everyone who are currently participating in the battle."

Johnny: "You got that right, Kiriya- _honey_. They will definitely be okay, YEAH."

* * *

On the battlefield, Yume with her powered-up Gundam Dreamforge is preparing to fight against Elza's Perfect Forte.

Juli: "Elza- _sama_ , I'll assist you."

Elza: "Thanks, but that's not necessary. This is my battle. You just sit there and watch."

Juli quietly obeys and stays put while Elza begins to close in towards Yume.

Elza: "Where did you get such confidence?"

Yume: "From everyone who supported me and powered me up this way."

Elza: "Hoo... but this confidence of yours won't last long, once I drain your Earth wing dry!"

Yume remembers Ichigo's words.

Ichigo: _"Remember, Yume. Stick to the plan and give her our **toasty** surprise."_

Yume: "Go ahead and try it."

Elza begins the attack by doing a wide horizontal slash. Yume simply backs off with such a swift movement to dodge the slash. Right after that, Yume leaps upwards, forcing Elza to follow suit and unleash her next chain of attacks, which are multiple combination of slashes with the Venus Gospels. However, Yume constantly dodges Elza's attack easily.

Koharu: "Amazing... Is this Yume- _chan_ after the power fusion?"

Rola: "I'm positive that must be it."

Elza is getting irritated to see Yume constantly dodging her attacks.

Elza: "Enough of you running away! At least let me land a hit on you once and drain your wing's power!"

Without even responding, Yume stops moving and parries Elza's next attack.

Elza: "Thank you."

As Elza is about to activate her power drainer attack, Yume leaps up and gets behind Elza, firing her beam rifle once while she's upside-down.

Elza: "What!?"

Elza deflects the shot away. Then, Yume proceeds to boost away from Elza, prompting Elza to chase after her.

Elza: "And now you're running away again!?"

Elza continues chasing Yume while firing a lot of beam shots at her. Yume does a lot of zig-zagging maneuvers to dodge the shots, much to Elza's irritation.

Yume: _"That should be enough. Time to carry out the plan."_

Yume stops moving once more and faces toward Elza, firing her beam rifle several times.

Elza: "Are you really giving your all? Or all those confidence you showed me were nothing but a bluff?"

Elza dodges Yume's shots easily.

Elza: "This will be my easy victory."

Koharu: "Yume- _chan_! Why are you--!?"

Elza: "Your power is mine!"

Elza unleashes her power drainer attack, which prompts Yume to take one of her new swords from her Gundam's back and parry Elza's attack. Just like before, the attack still drains the Star Wing's power even when it gets parried.

Koharu: "No!"

Juli: "Go for it, Elza- _sama_!"

Yume doesn't seem to be fighting back and simply let her Earth wing's power get completely drained by Elza. After that, Elza feels the power of all the Star Wings surging inside her cockpit. A magnificent looking wing is created on both her back and her Gundam's back, indicating that the Ultimate Sun Dress has been unveiled.

Elza: "At last... At LONG last, I have the Ultimate Sun Dress! Now, I am Perfect Elza no more, I am **Ultimate Elza**!"

Juli: "Elza- _sama_ , you made it! Your mom will be proud of you!"

Koharu: "How... how can this be? And why did Yume seem like she gave up on fighting?"

Elza looks very proud of herself, taking her a while to realize that Yume isn't collapsing along with her Dreamforge because of the loss of her Earth wing. Not even Akari, Sumire, Miyu, and Rola seem to be fazed by Yume's loss of her Earth wing.

Koharu: "Huh?"

Elza: "Hm? Why aren't you falling like the others?"

Rola: "Well, Elza- _san_... This, too, is part of our plan."

Elza: "What do you mean?"

Miyu: "I'm surprised a _Perfect Queen_ like you haven't realized the thing that she has on her Gundam."

Elza: "A GN Drive? What difference does it make outside of--?"

Yume: **"TRANS-AM!!"**

Yume's Dreamforge goes Trans-Am. All of a sudden, Yume also sprouts the same kind of wings that Elza got from the Ultimate Sun Dress. The massive amount of GN particles generated by the _Gaia Furnace_ is forming a spectral wing behind Dreamforge. Through the Trans-Am along with the fusion of her latent power and her Innovator power, Yume has unveiled her own Ultimate Sun Dress.

Koharu: "Whoa!"

Elza: "The Sun Dress!? Wait, no, the ULTIMATE Sun Dress!? How did you unveil that thing!? I should be the only one worthy of it, not anyone else!"

Yume: "Didn't Rola tell you? This is part of our plan. Or, to be precise, it was **Soleil** 's plan!"

Alice: "Soleil... The Sun!"

Akari: "It was the plan made by Hoshimiya- _senpai_ and Kiriya- _senpai_ , **Ein Sof** being the core of **Soleil** and all that."

Elza: "You don't mean... **Ein Sof** is behind all these!? No, you're out of your mind. The Ultimate Sun Dress is mine alone!!"

With her newfound power and her not accepting Yume gaining the Ultimate Sun Dress, Elza also goes Trans-Am and rushes toward Yume for her next chain of attacks. In retaliation, Yume parries Elza's incoming attack using her new sword - a strangely familiar weapon known as _Caladbolg._

Elza: "Ugh... that reaction speed, that power output...!"

Koharu flies up and provides fire support to Yume. Noticing a shot from Koharu's beam cannon coming, Elza powers-up to knock Yume back and uses her Venus Gospels to block the shot.

Yume: "Rola, take it!"

Yume takes the other sword from her Gundam's back and throws it at Rola, who catches it. It is another strangely familiar weapon known as _Masamune_.

Rola: "Got it! And since I still have enough stamina to expend..."

Rola powers-up the thrusters on the Futuring Star Booster and proceeds to fly up to help Yume fight Elza.

Rola: "...then my payback time has come at last!!"

Miyu: "Rola- _chan_ , use _that_ system! The booster has its own GN Drive too, you see?"

Rola: "I know! TRANS-AM!!"

Thanks to the GN Drive in the Futuring Star Booster, Rola can make her Gundam Spyceroller go Trans-Am. She rushes to help Yume out, doing a powered-up spin slash with the _Masamune_ against Elza. Elza, who is parrying Yume's next attack, takes her left hand Venus Gospel to parry Rola's slash.

Elza: "You, too!?"

Rola: "Let's do it together, shall we?"

Yume: "Gladly. This time around, I will not leave you behind."

Yume and Rola powers-up again to push Elza back. Juli, unable to stand seeing Elza being overpowered, flies up to assist her. But Akari and Sumire stops her right on her tracks complete with their ranged weapons ready to fire, Akari using _Luminas Arms_ in gatling mode and Sumire using both beam carbines.

AkaSumi: "You're going nowhere!"

Juli: "What!?"

Both Akari and Sumire fires their ranged weapons simultaneously, forcing Juli to use her already-damaged shield to block. The shield ended up exploding because of the power output of those ranged weapons, knocking Juli down to the ground.

Juli: "Uaaghh!"

Without delay, Akari and Sumire goes at full speed towards Juli and pushes her down until she crashes on a nearby cliff. Juli's Gundam is badly damaged in the process.

Meanwhile, Yume and Rola continues clashing against Elza while being assisted by Koharu and Alice's fire support. Elza gets really irritated and powers-up again.

Elza: "You're going too far now!"

With her powered-up slash, she breaks away from Yume and Rola. She then does a roundhouse kick that hits Rola from the right side, causing her to collide with Yume.

Yume/Rola: "Oww!"

Koharu: "Yume- _chan_!"

Koharu fires her beam gatling guns at Elza before rushing in with her beam sabers ready. Unfortunately, without any sorts of power-enhancing system like Trans-Am on her Gundam, Koharu can do little on melee combat since Elza dodges most of her attacks.

Elza: "Still trying to revolt against me, eh?"

Alice: "Keep thinking like that!"

Elza doesn't respond and unleashes her _perfect attack_ once more, starting with a vertical high kick that knocks Koharu back. Before Elza could even unleash her overhead elbow strike against Koharu, Yume and Rola comes back to interrupt her attack by firing their respective ranged beam weapons. Because of how fast the beam shots travel, Elza couldn't dodge in time and takes some hits, allowing Koharu to move out of the way.

Koharu: "Phew, thanks."

Elza quickly regains balance and prepares to retaliate against Yume and Rola's attacks once more. She unleashes her rapid unbreakable attack against the two, giving them a hard time defending. Koharu uses that chance to charge-up her beam weapons to fire a big beam shot at Elza. Yume and Rola notices Koharu preparing her attack, then proceeds to unleash a synchronized slash to parry Elza's next attack.

Elza: "Ugh! What!?"

Elza finally realizes that Koharu is about to fire her big beam shot.

Koharu/Alice: "Fire!!"

Four powerful beams are fired from Koharu's Gundam. In that exact moment, Yume and Rola musters enough power to knock Elza to the line of fire, causing her to get engulfed by the beam. Elza, however, manages to activate her GN Field to nullify most of the damage she's taking. But, in the meantime...

Yume: "Rola, throw me! I'll finish it now!"

Rola: "Okay!"

Yume uses the _Masamune_ wielded by Rola as a stepping stone. Rola swings the blade with full power, launching Yume for a massive boost in momentum towards Elza. As Elza is still recovering from Koharu's beam blast, Yume is closing in and swings her _Caladbolg_.

Elza: "Wha--!?"

Elza reacts just in time to parry Yume's swing, but the speed Yume gained from being launched by Rola allows her to push Elza away as fast as she can. It appears that Yume is pushing Elza towards the slope of Mount Fuji.

Elza: "Grr...! Why won't you learn!!"

Elza points her ranged weapons toward Yume at point-blank range, then fires all of them simultaneously to break away. Yume gets knocked back by the attack, allowing Elza to catch and choke her Gundam. However...

Rola: "Koharu! Alice! If you still have some spare energy left, launch me with your big beam blast!"

Koharu: "But, Rola- _chan_ , if you do that--!"

Rola: "There's no time! Do it now!"

Alice: "Uh, okay."

Rola generates powerful GN Field around the Futuring Star Booster and preparing to boost while Koharu powers-up her Gundam with its remaining energy, charging up for one last beam blast. It charges up fast.

Alice: "Now!"

Koharu: "Fire!"

Koharu fires her last beam blast, boosting Rola with incredible speed helped by Futuring Star Booster. She goes at maximum speed towards Elza with her _Masamune_ ready, while suddenly a magnificent energy wing sprouts from Futuring Star Booster, as if Rola has summoned the power of her own Ultimate Sun Dress.

Rola: "ELZAAAAA~!!!"

Elza: "Eh?"

Elza gets distracted by Rola approaching at high-speed, which allows Yume to break away from Elza choking her. Seconds before Rola comes and does a powerful swipe with her _Masamune_ , Yume flips back & forth for added momentum and also uses her _Caladbolg_ for the final push alongside Rola. The two pushes Elza with maximum power and speed towards Mount Fuji.

Koharu: "Yume- _chan_! Rola- _chan_!"

The other three: "GO!!!"

Yume and Rola cranks up their speed even higher as they keep pushing Elza.

Elza: "Is this... the true power of **Soleil**...?"

Yume/Rola: "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

With their one last yell of determination, Yume and Rola unleashes their maximum power with their slash, completely breaking the Venus Gospels apart and launching Elza to the slope of Mount Fuji. She hits the ground really hard that it causes local quakes.

* * *

Back at Starlight Academy's hangar control room.

Ako: "How's the battle going now?"

Rei: "Aria, can you sense anything?"

Aria uses her Innovator power alongside Ichigo and Aoi to sense what's currently happening on the battle zone.

Aria: "Ah, Yume- _chan_ made it! Alongside Rola- _chan_ , she has beaten Elza- _san_!"

Aoi: "She's right. Miyu- _chan_ relayed us this great news."

Moroboshi: "That means..."

Ichigo: "Yes, victory is ours!"

Johnny: "YEAH! Great job, top _honeys_ of Four-Stars!"

Suddenly, the Star Premium Rare coords begins to glow. Everyone who lost their Star Wings begin to take a look on their glowing cards. They're surprised to see the wing cards that became colorless after their powers got drained are regaining their colors, signifying that their powers are returning now that Elza in her Ultimate Sun Dress has been defeated.

Mahiru: "My Neptune wing!"

Yuzu: "My Saturn wing, too! It's becoming colorful again!"

Lily: "Glad my Pluto wing is smiling once more."

Rei: "I can feel its power again."

Ako: "Alright! I bet Miyu gave Kirara a massive punishment she deserved! My wing is also regaining its power!"

Aria: "Ah... those feelings of joy and triumph."

Ran: "Yume, Rola, you did great."

Aoi: "Because of us, they've become _odayaka janai_."

Ichigo: "Now, then, shall we go there and pick them up?"

Yuzu: "Sure, why not?"

* * *

Back at the slopes of Mount Fuji, Yume and Rola are looking over Elza. The Perfect Forte has been seriously crippled after hitting the ground really hard thanks to those powered-up slashes. Along with that, Elza's Ultimate Sun Dress is rendered powerless for the cards have lost their colors.

Elza: (catching breath) "I... I give up. You win... You have showed me the true extent of your powers."

Yume: "So, everyone's Star Wings will regain their powers, right?"

Elza: "Yes... But, why...? Why did I lose...? A Perfect Queen like me..."

Rola: "Well, if you ask me, you just got DreamRoll'd."

Elza looks a bit shocked to hear Rola's words. Yume and Rola begins to land.

Yume: "To be precise, we became Gundams."

Elza: "What? Gundams? But... how?"

Rola: "Hey, look there!"

Before the two could even touch the ground, Rola points at the two o'clock direction, showing that 5wingZ Monsterquake is approaching. Camilla is bringing Yukie along.

Yume: "It's... Camilla- _san_!"

Koharu: "Yume- _chan_!"

AkaSumi: "Everyone!"

Akari, Sumire, Miyu, Koharu, and Alice are also coming to where Yume and Rola are. They are apparently bringing Kirara and Juli along, now that the two have surrendered. Just as Yume and Rola lands and leaves their cockpit, Camilla arrives and lands near where Elza is lying, just as Elza opens her Gundam's cockpit to get out. Camilla opens up her cockpit to get down, too.

Camilla: "Well, well, well. Look who just got DreamRoll'd."

Elza: "Camilla Dinah..."

Camilla: "You're not happy, right? Thankfully, I brought a great person who can cool you down perfectly."

Yume: "Camilla- _san_ , who could that person be?"

Camilla: "You'll see in a moment."

Right after Camilla says that, Yukie hops down from 5wingZ Monsterquake's cockpit.

Elza: "M... Mother..!?"

Rola: "You brought Yukie- _san_? How did you get to meet her, let alone bringing her along?"

Camilla: "Uh, that's an explanation for another time."

Calmly, Yukie approaches Elza.

Elza: "Mother... Why are you here? Seeing me in utter defeat, is this okay with you...?"

Yukie doesn't answer as she simply continues approaching Elza. Once she's right in front of Elza, she proceeds to hug Elza tightly.

Elza: (gasp)

Yukie: "Elza... Forgive me... It was my fault that you became what you are right now... I neglected you way too often, not realizing that you still deserve my care and attention... I'm such a terrible mother... I'm so sorry, Elza... I'm so sorry."

Tears slowly goes down from Yukie's eyes. Elza also begins to shed tears.

Elza: "Mother... Even after my utter defeat, you still want to hug me? I am no longer perfect or ultimate anymore. I have lost. I don't deserve your hug..."

Yukie: "No, you still deserve my hug. Because I love you as a daughter regardless of you being a perfect idol or not. Forgive me for making you think that I never cared about you..."

Elza: "But... it's also my fault for thinking too negatively about you, Mother."

Yukie: "We're even, my dear Elza... We both did unacceptable things, and this is the result..."

Yume: "Hey, look. Everyone is coming."

Yume sees Soleil and the holders of Star Wings arriving. At the same time, Akari, Sumire, Miyu, and Koharu have landed along with the damaged Gundams of Kirara and Juli. Both subordinates are getting out of their damaged Gundams and see the mother and daughter hugging each other.

Kirara: "Elza- _sama_ , you okay!?"

Elza notices Kirara and Juli approaching, and she looks at the two.

Elza: "Kirara... Juli..."

Yukie: "You don't need to worry, she is fine. I'm sure of it."

Yume: "So, Yukie- _san_ , we're sorry we thrashed Elza- _san_ so hard like that."

Yukie: "No, don't let it bother you. The good thing is that you opened her eyes."

Rola: "Did we?"

Koharu and Alice comes running toward Yume and Rola.

Koharu: "Yume- _chan_! Rola- _chan_!"

Yume: "Ah, Koharu- _chan_ and Alice- _chan_."

Kirara looks away from Alice with feelings of guilt building up inside her. Shortly after, everyone else arrives and hops off their Gundams to meet up with the others.

Ichigo: "Akari- _chan_! Yume- _chan_!"

Aoi: "Miyu- _chan_!"

Rei: "Elza!"

Ichigo, Aoi, and Ran are going to where Akari, Sumire, and Miyu are. Rei and Aria goes to Elza and Yukie. Camilla, however, stays away from Ichigo and Aoi.

Elza: "Rei... Forgive me."

Rei: "Your eyes have opened, I see. We understand."

Yukie: "Rei- _chan_ , and everyone, please forgive Elza. It was mostly my fault that she became like this. That's because I'm not a really good mother to her."

Aria: "Yukie- _san_ , don't let it become a burden to you."

Elza: "Aria's right, it's my fault too for misunderstanding you way too much."

Kirara: "Elza- _sama_ , even though you are known for your strictness and perfection, we still see you as a good person and a good mentor to us."

**Soleil** walks up to Elza, followed by Akari, Sumire, Yume, and Rola.

Elza: "And you three...?"

Ichigo: "We haven't told you our names, have we? My name is Hoshimiya Ichigo."

Aoi: "I'm Kiriya Aoi."

Ran: "And I'm Shibuki Ran. We are the one known as **Soleil**."

Elza: "So... you three gave Yume Nijino her Ultimate Sun Dress..."

Ichigo: "Well, we're also sorry we wrecked you so hard back then. Yeah, **Ein Sof** is me and Aoi, the Top Idols..."

Yukie: "You two are Top Idols? Hmm, we are indeed similar to each other, aren't we?"

Aoi: "Of course we're not the first of the bunch, for there were some more Top Idols before us. Though we are the first Top Idols who have the guts to defy God's will, and it's a long story as to how we became like that."

Yukie: "Now that's something new."

Elza: "Anyway... Akari Oozora, am I right?"

Akari: "What? Me?"

Elza: "I can feel that your perfection as a Starlight Queen is getting more and more visible."

Akari: "Is that true?"

Aria: "Yes. It's wonderful, simply wonderful."

Elza: "I'm sorry for treating you as if you were just a pebble lying on dirt."

Ichigo, Akari, and Yume approaches Elza. Ichigo offers her hand.

Ichigo: "So, Elza, shall we continue doing Aikatsu together with us?"

Akari: "We welcome you with open arms."

Yume: "What about it, Elza- _san_? Shall we reach new heights together with everyone?"

Elza: "Yume..."

Elza stands up, walks slowly, and shakes Ichigo's hand.

Elza: "I will gladly accept that. Thank you, you three..."

Akari and Yume places their hands on Ichigo and Elza's hands. Kirara, Rei, Aria, and Juli are smiling to see how they have made true peace with Starlight Academy and Four-Stars Academy. Everyone else are also watching with a smile on their faces. Ako suddenly approaches Kirara.

Ako: "Well, Kirara, perhaps it's time we put our long-lasting feud to an end. Now that we have everyone make up with each other, let's work together again, shall we?"

Ako offers Kirara a handshake. Looking at Ako, Kirara begins to shed tears of joy and happily shakes Ako's hand.

Kirara: "Yes! Of course I will gladly work together with you once more, Ako- _chan_! And, also..."

Kirara looks at Alice.

Kirara: "Alice- _chan_ , please forgive me for my harsh words back then, okay?"

Alice: "Kirara- _san_ , let us move on from the past and walk our way towards the future we desire."

Aoi: "Just as she said, we slash our way through to the bright future. Right, Miyu- _chan_?"

Miyu: "Absolutely! You agree too, right, Aria- _chan_?"

Aria nods happily.

Lily: "From this day onward, Venus Ark is now wrapped within our Aikatsu ring. We're now united for our most magnificent Aikatsu!"

Yuzu: "And we also have fun together!"

Yozora: "Mahiru- _chan_ , I'm so glad!"

Yozora quickly hugs Mahiru.

Mahiru: "Ugh, _Onee-chan_ , not again!"

Rola: "Haha."

Tsubasa taps on Rola's shoulder from behind.

Tsubasa: "Sakuraba, you and Nijino did great. I was right to entrust Spice Chord to you, and for that, I'm truly proud of you."

Rola: "Ah, thank you, Tsubasa- _senpai_."

Aoi approaches Rei.

Aoi: "Hi. We haven't really see each other or even really communicate with each other since you first arrived in Starlight."

Rei: "Uh-huh?"

Aoi: "Kizaki Rei, right? Your name reminds me of Kamishiro Rei- _san_ , the top designer of my brand, **Futuring Girl**."

Rei: "Hm, what a surprise, I share the same name as your brand's designer. **Futuring Girl**... the brand that slashes through to the future. Imagine if my **Royal Sword** can do the same."

Aoi: "That's your brand?"

Rei: "Correct. I do have proficiency with swords and all that, not to mention you also wield a sword while piloting your Gundam."

Aoi: "Well, Ran is also good with swordplay. Go ask her if you're curious."

Rei: "I see."

From the distance, Camilla is looking at everyone making up with Venus Ark denizens with a smile on her face. Miyu sees Camilla and waves her hand on her. Camilla calmly waves her hand back, but immediately faces away as Ichigo and Aoi looks at her.

Camilla: _"Ichigo... Aoi... I'm sorry. If only those fragments didn't activate..."_

Ichigo and Akari taps on both of Yume's shoulders.

Akari: "Yume- _chan_."

Yume: "Eh, yes!?"

Ichigo: "Let's return to the school. And, oh, we'll bring Elza and the others in. Let us share things with them for everyone's Aikatsu."

Yume: "Oh, yes, let's do it."

Yukie: "Your idol school?"

Aoi: "Yes, Starlight Academy."

Yukie: "I'm quite curious to see how it looks. Elza, you feel like joining in?"

Elza: "For they have forgiven me and accepted me into the Aikatsu ring... I will gladly join them."

Kirara: "Yay!"

Juli: "Way to go."

Yukie: "And no worries, I'm still here with you."

Elza: "I know, Mother."

Elza and Yukie smiles at each other.

Meanwhile, Miyu and Aria goes to see Camilla.

Miyu: "Dinah- _senpai_ , are you going too?"

Camilla: "As much as I want to talk more with Elza and her mom, I'm still scared to see Ichigo and Aoi directly."

Aria: "Those fragments, right?"

Camilla: "I don't want those fragments to awaken from out of nowhere while I'm with them, or else I will end up tearing them apart beyond my desire. If you're going, then I wish you the best of luck, for I'm probably gonna be wandering around once more. I shall be leaving shortly."

Miyu: "Dinah- _senpai_... Damn that Otoshiro, ruining people's lives like that!"

Aria: "Miyu- _chan_ , please chill up. But, Camilla- _san_ , why don't you at least say something to Elza- _san_ before you leave?"

Camilla: "Hmm, okay, I'll do it."

Camilla hops off her Gundam's cockpit and goes toward Elza and Yukie.

Yukie: "Ah, Camilla- _chan_."

Camilla: "Hey. I'm sorry, but I can't go with you for now."

When Ichigo and Aoi sees Camilla, she tries to face away from them as much as possible.

Yukie: "What's wrong? You're facing away from what seems to be your friends?"

Camilla: "Uh, it's a complicated matter. I had hoped I can talk with you and Yukie- _san_ some more. But, in my current state... I just can't..."

Elza: "Oh, it must be _that thing_."

Yukie: "There's something bugging you deep down, right? It's okay, me and Elza will always be waiting for you to come back."

Camilla: "Yukie- _san_ , I thank you. But for now, I must leave, before those fragments suddenly awaken again and take over my body."

Yukie: "What are those fragments, anyway?"

Elza: "She's talking about the surviving fragments of her other destroyed self, Seira Otoshiro. I still can't believe you're dealing against such dangerous thing inside your body without any backup..."

Camilla: "It's better than having those fragments suddenly take over my body while I'm with Ichigo and Aoi, potentially tearing them apart once more like I did last time. Seriously, curse those fragments, and also that dumbass princess of Yume's _senpai_. Makes me feel that all those meditations I had were for naught."

Yukie: "Camilla- _chan_ , ease your mind. I'm sure you'll find a solution in a very near future. Believe in yourself, and believe in your friends who believed in you."

Elza: "And, again, I will be waiting for you to come back later. I can feel that both of us are going to be a good companion."

Camilla: "Thank you... Well, I'll be on my way now. So, until we meet again."

Camilla simply walks away from Elza and Yukie, back to her Gundam. She hops into the cockpit, activates the Gundam, and flies off immediately.

Aria: "Poor Camilla- _san_..."

Miyu: "But it's her choice, and for our own good, too. Well then, let us return to the school, shall we?"

Aria: "Okay..."

Meanwhile, from a far away distance, Hime in her Gundam Heartguard watches how Venus Ark is being wrapped within the Aikatsu ring after Elza and her followers make up with everyone. Hime's face doesn't look happy. Her eyes is still under the effect of that SEED mode lookalike.

Hime: _"Elza-chan is defeated with the power of **Ein Sof** \- and by extension, **Soleil**... This is outrageous, **2wingS** should've been the one lending Yume-chan their powers, and yet all these happens? Venus Ark being wrapped within the Aikatsu ring without the help of **2wingS**? My master will not be pleased to hear that... This will totally not go unpunished..."_

Just as Yume is about to get back into her Gundam, she notices someone watching from afar. She looks behind her and finds Hime's Gundam Heartguard from a far-off distance. The previous S4 members are also noticing that.

Tsubasa: "Nijino, what's wrong? Hm? Isn't that... Hime?"

Yuzu: "Yeah, just look, it's her Gundam Heartguard."

Yozora: "What is she doing out there watching us?"

Hime turns her back against Yume, and simply leaves.

Yume: "She's leaving..."

Tsubasa: "She must be not happy that we barged in when she tried to re-awaken Otoshiro."

Yuzu: "Not only that, I bet she isn't happy that **Ein Sof** is the one helping you."

Yume: "But for what purpose? Is it still related to the _revelation_ she saw?"

Tsubasa: "Most likely. Anyway, let us return to Starlight."

Yume: "Uh-huh."

Thus, everyone heads back to Starlight Academy while bringing the damaged Gundams along. Elza and Yukie are inside the cockpit of Perfect Fortis, which is being carried by both XNSfan and Ao Quanta. Yukie suddenly realizes that Elza has fallen asleep with her head touching the left arm. Yukie caresses Elza's head, making her smile unconsciously. However, Hime still bugs Yume's mind...


	11. My Little (yet so twisted) Heart

With the combined effort of Yume, Rola, and Koharu, Elza was successfully defeated and the power of the Star Wings are returned to their rightful holders. After being reunited with her mother, Elza declares peace and cooperation with both Starlight Academy and Four-Stars Academy, officially wrapping her and the Venus Ark denizens within the Aikatsu ring. And thus, Elza and her closest followers are coming along to Starlight Academy to enhance their relationship with their new allies.

Later that night, in Elza's room...

Elza: "Uuhh..."

Elza is having a strange dream, finding herself in a misty area where her vision is obstructed.

Elza: _"Hm? Where am I? What is this place?"_

????: _"Elza-chan..."_

Elza: _"That voice. Could it be... Hime Shiratori?"_

Hime's voice: _"I see that Yume-chan and Rola-chan have beaten you in combat."_

Elza: _"Then what?"_

Hime's voice: _"Unfortunately, this isn't how you're supposed to lose. They defeated you with the help of **Ein Sof** \- acting as the core of **Soleil** , but it was against my master's will. My master wanted you to lose because of **2wingS**."_

Elza: _" **2wingS**? Don't tell me that--!"_

Before Elza finishes talking, the mists are disappearing in front of her, revealing what appears to be Ichigo and Seira.

Elza: _"Ichigo Hoshimiya and... a different Camilla with long ponytail?"_

Hime's voice: _"That is the real Otoshiro Seira, the one who was supposed to be Ichigo's partner. And yet, Kiriya Aoi is her partner in this world. This is totally against my master's will and I will not leave that as it is."_

Elza: _"Wait! Your master? What master are you serving!?"_

Hime's voice: _"It will be revealed in time. But now, as I go to correct this world, all of you will soon face your retribution. Not just you, but every single idols in this world, too. They must know that it is my master's will that **2wingS** is the greatest idol unit ever existed. We shall meet again..."_

Hime's voice slowly fades away.

Elza: _"Hime, wait! I still don't understand what you are talking about! Wait, dammit! WAIT!"_

Elza wakes up gasping like Shinji. She gets up a little bit, looking at her hands.

Elza: _"A dream..."_

Yukie, who happens to be in the same room as Elza, wakes up when she hears Elza.

Yukie: "Elza, what's wrong?"

Elza: "I just had a strange dream."

Yukie: "What dream?"

Elza: "I heard Hime's voice, claiming that my defeat against Yume and Rola was against her master's will. Yume gained her Ultimate Sun Dress from **Soleil** , or to be precise, **Ein Sof**. But, Hime said that it should've been **2wingS** who were responsible of my defeat."

Yukie: " **2wingS**? Is that related to the Star Wings or..."

Elza: "No, that has something to do with Camilla Dinah and the fragments of Seira Otoshiro within her body."

Yukie: "Wait, did you mean the Camilla Dinah who brought me to you back then?"

Elza: "Yes, the very same one that I fought briefly before I absorbed the Mercury and Jupiter wings. Hime fought her because she wanted to awaken the fragments of Seira."

Yukie: "Hmm, that must be the problem she's struggling with. Will she be okay?"

Elza: "I can't say for sure..."

* * *

In the next day, early in the morning...

AkaSumi: "Ai-katsu! Ai-katsu! Ai-katsu!"

Akari and Sumire are currently doing their usual morning jog around the school. Suddenly, they see Aria's Ar Quanta leaving.

Akari: "Hm? Aria- _chan_? Where is she going so early in the morning?"

Sumire: "Beats me."

Akari: "We'll ask her later when she comes back. For now, let's continue our jogging."

Sumire: "Uh-huh."

Akari and Sumire continues jogging. But, while they're jogging...

Akari: "By the way, Sumire- _chan_ , I heard you writhing in pain during your sleep last night. What happened?"

Sumire: "You heard me? I... I was having a nightmare."

Akari: "A nightmare?"

Sumire: "Yes, a nightmare where I tripped and fell as I tried to pull off my Fever Appeal during the Starlight Queen Cup. And I placed dead last on the Top 8 because of that."

Akari: "Impossible... I thought you got the third place just below Miyu- _chan_ , not to mention managing to pull off your Fever Appeal. Then how could that nightmare happen to you? Is there any meaning behind it?"

Sumire: "A premonition or some kind, maybe? I have no idea."

Akari: "This is weird. Anyway, let's not think about that for now."

Sumire simply nods and continues jogging with Akari.

* * *

A few hours later, in the cafeteria...

The Venus Ark denizens minus Aria are currently having their breakfast. PowaPowaPuririn happens to be there too. While the others are eating, Elza is not.

Juli: "Elza- _sama_? Why are you not eating anything?"

Elza: "Uh, there's no meat here. What should I eat?"

Rei: "Ah, of course, the usual Elza."

The cafeteria door is opened, revealing Aria with Elza's butler _Grandpa_ and Kirara's sheep _Caroline_.

Aria: "I'm back, bringing along things you left in the ship."

Rei: "You went back to Venus Ark to bring Caroline and Grandpa along?"

Kirara: "Aria- _chan_ , thank you!"

Elza: "Whew, Aria, you're a life-saver. Grandpa, if you please..."

Grandpa: "I understand, Elza- _sama_."

Elza's butler goes to the kitchen where Yotsuba is making the foods. Meanwhile, Kirara gets off her chair to go and hug Caroline.

Kirara: "Ohh, I can't get enough of your fluffy wool there."

Otome gets curious and and goes to meet Caroline.

Otome: "Uwaa, your sheep is so cute. Can I hug it."

Kirara: "Oh, sure."

Otome starts hugging Caroline.

Otome: "It's so fluffy-fluffy! Love You!"

Kirara: "Haha, glad you liked it. If you didn't, then _BAAAA~!!_ "

Otome: "Eh? Otome can do that too. See? _BAAA~!!"_

Sakura and Shion are laughing from their table while seeing Otome and Kirara exchanging _baa_ with each other.

Inside the kitchen...

Yotsuba: "Oh, and you are...?"

Grandpa: "I'm Elza- _sama_ 's butler. She needs my steak recipes to be able to eat. Care to help me out here for the time being?"

Yotsuba: "Sure, why not?"

The two then begins preparing the ingredients for Elza's meal.

Rei: "So, Elza, I hear you had a weird dream last night."

Juli: "Eh, what dream?"

Elza: "It was pretty ominous, totally related to the reason behind Hime dueling against Camilla. I guess I better ask **Ein Sof** about that, since the dream must have something to do with them as well."

Rei: "Good idea."

* * *

Later, Elza heads to Ichigo's room. She knocks the door.

Ichigo: "Coming."

Ichigo opens the door.

Ichigo: "Eh? Elza?"

Aoi: "Do you need anything?"

Elza: "There's something I need to talk about with you two."

Elza enters the room, sitting with Ichigo and Aoi.

Ichigo: "What do you want to talk about?"

Elza: "It's about my dream from last night."

Aoi: "What dream?"

Elza: "It was quite ominous. It is related to your friend Camilla Dinah."

Aoi: "You mean... the fragments of Seira inside her body?"

Elza: "Yes, in the dream, I heard Hime's voice. She said that me getting defeated by you two was against her master's will, because her master wanted **2wingS** to be the one who defeated me and wrapped us within the Aikatsu ring."

Ichigo: "That master... Could it be... Kira Yamato?"

Aoi: "That is impossible. We already banished both Kira and Seira completely back then. There's no way He or His Hallowed Child could return."

Elza: "But her fragments are still inside Camilla's body..."

Ichigo: "We know that."

Elza: "Also, Hime told me that she's going to _correct_ this world."

Aoi: (sigh) "After Kira and Seira, now Hime and her _master_? Just how many more frauds out there trying to _correct_ our world when there's nothing horribly wrong with this world?"

Ichigo: "But you shouldn't worry, Elza. We stick with this word to keep us strong."

Elza: "What word?"

IchiAo: **"In this idol world, there is no God."**

Elza: "Hmm..."

Ichigo: "Besides, speaking of strange dreams, Akari- _chan_ told me this morning that Sumire- _chan_ had a nightmare involving her failing to pull off a Fever Appeal during the Starlight Queen Cup."

Aoi: "Not even I could believe Sumire- _chan_ had that kind of nightmare. I mean, she won the third place on the Cup, while also managing to pull off her Fever Appeal."

Suddenly, somebody opens the door in a hurry. It is Akari, looking worried.

Ichigo: "Whoa, Akari- _chan_! What's wrong?"

Akari: "Hoshimiya- _senpai,_ terrible news! The Shrine of Unification is--!"

Ichigo: "Eh?"

* * *

Ichigo and Aoi follows Akari to the Shrine of Unification. Sumire, Yume, Rola, Miyu, and Aria are also coming along. Once they arrive at the shrine, they quickly head into the main structure's inner sanctum. Once they reach the inner sanctum, they are horrified to see that the statue of Aoi has collapsed on the floor and replaced by a statue of Seira on its place. The inner sanctum's ceiling also has a hole now.

Sumire: "I-Impossible!"

Yume: "Aoi- _san_ 's statue is--!"

Rola: "It collapsed? How?"

Miyu: "Not only that, there's a statue of Otoshiro in its place now, right beside Hoshimiya- _senpai_ 's statue."

Ichigo: "This is blasphemy at the highest order! Who dared to do that!?"

Aoi: "Don't tell me... Elza's dream is legitimately true!"

Aria: "You mean...?"

Aoi: "Yes, that twisted Hime is indeed trying to forcibly _correct_ this world."

Aria: "So, the reason why Hime- _chan_ wanted to duel Camilla- _san_ and awaken the fragments of Otoshiro inside her body..."

Miyu: "She desperately wanted **2wingS** to be the true greatest idol unit in this world instead of **Ein Sof.** "

Ichigo: "And Elza said that Hime is serving a mysterious master. That master can't possibly be Kira Yamato, but a different kind of godly entity with the same goal, which is to bring twisted distortions to this world."

Yume: "Hime- _senpai_ 's revelation about the _correct world_... Why?"

Akari: "Nevertheless, we must break Otoshiro's statue down and demolish it, and then bring Kiriya- _senpai_ 's statue back to its proper place, on Hoshimiya- _senpai_ 's side. We simply can't let this sacrilege be left unchecked."

Aoi: "Yes."

Thus, a few hours later, Starlight Academy is sending teams of workers to break down and demolish Seira's statue, put Aoi's statue back at the side of Ichigo's statue, and repair the damage on the inner sanctum's ceiling. By the time nighttime comes, they're done with their work and the shrine is back to the way it was before. For safety measures, Orihime contacts Nakimoto to have some of his men guard the shrine, in which Nakimoto agrees and sends four Jegans to the shrine.

However, later that midnight, a suspiciously familiar-looking Mobile Suit wearing a thick cloak appears near the shrine. The Jegans are alerted by the intruder's appearance, making them bring out their beam sabers. The Jegan closest to the intruder is running towards its opponent, trying to fight. The intruder suddenly vanishes before the Jegan could even unleash any attack. The intruder reappears from behind and strikes the Jegan down with its familiar-looking melee weapon. The other Jegans are shocked to see their comrade gets struck down. They charge right towards the intruder, but the intruder stays put...

* * *

Hours before sunrise, inside Ichigo's room...

Aoi: _"Wh-where am I?"_

Aoi is apparently having a strange dream. Slowly, she can see her surroundings, finding herself on Starlight Academy's stage alongside Otome. The next thing Aoi sees is that Otome is being crowned as Starlight Queen, while Aoi is only the runner-up.

Aoi: _"Otome? Why? Why is she crowned as Starlight Queen? What is happening?"_

Everything suddenly goes dark again, and once the lights come out again, she finds Orihime talking to Tiara outside of the office.

Aoi: _"Headmistress Orihime... and Headmistress Yumesaki?"_

Orihime: _"If we lost to your new idol, I will officially resign myself as the headmistress of Starlight Academy."_

Aoi: _"What!? This can't be right!"_

After that, she begins to see so many nightmarish things. Starting from Seira's debut, Ichigo's return, the rivalry between Ichigo & Seira, the unexpected friendly rivalry between Starlight & DreAca, up until the day **2wingS** was formed and participated in the Twinkle Star Cup.

Aoi: _"No.... No...! This can't be...! This is not the reality that I lived! Ichigo and I have sworn to stay together! There's no way this can be real!"_

Out of nowhere, she hears Seira's voice.

Seira's voice: _"But, this is how everything was supposed to go. This is the correct world, the fated world."_

Right after she heard Seira's voice, everything that she has seen before suddenly flashes quickly right before her eyes, looping for several times to damage her psyche before ending with a vision of Ichigo falling asleep with Seira on a sofa while holding hands together.

Aoi: "No! Stop it! This is not true! THIS IS NOT TRUE!!! **STOP IT~!!!** "

(gasps)

Aoi wakes up with a visibly shocked expression on her face.

Aoi: (catching breath) _"A nightmare..."_

Suddenly, Aoi hears Ichigo writhing in pain, also seemingly in a nightmare.

Aoi: "Eh, Ichigo?"

Aoi gets up and walks quickly to Ichigo's bed, trying to wake her up."

Aoi: "Ichigo, wake up!"

Ichigo: "No... No... Aoi is my partner... and you're not...! You're just a... twisted distortion...! To hell with 2wingS...!"

Aoi: **"ICHIGO!!"**

Aoi shouts loud enough to wake Ichigo up.

Ichigo: (gasps)

Aoi: "Ichigo... you okay?"

Ichigo tilts her head a little to see Aoi's face.

Ichigo: "Aoi..." (sniffs)

Ichigo slowly gets up with a relieved look on her face, and then hugs Aoi.

Ichigo: "Aoi, thank goodness...! I thought I will never see you again..."

Aoi: "I heard you writhing in pain. That must be a nightmare you were having."

Ichigo: "Yes, a very frightening one. Seira kicked you to the sidelines and made me her partner for the Twinkle Star Cup. Then, I kept hearing about the _fated, correct world_."

Aoi: "Which means we're having the same nightmare."

Ichigo: "You, too?"

Aoi: "Yes, I was scared, too..."

They hug each other more tightly now.

Ichigo: "Aoi, please, don't leave me."

Aoi: "It's okay, Ichigo. I will always stay by your side. I will never leave you for the rest of my life. I promise."

Ichigo nods a little, and then after a short while, they let go of each other. Ichigo briefly smiles at Aoi right after that.

Aoi: "By the way, I'm having a bad feeling about our statues at the shrine."

Ichigo: "You sure?"

Aoi: " Just to be safe, I'd like to check out the shrine later. You'll come along, right?"

Ichigo: "Obviously."

* * *

Hours later, Ichigo and Aoi are heading to the Shrine of Unification, only to find something they never wished to happen.

Ichigo: "H... How...?"

Aoi: "You're kidding me... right?"

Ichigo and Aoi are petrified in confusion and anger when they see both their statues inside the inner sanctum completely destroyed and replaced by statues of **2wingS** in their matching winged coords. All the Jegans that were guarding the shrine are also destroyed by the intruder, indicating that the intruder was also responsible for destroying the statues. Both Ichigo and Aoi are clenching their fists, their anger starting to build up.

Ichigo: "This is... unforgivable...!"

Aoi: " _Correcting_ this world? More like _twisting_ it!"

Out of nowhere, their Innovator powers are catching a voice in their heads.

????: _"Twisting? What are you talking about? We are not twisting this world, we are correcting it to the way it was supposed to be."_

Ichigo: "Who's there!?"

????: _"It's me, Shiratori Hime."_

Aoi: "So, it's you, the one who did all these."

Ichigo: "Correcting this world, you say? Do you mean tearing apart my bonds with Aoi? I know that must be the case, because that nonsense brought us a frightful nightmare! Not only us, but Sumire- _chan_ too!"

Hime's voice: _"Tearing your bonds? No, your bonds will not be torn apart, because the correct world would have your bonds become stronger with the help of Otoshiro."_

Aoi: "Liar! If you're telling the truth, then why did they try to tear us apart!?"

Hime's voice: _"Like I said before, this isn't the fated, correct world. Even though you two are best friends, you are NOT supposed to be an idol unit."_

Aoi: "You mean it has to be **2wingS** instead of **Ein Sof**!?"

Ichigo: "You just don't know enough of this world, twisted princess. **In this idol world, there is no God!** "

Hime's voice: _"Are you certain of this? My master would have a different opinion about it."_

Aoi: "Your master?"

Hime's voice: _"Yes. My master sees all, **Ein Sof**. And He wasn't happy to see you two being responsible for powering-up Yume-chan to defeat Elza-chan, for it was against his will. The ones powering-up Yume-chan were supposed to be **2wingS**."_

Ichigo: "If your master is another godly entity like the one we defeated before, we're not afraid. Our future isn't set in stone by that master of yours, because we have our will of humanity that transcends all, allowing us to forge the future we desire!"

Aoi: "Not to mention, we can stand tall and shake the heavens! So, to hell with your master's will, because we are ULTIMATE partners that will never be torn apart even by God!"

Hime's voice: _"If words alone aren't enough, perhaps I should use brute force to make you understand... Fine then, if you insist..."_

Hime's voice disappears, and suddenly, Ichigo and Aoi senses incoming enemy units coming their way.

Ichigo: "What the!? Incoming enemy units? From where?"

Aoi: "I don't know. They seem to be coming from out of nowhere. Wait a sec, I'm getting a very familiar reading..."

Ichigo: "Let me sense it... Oh no, are you serious?"

Aoi: "We better board our Gundams and see for ourselves!"

The two rushes out of the inner sanctum to the outside, back to their Gundams. They board the Gundams and flies off to the skies to see what is coming. As they're waiting for any signs of enemy units, Akari contacts Ichigo.

Akari: _"Hoshimiya-senpai_ , are you on your way back?"

Ichigo: "Akari- _chan_? We're sensing incoming enemy units."

Akari: _"What? How?"_

Ichigo: "I'll explain later. For now, you gotta tell the others to go on standby."

Akari: _"Oh, okay then."_

Akari ends the transmission. Right after that, the enemy units are starting to appear in front of the two.

Aoi: "There they are."

The enemy units are being warped-in in front of Ichigo and Aoi, consisting of four cloak-wearing Mobile Suits.

Ichigo: "Those cloaked Gundams..."

Aoi: "Hey, open your cloaks and reveal your true form!"

Before Aoi could finish talking, the enemy Mobile Suits are taking off their cloaks, revealing them as 2wingS Gundams, particularly the first model originally piloted by Seira.

Ichigo: "WHAT!? Those monstrosities again!?"

Aoi: "Can't believe we have to fight that one again, let alone in greater numbers. At least these are the initial version, not the one with GN Drive."

The four 2wingS Gundams are charging right towards **E.S.** with their _Angely Diviners_ ready. The two does a quick maneuver to dodge the incoming attacks, then brings out their ranged weapons to fire at all four of them. Ichigo using the _Howling Star_ in blaster mode, while Aoi using the _Azure Conqueror II_ in rifle mode. All four simultaneously dodges **E.S.** 's beam shots, then charges right back at them while firing their _Smiter's Gatlings_. Aoi quickly sends her sword bits to form the _Kaleido-gateway_ in barrier mode to block the shots with, and also fires her _Azure Conqueror II_ alongside Ichigo through the gateway for extra power and speed on each shot. The shots are directly hitting all four targets, causing some damage, but they don't seem to be slowing down and keeps charging forward.

Ichigo: "What's wrong with these guys? They sure are tougher even though they're the first model!"

Aoi: "Should we just buy some time for our reinforcements to come?"

Ichigo: "That's a better idea, we need to get the number advantage over them."

Aoi: "Okay. Hey, you! Come and get me if you can!"

Aoi taunts one of the 2wingS Gundams, causing it to chase her down as she's flying away. Another one decides to come along to assist its comrade. One of them proceeds to beam-spam Aoi, forcing her to deploy her _Kaleido-gateway_ again to guard against the beam-spam. Right after that, the other 2wingS Gundam comes from the front side, preparing to do a quick slash with its _Angely Diviner_.

Aoi: "Oh no, you don't!"

Aoi goes right through the _Kaleido-gateway_ , gaining incredible speeds to do a quick slash and slice apart the attacker's right-side _Angely Diviner_ before it could even do its attack.

Ichigo: "Nice! Whoa!"

Ichigo is caught a little bit off-guard when one of the 2wingS Gundams fires its _Saint's Ray_ at her. She descends at the last second before the shot hit her, then rushes straight at the attacker, swinging her _Howling Star_ axe at it. The 2wingS Gundam parries Ichigo's attack at the right moment as another one of its kin goes from behind to fire its Saint's Ray at her. Noticing that, Ichigo does a quick flip forward to the back of her opponent just as the other one behind fires its _Saint's Ray_. The shot ends up hitting its comrade. Ichigo then kicks the opponent from behind, causing it to collide with the one who just accidentally did a friendly fire at it.

Ichigo: "Ha!"

Aoi: "Ichigo, our reinforcements are coming!"

Ichigo: "Alright! We're gonna have the advantage in numbers now."

From the direction where Starlight Academy is, the reinforcements are arriving, consisting of Akari, Sumire, Yume, and Rola. Yume and Rola in particular aren't bringing their new swords - _Caladbolg_ and _Masamune_ \- since the swords are currently undergoing further upgrades.

Akari: "Hold on, Hoshimiya- _senpai_! We're coming!"

Sumire: "But, four 2wingS Gundams? Just how is that possible?"

Yume: "It has to be Hime- _senpai_ 's doing. Seriously, what the hell is she thinking?"

Rola: "What matters now is that we have to beat 'em up."

They begins to speed up to reach Ichigo and Aoi. But, all of a sudden, a lot of ranged projectiles are coming towards the enemy units. Beam shots, machine gun bullets, missiles, and shotgun bullets are hitting the four 2wingS Gundams.

Yume: "Huh?"

Ichigo: "Another reinforcements? We didn't expect that."

Aoi: "There!"

Aoi points at the the newly arriving reinforcements, which consists of four Zeta Plus variants.

Aoi: "I'm sensing something from them... They're coming from the Four-Stars Academy!"

Ichigo: "Yume- _chan_ 's allies, then."

One of the Zeta Plus that wields two beam rifles contacts Yume.

????: _"Hey, boiled octopus! I saw you in the radar."_

Yume: "Stop calling me that!"

Rola: "Yume, was that... **M4**?"

Yume: "Yeah, I didn't expect them to come here."

Subaru: "We heard of what happened in this world. So, here we are."

Nozomu: "I bet you can use all the help you can get. Besides, we met that Ninja of Mount Haruna."

Both Ichigo's reinforcements and M4 are arriving at the same time.

Kanata: "Honestly... Are these Shiratori's doing?"

Nozomu: "It has to be. That's what Headmaster Moroboshi told us about."

Asahi: "Nevertheless, we can't let these goons screw with both worlds."

Yume: "So, then, shall we clean up this mess?"

Subaru: "Absolutely."

Just as the four 2wingS Gundams recover from their staggering, everyone charges right in with their weapons ready to go.

* * *

At the Ninja's base...

The Ninja and his men are observing the battle that has been going on above the Shrine of Unification through their satellite camera.

Epsilon Unit: "I can't believe M4 actually managed to get there."

Delta Unit: "Which is great, because they will have a lot more help. I mean, look at those multiple 2wingS Gundams."

Omega Unit: "That is totally not Kira Yamato's doing, as we suspected from what happened when that princess tried to awaken Seira's surviving fragments within Camilla- _san_ 's body."

Commander: "Dealing with another godly entity that tries to break this world... This is insane. At this rate, we can't keep helping them from the shadows and have to jump in directly."

Beta Unit: "I know that feel, Boss. We ninjas should've been known for our subtlety in doing stuff."

Alpha Unit: "Well, blame that godly entity and its chosen subordinate, Shiratori."

Sigma Unit: "What do you say, Boss? Should we join in with them?"

Commander: "With the assistance from M4, the girls now have a much greater advantage over their opponents. We can just stay on standby and wait until we find it necessary to jump in."

Sigma Unit: "Oh, understood."

* * *

Back to the battle...

Yume: "Ha!"

Yume does a powerful slash with her swallow at one of the 2wingS Gundams, which gets parried. But, the sheer amount of power from Yume's attack knocks the 2wingS Gundam back pretty fast.

Subaru: "Have it back, boiled octopus!"

Subaru passes the 2wingS Gundam back to Yume by kicking it on the back and then firing his unit's head vulcans.

Yume: "Didn't I tell you? Stop calling me that!"

Yume reacts by stabbing the 2wingS Gundams with her swallow, right on the reactor. She pulls out the swallow, kicks it away to a free space before it explodes.

Rola: "Nice one, Yume! One down, three to go!"

Yume: "Rola, watch out!"

Rola: "!?"

From the five o'clock position, another 2wingS Gundam is coming towards Rola, preparing to fire its _Saint's Ray_.

Rola: "Oh no, you don't!"

Rola thrusts downward and uses the weapon that she haven't used before, which is two wrist-mounted whips. With the right-side whip, she catches the 2wingS Gundam on the left leg and launches it to collide with the other 2wingS Gundam that is currently being fought by Akari and Sumire.

Akari: "Whoa!"

Sumire: "That was out of nowhere."

Those two 2wingS Gundams regain balance quickly to resume their attack, which prompts Akari and Sumire to fire their ranged weapons simultaneously at the two. Their shots are dodged quite easily, but then Nozomu and Asahi are coming to distract the two from attacking by firing their missiles and machine guns, giving Akari and Sumire a chance to strike.

Akari: "Sumire- _chan_!"

Sumire: "Yes."

Akari takes her _Luminas Arms_ in dual-wield mode, while Sumire pulls out her _Misery Mire_ dual beam saber. The two proceeds to rush toward their opponents as Nozomu and Asahi continues distracting them.

AkaSumi: "Haaa!"

Akari and Sumire begins their chain of attacks against their opponents. With their high-speed attacks, they're making their opponents struggle at trying to parry the attacks at once. Then, they unleash a powered-up slash that successfully knocks each _Angely Diviners_ off their opponents' arms. Right after that, **E.S.** moves into position right above Akari and Sumire.

Ichigo: "We'll take it from here, Akari- _chan_."

Aoi: "Nice job, you two."

Akari: "Go for it, Hoshimiya- _senpai_ , Kiriya- _senpai_!"

Without delay, Ichigo and Aoi takes their signature weapons, switching them to full-powered long-range mode. They fire three shots at the staggered 2wingS Gundams, which is more than enough to completely obliterate them.

Akari: "Alright!"

Sumire: "Now, for the last one."

Ichigo, Aoi, Akari, and Sumire are switching their attentions to the last surviving 2wingS Gundam, which is currently being engaged by Yume, Rola, Subaru, and Kanata.

Akari: "Hold on, Yume- _chan_!"

Akari rushes straight towards where Yume is, trying to help her out. All of a sudden...

Ichigo: "Akari- _chan_ , watch out!"

Akari: "Eh?"

A powerful beam shot comes from the nine o-clock direction towards Akari. Hearing Ichigo's voice, Akari quickly dodges backward.

Akari: "Who was that!?"

From that direction, Hime with her Gundam Heartguard approaches while doing some kind of super-speed maneuvers. Yume, who is still engaging the last 2wingS Gundam, is alerted by Hime's arrival.

Yume: "Hime- _senpai_!?"

With her super-speed maneuvers, Hime gets directly in front of Yume and Rola, stopping the two from continuing their fight against the last remaining 2wingS Gundam.


	12. Deadly Desires for Order

Yume is surprised to see Hime appears to stop her from continuing her fight.

Yume: "Hime- _senpai_ , move aside."

Hime: "How can I? You're interfering with my master's will to _correct_ this world."

Yume: "And you yourself are interfering with our will to stay the way we are!"

Hime: "Perhaps this brute force method should be taken to the next level."

Hime takes her new weapons - a pair of tomahawks - to try and fight Yume. She unleashes the first attack, which is a spinning attack. Yume retaliates by spinning her swallow, beginning the clash.

Yume: "Why are you doing this, Hime- _senpai_!? We don't want any bloodshed just because of your twisted belief!"

Hime: "If you don't want bloodshed, then obey my master's will and let this world be _corrected_!"

Akari: "You idiot!!"

Akari rushes toward Hime from Yume's backside. Yume moves out of the way, letting Akari clash against Hime with her _Luminas Arms_ in dual-wield mode.

Akari: "If we let that master of yours _correct_ this world, what would happen to us!?"

Hime: "What else? You'll be enveloped with the _correct_ Aikatsu ring, expanded by none other than **2wingS -** the joint operation between Starlight Academy and Dream Academy."

Akari: "That's nonsense! You're twisting our world instead of correcting it! You have no idea what happened to my _senpai_ s because of DreAca's influence!"

Hime: "You just don't fully understand what my mastery truly wants. I'll make you understand, then, by force!"

Hime's chains of attack are getting faster and faster, giving Akari some trouble.

Sumire: "Hold on, Akari- _chan_!"

Sumire goes toward Akari to help her out, but she's stopped by the last remaining 2wingS Gundam.

Sumire: "Outta the way!"

Sumire prepares to fire her _Sumire Vaquero_ in piercing shot mode, but the 2wingS Gundam suddenly gets bathed in a ray of light that comes from the sky. From out of nowhere, it is transformed into the GN Drive version of 2wingS Gundam that was once fought during the second Starlight VS DreAca conflict.

Sumire: "I-impossible!"

Ichigo: "Did that thing just transform into..."

Aoi: "...the one with GN Drive!?"

With its power increased from the GN Drive, the 2wingS Gundam prepares to fire its _Saint's Ray_ at Sumire.

Sumire: "You're not going to!"

Sumire backs off quickly and shoots from her _Sumire Vaquero_ in piercing shot mode, just as the 2wingS Gundam fires its _Saint's Ray_. The shots collide and are cancelling each other. Right after that, Sumire and the GN-powered 2wingS Gundam begins exchanging shots against each other, constantly cancelling each other's shots.

Aoi: "Let me handle this!"

Aoi sends her sword bits to form the _Kaleido-gateway_ for Sumire.

Aoi: "Sumire- _chan_ , use the gateway."

Sumire: "Much appreciated."

Sumire fires her _Sumire Vaquero_ on piercing shot mode again, this time through the _Kaleido-gateway_ for a great increase of beam power and travel speed. The GN-powered 2wingS Gundam also fires its _Saint's Ray_ to cancel out Sumire's shot. But thanks to the Kaleido-gateway, Sumire's shot breaks through the shot from _Saint's Ray_ and forces the 2wingS Gundam to dodge. But one of the beams manages to graze its left arm because of how fast it travels.

Rola: "Hey, you!"

Rola gets behind the 2wingS Gundam and prepares to attack with her thin beam sabers. Quickly, 2wingS Gundam takes its left _Angely Diviner_ and parries Rola's attack. After that, it unleashes a spinning kick to knock Rola back, but Rola reacts fast to dodge the kick by boosting upward while still parrying against the _Angely Diviner_. As the 2wingS Gundam is distracted by Rola dodging its kick, Sumire fires another shot with her _Sumire Vaqureo_ through Aoi's _Kaleido-gateway_ to the back of her target. However, 2wingS Gundam still manages to activate its GN Field to minimize the damage caused by Sumire' shots.

Aoi: "How's this!?"

Aoi fires her _Azure Conqueror II_ in beam magnum mode to the still-distracted 2wingS Gundam while moving the _Kaleido-gateway_ to her line of fire, allowing her shot to be supercharged. Once again, the 2wingS Gundam tries to block the shot using its GN Field, but it gets shaken by the sheer power of Aoi's shot. Aoi fires another shot through her _Kaleido-gateway_ and scores another direct hit on 2wingS Gundam's GN Field. This time, the GN Field gets broken.

Aoi: "Ichigo! Let's do it!"

Ichigo: "Roger!"

**E.S.** proceeds to go at maximum speed towards the 2wingS Gundam with their melee weapons ready for the finishing blow. Hime, who's still engaging Akari and Yume, notices **E.S.** going for their finishing blow, but isn't particularly worried. Right before **E.S.** manages to strike, the 2wingS Gundam gets bathed in a ray of light again. This time around, it gains the Twin Drive system.

Ichigo: "What!?"

Aoi: "Now it has the Twin Drive!?"

Rola: "Instant rejuvenation and power-up again!? That's not fair!"

Akari: "Oh no, Hoshimiya- _senpai_!"

With its powers restored and supercharged, the 2wingS Gundam proceeds to continue engaging **E.S.**. Even though it's mostly two-versus-one, the 2wingS Gundam is now on par against **E.S.** thanks to the Twin Drive system. Kanata tries to provide fire support with his shotguns, but the 2wingS Gundam dodges the shots very easily with quick maneuvers.

Kanata: "Dang, I can't hit that bugger."

Meanwhile, Hime does a spinning attack that is strong enough to push Akari and Yume back quite a bit. The two, however, still aren't giving up and continues the fight.

Yume: "Hime- _senpai_ , please stop this madness!"

Hime: "My master's will is absolute. If you make my master angry, His wrath will be 100 times more painful than mine."

Akari: "Don't you have enough!? You'll bring doom to us all!"

Hime: "Once again, you don't understand."

Hime unleashes quicker attacks against the two, constantly keeping the fight going, thus wearing Akari and Yume down.

Akari: "She's so relentless!"

Yume: "Hold on, Akari- _chan_."

Subaru: "Boiled octopus, I'm closing in!"

Yume reluctantly backs off as Subaru comes from above and swings his metal blade a few times at Hime. The first two swings are dodged before Hime parries the last swing.

Hime: "Subaru, are you really trying to defy His will?"

Subaru: "What matters the most is that you're going to ruin their lives! Stop believing in that _revelation_ and quit your fighting!"

Hime: "If this world doesn't get _corrected_ , it will get distorted even further! Do you want that to happen!?"

Subaru: "What the hell is wrong with this world!? According to Headmaster and that Ninja, this world is completely fine!"

Hime: "No, it is NOT fine! It is against my master's will!"

????: "You insolent FOOL!!"

Without Hime realizing, she receives a straight punch on the right cheek from Camilla, suddenly appearing from her three o-clock position.

Hime: "Uwaa!"

Hime gets shaken and falls as her Gundam tries to automatically regain balance.

Subaru: "Hey, who are--?"

Akari: "Dinah- _senpai_!?"

Camilla: "Well, I just happened to pass by and saw all these mayhem going on, particularly surrounding that _twisted princess_..."

Hime gets back up and approaches Camilla.

Hime: "Ugh... How dare you, Otoshiro...!"

Camilla: "Call me by that name again, and I'll totally whoop your ass. Once again, you're looking for trouble with my allies, complete with bringing along that accursed 2wingS Gundam!"

Hime: "There wouldn't be any trouble if you quietly obeyed my master's will, such as you accepting your true nature."

Camilla: "Like I said before, I am everything that Seira ISN'T!"

Angrily, Camilla takes her Ether Fangs and attacks Hime with relentless slashes after slashes. Hime is forced to go on the defensive.

Akari: "But, what about those fragments? Are you going to be okay?"

Camilla: "What matters the most is that all of you are in trouble! As much as I want to deal with those fragments beforehand, look at the situation right now! If only your master weren't such a pain in the rear end, you _twisted princess_..."

Hime: "What do you know about my master anyway?"

Hime tries powering up to overpower Camilla's slashes, but Camilla does a feint before unleashing a spinning kick that hits Hime on the side.

Hime: "Ugh!"

Hime regains balance quickly and unleashes another attack with her tomahawks. Camilla retaliates once more, but during that time, images of **2wingS** flash before her eyes once again. Camilla grits her teeth and proceeds with her relentless attack, resisting any possibilities of Seira's fragments taking over her body again.

Ichigo and Aoi continues battling the further powered-up 2wingS Gundam, which remains strong even with the two's incredible powers. Slowly but surely, they're expending way more stamina then needed.

Ichigo: "Is it going to go down anytime soon?"

Aoi: "Beats me. That godly entity is totally not messing around if He was able to power-up that bastard easily."

Ichigo does a powerful horizontal swing with her _Howling Star_ to try and knock the 2wingS Gundam away. It works, and 2wingS Gundam gets knocked back even though it parried her attack. Right after that, Ichigo spots Camilla engaging Hime.

Ichigo: "Eh, Camilla's here?"

Aoi: "Really? She probably found us by chance. Anyway, she got Hime covered, so we can just focus on that twisted distortion right there."

Ichigo: "I hate it when this takes too long. Shall we go full-blast?"

Aoi: "Sure, why not?"

IchiAo: "TRANS-AM!"

Both XNSfan and Ao Quanta goes Trans-Am, prompting the 2wingS Gundam to also activate its own Trans-Am. With their powers tripled, **E.S.** goes after 2wingS Gundam and begins their extremely high-speed combat. **E.S.** periodically switches between melee and ranged combat to try and confuse 2wingS Gundam because of the changing attack pattern, complete with Sumire continuously providing fire support. Even Akari decides to switch her attention and help out her _senpai_ s. Slowly but surely, **E.S.** is starting to wear 2wingS Gundam down.

Meanwhile, Camilla continues her relentless assault against Hime.

Hime: "I'm actually glad you came and fight me, since that would save me some time."

Camilla: "What do you mean?"

Hime: "My master would make a great use of you and your fragments."

Camilla: "Your master!? Screw that, I am a slave for no master!"

Hime: "Even then, it looks like you're quite easy to bait."

Yume: "Camilla- _san_!"

Yume and Rola approaches from behind Camilla. Camilla boosts downward, letting the pair attack Hime with their might.

At the same time, **E.S.** continues wearing 2wingS Gundam down. Akari and Sumire uses that chance to prepare their best ranged weapons. Akari turns her _Luminas Arms_ into bow mode and pulls its bowstring after inserting a powered beam arrow into it, while Sumire begins supercharging her _Sumire Vaquero_ in piercing shot mode.

Ichigo: "Akari- _chan_ and Sumire- _chan_ are preparing to attack."

Aoi: "Then we gotta get that monstrosity open to their attacks. Ichigo, let's do it!"

Ichigo: "Okay."

**E.S.** quickens their attacks more and more, giving 2wingS Gundam even more trouble at defending. Until the point where **E.S.** decides to do a strong slash that leaves the 2wingS Gundam open for Akari and Sumire's attack.

Akari: "This is it, Sumire- _chan_!"

Sumire: "Ready where you are, Akari- _chan_!"

AkaSumi: "Shoot!"

Akari shoots the arrow while Sumire fires the powered-up shots from her _Sumire Vaquero_. They hit both _Angely Diviners_ with such force that these weapons blow up instantly. Immediately, **E.S.** does the same cross-slash that they once did to Seira in her 2wingS Gundam Seraphim before. Aoi does the horizintal slash from behind with her _Azure Conqueror II_ , while Ichigo does the vertical slash from the front with her _Howling Star_. The double-powered 2wingS Gundam is finally destroyed in a cross-shaped explosion.

Hime gets alerted by the 2wingS Gundam's destruction.

Rola: "Hey! You're wide open!"

Rola does a fast swing with her right-hand beam saber, knocking one of Hime's tomahawks off her Gundam's hand. Hime counters with her remaining tomahawk by doing a horizontal swipe, but Rola swiftly dodges the attack while letting Yume close in and intercept Hime's attack. Yume parries Hime's attack and powers-up, managing to knock the last of her tomahawk off.

Camilla: "Eat my _correct_ sandwich!"

From below, Camilla boosts at high speed. Yume moves out of the way as Camilla closes in and does a powerful uppercut at Hime.

Hime: "Aaah!"

Camilla: "Next one!"

Camilla is about to attack with her Ether Fangs to cripple Hime's Gundam Heartguard, but...

Seira's voice: _"La-la-la!"_

Camilla: "Ugh!"

An image of Seira suddenly flashes right before Camilla's eyes, causing her a pain on her head and interrupting her attack.

Yume: "Camilla- _san_ , what's wrong?"

Camilla: "Damn it... Not now...!"

Seira's voice: _"If you're **do** , then I'm **re**. And if you're **re** , then I'm **mi**. I will always be one step ahead of you!"_

The pain on Camilla's head is getting worse as the same ray of light that powered the 2wingS Gundam begins to bath over 5wingZ Monsterquake. The light affects Seira's fragments within Camilla, feeding them with nearly sufficient power to take over Camilla's body. Ichigo and Aoi are alerted to see what's happening to Camilla.

Ichigo: "That ray of light...!"

Aoi: "This is not good! Camilla!!"

Without hesitation, Aoi rushes toward Camilla to save her. Ichigo quickly follows suit. At the same time, Hime just regains balance after getting a direct uppercut to the face.

Hime: "Ugh... What? Oh no, you don't!"

Hime goes toward Camilla to get in Ichigo and Aoi's path. But Yume, Rola, and Subaru shows up to stop Hime.

Yume: "Not under my watch, Hime- _senpai_!"

Yume proceeds to grapple against Hime.

Hime: "Yume- _chan_ , move aside!"

Yume: "No! You're not gonna tear their bonds apart!"

Hime: "At the cost of this world's order?"

Yume: "Like I care!"

Thanks to Yume, Ichigo and Aoi manages to reach Camilla.

Aoi: "Camilla! You gotta resist!"

Camilla: "Ugh... Aoi...? Argh!"

Camilla once again feels the pain in her head.

Ichigo: "There's no other choice..."

Aoi: "I know."

Aoi grabs 5wingZ Monsterquake's shoulders and pushes it out of the ray. And...

Aoi: "QUANTUM BURST!"

Aoi uses the _Harmonics QYLIA_ System to activate the Quantum Burst, her only hope of freeing Camilla from Seira's influence. With Ichigo's help, the Quantum Burst grows stronger.

Ichigo: "Be free, Camilla! Be free!"

Aoi: "I sense something... Seira's fragments within her body is gaining their strengths!"

Ichigo: "Didn't we push Camilla away from the ray of light? Eh, what?"

Ichigo realizes that the ray of light follows Camilla wherever she goes.

Aoi: "It seems that the light has its target locked on her. Then we have to go full strength."

Ichigo: "Okay."

**E.S.** proceeds to strengthen their Innovator powers in hopes of freeing Camilla from Seira's influence. As they do that, they keep seeing images of **2wingS** flash before their eyes. They also hear the voices of Seira and many other lines that they have heard in their nightmares.

Ichigo: "Ugh... We must keep going..."

Aoi: "Yes, for everyone's sake...! For everyone's Aikatsu...!"

Akari: "Hoshimiya- _senpai_! Kiriya- _senpai_!"

Akari and Sumire are rushing toward their _senpai_ s. As they enter the concentration of GN Fields produced by the Quantum Burst, they begin hearing the same voices that Ichigo and Aoi heard.

Sumire: "Those voices..."

Akari: "They... they reek of distortion...!"

Sumire: "Eh?"

Akari and Sumire also begin witnessing the disastrous moments from Sumire's nightmare flash before their eyes. Along with that, a strange voice can be heard.

Voice: _"This is her fate. These two-- no, three had to be pushed aside, or else the world's balance will be disrupted."_

Akari: "That means...?"

Sumire: "Including me? The reason why I saw that nightmare?'

Akari: "You're kidding me..."

Sumire: "No, I won't accept that! This isn't supposed to be our fate!"

Akari: "Neither will I! Sumire- _chan_!"

Sumire: "Uh-huh."

AkaSumi: "TRANS-AM!"

Akari and Sumire also goes Trans-Am, lending their power to **E.S.**.

Ichigo: "Akari- _chan_ and Sumire- _chan_..."

Aoi: "This is great. Everyone, let's combine our powers and set Camilla free!"

High-grade GN particles from the Quantum Burst begin flowing into 5wingZ Monsterquake's cockpit, giving ease to Camilla's pain on her head to some extent.

Camilla: "Ugh... Everyone...! For the sake of everyone... I must be free...!"

Once again, Seira's voice can be heard.

Seira's voice: " _An uncountable number of dreams awaits just around the corner!_ "

Aoi: "Silence!"

Ichigo: "You will not take over her again, nor will you tear our bonds apart! Aoi, what's her status?"

Aoi: "It seems to be working."

Akari: "Hang in there, you two!"

Sumire: "We're still here!"

Meanwhile, Hime still tries breaking away from Yume, but Yume persists on keeping Hime at bay.

Hime: "Get off me, Yume- _chan_!"

Yume: "Never!"

Hime: "Urgh!"

With a sudden movement, Hime heatbutts Yume right in the forehead and manages to break free from her. She quickly heads toward Camilla.

Hime: "Otoshiro, you must awaken!"

Subaru: "STAHP!!!"

Subaru rushes as fast as he can to catch up with Hime, which he does successfully. He takes his metal blade and does a quick slash at Hime.

Hime: "What!?"

Hime takes her beam saber to parry Subaru's attack.

Subaru: "You and your master have gone too far! Don't you care for what's gonna happen to them if you force your desires!? Do you think restoring the world's order is more important than their feelings and wishes!?"

Hime: "Just like the others, you just don't understand! My master's intentions are absolute! He will spare them in His way! You have no rights to interfere, M4!"

Subaru: "Don't screw with me! At this rate, you will never protect their smile!"

Yume: "Subaru's right!"

Rola: "Just as he said!"

Yume and Rola also gets in front of Hime to assist Subaru.

Subaru: "Good timing."

The three then proceeds to fight Hime even longer, buying enough time for **E.S.** to free Camilla from Seira's grip.

Akari: "We gotta do something with that ray of light. We might as well shoot at its source."

Sumire: "Yes?"

Akari: "But I don't have my cannon with me. Sumire- _chan_ , use your _Havoc Wing_."

Sumire: "You mean, switching it into _Buriza-Do Kyanon_ and fire at the source of the light?"

Akari: "Exactly."

Sumire: "Okay, then."

Sumire then detaches her _Havoc Wing_ and turns it into _Buriza-Do Kyanon_. She holds the weapon and begins charging, aiming the shot toward the light's source.

Ichigo: "Akari- _chan_ , what is Sumire- _chan_ doing?"

Akari: "She's trying to fire at the light's source. Who knows if it might do something."

As Sumire's charging the shot, she once again witnesses her failure at doing Fever Appeal flash before her eyes. She writhes in pain, but tries her best to shrug it off until the shot is fully charged.

Sumire: "Urgh... The cannon's... fully charged."

Akari: "Then, fire!"

Sumire: "Maximum output, FIRE!"

Sumire fires her _Buriza-Do Kyanon_ at full charge towards the light's source. The massive beam blasts right through the light and the clouds above. The ray of light then disappears because of Sumire's powerful shot.

Akari: "Sumire- _chan_ , you did it!"

Ichigo: "Alright!"

Aoi: "Camilla! You're good to go now!"

The pain on Camilla's head is starting to disappear, giving her the chance to break free.

Camilla: "Let... me... be... FREE!!!"

Camilla lets out a powerful shockwave that knocks the four away from her. At the same moment, their Trans-Am have reached its activation time limit.

Ichigo: "Uwaa!"

The four quickly regain their balance. Right after that, Camilla falls on her knees as if she ran out of stamina. Her eyes, however, look empty. As that happened, 5wingZ Monsterquake begins to fall.

Aoi: "Whoa!"

Aoi quickly rushes to grab 5wingZ Monsterquake before it hits the ground, and succeeded.

Aoi: "Camilla, you okay? Answer me. Hey, Camilla!"

Ichigo: "How's she doing?"

Aoi: "I don't know, she isn't responding. But I can no longer sense any lingering fragments. She's been purged clean from Seira's fragments!"

Ichigo: "Nice! Camilla, please respond! You're free now!"

Akari: "Dinah- _senpai_!"

Sumire: "Are you okay?"

Aoi: "If she really doesn't respond, we can only assume that she fell unconscious."

Ichigo: "Uh, that must be the case. But at least she's now safe."

Hime sees Camilla getting freed from the ray of light, and then breaks away from Yume's clash.

Yume: "Hime- _senpai_!?"

Hime: "Damn you for all you have done... But, even if you manage to halt Otoshiro's return, there's no stopping her from coming back according to my master's will. I will always make sure this world is going to be faithfully _corrected_ to the way it was supposed to be. We shall meet again..."

Hime flies away in high speed, leaving Yume and the others behind.

Subaru: "There she goes. Seriously, she's truly gone mad."

The other M4 members approach Subaru.

Kanata: "Subaru, you okay."

Subaru: "I'm fine."

Nozomu: "What is our next move now."

Yume: "Come with us to Starlight Academy, their school."

Asahi: "Their school?"

Rola: "Our friends are being sheltered there."

Ichigo, Aoi, Akari, and Sumire are also coming to Yume and the others.

Yume: "Ichigo- _san_ , how's Camilla- _san_?"

Ichigo: "She seems to be unconscious. But I can't say for sure."

Aoi: "We better return to the school fast and check on her condition."

Ichigo: "Yes."

They quickly head back to Starlight Academy.

* * *

Shortly afterwards, everyone who were involved in the battle against Hime and the 2wingS Gundams have returned to Starlight Academy. As they're getting off their Mobile Suits, they're welcomed by their friends.

Miyu: "Kiriya- _senpai_! Everyone!"

Koharu: "Yume- _chan_! I'm glad you're okay. Eh, what the!?"

Koharu is surprised to see M4 alongside them. Most especially Ako, once she sees Subaru.

Ako: "What!? SUBARU- _KYUN_!?"

Mahiru: " _Onii-chan_ , too?"

Hinaki: "Uh, excuse me, but who are these guys?"

Yume: "They are M4, basically the male equivalent of our S4."

Rola: "We forgot to mention, our school is actually divided between the boys' division and the girls' division."

Akari: "So, unlike our girls-exclusive school, eh?"

Ako: "Nyaa~! Subaru- _kyun_! Glad you could come along!"

Kanata: "Hey, calm down, little kitten. We came here to help each other, not to get shipped."

Subaru: "Besides, we have another problem that needs to be dealt with."

Subaru looks at Ichigo and Aoi going to 5wingZ Monsterquake's cockpit hatch.

Miyu: "Eh? Dinah- _senpai_ 's coming along, too?"

Yume: "Yeah, but..."

Aoi tries to open the cockpit hatch.

Aoi: "There, it's open."

Ichigo: "Good job, Aoi."

Miyu: "Heey! Is Dinah- _senpai_ okay?"

Miyu calls out Ichigo and Aoi while running towards them.

Aoi: "Uh, about Camilla..."

Ichigo and Aoi enters 5wingZ Monsterquake cockpit, only to see Camilla lying on the cockpit floor. Her eyes are open, but they look empty.

Ichigo: "Camilla!? What is going on!? Can you hear me!?"

Aoi: "She looks awake, and she's still breathing... But she is unresponsive to anything... Does that mean she's...?"

Miyu looks into the cockpit and is shocked to see Camilla's condition.

Miyu: "Dinah- _senpai_!? What happened to her!?"

Ichigo: "I don't know. All we know is that we used Quantum Burst on her to purge her clean of Seira's fragments."

Miyu: "It can't be. She's still alive, right!?"

Ichigo: "She is, but her eyes look empty, her face shows no emotion, and she just won't respond to any of our words..."

Aoi: "That could only mean... her mind was crippled. It can't be because of our Quantum Burst! It has to be because of Shiratori and her master!"

Miyu: "No..."


	13. Behind the Curtain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was released earlier than the scheduled release date to coincide with the start of Photokatsu's final event (the Yurika x Kaede event) before the game's closure mid-July.

Following the battle against Hime and her four 2wingS Gundams, Camilla got her mind crippled and fell into a vegetative state after the fragments of Seira within her body was blasted by Aoi's Quantum Burst. The minute they returned to Starlight Academy, Camilla is then brought to the quarantine room that was previously used to restrain Ichigo, in fears that a few of the fragments might have survived and have the chance to take over her body subconsciously.

That night, in Orihime's office...

Johnny: "How can this be? Camilla- _honey_ 's mind got crippled after Kiriya- _honey_ gave her a good dose of Quantum Burst."

Orihime: "Hikami did report that she fired a shot on the source of a certain ray of light that bathed over Camilla. My speculation is that the ray of light was responsible for crippling her mind, not the Quantum Burst."

Naoto: "Also, that particular light powered up the surviving 2wingS Gundam to fight even more against our girls."

Orihime: "Obviously, that must have something to do with the master Shiratori constantly mentioned."

Johnny: "You're kidding me. Another God trying to mess with us with the excuse of _correcting_ our world? What is wrong with our world anyway?"

Orihime: "Let's not forget about the nightmares that Hoshimiya, Kiriya, and Hikami got before."

Naoto: "Ah, that?"

Orihime: "That master of Shiratori... must be showing them how their Aikatsu should've been. But, I never imagined that it would involve Hikami failing her Fever Appeal during the Starlight Queen Cup, nor the whole Starlight teaming-up with DreAca nonsense which culminated with the showdown between **2wingS** and **WM**."

Johnny: "And, about Camilla- _honey_ , what is our next plan for her? How are we gonna recover her from that state?"

Orihime: "I do not know yet. But, I have a feeling that the Innovators might have some ideas."

Naoto: "Hoshimiya, Kiriya, Nijiyama, Nijino, and Futaba..."

Johnny: "Yeah, I hope so..."

* * *

A bit later, in the hangar control room...

Ako: "Really!? Why? You could've stayed with us, Subaru- _kyun_!"

Kanata: "Well, considering that Starlight Academy is designed for girls only, we figured that we need to stay somewhere else for the time being."

Nozomu: "I mean, Headmaster Moroboshi is also not staying here. Instead, he went to Mount Haruna."

Tsubasa: "I see, the place where those ninjas lived."

Asahi: "It's really odd, though, having a headquarters inside of a lava dome. What if the volcano erupts someday in the future?"

Mahiru: (shrugs) "Well, don't ask me."

Subaru: "So, yeah, we're gonna stay with those ninjas."

Ako: "Come on, Subaru- _kyun_. Stay with us a bit longer."

Yume: "Let him be, Ako- _chan_."

Ako: "But...!"

Rola: "She's right. They've made up their mind. What can you do to keep them here anyway? Besides, we have our own problems right here, while they came mainly just to assist us in our fights as per Headmaster Moroboshi's orders."

Koharu: "You don't need to worry all that much, though. Once the crisis is over, we can all have fun together."

Ako: "Uh, okay."

Yozora: "If you don't mind, can we go there too?"

Asahi: "Really?"

Subaru: "You mean, S4 and M4 staying in the same place? Are you sure?"

Tsubasa: "If I may say, why not? Ninja- _san_ is a good man, so are his subordinates. We'll be safe with them."

Yuzu: "I agree with you, Tsubasacchi. But, I wonder if Lilienne would be okay without me..."

Yozora: "If you're worried about Lily- _chan_ , we understand. Instead of coming with us, it would be better for you to stay with her."

Yuzu: "Ah, thank you, Yozora- _tan_."

Tsubasa: "If any of you need some help, just call us, and we'll be right there ASAP."

Yume: "I see. Thank you, everyone."

Subaru: "So then, if you'll excuse us. We'll meet again, boiled octopus."

Yume's face goes red because of Subaru's continuous joke. Then, M4 leaves Starlight Academy and heads to Mount Haruna, along with Tsubasa and Yozora accompanying them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ran and Yurika are paying a visit to Camilla's quarantine room after getting a permission from Orihime and Johnny.

Ran: "I'm opening the door now."

Yurika: "Go ahead."

Ran opens the door into the quarantine room. Inside, they find Camilla laying powerless on her bed. She looks awake, but her face looks empty and is completely unresponsive to anything. The two approaches her and sits down on the chairs that are in the room.

Ran: "I still can't believe this happened to her. She looks awake, but at the same time, she is not."

Yurika: (sigh) "Why should this come to pass? Why should Shiratori be that desperate to awaken the fragments of Seira inside Camilla?"

Ran: "She said she wanted to _correct_ our world. But... not like this."

Yurika: "I wonder what Kaede would say in a situation like this..."

Ran: "Speaking of which, what happened to Kaede during that Quantum Burst?"

Yurika: "I'm not sure. From what I remember, she's been dormant inside Monsterquake's Bio-Sensor since the destruction of DreAca II. Say, can we use another Quantum Burst to cure Camilla?"

Ran: "While we were able to blast Seira from her body with Quantum Burst, I can't say for sure if we can cure her from this state with the same method. I hear that her mind was crippled not because of Quantum Burst, but because of something else."

Yurika: "Didn't Sumire say that Camilla got bathed by a ray of light?"

Ran: "Yes, the same light that rejuvenated the last remaining 2wingS Gundam after Shiratori arrived."

Yurika: "Don't tell me... her mind couldn't handle all those simultaneously. The rejuvenation from that ray of light, and the purging from Quantum Burst... Are we just as guilty, then?"

Ran: "Yeah, probably. But Shiratori and her master are still the ones with bigger crime. They're the ones who started this madness to begin with."

Yurika: "You're right. If only Shiratori did not abduct Ellis and Noelle back then."

Right after Yurika finishes talking, Ellis and Noelle arrives at the quarantine.

Ran: "Eh, you two? What a coincidence."

Ellis: "C-Camilla..."

Noelle: "Camilla- _neechan_!"

Noelle runs toward Camilla.

Noelle: "Oh, Camilla- _neechan_... what has Seira- _neechan_ done to you?"

Yurika: "It wasn't just Seira. It was both Shiratori and her master."

Ellis: "You mean, the one who kidnapped us back in the day?"

Ran: "Correct. As for Camilla, Ichigo and Aoi have successfully purged her clean of Seira's fragments using Quantum Burst. But, because of the intervention of Shiratori and her master, she fell into a vegetative state because her mind was crippled."

Noelle: "Why...?"

Ellis: "Seriously, is it really necessary to ruin other people's lives just for all that garbage?"

Ran: "Save your anger for Shiratori. Once we get the chance, we'll let her taste our full fury. Anyway, we shouldn't be here for too long, and not with more than two people inside."

Yurika: "So, we'll be leaving now."

Ellis: "Ah, okay. Be careful."

Ran and Yurika nods at them, and then leaves Camilla's quarantine room. Ellis and Noelle stays for a few more minutes until they eventually have to leave.

* * *

A bit later, in Miyu's room...

Miyu is currently receiving a call from the Ninja through her phone just before she goes to sleep with Aria.

Miyu: "Are you serious, Ninja- _san_? You wanna bring Dinah- _senpai_ to your base?"

Commander: _"Yes. I figured we have a much safer place to quarantine her. And, I'm also going to bring her Gundam along."_

Miyu: "Eh? What for?"

Commander: _"Yumesaki-san told me that she has certain plans for 5wingZ Monsterquake, particularly with its Bio-Sensor."_

Miyu: "Wait a sec... the Bio-Sensor? Are you gonna--?!"

Commander: _"Yes, that's for Yumesaki-san wanting to redeem herself from all the faults she did back then. So, she needs the Gundam's Bio-Sensor."_

Miyu: "Uh... okay, I'll trust you with the Bio-Sensor thing. Anyway, do you think you'll be able to find a cure for Dinah- _senpai_?"

Commander: _"I will do my best to find the best cure for her. Once I do find it, I'll let you know. As for Camilla-san and her Gundam, I'll take them all next day, very early in the morning."_

Miyu: "Okay then."

Miyu ends the call.

Aria: "So, Ninja- _san_ has a plan for Camilla- _san_ and her Gundam?"

Miyu: "Yes."

Aria: (sigh) "Hope he can find a cure for her."

Miyu: "Uh-huh. It really feels like that Dinah- _senpai_ has suffered way too much because of Otoshiro. There's no doubt about that."

Miyu's phone rings again. She answers it.

Miyu: "Yes? Oh, Omega- _san_? Did Ninja- _san_ forget something?"

Omega Unit: _"We forgot that we have just received the brand-new addon for Ar quanta. So, I will also bring the Ar quanta along later."_

Miyu: "Oh, truly? Wait a sec, Aria- _chan_ would like to hear that out."

Aria: "Eh?"

Miyu gives her phone to Aria, letting the Omega Unit talk to her.

Omega Unit: _"Futaba Aria-san, I presume."_

Aria: "Yes, that's me."

Omega Unit: _"If you don't mind, we're going to bring your Gundam to our base for upgrades along with Camilla-san's Gundam."_

Aria: "A new upgrade for my Gundam? Wonderful, that's truly wonderful!"

Omega Unit: _"We will make sure that the upgrades will provide you all with the necessary means to smash that Shiratori fella and her twisted master. And, oh, since it's nighttime already, you better get some sleep."_

Aria: "I understand, Omega- _san_."

Omega Unit: _"Now, I'd like to talk to Miyu-san again."_

Aria: "Oh, okay."

Aria gives the phone back to Miyu.

Miyu: "It's me again."

Omega Unit: _"Miyu-san, get some sleep, okay? Store enough stamina so that you'll be able to fight with full strength later. Omega Unit, over and out."_

Miyu: "Thanks."

Miyu ends the call.

Miyu: "Nice, eh? Your already-powerful Ar quanta is getting an upgrade."

Aria: "Hehe."

Miyu: "Will it be as strong as Ao Quanta, though? But, I still believe that Ao Quanta is way stronger."

Aria: "Nah, just wait until they finish upgrading my Ar quanta."

Miyu: "Well, yeah. Anyway, let us go to sleep. It's pretty late already."

Aria: "Uh-huh."

Thus, Miyu and Aria turns off the light as they're getting ready to sleep.

* * *

In the next day, very early in the morning...

Aoi: "Huh?"

Aoi, still sleeping, finds herself in the GN particle realm.

Aoi: "Hm, this place again, eh?"

Ichigo happens to find herself in the same place.

Ichigo: "Eh, Aoi?"

Aoi: "Ichigo!"

Surprisingly enough, Aria is also there.

Aria: "Eh, how did I end up here?"

Ichigo: "Aria- _chan_? How did you--?"

Aoi: "We're all in this same place... That could only mean..."

Aoi's prediction is right. Her so-called guardian spirit, 00 Raiser, arrives.

Aoi: "I knew it."

00RAISER: _"Hoshimiya Ichigo... Kiriya Aoi... we meet again. And, it is our first time, Futaba Aria."_

Ichigo: "Glad to see you again."

Aria: "Eh? This Gundam...?"

Aoi: "It's the 00 Raiser. You can consider it our guardian spirit. Or, to be precise, the guardian spirit for **Ein Sof**."

00RAISER: _"We'll go straight to the point, if you don't mind. You must be aware of the nightmares you two and your other fellows were having."_

Ichigo: "Yes?"

00RAISER: _"I've actually created a barrier within your minds, so that you won't be affected by those twisted nightmares again. This is why you are seeing me right now."_

Aoi: "Truly? We thank you."

00RAISER: _"However, our problem is far from over. First, it's about your friend Camilla Dinah whose mind was crippled."_

Aria: "Camilla- _san_? What about her?"

00RAISER: _"Your Quantum Burst didn't truly purge her clean from Seira's fragments. In fact, those fragments were already powered-up by the time you tried purging them."_

Ichigo: "Don't tell me that's because of the ray of light that bathed over her."

00RAISER: _"Unfortunately, that is the case."_

Aoi: "Then what about the fragments?"

00RAISER: _"Given enough time, they will slowly but surely regain their power and possibly take over Camilla like before."_

Aria: "No... this can't be. And why should all of these come to pass?"

00RAISER: _"It was **The Creator** 's masterplan."_

Aoi: "The Creator?"

00RAISER: _"I just recently found out about The Creator's origin. It is a godly entity in a similar vein to the one you defeated before, but much more divine and definitely on a different league. It is said that - true by its name - The Creator was the very entity who created every single one of you."_

Ichigo: "Our... actual creator?"

00RAISER: _"And, as you can see right now, The Creator has seen your world as twisted, unbalanced, and in desperate need of correction to bring back order. To accomplish its mission to correct your world, The Creator has chosen Shiratori Hime to be its harbinger."_

Aria: "It can't be. Hime- _chan_ became a harbinger of God?"

Ichigo: "I see... That _Creator_ fella is indeed behind all these."

Aoi: "So, how are we going to deal with that _Creator_ fella?"

00RAISER: _"I'm afraid it's not going to be a simple matter. It resides in a completely different realm, a different plane of existence."_

Ichigo: "A different..."

Aoi: "...plane of existence?"

00RAISER: _"Unless you have access to something that allows you to travel through dimensions, you won't be able to face it."_

Ichigo: "Traveling through dimensions...? Wait a sec, I remember something. The second DreAca ship was able to do it."

Aoi: "Yeah, and... Oh, since Headmistress Yumesaki was there before, who knows if she can reverse-engineer that dimension-traveling mechanism from that ship."

Ichigo: "But we have destroyed the ship. How will she be able to--"

Aoi: "I bet Ninja- _san_ or Mizuki- _san_ can help out with that."

Ichigo: "Oh, you're right. But, aside from that, is there any viable way to bring Camilla back to us?"

Aria: "Please, tell us. She has done nothing wrong to us."

00RAISER: _"While your Quantum Burst can purge her from Seira's influence, that alone won't be enough to restore her crippled mind. Something more powerful is required."_

Aoi: "Can we do it by combining our Trans-Am?"

00RAISER: _"I'm afraid it won't work. It has to be a special system like your Harmonics QYLIA System."_

Ichigo: "Then..."

Aria: "Don't be pessimistic, Ichigo- _san_. As you can see, Ninja- _san_ is going to bring my Gundam to his base for upgrades. Who knows if the upgrade will also incorporate a special system like the one that Aoi- _san_ have on her Gundam."

Aoi: "Ah, that might be our best bet. If what you're telling me is true, then we'll try and cure Camilla from her vegetative state and bring her back to us."

00RAISER: _"I see that none of you are losing hope. Keep it up. With your powers, you'll definitely slash through to your bright future."_

Everything then fades to black. After that, Aoi wakes up.

Aoi: "Yes, I will..."

Ichigo also wakes up and lifts her upper body to look at Aoi. Realizing that, Aoi tilts her head slightly to look at Ichigo. Both of them smiles at each other. Suddenly, they hear a familiar noise from outside.

Ichigo: "You hear that?"

Aoi: "Yes."

They open their window curtain to see what's happening outside. They see the Ninja and his men leaving the hangar while carrying both 5wingZ Monsterquake and Ar quanta. Shortly afterwards, they also see the half-repaired Perfect Fortis and Juli's MS lifting off, followed by Kirara and Rei in their Gundams.

Ichigo: "Are they leaving already?"

Aoi: "Looks like so, back to Venus Ark. I guess Elza prefers to have her Gundam repaired in her home base. Wait, Aria- _chan_ isn't coming along with them, right?"

Ichigo: "How can she. I bet she just woke up by now, since she got thrust into the same dreamscape as we were. She'll probably stay with us for a bit longer."

Aoi: "Ah, you're right. Besides, she's growing pretty close to Miyu- _chan_..."

* * *

A week has passed since Camilla and the two Gundams are taken to Mount Haruna. There hasn't been any signs of Hime and The Creator showing up, leaving the idols curious as to what they are up to. In the Ninja's base, the upgrades on 5wingZ Monsterquake have just been finished, giving it a different backpack and a strangely familiar color scheme. The upgrades on Ar quanta, on the other hand, was already finished a day prior.

So, inside the Mount Haruna hangar, the Ninja along with Yumesaki and Moroboshi are currently looking at the newly upgraded form of Camilla's Gundam.

Tiara: "So, what do you think, Ninja- _san_?"

Commander: " **Zeta Gundam Stigmata**... why does it feel like you wanted to ditch the concept of _contradicting **2wingS**_ by removing the _5wingZ_?"

Tiara: "No, I don't. I mean, our main enemy is no longer **2wingS** , but something bigger and badder."

Commander: "As if **2wingS** wasn't terrible enough for the girls..."

Moroboshi: "But our main focus of today is expanding the Aikatsu ring, am I right?"

Commander: "Yeah, I know. I'm just still bitter that Shiratori and her so-called _Creator_ are planning to _correct_ our world in such a way that **2wingS** might get brought back by force."

Tiara: "From my view, they probably have the same goal as we do, which is expanding the Aikatsu ring."

Commander: "But, I can't imagine what will happen to Ichigo- _san_ and Aoi- _san_ if DreAca is forcefully brought back to this world, considering that DreAca was the very thing that almost completely tore their bonds apart. You don't want to see those poor souls cry in despair, do you?"

Tiara: "That's why I can't forgive myself for falling that easily. This is probably my only way to express my wishes to be accepted back by all of you."

Moroboshi: "What's in the past, stays in the past. All you need to do now is move forward to the brighter future, and kick away all the twisted distortion that gets in the way."

Commander: "Anyway, how is _she_ doing now?"

Tiara: "You mean, _her_? Okay, let us take a look."

The Ninja, Tiara, and Moroboshi leaves the hangar and heads to the deeper section of the base. They enter an awfully familiar chamber, similar to the one that once contained a capsule for Camilla way back in the day. The three looks at the capsule, containing a strangely familiar girl, but isn't Camilla.

Moroboshi: " _She_ seems to be doing well."

Tiara: "It won't be long until _she_ 's finally ready to be awakened and return to them."

Commander: "Still, I can't believe you would use the very technology that created Camilla- _san_ and her illegitimate sisters to bring _her_ back."

Tiara: "Again, this is also my best way to express my wishes to be forgiven, most especially by--."

Commander: "I know. After she awakens, all that's left to do is bring Camilla- _san_ back, now that we have Ar quanta with its **_Grandraze_** equipment. It comes with _Harmonics ARIA_ system, similar to the _Harmonics QYLIA_ system inside Ao Quanta. And I hear Ichigo- _san_ is also getting the same system for this very purpose."

Tiara: "Really? I didn't know that."

Commander: "Asuka- _san_ contacted me personally three days ago. She and Rei- _san_ \- Kamishiro, not Kizaki - have come up with the _Harmonics STARMIA_ system, the true unit counterpart for _Harmonics QYLIA_."

Tiara: "From that point, everyone pretty much knows that **Ein Sof** is indeed the _ultimate_ idol unit."

Moroboshi: "And, along with Futaba? If I may say, that seems odd, even though I know the three are Innovators."

Commander: "And insanely powerful ones."

Moroboshi: "Now, what about Dinah?"

Commander: "Camilla- _san,_ eh...?"

The Ninja is having a flashback of Camilla wanting to talk with him regarding Seira's fragments, which was not too long after she fought Hime.

Camilla: _"Ninja-san... I have a favor to ask you."_

Commander: _"What is it?"_

Camilla: _"In the case where Seira's fragments completely takes over my body again and tries to revive **2wingS** , please, I want you to finish me off."_

Commander: _"You want me to WHAT? Finish you off? Shouldn't there be any other way? I mean, Ichigo-san and Aoi-san could help you get rid of those accursed fragments! Also, the main reason why the fragments awakened was because of Shiratori!"_

Camilla: _"But, I am more concerned with Ichigo and Aoi. I'd rather die than helplessly see Seira using my body to tear their bonds apart once more. Those fragments have been giving me nightmares all day long. The meditations I had for so long were all for naught."  
_

Commander: _"Even then, you must not give up hope. Ichigo-san and Aoi-san will surely help you!"_

Camilla: _"But, Seira knew her plans. She is waiting for the very opportunity of Ichigo coming to help me. She will try to take over my body again and forcefully revive **2wingS**! Do you want to deal with such twisted distortion that many times!? I'm sure even if you're ready to fight it countless times, you'll eventually get sick of it."_

Commander: "..."

Camilla: _"So, please. I don't want to hurt them anymore. For everyone's Aikatsu..."_

The Ninja is silenced to hear Camilla's words. And the flashback ends.

Commander: _"Camilla-san, you're willing to go that far..."_

Shortly after, the Ninja leaves, followed by Moroboshi and Yumesaki. A few seconds after they left, the girl inside the capsule slowly opens her eyes.

* * *

At the same time, Elza is currently paying a visit to Camilla's quarantine room, sitting on the bed. Ever since Camilla was brought to Mount Haruna, she was given an infusion for her food sources due to her vegetative state. However, there's also a collar strapped on her neck, a choker given by the Ninja that will activate and choke her to death in the case Seira's fragments completely take over her body again. At this point, Camilla's eyes are slowly starting to revert back from blue to gold like before.

Elza: "I wish we got more time to talk with each other. I'm sure Mom would like that, too. But, at this rate..."

Camilla is still unresponsive to Elza's words.

Elza: _"Hime Shiratori... What the hell is she up to? And... why did I fight against her back then? Did I get drunk too much from my desires to obtain the Ultimate Sun Dress?"_

Rei and Kirara enters the quarantine room.

Kirara: "Elza- _sama_."

Elza: "Oh, it's you."

Rei: "How's Camilla?"

Elza: "Still the same. But, once Aria gets her hands on the _Grandraze_ , we can expect triple the Quantum Burst to bring her back."

Kirara: "Triple? What does that mean?"

Elza: "The XNSfan has also been installed with the similar system a few days ago."

Rei: "Ah, Ichigo's Gundam, I see."

Elza: "Anyway, I'm gonna head back to Venus Ark now and tune-up my Gundam again."

Rei: "Oh, already?"

Kirara: "Elza- _sama_ , wait for me!"

Elza leaves the quarantine room, followed by Kirara and Rei. After that, the door is automatically closed and locked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mizuki and Mikuru in their WM Gundams are just launching from _KongSan_ 's base after the Ninja contacted them about what Yumesaki has been doing with him. Curious to see what surprise the Ninja got, they decided to head towards Mount Haruna.

Mizuki: "I'm honestly surprised Headmistress Yumesaki would come back and get a surprise for us."

Mikuru: "Err, she's not a headmistress anymore."

Mizuki: "Oh, sorry. I mean, I can't wait to see what surprise she holds."

Mikuru: "Also, about Camilla..."

Mizuki: "I know. That's why those _Harmonics_ systems were installed on XNSfan and Ar quanta, so that they can combine their powers with Ao Quanta."

Mikuru: "But why them?"

Mizuki: "They are the strongest Innovators that we have around here."

Mikuru: "Oh..."

They continue heading towards Mount Haruna. Suddenly...

Mikuru: "W-what is that?"

They stopped moving as they see something being warped-in right in front of them.

Mizuki: "Are those...!?"

To their horror, they witness Hime being warped in, followed by three of the Gundams belonging to the deceased champions of DreAca: Kii's χ Astray, Sora's Skyerscrap Gundam, and Maria's Fahtz Seibzehn. These Gundams, however, are unmanned like the four 2wingS Gundam that showed up before.

Mizuki: "You again, Shiratori Hime."

Hime: " **WM**... you have failed my master for getting defeated by **Ein Sof** instead of **2wingS**."

Mikuru: "Why is it our fault? You just never knew what happened!"

Hime: "But that doesn't change the fact that the world order has been disrupted because of all that. Dream Academy should've been alive, Arisugawa Otome should've been the Starlight Queen after your departure, the partnership between Starlight and DreAca should have happened, the winner of the Unit Cup wasn't supposed to be Dancing Diva, and Hikami Sumire should have failed to do her Fever Appeal."

Mizuki: "What? Do you intend to shove all those nonsense down our throats?"

Hime: "All those aren't nonsense! Those are the truth of your world! And I will let those three show the truth!"

Hime begins warping away as she orders the three DreAca Gundams to attack **WM**.

Mizuki: "Stand guard, here they come!"

Skylerscrap and Fahtz Seibzehn goes up front while χ Astray stays in place while sending its DRAGOON pods to provide fire support. Mizuki takes her claymore while Mikuru readies her dual beam cannons as they're starting to engage the enemy units.

* * *

Back at Starlight Academy, inside the hangar's control room...

Naoto: "Hm? Our satellite feed is detecting a battle not too far from here."

Naoto brings up the display to check out what is going on. The satellite feed displays the battle between **WM** and the three DreAca Gundams.

Naoto: "Impossible! They came back, too!?"

Johnny have just arrived at the control room.

Johnny: "What is it, Suzukawa?"

Naoto: "You gotta take a look."

Johnny: "Lemme see... OH NO! How did those three come back!?"

Naoto: "Considering that we've fought up to four 2wingS Gundams before, it makes sense that the other three would be brought back by Shiratori's master."

Johnny: "We need to send our _honey_ s to help them out."

Johnny then proceeds to alert the idols of the ongoing battle. Realizing what's going on with **WM** , Ran and Yurika are the first ones to react and quickly heads to the hangar, standing by in their Gundams.

* * *

At the same time, back at the Ninja's base, inside the operations room...

Commander: "What did you say? The other three Gundams from DreAca appeared and engaged **WM** in a battle?"

Omega Unit: "We just found that out a few minutes ago."

Yumesaki approaches.

Tiara: "This is actually a great timing. Let's send _her_ out, since _she_ has finally awakened."

Commander: "Truly? Hm, giving them the surprise mid-battle feels odd, but we'll do what we can."

Tiara: "Understood."

They enter battle stations as they begin to prepare the launch sequence for an oddly familiar ReZEL. Inside the ReZEL is the very girl from the capsule who has finally awakened. She grins just as the launch sequence is about to be initiated.

????: "Yes... here we go..."

* * *

Several minutes into battle, **WM** is starting to get a bit of trouble dealing with the three DreAca Gundams.

Mikuru: "Why, you...!"

Mikuru fires her left-side beam cannon at Fahtz Seibzehn, causing it to retaliate by firing its own beam cannon. The two shots are cancelling each other out, but Fahtz Seibzhen does a follow-up by firing one of its homing missile pods. Mikuru fails to follow-up her attack and is forced to fly around a little bit while firing her head vulcans at the missiles.

Mizuki: "Mikuru, watch out!"

Mikuru: "What the!?"

From her seven o'clock position, one of χ Astray's DRAGOON pods is firing at her. Mikuru reacts just in time to dodge the shot by boosting upwards. One more DRAGOON pod is chasing after Mikuru, forcing her to fly around once more to outrun the pods.

Mikuru: "How persistent!"

At the same time, Mizuki and the Skylerscrap are still clashing against each other. Slowly but surely, Skylerscrap is starting to go faster with its slashes since it has a lighter scimitar compared to Mizuki's claymore.

Mizuki: "Ugh, this stupid disadvantage...! But, what about this?"

Mizuki quickly does an upper slash to try and knock the Skylerscrap upwards. And it works, the Skylerscrap does get knocked up. At that very moment, the other two DRAGOON pods of χ Astray are coming to shoot at Mizuki, but she's already fast enough to boost upward to continue attacking the Skylerscrap. The Skylerscrap regains balance just in time to parry Mizuki's next slash, giving the DRAGOON pods enough time to chase after Mizuki and fire at her again. Mizuki is once again forced to break away from Skylerscrap to dodge the shots from the pods, and then tries to return fire using her claymore on blaster mode. χ Astray controls its pods in such a precise way that Mizuki is having a hard time hitting them, except for a few lucky shots that hits some gunbarrels on the pods.

Mikuru: "Whoa!"

Mikuru takes her shield to guard against Fahtz Seibzehn's powerful beam shot. She gets pushed back towards Mizuki, but manages to break away from the beam shot before she collides into Mizuki. The two are seemingly backed into each other as the three DreAca Gundams remain strong.

Mizuki: "This is a joke, right?"

Mikuru: "I want to believe this is a joke. We can't possibly be overwhelmed like that, especially with you being the previous Starlight Queen."

Mizuki: "Perhaps I am indeed no longer on my prime. But...!"

χ Astray gets its DRAGOON pods into position to fire at **WM**. But, before it can do anything else, beam shots are coming from both the three o'clock and nine o'clock position, forcing it to dodge backward.

Mikuru: "Hey, we're getting reinforcements."

Mizuki: "From two sides at once?"

From Starlight Academy, comes Ran with her Gundam Ranflakes Juggernaut and Yurika with her Gundam Dreadlord. And from Mount Haruna, comes the mysteriously familiar ReZEL.

Ran: "Mizuki- _san_ , hold on! We're coming!"

Yurika: "Hey, what's that ReZEL ahead of us?"

Ran: "That familiar-looking ReZEL? Wait, I thought--!"

????: "Wow, if it isn't Ran and Yurika coming to help...!"

Yurika: "That voice!"

Mizuki: "Impossible! Is she really--!"

The ReZEL's pilot is finally revealed to be the revived Kaede.

Yurika: "KAEDE!!"

Kaede: "Yup, the very _super idol_ herself, Ichinose Kaede, has returned from the dead!"


	14. Plan to Salvage Anti-Seira

Ran, Yurika, Mizuki, and Mikuru are extremely surprised to see Kaede alive with her new, customized ReZEL Maple - now known as _ReZEL InnoSent_ \- on the battle zone. Tears are starting to flow from Yurika's eyes.

Yurika: "Kaede... Oh, Kaede... I'm so glad you're back with us...!"

Mizuki: "Kaede, how can you...? Didn't you sacrifice your life to protect Aoi back then?"

Kaede: "We'll save this tearful reunion for later. Now, let's give those twisted distortions some smacking."

Ran: "Uh, understood."

Kaede immediately takes her beam machine gun and fires it at χ Astray. The Gundam proceeds to thrust forward to dodge Kaede's shot and then deploys its DRAGOON pods again, but Yurika follows up Kaede's attack by firing her spreading blaster at the DRAGOON pods, forcing χ Astray to dodge hails of projectiles. Ran then rushes toward the Skylerscrap, once again fighting against her archnemesis even though the Gundam is seemingly controlled by formidable a Sora-based AI instead of the real person. With her katana, Ran begins the clash.

Ran: "Seriously, you shouldn't have returned. If only Shiratori didn't screw with us...!"

Using the speed to her advantage, Ran starts giving Skylerscrap more trouble than when it fought Mizuki.

Mizuki: "Honestly, she utilizes her weapon speed better than I am."

Mikuru: "Mizuki, behind you!"

Thanks to Mikuru's warning, Mizuki successfully dodges Fahtz Seibzehn's cannon fire. Yurika rushes toward Fahtz Seibzehn for the rematch.

Yurika: "If only your physical body is inside, I can suck your blood after I take you down. But, this...! No, you are not the real _Virgin Mary of DreAca_!"

Yurika proceeds to fire her hidden gatling cannons at Fahtz Seibzehn. All of a sudden, something flashes before her eyes. She sees herself standing alongside Ichigo, Otome, Seira, Sora, Maria, Mizuki, and Mikuru, causing her stop firing at the moment.

Yurika: "W-what? What in the world was that!? Dammit, it must be YOUR doing!"

Just as Fahtz Seibzehn returns fire, Yurika quickly uses her I-field cape to block the beam shot. She does a little spin once after using the cape and rushes back towards Fahtz Seibzehn with her beam blades ready, unleashing a lot of relentless slashes against the hulking Gundam. χ Astray sends one DRAGOON pod to fire at Yurika, but then Kaede rushes to block the shot with her beam shield.

Yurika: "Nice timing there, Kaede."

Kaede: "It's nothing. And now...!"

Kaede picks her beam machine gun again and rushes toward χ Astray, dodging the shots from the DRAGOON pods while firing back at them at the same time. The two seems to be evenly matched, until Mikuru goes to provide fire support for Kaede using her double beam cannon.

Mikuru: "Take this!"

Mikuru fires one shot from the beam cannons at one of the DRAGOON pods that is going after Kaede. The pod dodges the shot, but Mikuru fires one more shot which successfully hits the pod, blowing it up.

Kaede: "Good shot!"

Even with one pod blown up, the other pods continue to pursue Kaede. She is forced to fly around to dodge the relentless shots from them as Mikuru continues to try and shoot them down.

On the other side, Ran is still fighting against Skylerscrap, flying around while constantly clashing swords against each other. Since Mizuki knows that she doesn't have the advantage on the speed department, she resorts on fire support by firing her claymore on blaster mode at Skylerscrap. A good number of Mizuki's shots manages to scratch the Skylerscrap, leaving it open momentarily for Ran to unleash some quick, near-unblockable attacks. However, the Skylerscrap still manages to muster enough reaction to get out of its sticky situation and parries more of Ran's attacks.

Ran: "I didn't remember you have such persistence."

Having enough of her opponent's persistence, Ran does a powered-up overhead strike, but moments before her opponent could parry, Ran fires her shoulder-mounted blasters. The shot hits the Skylerscrap's scimitar, breaking its guard and allowing Ran to successfully cut off its right arm.

Ran: "Mizuki- _san_! Now!"

Mizuki: "Leave it to me."

Mizuki rushes again towards the crippled Skylerscrap with her claymore ready. She proceeds to do a powerful horizontal slash that cuts the Skylerscrap in half easily, blowing it up.

Ran: "It's down, finally."

Kaede: "Hey, watch out!"

From above, Kaede has just kicked χ Astray away, and Ran happens to be on the way. Ran quickly backs off before χ Astray collides with her and uses her katana's dull side to launch it back towards Kaede.

Ran: "Here, have it back!"

Kaede: "Whoa!"

Kaede kicks the χ Astray away once more, this time around launching it towards Fahtz Seibzehn, which is still busy returning fire to Yurika. Thus, the χ Astray collides with Fahtz Seibzehn, leaving it wide open.

Yurika: "Oh wow. Here's my chance!"

Yurika readies all of her ranged weapons.

Yurika: "Return to where you belong, _Virgin Mary_!"

She proceeds to fire all of the ranged weapons at Fahtz Seibzehn, dealing massive damage to the hulking Gundam. After that, she rushes forward and does an X-slash with her beam blades. And thus, Fahtz Seibzehn is destroyed.

Yurika: "Okay, Kaede! That one's all yours!"

Kaede: "Oh really? Fine, then."

χ Astray regains balance just in time as Kaede approaches it. It takes its beam saber and parries Kaede's attack.

Kaede: "Man, this one is more persistent than I thought it would be."

However, **WM** has already prepared its next attack, which is a combined dive kick from above. χ Astray doesn't realize the incoming attack and gets kicked real hard from above, knocking it down to the ground. Immediately, Kaede rushes down and fires her beam gatling gun with increased output, piercing through χ Astray from below. It finally explodes, ending the fight against those warped-in champions of DreAca.

Yurika: "Whew, we've done it."

Mizuki approaches Kaede.

Mizuki: "Kaede... I'm so glad you came back..."

Kaede: "Well, thanks to both Ninja- _san_ and Yumesaki- _san_. Anyway, if you want to hear my full story, let's head back to Starlight Academy and let everyone know."

Yurika: "Kaede!"

Yurika also approaches Kaede.

Yurika: "Are we going back to the school?"

Kaede: "Yes."

Mizuki: "I'm coming along."

Ran: "Ah, good to hear that."

Everyone then heads back to Starlight Academy.

* * *

Later, they arrive at Starlight Academy. Everyone in the school are shocked to see the familiar ReZEL coming into the hangar. The remnants of STAR **☆** ANIS are rushing to the hangar to see what's going on.

Kaede hops down from her ReZEL InnoSent, showing everyone that she's indeed alive.

Yurika: "Kaede... You're truly alive. You're not even a ghost or anything. This is a full physical body!"

Mizuki: "I'm so glad, I mean it."

Ichigo: "Everyone!"

Ichigo and the others arrive at the hangar, and they are really shocked to see Kaede.

Otome: "Kaede- _tan_!?"

Aoi: "Kaede... how are you--!?"

Ichigo: "Kaede- _chan_ returned from the dead? This is unbelievable!"

Sakura: "This is not an illusion, right?"

Ran: "No, this isn't. We are seeing the real thing with our own eyes..."

Kaede: "Hehe... everyone, I'm back."

Everyone: "KAEDE!!!"

The remnants of STAR **☆** ANIS are mass-hugging Kaede with joyful tears flowing down their eyes seeing their once-dead brethren returned to life. Shortly after, Orihime and Johnny arrives at the hangar to welcome Kaede back.

Orihime: "Ichinose, welcome back."

Kaede: "Headmistress Orihime."

Johnny: "Ninja- _san_ has informed us about you. Welcome back to Starlight Academy, Ichinose- _honey_. Still... I'M SO TOUCHED THAT YOU FINALLY RETURNED TO LIFE! YEAH!!"

Johnny cries joyfully in a comical manner while showing his signature thumbs-up.

Kaede: "Oh man, calm down, Johnny- _sensei_."

Aoi: "Say... what did Ninja- _san_ do to bring you back to life?"

Kaede: "Well, he did it with Headmistress Yumesaki. You wouldn't believe it, but she used the same machines that were once used to create all those Seira clones that you fought before. And you see the reason why he took 5wingZ Monsterquake - now Zeta Stigmata - to his base. They transferred my soul from the Bio-Sensor into this new body of mine."

Ichigo: "You mean, they reconstructed your body using the same technology that birthed Camilla and her illegitimate sisters, and then transferred your dormant soul from the Bio-Sensor into your new body!?"

Aoi: "As much as I don't wanna believe it, but I'll admit that it is _odayaka janai_."

Yurika: "To think that Yumesaki- _san_ would use that technology to bring you back..."

Mizuki: "Whatever happened, Kaede is back with us now. That's all that matters now."

Otome: "Love You!"

Aoi: "Anyway, there's something else. It's about Camilla..."

Johnny: (wipes his tears) "Oh, speaking of Camilla- _honey_ , Ninja- _san_ has contacted me that he's going to utilize the new _Harmonics_ system to bring her back."

Ichigo: "Oh yeah, my XNStrike did get installed with an equivalent of Aoi's _Harmonics QYLIA_."

Johnny: "Yes, along with Ar quanta too."

Aoi: "Ar quanta, too? So, Aria- _chan_ will also help us on bringing Camilla back."

Kaede: "Camilla, eh? What happened to her after the DreAca conflict ended and I went dormant?"

Ichigo: "Well, speaking of Camilla..."

Ichigo and Aoi tells Kaede about everything that has happened, starting from Elza's arrival on their world which interrupted their **Ohr Ein Sof x Cosmos** concert, the involvement of Yume's gang in the battles against Venus Ark, until Hime's intervention for the awakening of Seira's surviving fragments within Camilla's body.

Kaede: "I see... that _Creator_ dude is trying to distort our world using that Shiratori fella as its harbinger. This will not go unpunished, we must make our move before they do."

Just as Kaede finishes talking, Akari arrives with Sumire, Yume, Rola, Miyu, and Aria.

Akari: "Hoshimiya- _senpai_! Eh, is that--!?"

Miyu: "I've seen the photos of her from Kiriya- _senpai_. That's Ichinose Kaede- _senpai_! She came back from the dead!"

Aoi: "Yes, thanks to Ninja- _san_ and Yumesaki- _san_."

Yume: "Ichinose Kaede?"

Ichigo: "We haven't told you the story, right? Well, Kaede once sacrificed her life to protect Aoi from Seira years ago. But, Ninja- _san_ brought her back to life with the same technology that birthed Camilla."

Aria: "I did hear that Camilla- _san_ was artificially created, but I never expected such technology could be used to bring a person back to life."

Aoi: "Well, the soul of Kaede somehow ended up inside Camilla's Gundam, particularly within its Bio-Sensor. Ninja- _san_ took the Gundam as Yumesaki- _san_ constructed Kaede's new body. Thus they transferred her soul into that body and here she is now."

Kaede: "Yeah, that's pretty much what happened."

Aria: "Unbelievable, this is simply unbelievable."

Rola: "I dunno how to properly react in this situation, but I gotta say that I'm glad to see one of your brethren got brought back to life in such an unexpected way."

Yume: "You're right. We even have a new idol that we can befriend."

Akari: "This really is an amazing moment. Anyway, what are your plans to bring back Dinah- _senpai_?"

Johnny: "They say they'll be using Starmiya, Kiriya- _honey_ , an Futaba- _honey_."

Aria: "Including me? Oh, I remember, my Ar quanta did get an upgrade."

Orihime: "Ninja- _san_ sees you three as the ones with the strongest Innovator power. With the three _Harmonics_ system combined, you might have the chance to restore Camilla from her vegetative state and completely purge her clean from Otoshiro's fragments."

Yume: "Amazing. I wish you the best of luck, Aria- _chan_. You can do it with Ichigo- _san_ and Aoi- _san_."

Ichigo: "We're counting on you."

Aoi: "Let do this together, okay?"

Aria nods happily.

Kaede: "So, yeah, I wanna go inside the school grounds again, it's been a while. Mizuki, Yurika, shall we go?"

Yurika: "Sure, why not?"

Ran: "We'll come along."

Mizuki: "Much appreciated."

Thus, the newly-resurrectedSTAR **☆** ANISheads into the school grounds, particularly to Mizuki's usual spot. There, they begin remembering their early days as idol units, leading to their joint project as STAR **☆** ANIS. Yurika in particular can't hold her tears from flowing down since she's so happy to see Kaede's revival.

Ran: "Yurika, wipe down your tears. It doesn't suit you."

Yurika: "Ah..." (wipes down the tears) "I'm okay."

Kaede taps Yurika on the shoulder.

Kaede: "Once again, the thing that matters now is that we're all together again, as STAR **☆** ANIS."

Ichigo: "We'll combine our powers to defeat The Creator before that fella distorts our world."

Mizuki: "The Creator? I see, that must be the master Hime was talking about."

Aoi: "Correct, my guardian spirit told me earlier about all that."

Otome: "Are we fighting another godly entity? Aw man, Otome can't stand doing this way too many times."

Sakura: "Even then, we must endure. This gotta be the last godly entity that we have to deal with."

Ran: "Hope so. No, it has to be. Remember Aoi's words?"

Kaede: "What word? I don't think I ever heard her saying a new catchphrase during my time inside the Bio-Sensor other than _odayaka janai_."

Aoi: **"In this idol world, there is no God."**

Kaede: "Oh, that?"

Ichigo: "Remember, we fight to defy Fate, or in other words, the will of God. We took extreme measures to do that. And that measure is..."

Aoi: "By fully embodying the Gundam as our own."

Yurika: "Yes, that means... _we are Gundams_."

Kaede: "I see."

Ichigo: "Well, then. Shall we go to Mount Haruna and tell Ninja- _san_ that we're ready to awaken Camilla?"

Aoi: "Sure thing."

Yurika: "That is going to be a moment of history where we finally annihilated Seira for good. No more fragments, no more takeovers, and no more betrayal, we're gonna be free from her influence."

Ichigo: "And all of that can only be achieved by awakening Camilla."

Aoi: "What are you waiting for? Let's go."

STAR **☆** ANIS leaves Mizuki's usual spot. But, before leaving to Mount Haruna, they all have a lunch first in the cafeteria. After they're done with their lunch, they head back to the hangar. Inside, everyone else have been waiting, including Mikuru who stayed behind to tune-up her Gundam.

Akari: "Hoshimiya- _senpai_ , are you ready to go?"

Ichigo: "Yes."

Akari: "Take me with you."

Ichigo: "Eh? Why?"

Akari: "I figured I want to come along so that I can support you in any way I can."

Sumire: "I'm thinking the same thing. May I come along, too?"

Yume/Rola: "We're coming with you, too!"

Aoi: "Really?"

Yume: "There's nothing to worry, Ichigo- _san_ , Aoi- _san_. After all, Camilla- _san_ is our friend, our brethren. We want to be supporting you in your operation of bringing Camilla- _san_ back to us."

Aria: "Yume- _chan_ 's right. I am positive that our _Harmonics_ systems are going to benefit from their will to support us."

Aoi: "Which means... the more power everyone lends, the better."

Miyu: "Precisely. That is why we wanna come along."

Mahiru: "Shall we also lend you the power of our Star Wings?"

Ichigo: "I don't think that's necessary, knowing what has happened to your Star Wings before. I'd say let them rest for now, because us three would be enough."

Aoi: "For everyone else, just sending us your hopes and prayers should suffice."

Otome: "Don't worry, Aoi- _tan_. Otome will send you as much Love-Love Power as possible."

Yurika: "Make sure you successfully bring her back, okay? If not, I'll suck your blood."

Aoi: "Don't worry, Yurika, I will."

Yuzu: "Fight on, everyone! Once Dinah- _san_ regains consciousness, we can strike back at that Creator dude!"

Everyone: "Good luck, you three!"

Ichigo: "Thank you, everyone."

Ichigo and Aoi enters their Gundams and prepares for launch, while Aria goes into Futuring Star Booster on the back of Ao Futuris as a passenger. XNSfan, Ao Quanta, and Ao Futuris are taking off first, heading towards Mount Haruna. Shortly afterwards, Akari, Sumire, Yume, and Rola follows suit.

* * *

About half an hour later, Ichigo, Aoi, Miyu, and Aria have arrived at Mount Haruna. The Ninja and his men welcomes them.

Commander: "Greetings, you three, and welcome back. We've been expecting you."

Ichigo: "So, when are we going to bring Camilla back?"

Aria: "But, I haven't really seen the upgraded form of my Ar quanta yet."

Miyu: "Oh yeah, shall we take a look?"

Omega Unit: "I'll accompany you."

Aria: "Thanks."

Ichigo, Aoi, Miyu, and Aria are heading to Ar quanta's hangar. Once they're there...

Aria: "Oh... whoa...!"

Aria is amazed to see the new equipments slapped on her Gundam.

Omega Unit: "Aria- _san_ , meet the _Grandraze_."

Aria: "Amazing, this truly is amazing."

Aoi: "Does that mean you're changing its name?"

Omega Unit: "We're not. The _Grandraze_ is just the new equipment for Ar quanta. True by its name, the _Grandraze_ comes with its signature weapon, the _Extreme Grand Turbine_ cannons, shortened as **XGT**. And of course, the _Harmonics_ system is there to be linked with the other _Harmonics_ -powered Gundams."

Ichigo: " _Harmonics STARMIA..._ "

Aoi: " _Harmonics QYLIA..._ "

Aria: "And my new _Harmonics ARIA..._ "

From the main hangar, Akari and the others are entering Ar quanta's hangar.

Akari: "Hoshimiya- _senpai_!"

Ichigo: "Ah, you all finally arrived."

Rola: "So, that's the new Ar quanta?"

Yume: "Look at those cannons. I'm not so sure, but those cannons don't seem to fit Aria- _chan_ 's image as _fairy idol_."

Aoi: "As if having those rifle bits aren't enough to break that image."

Aria: "Well, that wasn't my fault. It was thanks to the one who originally manufactured my Gundam."

Sumire: "Hm? Who manufactured your Gundam anyway?"

Aria: "I don't know the details, but I hear it was sent to me by someone who serves as a commander in his organization."

Ichigo: "It was made by Ninja- _san_?"

Omega Unit: "No, it wasn't Boss. It has to be someone else who just happens to be a commander of a mysterious organization - in a similar way to us."

Akari: "Oh, what about Dinah- _senpai_?"

Ichigo: "We better pay her a visit for now. And then..."

They head to Camilla's quarantine room located on the lower area of the base. Only Ichigo, Aoi, Miyu, and Aria are entering the room. At the moment, Camilla is still the same as always, fully awake but completely unresponsive to anything.

Miyu: "Her eyes..."

Ichigo: "They revert back to gold?"

Aoi: "Let me sense something..."

Aria: "Hmm..."

Aoi: "This is no good, I can't sense anything. It seems like her mind isn't just crippled, it is also in a state of lockdown."

Ichigo: "But, seeing from how her eyes turned gold again, we can probably say that Seira's fragments within her body did survive our Quantum Burst because of The Creator's intervention."

Aoi: "Just like what our guardian spirit said. Not only they survived, they're also growing stronger, it appears."

The Ninja shows up from the room's entrance.

Commander: "So, are you ready for the Burst?"

Ichigo: "Yes."

Commander: "Good. Let us prepare, then. We'll start at 1800 hours."

All four: "Roger!"

* * *

As dusk approaches, everyone in Mount Haruna are preparing for the eventual recovery of Camilla using the combined Quantum Burst. The Ninja and his men are taking the still-vegetative Camilla into Zeta Stigmata's cockpit and placed the Gundam in a specialized dive chamber, surrounded by XNSfan, Ao Quanta, and Ar quanta. Akari, Sumire, Miyu, Yume, Rola, Tsubasa, Yozora, Moroboshi, and M4 are in the chamber's control room alongside the Ninja and Omega Unit, observing what's going to happen.

Tsubasa: "So, this is the time..."

Rola: "Yes, it's about time we're gonna pull this out."

Miyu: "They'll bring Dinah- _senpai_ back."

Akari: "We gotta believe in Hoshimiya- _senpai_ , Kiriya- _senpai_ , and Aria- _chan_."

Subaru: "I'm honestly curious to see how they're gonna pull that out."

Kanata: "Honestly, we are yet to understand absolutely everything that has transpired in this world."

Asahi: "When will we be able to understand more about this world? _Onee-san_ , do you know?"

Yozora: "Of course after we're done with this salvage operation. Don't worry, I believe in them."

Suddenly, they are visited by Elza and her mom, followed by Ellis and Noelle.

Yume: "E-Elza- _san_?"

Moroboshi: "Elza Forte? That was unexpected."

Akari: "Ellis- _san_ and Noelle _-chan_ , too."

Noelle: "Hello."

Elza: "Ah, Yume Nijino. I figured you would be here to witness her recovery."

Rola: "So, you're doing the same?"

Elza: "Yeah. I can't wait to have a talk with her again once she's back. For some reason, I can feel her pain of having to endure the fragments within her body."

Yukie: "So, we figured that we might want to help her in some ways."

Yume: "That's... interesting. I never imagined you two cares quite deeply about Camilla- _san_."

Elza: "Let's say that I wanna make up for everything that I've done to you when I was way too obsessed of getting the Ultimate Sun Dress..."

Yukie: "So, yeah, please bring her back, okay?"

Moroboshi: "You don't need to worry, Yukie- _san_. These idols have the power to defy fate, and they're wrapped within the Aikatsu ring. I'm pretty sure that your daughter and her comrades have already been wrapped within that very ring, thanks to Nijino and her new fellows."

Miyu: "Also, everyone's hopes and prayers will give them the necessary powers to restore Dinah- _senpai_. We totally can do it, I know we can."

Elza, Yukie, Ellis, and Noelle simply nods.

Sumire: "Anyway, what time is it?"

Sumire takes her phone to see the clock.

Sumire: "T-minus two minutes until the salvage operation begin."

Commander: "You three, start up your Gundams."

Inside their Gundams, Ichigo, Aoi, and Aria opens their eyes and starts their Gundams.

Commander: "At the T-minus one minute mark, power up your particle generation rate."

All three: "Roger."

Once the clock hits T-minus one minute mark, the Gundams are increasing their particle generation rate.

Akari: "This is it..."

Sumire: "We're about to see Dinah- _senpai_ returning to us."

Commander: "Not as Otoshiro Seira, but as herself - the Anti-Seira."

Noelle: "Camilla- _neechan_ , please come back to us."

Ellis: "Come on, Ichigo, Aoi, and Aria."

Yume: "It's only several seconds left..."

The clock continues ticking.

Omega Unit: "Ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two... one... ZERO!"

The clock finally hits 1800 hours.

Commander: "That's it. Commence the salvage operation!"'

Ichigo: "Camilla...!"

Aoi: "Please return to us...!"

Aria: "For everyone's Aikatsu...!"

All three: **_"PHANTASM BURST!"_**

With their _Harmonics_ systems activated, they engaged their Quantum Bursts, combining into what is known as _Phantasm Burst_. A massive burst of high-grade GN particles are flooding the entire chamber, and due to the sheer power of those particles, they also begin to seep away from the chamber, spreading to every single corners outside the chamber. And thus, the _dive_ begins...


	15. Deep Dive

The salvage operation to restore Camilla's crippled mind and bringing her back from her vegetative state has begun. Ichigo, Aoi, and Aria used their respective _Harmonics_ systems on their Gundams to activate the combined Quantum Burst otherwise known as _Phantasm Burst_ , allowing them to dive into Camilla.

Ichigo, Aoi, and Aria opens their eyes, finding themselves in a mysterious dark space.

Ichigo: "Where are we now?"

Aoi: "We should be inside Camilla's mind now."

Aria: "It's so dark in here. Where should we go from here?"

Aoi: "Wait, something's coming."

From behind, 00 Raiser approaches.

Aoi: "Oh, it's you."

00RAISER: _"I see that you've managed to enter Camilla's mind."_

Ichigo: "Yes, that looks like it. How did you get here anyway? Oh wait, that must be because of our _Phantasm Burst_ , am I right?"

00RAISER: _"Yes."_

Aria: "This place is so dark, I can't see a thing."

00RAISER: _"Try using your Innovator powers."_

Aoi: "Okay."

Their Innovator eyes begin to glow, attempting to scan their surroundings.

Aoi: "Yes, we can sense our surroundings now."

00RAISER: _"Good."_

Aoi: "And... up ahead! Looks like a speck of light."

Aria: "Right ahead? Alright, let's go there!"

00RAISER: _"Wait a moment."_

Aria: "What's wrong?"

00RAISER: _"Let's not forget that the fragments of Otoshiro are still inside. I will come along with you in case something unexpected happens."_

Ichigo: "Really? Much appreciated."

Aoi: "Okay then, let's move."

Ichigo, Aoi, and Aria proceeds to head towards the speck of light ahead of them, accompanied by 00 Raiser. Not too long after, they reach the light, which happens to be a pillar of light. Ichigo touches the light, and they're suddenly transported to a brighter space that is surrounded by thin mists. Inside, they find Camilla floating while curling.

Ichigo: "Hey, look. It's Camilla."

Ichigo approaches Camilla from behind and taps on her shoulder.

00RAISER: _"No, wait!"_

As Camilla looks behind her, she transformed into Seira and floats away from her.

Ichigo: "What?"

Aoi: "What just happened?"

00RAISER: _"That has to be one of the fragments. It appears to be a weakened one, though."_

Ichigo: "I see... Eh, what is that?"

From the mists, more copies of Camilla start appearing.

Aria: "What is happening?"

00RAISER: _"These are... the strengthened fragments!"_

The fragments are starting to merge into the one that Ichigo previously touched, which engulfs them with light. Once the light dissipates, Seira is formed.

00RAISER: _"They're merging into Otoshiro... Have they grown that powerful because of The Creator?"_

The newly formed Seira opens her eyes and looks at the four.

Seira: _"What are you doing here? She is mine, you can't take her back."_

Aoi: "Shut up. We want her back, she did nothing wrong, unlike YOU!"

Seira: _"Why? The Creator knew how everyone's fate are supposed to be. Including you, Ichigo."_

Ichigo: "If you're talking about **2wingS** , no, that would never happen!"

Seira: _"See? That is why The Creator wants to correct this world according to His will. The fated, greatest idol unit was never **Ein Sof** , but **2wingS** all along."_

Aria: "We don't care. All we want right now is to bring Camilla- _san_ back and smash that false god while also slapping Hime- _chan_ back to her senses! You're hindering our desire to expand the Aikatsu ring!"

Seira: _"You're so persistent... Fine, I'll do it by force..."_

All of a sudden, a shadow of Ichigo appears right in front of Seira. Slowly, that shadow turns into a real copy of Ichigo.

Ichigo: "What? How did she do that?"

Aoi: "That must be _The Creator_ 's doing."

Seira merges with that Ichigo copy, turning her into 2wingS Gundam Seraphim. From that Gundam, they can hear the voices of both Ichigo and Seira merging.

2wingS: _"Now, let me correct every single one of you and expand the Aikatsu ring with The Creator's way!"_

2wingS Gundam Seraphim rushes toward the three with its _Dominus Diviner_ s, but 00 Raiser quickly gets in front of them and parries the attack with its dual-wielded GN Sword IIs.

00RAISER: _"You three, get out of this space and find a way to reach the deeper depths of her mind. I will keep her busy here!"_

Aoi: "Right!"

Ichigo, Aoi, and Aria runs away from 2wingS Seraphim.

2wingS: _"No, you're going nowhere!"_

2wingS Seraphim tries to chase the three down, but 00 Raiser rushes even faster, instantly getting in the way of 2wingS Seraphim.

00RAISER: _"I will be your opponent right now."_

2wingS: _"Move aside!"_

2wingS Seraphim fires its _Saint Smasher_ plasma cannon at 00 Raiser.

00RAISER: _"Never!"_

00 Raiser surrounds its GN Sword IIs with GN particles and blocks the shots from _Saint Smasher_. Without delay, 00 Raiser rushes toward 2wingS Seraphim and begins their intense clash.

* * *

With 00 Raiser keeping 2wingS Seraphim busy, the three Innovators managed to get far away and then finds an pathway that seems to lead into the deeper depths of Camilla's mind. They proceed to walk down the pathway, hoping that they will find something at the end of it. As they're walking down the pathway, they're seeing many images of the _correct_ world they once saw in their nightmare.

Aria: "Are those...?"

Aoi: "Those are from our nightmares..."

Ichigo: "The _correct_ world that _The Creator_ wanted, making Aoi, Sumire- _chan_ , and possibly Rola- _chan_ suffer."

The images they see include the first Aikatsu8 line-up where Aoi and Ran didn't get selected into, the constant rivalry between Ichigo and Seira before their eventual partnership, until Sumire's failure to perform her Fever Appeal during the Starlight Queen Cup.

Aria: "No... All of these must never happen..."

After walking some more, they finally reach the end of the pathway, leading into another pillar of light. They enter the pillar, and gets transported into another realm. They find themselves on the mountains surrounding Hakone, particularly the area where Camilla often meditated. There, they find a different Camilla doing meditation.

Aoi: "Hey, there's another Camilla right here."

Ichigo: "And she's meditating? Oh yeah, that's what she always did."

Aria: "She did meditations? What for?"

Aoi: "It was to keep her mind clean of Seira's influence. Though her meditations are all for naught now, thanks to _The Creator_."

As Aoi finishes talking, she tries approaching the still-meditating Camilla. However, that Camilla begins fading away.

Aoi: "Wait, no!"

Aoi runs faster to reach Camilla, but all of a sudden, the sky above them shatters, revealing a hole. From that hole, 2wingS Seraphim comes down while being chased by 00 Raiser. The other Camilla stops fading away the moment those Gundams showed up.

Aoi: "What!? Did she really chase us all the way here?"

Ichigo: "Wait, no.It's more like 00 Raiser is the one chasing her down. It's gaining the upper hand."

Aoi: "Hm, nice."

00 Raiser switches from dual-wielded GN Sword IIs into GN Sword III on rifle mode. It fires several shots from the GN Sword III and both the vulcans on the wing binders that are docked with its GN Drives. 2wingS Seraphim uses its wings to block the shots, but gets pushed back even more due to the intensity of the beams.

2wingS: _"Why, you...!"_

2wingS Seraphim flaps its wings open, breaking the beam shots apart and then flies straight toward 00 Raiser with its _Dominus Diviners_. 00 Raiser switches its GN Sword III into sword mode while also coating the blade with beam energy. After that, 00 Raiser does a spinning horizontal slash as 2wingS Seraphim approaches. That slash is apparently powerful enough to knock both _Dominus Diviners_ off the hands of 2wingS Seraphim.

Aoi: "Alright!"

00 Raiser wastes no time and goes to stab 2wingS Seraphim in the torso, pushing it with high speed to crash it to the ground. 00 Raiser did just that, and the entire ground ends up shattering. Ichigo, Aoi, and Aria are surprised to see the ground below them starting to crack.

Aria: "Oh no, what are we gonna do now!?"

The ground below them shatters and they fall, including the other Camilla who simply disappears once she falls.

Aoi: "Uwaaa! Everyone, change your forms!"

Aria: "Can we do it!?"

Ichigo: "We can, just concentrate!"

They begin concentrating, and they transforms into their respective Gundams.

Aria: "Oh my, that's out of nowhere!"

Ichigo: "Let's follow our guardian spirit."

The three then follows 00 Raiser who's still pushing 2wingS Seraphim at high speed. They enter another pillar of light and everything just turns clear white, and then fades to black.

* * *

Meanwhile,inside the dive chamber's control room...

Akari: "How's Hoshimiya- _senpai_ doing right now?"

Commander: "I'm sorry, but none of us can tell. Our systems can't seem to detect what is going on."

Rola: "What about you, Yume? Can your Innovator power sense something?"

Yume: "I'll try..."

Miyu: "Let me try it, too."

Yume and Miyu activates their Innovator power and attempts to sense whatever is going on with the dive.

Elza: "Do you sense something?"

Yume: "Uh... It's pretty vague, but it looks like those three are with... a familiar-looking Gundam with what appears to be Twin Drive system on it. The Gundam looks kinda similar to your Ao Futuris, Miyu- _chan_."

Miyu: "That's gotta be **Ein Sof** 's guardian spirit, the 00 Raiser. Yes, they do have one, similar to how **2wingS** had one themselves with the Strike Freedom Gundam that we annihilated back then."

Sumire: "That means their guardian spirit is actually assisting the three in this dive? That is great indeed for Dinah- _senpai_ 's recovery."

Elza: "Units... with certain Gundams as guardian spirits? Intriguing, if I may say."

As they finish talking, some of the high-grade GN particles are seeping from the sides of the window.

Subaru: "Hey, look. The particles..."

Commander: "They could seep into this room? I thought the windows are super-tight. Must be molecular-sized gaps. But they should be harmless."

Slowly but surely, more GN particles are seeping into the control room.

Akari: "Hey, Sumire- _chan_ , do you feel something?"

Sumire: "I do. There's that... peculiar feeling inside me."

Miyu: "Hey... your eyes."

Miyu notices the eyes of Akari and Sumire showing a very faint glow.

Sumire: "What's wrong with my eyes?"

Miyu: "Not only that, but I can sense you two, albeit only for a split second. Or, that's probably just my imagination."

Akari: "Uh... maybe...?"

Commander: "Miyu- _san_ , do you think they--?"

Miyu: "I think so, Ninja- _san_."

Commander: "Oh..."

Miyu: "Hoshimiya- _senpai_ , Kiriya- _senpai,_ Aria- _chan_ , you three are indeed _odayaka janai_..."

The Ninja looks back at the dive chamber with extremely mixed feelings.

Commander: _"I guess you three went a bit too far..."_

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Moments later, back inside the dive...

The merged fragments of Seira is starting to open her eyes.

Seira: "Ugh..."

Once she fully wakes up, she finds herself with 00 Raiser alone within a dark space surrounded by thick clouds. The two are floating.

00RAISER: _"It appears you've woken up."_

Seira: "Y-you..."

00RAISER: _"You can't fight any further, for I have disintegrated your power. You will not be able to either take Hoshimiya away from Kiriya, nor take control over Dinah's body anymore. Besides, you've been placing yourself in a huge disadvantage for trying to fight me in this strengthened Quantum Burst. You're now cut off from the power of the gods."_

Seira: "Why...? Why should all these come to pass? Why can't I form the Unit I wanted so badly? What did I do wrong to them?"

00RAISER: _"If you really wish to know why this world rejects **2wingS** , it will be revealed behind these clouds."_

Just as 00 Raiser finishes talking, the clouds begins to go away, revealing what was once Starlight Academy, now a massive crater with multiple red crosses in it, both standing and collapsed. Also, the area that was supposed to be the Shrine of Unification is now an empty ground with a tall, winged monolith reminiscent to the logo of **2wingS**. The other areas are both ruined and devoid of life.

Seira: "What is... this...?"

00RAISER: _"This is what would happen in the future if **2wingS** ever achieved Sublimation in this world."_

Seira notices the remains of Mizuki's usual spot inside the crater.

Seira: "Isn't that... Starlight Academy? What happened to everyone there?"

00RAISER: _"After the Sublimation, Starlight idols-- no, every idols in Japan ceased to exist for they've been elevated into higher state of being against their will..."_

Seira: "Everyone... elevated into higher state of being...? But, what made this happen? Why does this world have to reject **2wingS**?"

00RAISER: _"History is composed by choices and divergences. Each choice you make creates a new world and brings forth a new future. But at the same time, you're eliminating a different future with choices you didn't make. Yes, you denied a future of all its existence because of your choices, destroying it even before it was born. This very world is condensed of every single one of those unrealized wishes and prayers in a certain parallel world where **2wingS** reigned supreme as the greatest idol unit of all time._ _However, when **2wingS** also emerges in this world and ends up achieving Sublimation, this would be the result"_

Seira: "But... how?"

00RAISER: _"Otoshiro Seira, both you and your counterpart in that parallel world were blessed by the gods, or should I say **twisted Gods**. You were blessed by Kira Yamato, while your other self is blessed by The Creator. That's the reason why you've been so good at everything music-related, including your Aikatsu. You showed those Starlight fellows how amazing you were, and made Hoshimiya believe that you're the best partner for her. In this world, however, the God is in fact a twisted distortion that totally goes against those unrealized wishes and prayers. And yet He forced His way into this world by using you, and tried to take Hoshimiya away from Kiriya and all her friends. If nobody fought back, this Sublimation would be the harbinger of the world's end, denying the future of those poor souls once more. God promised you balance, order. But, in reality, it was chaos, nothing more. And the root of all these destruction... is you, and your **2wingS**."_

Seira looks extremely shocked after hearing the truth from 00 Raiser. Suddenly, she finds herself in a black space, witnessing the nightmares that Ichigo and Aoi saw several times before. Many times, she hears the voices of Ichigo, Aoi, herself, and the others.

_"I knew that Seira is the best partner for you..."_

_"No, Orihime can't possibly step down as a headmistress if I lose!"_

_"La-la-la!"_

_"Even if I were to regain my memories and my skills, I don't think I will ever become your partner. A friend, yes, but not actual partner."_

_"Now we're coming... to cut that twisted distortion out of you!!"_

_"In this idol world, there is no God!"_

_"And the winner of this Twinkle Star Cup is... **2wingS/Ein Sof**!" _(the voices are overlapping each other)

_"Aikatsu will never die!"_

Seira blinks and finds herself back with 00 Raiser floating above the destroyed landscape. She begins to look very frustrated.

Seira: "No... you're wrong. All I wanted was just making people smile, especially Noelle. I was just doing what idols do best!"

00RAISER: _"However, **2wingS** was still the trigger. By having **2wingS** reign supreme in both worlds, while nothing bad happened in the other world, every hopes and dreams are all but extinguished in this very world for the sake of Sublimation. Because of that, everyone gets sublimed, losing their physical form and becomes part of **2wingS** against their deepest wishes and prayers. That is what The Creator wanted, to make sure this world went like that other world, giving no regards about what would eventually happen afterwards."_

Seira: "This is so wrong. I will never believe this!"

00RAISER: _"But still, the blessing of the gods that you and your counterpart received has shaken the very foundation of this world, and everyone had no choice but to fight it. In the end, those idols have punished you for your sins. Wouldn't that be your death in the hands of Kiriya, and also the rejection by Dinah?"_

Seira: "What sin...? What sin did I ever commit? I never even knew that **2wingS** would cause this much pain and suffering! This is not how my unit should end up!"

00RAISER: _"You never knew, because the gods are constantly telling you nothing but lies. However, if you want to redeem yourself, you have your final chance right here."_

Seira: "Redeem myself? How?"

00RAISER: _"Reject your existence, deny everything that The Creator has given you. Never listen to The Creator's words and... erase yourself from this world."_

Seira: "Erase myself...? Then, the gods would--!"

00RAISER: _"Would you want to see this world corrected and then destroyed by **2wingS** , or would you want to see everyone join together within the Aikatsu ring with smile on their faces?"_

Seira: "I... I want to..."

????: _"Do not listen to him!"_

Seira: "My Lord...!"

00RAISER: _"You! The Creator! Don't you interfere!"_

* * *

Meanwhile, the Innovator trio has been separated from 00 Raiser, but they continue to dive even further into Camilla's mind. They reach the deepest sanctum, an interior of a structure similar to the Shrine of Unification. Insinde, they find the real Camilla, being trapped within a translucent energy sphere.

Aoi: "There she is!"

The three revert themselves back to their human form and approaches Camilla.

Camilla: "Um..."

Aria: "Camilla- _san_ , can you hear me?"

Camilla slowly moves her head, staring silently at her friends.

Camilla: "You guys..."

Aoi: "We're going to recover you. Hang in there."

Ichigo: "But, what is that sphere she's trapped in?"

The three continues approaching Camilla, when suddenly...

????: _"Hold it right there!"_

Aria: "That voice... Hime- _chan_!?"

Hime: _"If you dare letting her free, you'll doom this world. She must not awaken as her own self, but as Otoshiro! "_

Ichigo: "Silence, Shiratori Hime! We don't need your twisted words! Besides, why should you interfere?"

Hime: _"You dare challenge me? Do you have no idea who you are dealing against?"_

Aoi: "Of course we do, and we're not afraid! Because not only we are Top Idols, we are Gundams! Now, I'm going to break her free."

Aoi summons her Azure Conqueror II onto her right hand and then slashes at the energy sphere that sealed Camilla. But one slash doesn't seem to be enough since the sphere is only slightly cracked.

Aoi: "Ichigo! I need some help here!"

Ichigo: "Coming!"

Hime: _"No! Stop!"_

Ichigo: "Silence! You have no power here!"

Ichigo summons her signature tree-cutting axe and does a slash at the sphere. The sphere gets cracked even more.

Aoi: "One more, and together!"

Ichigo: "Yes! Haaa!"

Ichigo and Aoi slashes at the same time, causing the sphere to shatter. Camilla is freed from the sphere and falls flat on the ground.

Aria: "Alright!"

Camilla tries to get up.

Camilla: "Ow, ow... Whew, I'm free, finally. Thanks, you three."

Ichigo: "Hehe, no problem."

Aoi: "Can we return now?"

Camilla: "I'm trying to wake up, but... I can't!"

Aoi: "Eh?"

Hime: _"If you thought you've freed her, you're wrong."_

Ichigo: "Now what!?"

Hime: _"As long as Otoshiro's fragments are still active, she will never wake up! Once again, like I said before, it is her destiny to awaken as Otoshiro Seira, not as Camilla Dinah! It is for the correction of this world!"_

Aoi: "You mean... Wait, didn't we crush that combined fragments?!"

Aria: "We got separated from the guardian spirit, and it may be possible that the fragments are still there."

Aoi: "Seriously, what is 00 Raiser doing?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the control room...

Rola: "Yume, what's the current situation? Can you sense it?"

Yume: "I'll try."

Yume tries sensing what's going on with the trio through the GN particles, followed by Miyu.

Yume: "Ah, I can sense Ichigo- _san_ , Aoi- _san_ , and Aria- _chan_. They're... freeing Camilla- _san_ , but..."

Elza: "But what?"

Miyu: "This is no good, Dinah- _senpai_ can't be awakened because the fragments are still there!"

Akari: "Then what is going on with the fragments?"

Miyu: "Wait a sec... Eh? What? No way."

Sumire: "What's wrong?"

Yume: "You're kidding me! I sense an interference from... _The Creator_ Himself!"

Commander: "What the hell!?"

Noelle: "Oh no, at this rate, Camilla- _neesan_ will--!"

Miyu: "I hear something! It's coming from... our school!"

Yume: "Everyone's prayers... everyone's wishes!"

Yume and Miyu are hearing their friends back at Starlight Academy giving their prayers and wishes for the success of the dive. Little by little, Akari and Sumire are starting to sense the same thing as Yume and Miyu. Their eyes are repeatedly glowing for a moment

Akari: "It's faint, yes, but their voice are reaching us here."

Sumire: "Everyone..."

Ellis: "Oh, please tell me you two are undergoing Innovation. I can see your eyes glowing for a moment."

Commander: "Those high-grade GN particles must be responsible for their Innovation, not to mention their Gundams being powered by GN Drives."

Omega Unit: "They should fully evolve into Innovator. The more the merrier, so that we can smash that false god with little to no problem. Aria- _san_ truly lives up to her title, the _Fairy Idol._ These really are pixie dusts capable of bringing forth Innovation on these idols."

Miyu: "Akari- _chan_ , Sumire- _chan_ , tap on my shoulders. Help me relay their prayers and wishes to them. This way, your Innovation should go faster."

Akari and Sumire nods, then places their hands on Miyu's shoulders. That way, Miyu is able to relay the prayers and wishes of their friends to Ichigo, Aoi, Aria, and 00 Raiser through the GN particles.

* * *

Back inside the dive, at the vision of the destroyed future...

00RAISER: _"This feeling...!"_

The Creator: _"W-what is that!?"_

00RAISER: _"This is... prayers and wishes from Starlight Academy, and also Nijino's fellows."_

Seira: "They wish for...?"

00RAISER: _"For the success of this operation."_

The Creator: _"Those rebellious idols! Have they no idea what they are doing!?"_

00RAISER: _"Of course they have. They want to cope in this world without any gods, most especially the likes of you."_

The Creator: _"Blasphemous, simply blasphemous!"_

00RAISER: _"Otoshiro, time is running out. You must decide whether you want to protect everyone's smile, or stay true to your God and The Creator_ 's words.

The Creator: _"No! You must listen to me, Otoshiro! This world must be corrected, and it is by bringing back the whole Dream Academy, including **2wingS**_ _as the true greatest idol unit!"_

00RAISER: _"Silence! This world moves according to its own will, not yours! And now, let her decide her own fate!"_

The Creator: _"You...!"_

Seira remains silenced, though she's actually giving it a very deep thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this point, the story is supposed to split between two different routes. The first route has Seira allowing herself to get erased, leading to the normal, canonical ending of this season. The other route has Seira staying alive with an oath that she will completely cut her ties from the gods and will never bother E.S. again. That will lead to an ultimately different conclusion than the canonical one.


	16. 2wingS No More

After taking a lot of thoughts, Seira has finally come up with her decision.

Seira: "00 Raiser, please end me."

The Creator: _"What did you say!? You want the Gundam to destroy you!?"_

Seira: "I'd rather die than making everyone cry because of me bringing them doom."

The Creator: _"No! You must not die! Remember what your God said, you're going to bring balance to this world! And with my help, this should be your last chance to bring that balance!"_

Seira: "No, I've had enough of blatant lies. They showed me the truth of this world."

The Creator: _"These words you heard from the Gods weren't lies! What makes you think God is a liar?"_

00RAISER: _"Then convince us with an undeniable proof. Do you have any proof?"_

The Creator: _"Ugh..."_

00RAISER: _"If that's your response... that means you really don't have any undeniable proof that none of your words are lies. So then, Otoshiro, I will end you right here and let Camilla return to her friends."_

Seira: "Yes..."

00 Raiser takes its GN Sword IIs and points them towards Seira along with both its wing binders. It goes Trans-Am and...

00RAISER: "TRANS-AM RAISER!!"

00 Raiser fires its Raiser Sword towards Seira. She takes the full blast wholeheartedly while taking a crucifix stance.

Seira: _"Goodbye, Ichigo... I hope you're happy with Aoi... And, Xieras... forgive me..."_

With her final tears dropping away, the last of Seira's fragments is completely disintegrated.

The Creator: _"OTOSHIRO!!!"_

* * *

Camilla: "?!"

Ichigo: "I can feel it, the fragments are done for!"

Aoi: "Which means, Camilla will awake once we get outta here."

Hime: _"No, this is not possible! THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE!"_

Aria: "Apparently it's quite possible, Hime- _chan_."

Camilla: "Now that we're done here, let's get the hell out of here!"

All three: "Yes!"

Ichigo, Aoi, Aria, and Camilla flies up high to get out of the inner depths. From above, 00 Raiser appears, bringing along the illusions of their friends behind as embodiments of everyone's prayers and wishes.

00RAISER: _"Take my hand!"_

Camilla nods, and she flies faster to reach 00 Raiser's hand, in which she succeeds. They are then pulling themselves out from the dive, returning to the real world.

Commander: "Whoa!"

* * *

In the dive chamber, Zeta Stigmata unleashes a bright light from its cockpit area.

Rola: "What's going on!?"

Using her Innovator power, Miyu senses the success of the dive.

Miyu: "They... they have succeeded! Otoshiro's fragments have been eliminated, and Dinah- _senpai_ will awaken!"

Omega Unit: "Yes!"

The three Gundams are deactivating their Bursts and the GN particle generation is subsiding. The bright light form Zeta Stigmata is also disappearing. Ichigo, Aoi, and Aria are opening their eyes, finding themselves back to the real world.

Ichigo: "Uh... Are we back?"

Aoi: "Yes, we are..."

Aria: "What about Camilla- _san_?"

Ellis are Noelle are running into the dive chamber, going towards Zeta Stigmata's cockpit.

Noelle: "Camilla- _neesan_!"

The cockpit hatch is automatically opened, revealing an unconscious Camilla.

Ellis: "Camilla, open your eyes!"

Camilla slowly opens her eyes and tries to get up.

Camilla: "Uhh..."

Noelle: "You've returned, Camilla- _neesan_!"

Camilla: "Noelle...?"

Noelle approaches Camilla and hugs her.

Noelle: "I'm so glad... I'm so glad you've returned to us...!"

Ellis: "Anyway, just for safety measures... Camilla, what is your favorite book?"

Camilla: "Err... _Thus Spoke Zarathustra_ by Friedrich Nietzsche. Why do you ask?"

Ellis: "And what about your favorite food?"

Camilla suddenly looks surprised.

Camilla: "O-of course it's the Nandemo Bento! Now that you mention it..."

Camilla's stomach rumbles.

Camilla: "...I'm hungry."

Noelle: "Eh?"

Ellis: "Hahahaha! Which means you're totally Camilla Dinah to us! Welcome back!"

Camilla simply smiles at Ellis. Shortly after, Miyu shows up from behind Ellis, followed by Ichigo, Aoi, Aria, and everyone else who were witnessing the operation.

Miyu: "Dinah- _senpai_...!"

Elza: "Camilla Dinah, welcome back."

Camilla: "Elza Forte, how I've longed to meet you again."

Yukie: "I'm glad you finally awakened thanks to Ichigo- _chan_ , Aoi- _chan_ , and Aria- _chan_ 's efforts."

Camilla sees the trio behind Elza, which prompts Elza and Yukie to look back at them.

Camilla: "You three, thank you."

Elza: "You three did a _perfect_ job."

Ichigo simply waves her right hand while smiling. Camilla gets up and hops down her Gundam's cockpit. Aria approaches her.

Aria: "Camilla- _san_ , here, a welcome back gift for you."

Aria opens her hands to reveal a rose.

Camilla: "Thanks."

Camilla takes the flower from Aria.

Camilla: "Anyway, where can I get something to eat?"

Elza: "Oh, I just happened to bring along some meals, particularly special steaks that my butler made."

Camilla: "Steaks? Hmm, sounds delicious."

Yukie: "Come along, then. I'm sure you'll like it."

Camilla follows Elza and Yukie back to the control room with the others following from behind. There, Elza gives Camilla one of her steaks inside a meal box. Camilla opens it and proceeds to eat the steak pretty fast.

Camilla: "Mmm, nice! Tasty! I gotta review that one someday."

Yukie: "Glad you liked it."

As she almost finishes eating...

Miyu: "Are you not afraid to gain more weight from this?"

Camilla: "Huh? Well, since I've been out of commission for about a week, I'm sure I've lost quite some weight."

Miyu: "Hmm? You sure 'bout that? Did you even check your weight before you fell into vegetative state?"

Camilla: "Eh...? Come to think of it, I haven't measured my weight for quite a long time now..."

Elza: (clears throat) "That means you better watch your meal, or you'll lose that perfect body shape of yours."

Camilla: "Oww... yes, milady."

Meanwhile, a few kilometers north of the Ninja's base, something big is being warped-in.

Omega Unit: "Boss, I'm detecting something big being warped-in, approximately three kilometers north from our position."

Commander: "What?"

Ichigo: "It can't be... an enemy?"

Akari: "Something big, you say? How big is it?"

Omega Unit: "It's... about the size of Galaxy Starlight! And, wait, I'm detecting a Mobile Suit being warped-in near it."

The big thing appears to be a saucer-shaped giant warship. In front of the warship, Hime's Gundam Heartguard gets warped-in.

Omega Unit: "It's... Gundam Heartguard!"

Yume: "Hime- _senpai_...!"

Tsubasa: "So, she shows up once again, now with a giant warship."

Rola: "Dang, she must be pissed that we completely purged Camilla- _san_ clean from Otoshiro's fragments."

Camilla: "Ah crap, come on, really? Do you really have to disturb me just as I recover?"

The Creator's voice suddenly echoes inside the control room.

The Creator: _"You have doomed this world. You have rejected your only hope for salvation by annihilating Otoshiro and, along with it, **2wingS**."_

After that, Hime also speaks.

Hime: _"Why wouldn't you realize your sins of defying fate?"_

Yume: "Enough of this, Hime- _senpai_! Just leave us alone and let everyone here live according to their own paths!"

The Creator: _"Such insolence... Very well, then. I will make you fools pay!"_

The giant warship is opening up its hangar gates, launching ten copies of 2wingS Gundam. At the same time, the warship also unveils its main cannons. Together with the 2wingS Gundams, the warship opens fire at Mount Haruna.

Commander: "Oh snap! Everyone, take cover!"

Everyone inside the base proceeds to take cover as the shots hit Mount Haruna, causing strong explosions all over the place. The base is shaking from all those explosions.

Akari: "Ugh... You're kidding me."

Omega Unit checks on the monitor, showing the army of 2wingS Gundam that has just bombarded their base.

Omega Unit: "Damn... All those 2wingS Gundams..."

Moroboshi: "Shiratori, you can't be serious!"

Elza: "That behavior pisses me off. I'm going out there to slap some sense into her!"

Camilla: "Me too."

Elza and Camilla are about to head to their Gundams, but they're stopped by the others.

Ichigo: "We're coming with you."

Yume: "Yes, it is our shared problem, like it or not."

Akari: "We gotta show them the power of our Aikatsu ring, and send that twisted god packing."

Aria: "Uh-huh, let's go together, Elza- _san_."

Commander: "Gundams, prepare for launch!"

Ichigo, Aoi, Akari, Sumire, Yume, Rola, Elza, Camilla, Miyu, and Aria are grouping together as Units and heads to their respective Gundams. Camilla returns to her Zeta Stigmata and pilots it.

Camilla: "Okay then, _partner_ , let's kick some ass."

They quickly get themselves to the launchpad.

Omega Unit: "Launch sequence initiated. Three... Two... One..."

Commander: "LAUNCH!"

The Gundams are heading out, prepared and ready to fight the army of **2wingS** led by Hime and The Creator's warship.

Camilla: "Elza, wanna ride on my Gundam?"

Elza: "Sure, why not?"

Camilla transforms her Zeta Stigmata into Waverider mode, allowing Elza to ride on. As they move towards their target, the legion of **2wingS** are using their Full Burst mode to fire at them, prompting them to either do evasive maneuvers or block with their available defensive mechanisms. They rush forward faster until the targets are in sight.

Ichigo: "There they are!"

Aoi: "More 2wingS Gundams... That twisted distortion better stop haunting us now! Everyone, OPEN FIRE!"

Everyone proceeds to fire their ranged weapons altogether, creating a bullet hell that goes toward the **2wingS** army. The army fires another Full Burst shots for their counterattack, causing a massive clash of projectiles.

Miyu: "These has to be the original variant without GN Drive, it should be a pushover if not for their numbers and the possibility of Shiratori's master powering them up."

Elza: "Anyway, I'll go after Hime."

Camilla: "Me too. She's in a desperate need of a massive slap in the face!"

Ichigo: "I see, then go right ahead. And be careful."

Elza and Camilla boosts forward, rushing through the **2wingS** legion while dodging their bullet spam. Soon, Gundam Heartguard is in their visual range. Elza hops off Camilla as Zeta Stigmata transforms back into MS mode.

Camilla/Elza: "SHIRATORI!!!"

The two then attacks Hime head-on, with Camilla using her long beam rifle in saber mode and Elza using her Venus Gospels as usual. Hime takes her tomahawks and parries the attack.

Hime: "You...!"

Elza: "You've gone insane, Hime Shiratori."

Hime: "Insane? How can you call this enlightenment _insanity_?"

Camilla: "Enlightenment, my ass! You and your master - _The Creator -_ are attempting to ruin their lives, their Aikatsu!"

Hime: "This world has no more salvation left in it! It has to be re-created according to my master's will! Yes, that means DreAca will have to come back, your original form will come back, and of course the true greatest idol unit in existence - **2wingS -** will come back! That is why we have to bring you this legion of 2wingS Gundam, for this divine mission!"

Hime powers up and breaks away from Camilla and Elza, knocking the two back. The giant warship uses its main cannons and turrets to shoot at the two, giving them a bit of trouble at dodging the shots. One of the 2wingS Gundams is also attacking, firing its _Smiter's Gatling_ at the two.

Elza: "This is no good. At this rate, we can't slap some sense into Hime."

Camilla: "Move aside, you bastard!"

Camilla, still with her beam rifle in saber mode, rushes toward her attacker and unleashes multiple slashes to try and take it down. The 2wingS Gundam parries most of Camilla's slashes with its _Angely Diviner_ s.

Camilla: "Dang! Even through they're the weakest variant, they still put up that much of a fight!"

Miyu: "Hold on, Dinah- _senpai_!"

Along with Aria, Miyu rushes toward Camilla to help her, avoiding several shots from the enemies along the way. Once she gets in the range, she fires her right-hand _Prism Spiral_ in beam magnum mode at the 2wingS Gundam that is currently engaging Camilla. The 2wingS Gundam notices the shot coming its way and proceeds to block it with its left-hand _Angely Diviner_. It left arm is left shaking because of the sheer power of the shot.

Aria: "How about this?"

Aria engages her new XGT Cannons with its turbines spinning to generate its energy. She uses the gatling blaster mode and then fires a volley of beams at the target, forcing more blocking from the 2wingS Gundam. Aria then switches her cannons to their default heavy smasher mode and fires two powerful blasts, hitting that _Angely Diviner_ with full force and blowing it up along with the 2wingS Gundam's left arm.

Camilla: "Wow, that hits like a bulldozer. Oh, time to strike!"

Camilla powers up the saber on her beam rifle, extending its length. She then does a strong slash while the 2wingS Gundam is still staggered from Aria's shots, slicing it in half.

Camilla: "Got'cha!"

Hime: "Damn you!"

Hime breaks away from her clash against Elza and rushes toward Camilla. However, she gets intercepted by Yume doing an attack with her swallow. Hime is forced to parry Yume's attack.

Yume: "Hime- _senpai_ , please stop this madness before it's too late!"

Hime: "What if I don't stop it? Don't think as if my master and I are going to murder you! We are trying to _correct_ this world and give everyone their well-deserved salvation!"

Yume: "By breaking everyone's bonds apart!? That's not even remotely close of being a salvation! Hime- _senpai_ , you just don't know what twisted distortion **2wingS** has brought to this world years ago! Or you've become too enlightened to listen!?"

Hime: "All must go according to my master's will. Let me tell you once more, you've doomed this world by erasing the very last vestige of Otoshiro from Camilla! Are you certain you can live in this broken world that has lost its balance!?"

Yume: "If they can do it, then they can! So, stop shoving down your master's will down their throats against their will!"

Hime stops listening to Yume's rambles and powers up to knock Yume back. Elza rushes back at Hime again and unleashes her spinning attack, pushing Hime's blocking skill to its limits.

Meanwhile...

Akari: "Haaaa!!!"

Akari unleashes her own spinning attack at full strength using her _Luminas Arms_ in dual-wield mode to break her opponent's _Angely Diviners_ apart. Right after the spinning attack, Akari kicks her opponent away.

Akari: "Sumire- _chan_!"

Sumire: "Take this!"

With her _Sumire Vaquero_ in piercing shot mode, Sumire fires two shots at the 2wingS Gundam that Akari just kicked, one shot for each side. She immediately switches back to rapid-fire mode and fires a volley at the 2wingS Gundam. All shots hit its target successfully, blowing it up completely.

Akari: "Okay, one more is done for. How many more enemies left?"

Sumire: "About eight of them left. Eh, what!?"

Several shots from the warship's main cannons are going right towards Sumire.

Akari: "Sumire- _chan_ , dodge!"

Helped by the _Havoc Wing_ , Sumire boosts upward to avoid the shots. She tries to return fire using the piercing shot mode of her _Sumire Vaquero_. While the shots do have enough range to reach the warship, but they don't have enough sustained power to actually deal damage to the warship, not with its strong energy shield already negating those weakened shots.

Right below Sumire, Ichigo and Aoi are fighting two 2wingS Gundams at once. Using her _Kaleido-gateway_ , Aoi warps around her opponent, confusing it with her sneak attacks. Ichigo, in the other hand, relies on brute force as she goes up close and unleashes heavy slashes after slashes at her own opponent to the point where her opponent's _Angely Diviners_ are starting to crack because of Ichigo's overwhelmingly powerful attacks.

Ichigo: "Here, Aoi!"

Ichigo decides to do a smash that launches her opponent towards Aoi.

Aoi: "Right back at ya!"

Aoi warps using her _Kaleido-gatweay_ once more to kick her opponent to a certain direction so that the two collides with each other. Right after their opponents collide, Ichigo and Aoi switches their signature weapons into ranged mode and fires a full-power shot at the still-staggered 2wingS Gundams, obliterating them with ease.

Ichigo: "Great job, Aoi."

Aoi: "You too, that was _odayaka janai_."

They are caught a bit off-guard as the warship apparently sends four more 2wingS Gundams while providing cover fire. Ichigo and Aoi almost gets hit by the warship's cover fire if it wasn't because of their Innovator powers alerting them of the incoming danger. They dodge the shots successfully, only to be surprised to see that another 2wingS Gundams have arrived at the battlefield.

Ichigo: "Are you serious!? Is that warship seriously reinforcing their numbers constantly!?"

From a distance, Rola has just finished off another 2wingS Gundam by ripping it apart using her whips. Right after that, another 2wingS Gundam arrives and does a downward vertical slash at Rola, forcing her to dodge at the last second.

Rola: "They keep coming! What is this madness, Hime- _senpai_!?"

Rola proceeds to boost away from her opponent, heading towards where Yume is. On her way, she is contacted by Moroboshi.

Moroboshi: _"Sakuraba, do you hear me? Reinforcements are on route now. You gotta hold on a little bit until we arrive."_

Rola: "Headmaster? Okay, copy that. Yume!"

Rola arrives at where Yume is and immediately kicks the 2wingS Gundam that is currently fighting her.

Yume: "Ah, Rola."

Rola: "Reinforcements are coming. We gotta buy a bit more time until they arrive."

Yume: "Really? Nice."

Together, Yume and Rola takes their beam rifles and fires several shots at the 2wingS Gundam that Rola just kicked away, blowing up its secondary weapons. The 2wingS Gundam, however, persists on rushing forward, doing a fast strike at Rola. Yume comes in and parries the attack with her swallow.

Yume: "Why are you so...!"

Yume spins her swallow to knock the 2wingS Gundam back, allowing Rola to do two slashes using both her thin beam sabers. Yume ends the chain with a strong slash that destroys the 2wingS Gundam. Right after that, another one comes at Yume from behind, but it gets hit by Akari and Sumire's beam shots, followed by another barrage of shots from the other direction.

Akari: "That must be...!"

From the distance, the Ninja and his men have arrived alongside Moroboshi, Tsubasa, Yozora, and M4.

Sumire: "Our reinforcements!"

Commander: "I'm sorry for being late. But here we are, ready to demolish that saucer-like thing."

The Ninja throws three shurikens at the closest 2wingS Gundam, prompting it to block the shurikens with its left-hand _Angely Diviner_. As the 2wingS Gundam is distracted, Moroboshi closes in from another direction and smacks it over the head, quickly followed by a volley of gatling gun shot that damages it quite a bit. The Ninja takes his ninja sword and does a quick slash that cuts the target in half. After that, Moroboshi switches his attention to Hime.

Moroboshi: "Shiratori, it's time to stop!"

Hime notices the coming of Moroboshi and her old S4 fellows.

Hime: "Headmaster... and even you two!? No! Not even you may defy my master's will!"

????: "But we still can!"

From two different directions, another barrage of shots are coming to bombard the warship. It is revealed to be from Galaxy Starlight and even Venus Ark in flight mode.

Ichigo: "Everyone!"

Orihime: "All cannons, fire at will!"

Johnny: "Time to show those twisted fellows who's boss, YEAH!"

As Galaxy Starlight is getting in close while firing its cannons at the enemy warship, it launches a lot of their Gundams, starting from Koharu's Next-S Gundam carrying a new swallow for Yume.

Koharu: "Yume- _chan_!"

Koharu boosts at high speed towards Yume.

Yume: "Ah, Koharu- _chan_! Wait, is that--?"

Koharu: "Yes, your new swallow, the Grand-Dream! Take it!"

Yume throws her current swallow away and takes her new Grand-Dream - which is actually a merged form of her _Caladbolg_ and Rola's _Masamune_. Just as another 2wingS Gundam comes at her, Yume does an upper strike with the Grand-Dream's grip, hitting her opponent right on the jaw and knocking it away. Immediately after that, Yume spins her Grand-Dream three times at different angles to slice her opponent apart.

Yume: "Wow..."

Koharu: "That's amazing! Oh, whoa!"

The next 2wingS Gundam comes toward Koharu, but she dodges its thrust attack quickly. She retaliates by firing her beam cannon to the back of that 2wingS Gundam, but gets dodged. Suddenly, right at the moment the 2wingS Gundam dodged Koharu's shot, Ran shows up from the other direction and cuts the opponent's wings off, followed by Yurika firing her spreading blaster, prompting Ran to get out of the way. The shot from Yurika easily obliterates the Gundam.

Yurika: "Got you!"

Ichigo: "Ran! Yurika!"

Ran: "Glad we could make it in time."

Aoi: "Okay then, let's do it."

Not too far from their current position, Lily in her Gundam Frozengrasp shows up while riding on Yuzu's G-Citrinx in flight mode, slashing through the hordes of 2wingS Gundams that are constantly coming from the warship. Tsubasa and Yozora quickly joins with those two and rush towards Hime, who's still busy dueling against Camilla as Elza is joined by Kirara and Rei in battling the continously-spawning 2wingS Gundams.

Tsubasa: "Hime, that's enough!"

Tsubasa takes her buster rifle and fires one shot at Hime, forcing her to boost upwards to avoid the big beam. Camilla also backs off to avoid getting hit. The beam continues to travel toward the warship, which proceeds to negate the shot using its energy shield.

Camilla: "What? Hey, be careful with your big shot!"

Tsubasa: "Oh, my bad."

Hime: "My fellow S4!? You three also want to prevent this world from being _corrected_!?"

Yozora: "Stop it, Hime! We've learned enough of this world! There's no need for any _correction_!"

The Creator: _"Have you been so blinded by their twisted tendency to defy God's will?"_

Yuzu: "You're the mastermind behind Hime- _chan_ 's insanity, right? We're not afraid of you! Because our new friends have showed us the true way of this world!"

Just after Yuzu says that, the main cannons of the warship are targeting Yuzu and unleashes a barrage of beam shots and missiles.

Lily: "Yuzu, watch out!"

Yuzu: "Whoa!!"

Yuzu maneuvers as fast as possible to dodge the barrage. While she's able to outrun the beams, the missiles continue to home towards her, prompting the nearby Ako to fire her head vulcans to shoot down the missiles.

Yuzu: "Whew, thanks, Ako- _chan_."

Ako: "No problem."

One 2wingS Gundam is coming from behind Ako, but Mahiru kicks it away.

Mahiru: "Ako, it's all yours!"

Ako: "Okay!"

Ako quickly rushes toward the staggered 2wingS Gundam and uses her beam blades to slash it multiple times before eventually knocking it away pretty far. Kanata happens to be on the way, and as he notices the damaged 2wingS Gundam being launched towards him, he reacts quickly by firing his shotgun at point-blank range, blowing it up completely.

Kanata: "Hey, did you mean to do team attacks?"

Ako: "No, I didn't mean to! You just happened to be the nearest, so..."

Kanata: "Oh, okay then."

Kanata simply backs off and continues fighting alongside his M4 fellows.

Meanwhile, Galaxy Starlight has sent out the Azuratron DX, piloted by Nono and Risa and also carrying a pod for Rin. The MA first reaches Sumire, allowing Rin's pod to dock onto _Havoc Wing_ and enabling the usage of its defensive funnels.

Sumire: "Rin- _chan_!"

Rin: "I'll handle the defense."

The holographic interface inside Rin's cockpit starts up and she deploys the funnels to block the incoming shots from the surrounding enemy units, allowing Sumire to focus solely on the offense. After that, Azuratron DX goes toward Miyu.

Nono: "Miyu- _senpai_! Here comes the big gun!"

Miyu: "Awesome! Let's dock!"

Miyu begins docking her Ao Futuris with Azuratron DX. Aria sees the MA and decides to hop on top of it.

Miyu: "Aria- _chan_?"

Aria: "I bet your mobile armor could use some extra firepower from me."

Miyu: "Well, much appreciated. Let's go!"

Before Miyu could move, Omega Unit contacts her.

Omega Unit: "Miyu- _san_ , I've done analyzing the warship."

Miyu: "Really?"

Omega Unit: "I've spotted two weak spots of the energy shields. One is at the very top, the other one is at the very bottom. The bottom one is has quite a lot of turrents on it, so you'll need some defensive support for that one. The top one, in the other hand..."

Omega Unit sends Miyu the analyzed image of the warship, showing both the weak spots. The top one, in particular, has a dome with a wing-shaped logo engraved on it.

Miyu: "The top weak spot... Ugh, that logo."

Omega Unit: "So, yeah, perhaps the weak spot at the top is best-suited for those who have a grudge against **2wingS**. You gotta do it fast before those legions of 2wingS Gundam overwhelm us."

Miyu: "Okay, then. Galaxy Starlight, launch the heavy weapons!"

As Miyu begins to fly up and take her position to pinpoint attack the warship's top weak spot, Galaxy Starlight launches Camilla's _Satanael_ Hyper Mega Launcher _,_ Akari's _Heartbeat Cannon_ , and Ran's good ol' _Shibuki_ hybrid cannon. At the same time, Omega Unit is relaying his information to the others. Camilla, being the closest to the bottom weak spot, rushes toward that spot as her _Satanael_ is coming. Hime, still busy fighting against Elza, sees Camilla heading towards the bottom of the warship

Hime: "What are you--!? No, you're not going to!"

Hime breaks away from Elza and chases Camilla down. Elza tries to chase Hime, but gets intercepted by two 2wingS Gundams.

Elza: "Outta my way!"

Quickly, Elza slashes down the two enemy units without too much hassle, but she's unable to catch up with Hime, forcing the nearby Rola to boost towards her as fast as she can.

The Creator: _"Shiratori, watch out!"_

Hime: "Eh?"

Hime is apparently a little too late to react as Rola manages to kick her away, stopping her from chasing down Camilla and allowing Elza to engage her in a duel again. Camilla, in the other hand, reaches the bottom of the warship and sees a glowing circle on its designated weak spot. At the same time, her _Satanael_ finally arrives.

Camilla: "Okay, I just need to fire at that spot, right? That way, the energy shield can be broken easily. But--"

The turrets are aiming directly at Camilla.

Camilla: "Those turrets, man..."

After kicking Hime away, Rola arrives to assist Camilla.

Rola: "Camilla- _san_! I'll protect you from those turrets! You just focus on charging your cannon!"

The turrets are firing a lot of shots at the two. Rola goes forward and spins her thin beam sabers facing toward every which direction, deflecting nearly every shots. This allows Camilla to safely charge up her _Satanael._

Meanwhile, at the top of the warship...

Miyu: "Kirara, do you read me? Get over here quick!"

Kirara: "Oh, copy that!"

Kirara rushes fast toward where Miyu is, bringing her new long-range cannon along.

Miyu: "Ah, there you are. I could use some help here with your new cannon."

Kirara: "Okay, I'll help you. After all, you've officially become my superior since the day you defeated me with your raw cuteness!"

Miyu: "Then let's do it!"

Aria: "Miyu- _chan_! The logo--!"

The winged logo begins to shine before it fires a powerful, massive beam akin to the _Heaven's Gate_ that Merkava used back then.

Miyu: "Whoa!!"

Miyu and Kirara dodges the massive beam quickly.

Miyu: "That looks just like that gigantic cannon that **2wingS** used against us back then!"

Kirara: "Was that... the power of **2wingS** that you once witnessed?"

After that, they get intercepted by more 2wingS Gundam. Luckily, Akari and Sumire arrives at the right moment to help them out, with Rin constantly moving her funnels around to block any incoming shots from other directions. The _Heartbeat Cannon_ has also arrived.

Madoka: "Sorry for making you wait."

Akari: "Don't worry about it, Madoka- _chan_. So, let's start chargin' up."

Kirara: "Oh no, that launcher is charging another shot!"

Miyu: "There's no other choice... TRANS-AM!"

Miyu goes Trans-Am, which affects the whole Azuratron DX, and begins charging up her Star Core Laser.

Miyu: "Aria- _chan_ , you go Trans-Am too and use your rifle bits! Kirara, get behind my mobile armor!"

Aria: "Ah, roger! Trans-Am!"

Aria also goes Trans-Am while Kirara gets behind Azuratron DX, and right after that, the launcher fires another shot - a strong, sustained one. Aria deploys her six rifle bits and creates a hexagonal barrier to protect against that massive beam attack.

Miyu: "Ugh...! Hang in there, Aria-c _han_. Akari- _chan_ , Sumire- _chan_ , ready your weapons, too!"

Aria: "Just a little longer, the beam is almost dissipating!"

Thanks to Trans-Am, Aria's barrier manages to hold on long enough until the beam dissipates, allowing Miyu and Kirara to fire their weapons at the launcher.

Kirara: **_"Kiraran~!"_**

Miyu: _" **Moe-Moe-Kyun~!"**_

The very moment Miyu and Kirara fires their weapons, Aria turns her barrier into a gateway similar to Ao Quanta's _Kaleido-gateway_ , allowing the shots to go through it, dramatically powering them up.

At the same time, Camilla also fires her fully-charged _Satanael_ at the glowing circle that marks the bottom weak spot. All those shots are hitting their target, causing a strong explosion that shakes the warship quite a bit. After the smokes dissipate, it does look like that the energy shield on those spots are shattered. Camilla's shot even short-circuits the turrets.

Rola: "Okay, good job. Now, time to break it!"

Rola goes toward the glowing circle, activates her wrist-mounted electric whips, and starts whipping the spot like crazy until the glowing circle explodes right in her face, knocking her back.

Camilla: "Man, aren't you a bit reckless with that one!?"

At the same time, Akari and Sumire have finished charging up their heavy weapons while in Trans-Am.

Miyu: "You two ready? Okay, do it!"

Akari: " _Heartbeat Beam--!"_

Sumire: " _Buriza-Do Kyanon--!_ "

AkaSumi: "Hyper Burst, triggering total release!!"

Both fires their heavy weapons toward the launcher that is now unprotected by the energy shield. The shots hit the launcher really hard, but it appears to have only suffered moderate damage.

Aria: "Oh man, that launcher sure is tough."

Ichigo: "Leave it to us!"

**Soleil** goes at maximum speed towards the damaged launcher with their weapons ready. Ichigo and Aoi gets in the close range, unleashing their strongest slash with their melee weapons at the launcher, releasing shockwaves as they hit their target to form an X-shaped scar over it. Ran, in the other hand, fires a strong positron shot fom her _Shibuki_ into the 'X', causing even more damage. Right over them, the Ninja is also ready to unleash the final strike using his new pilebunker. He's powering up his thruster and...

Commander: "YEEART~!!!"

The Ninja boosts down at maximum speed toward the launcher and punches it on the 'X' with so much force before triggering the pilebunker spike that completely penetrates the launcher's armor. The three backs off as the launcher finally explodes, revealing a shaft under it and also severely weakens the warship's energy shield.

Aoi: "Alright!"

Ichigo: "Now, we need to destroy it from inside out. The core is inside, right?"

Aoi: "But let's take care of the cannons first, and also the constantly-spawning 2wingS Gundams!"

Mizuki: "It's okay, we got this covered!"

**WM** , followed by **Tristar** remnants **,** **PowaPuri,** and **Passionate-Jalapeno** are rushing in to blow up the warship's cannons and also shoot down any 2wingS Gundams nearby.

Ichigo: "Mizuki- _san_! Along with **Tristar** and **PowaPuri** , too!"

Aoi: "Hinaki- _chan_ and Juri- _chan_ are also there!"

Mikuru: "Honestly, I'm starting to get sick of constantly dealing against **2wingS**. It's been... how many times now? Three?"

Hinaki: "Yeah, three."

Juri: "I'm going down there!"

Hinaki: "Be careful."

Juri rushes to the bottom of the warship, finding Camilla and Rola already finished dealing with the bottom part.

Camilla: "Hey, you're a bit late."

Juri: "Doesn't matter. At least I can still clear a path from the bottom of this!"

Once again, Juri poses a la the Last Shooting style, firing her beam bowgun at maximum power to completely break open the hidden shaft behind the destroyed glowing circle. Right after Juri opens up the path, Elza comes at high-speed while being chased down by Hime.

Elza: "I'm going in. She's all yours, Camilla Dinah."

Elza goes into the shaft, leaving Camilla to deal against Hime.

Camilla: "What!? Hey!!"

Having no other choice, Camilla once again uses the saber mode of her beam rifle to intercept Hime as Elza continues going into the shaft. At the same time, at the top part, Yume arrives to try and enter the shaft that was revealed after the launcher was destroyed.

Yume: "Ichigo- _san_ , Akari- _chan_ , I'm going in!"

Ichigo: "Okay then, be careful!"

Yume enters the shaft, boosting down and closing in towards the ship's core. In just several seconds, the core is in her visual range. She readies her Grand-Dream for one final strike, until she notices another unit coming from below. It is revealed to be Elza, also with her Venus Gospels ready. They waste no time and rushes at maximum speed, striking at the core from above and below at almost the exact same moment. The core seems to be well-fortified, causing them to struggle at slashing it down. They end up activating their Trans-Am for extra power in slicing down the core, in which they did successfully. Then, as they pass by each other...

Elza: "You did well, Yume Nijino... You did _perfect_."

Yume just looks back slightly while smiling a little bit. The two are heading out from the inside of the warship as the core is starting to fall apart and explode. Elza emerges on the top part, while Yume emerges from the bottom shaft, welcomed by Rola. The core explodes violently behind them, prompting everyone to back away from the warship as it is starting to fall to the ground. Also, all the 2wingS Gundams are losing their power and stopped functioning, falling to the ground one by one.

Hime: "No... This world's last hope of salvation...!"

The warship finally hits the ground and starts to break apart from the inside. Segments after segments of the warship are collapsing and exploding once they hit the ground. Soon after, Yume goes after Hime alongside Rola and Camilla.

Camilla: "Ha! Serves you right, twisted princess! You have no idea who you are dealing with!"

Yume: "Okay, Hime- _senpai_. You should have enough of this. Let's just go back to our Aikatsu."

Hime: "No... You can't be serious about that...! No matter what, this world has to be _corrected_!"

Rola: "Haven't you realized how this world works!? Just how headstrong can you be!?"

Hime: "Because my master's will is absolute... God's will is ABSOLUTE! And you have defied Him! For that, all of you can NEVER be forgiven!"

Gundam Heartguard begins to fade away along with Hime inside. Yume tries catching her, but it's too late as Hime has completely disappeared.

Yume: "Agh! She's gone!"

Moroboshi approaches Yume.

Moroboshi: "She must be retreating to _The Creator_ 's realm. But, at least we're now done with this saucer-like warship."

The Ninja also approaches Moroboshi.

Commander: "However, let's not forget that Shiratori's master - _The Creator_ \- is still out there planning for His next move. We can assume that He needs to recharge His powers after sending that big warship along with creating those legions of 2wingS Gundams. Yeah, He should have limitless power for being a godly entity, but I presume He went kinda all-out with that one, wasting a lot of energy."

Moroboshi: "Hmm, that is indeed possible."

Miyu: "Heey!"

Miyu arrives while carrying **Soleil, Luminas,** and Aria on her Azuratron DX. The others who participated in this battle are also coming along.

Aria: "We won, right?"

Yume: "Of course we won, but not fully. Like Ninja- _san_ said, there's still _The Creator_ that we have to deal with."

Ichigo: "Also slapping some sense into Shiratori. I've never seen that level of fanaticism before. I dare say she's twice as fanatic as Seira's cultists."

Sumire: "What is our next move, then?"

Aoi: "If I may say, we ourselves need to recover from this tiring battle. Especially Camilla, she just woke up, and she already got thrust into this."

Camilla: "Yea, lemme eat some more. I'm hungry already."

Ichigo: "Okay, okay. I'll bring you some Nandemo Bento later, okay?"

Camilla: "Yes!"

Kirara: "Hehe, you're such a big eater. Aren't you going to--!"

Camilla: "Oh, come on! Don't bring that up again! I'm not gonna get fat!"

Others: "Hahahahaha!"

Thus, everyone heads back to their respective bases to recover from that tiring battle. Even though the threat of **2wingS** has been completely decimated and is now gone for good, Hime and her master - _The Creator_ \- are still yet to be dealt with, and they need to figure out how to reach the other realm where _The Creator_ resides...


	17. Union of Innovators

Three days have passed since the alliance between Starlight Academy, Four-Stars Academy, and Venus Ark brought an absolute end to the threat of **2wingS** through the purging of Seira's fragments from Camilla and their destruction of the **2wingS** legion warship - sent by _The_ Creator in a divine mission to _correct_ the world into the state where **2wingS** reigns as the greatest idol unit in the world. To that end, everyone kept the unity of all Starlight idols unbroken, especially for Ichigo and Aoi as **E.S.**.

At the moment, the idols are still resting up after that big battle drained them of their stamina. Camilla in particular has been taking a longer rest due to the fact that she participated in the big battle right after she recovered from her vegetative state - which led to her stamina getting drained way more than it should.

* * *

At Starlight Academy, inside Camilla's room...

Camilla: *munch* *munch*

Camilla is currently eating Ichigo's bento that she gave to her earlier. Miyu and Aria are keeping her company while she's eating.

Aria: "Camilla- _san_ really loves Nandemo Bento, doesn't she?"

Miyu: "She's been like that since the first time she came to Hoshimiya- _senpai_ 's house. I mean, I can't blame her, the bento is just so good."

Aria: "I agree. I got a chance to try one when you brought us some yesterday, and it was good, so good."

Miyu: "And we were glad to hear that."

Aria: "Oh, anyway, it's almost time."

Miyu: "Ah, yes, for Akari- _chan_ and Sumire- _chan_ 's GN meditation. Even Rola- _chan_ is also participating."

Camilla: "Hm? I heard the cause of their Innovation was because of the high-grade GN particles that the three Gundams produced during my salvage operation."

Aria: "The Phantasm Burst that we used to salvage you... also led them to Innovation?"

Miyu: "That appears to be the case, and that's nothing short of _odayaka janai_. Oh, let's go to the hangar, we can't keep them waiting."

Miyu and Aria then leaves Camilla's room and heads to the hangar to prepare for Akari and Sumire's GN meditation.

* * *

In the Starlight hangar...

Ichigo: "So, yeah, that's our complete story."

Ichigo, Aoi, Akari, and Sumire have just finished telling the story of their past to the Four-Star idols as they are waiting for the GN meditation to begin.

Ako: "I just can't believe it."

Yuzu: "Why should that God ruin your bonds? Your friendship?"

Mahiru: "It really feels reminiscent to how Headmaster Moroboshi forced Rola to pair with me back in the day."

Rola: "However, that wasn't some godly powers we were dealing against, unlike what you had to fight against."

Aoi: "I know. But, by becoming Gundams, we managed to destroy God."

Yume: "Does the fusion of my powers count?"

Rola: "Of course it counts. We defeated Elza- _san_ together because of that power."

Ichigo: "What's a Queen to a God anyway? I'm sure Camilla has told you before that Elza is supposed to be a pushover when compared to Seira."

Akari: "And I'm certain that with our powers combined, that _Creator_ fella won't stand a chance against us, even if He's a godly entity and all that."

Yume: "Agreed. Not to mention, we have to get Hime- _senpai_ to snap out of her blindness."

Sumire: "Anyway, where is Miyu- _chan_ and Aria- _chan_?"

Aoi: "They should be on their way here."

Not too long after Aoi finishes talking, Miyu and Aria arrives at the control room.

Ichigo: "Ah, there they are."

Miyu: "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Johnny: "Well, then, shall we start the meditation? Oozora- _honey_ , Hikami- _honey_ , and Sakuraba- _honey_?"

All three: "Roger!"

Everyone are then getting into their Gundams. They begin lining up, linking their GN Drives with each other as they're holding hands. Then, they power-up their Gundams, feeding GN particles into Luminaire, Lunairetic, and Spyceroller for the meditation.

Naoto: "Systems, all green. Everything's working as it should."

Johnny: "I'm positive the three will undergo their Innovation in no time."

Orihime enters the control room.

Orihime: "So, how's the meditation going?"

Naoto: "Oh, it's you. We were just starting a few minutes ago. Seems to be going well thus far."

Orihime: "Glad to hear it. But, the faster they undergo Innovation, the better. Especially since we have to be prepared in case Ninja- _san_ have found the rift that may lead us to where _The Creator_ resides with Shiratori."

Johnny: "Did you contact Ninja- _san_?"

Orihime: "I did, and he's still working on it, assisted by Yumesaki, Moroboshi, and Lord Adviser."

Naoto: "What about Venus Ark? What are they doing right now?"

Johnny: "I believe they're still recovering their battle strength just like us. I suppose Elza- _honey_ would have no problem helping them find the rift."

Inside the Gundams...

Ichigo: "Akari- _chan_ , I can slowly sense your Innovation."

Inside Luminaire's cockpit, Akari's eyes are starting to glow. Her Innovation is proceeding quite smoothly.

Aoi: "I can also sense Sumire- _chan_."

Miyu: "Hmm... it feels like they're not close to 100% just yet."

Yume: "But we should go fast."

Rola: "I know, Yume. We have to Innovate ASAP. So, lend me your power, my precious Star Wing!"

Rola takes her Star Premium Rare cards from her pocket and holds them in her hands. The cards are reacting to the GN particles, causing them to glow.

Yume: "Did you bring your Star Premium Rare cards? Which means..."

Aria: "They might be able to accelerate the Innovation process."

Miyu: "Hm, can they?"

After a few more minutes, Rola's eyes are also starting to glow.

Miyu: "Wow, it does work. Her Innovator power is starting to awaken."

Rola: "That gets me going!"

Yume: "Come on, everyone. I can't contain my excitement of having this union of Innovators!"

Miyu: "Akari- _chan_ , Sumire- _chan_ , what about you two?"

Akari: "We're fine."

Sumire: "Ours are slow but steady."

Aoi: "Strange to see that these two's Innovator powers are awakening at a slower pace."

Ichigo: "What are their GN response rates?"

Naoto hears Aria and proceeds to check everyone's GN response rates.

Naoto: "It is unfortunate that Oozora and Hikami's response rates are relatively lower than all of you. In other words, they're late-bloomers."

Aria: "I see. But, I can actually feel that they will have unseen potentials once they fully undergo Innovation."

Ichigo: "Headmistress Orihime told us the same thing back when they first got their Gundams."

Yume: "That means, Akari- _chan_ and Sumire- _chan_ will become an absolute force to be reckoned with once they truly become Innovators. Again, I can't contain my excitement!"

Miyu: "Anyway, I'm still curious as to why Dinah- _senpai_ never underwent Innovation even though she's been exposed to high-grade GN particles for quite a long time now."

Aoi: "I don't know if that's true or not, but I guess for being a copy of Seira, Camilla's body is actively rejecting Innovation since she wouldn't be able to sustain the power that brought the death of God."

Miyu: "That's too bad. But, I understand why. Poor Dinah- _senpai_ for having to deal with all these nonsense..."

A few minutes later...

Akari: _"Why am I a late-bloomer? Didn't I become one with Oozoracon? What can I use to accelerate my Innovation?"_

Akari notices the inactive Mini-Oozoracon inside the cockpit.

Akari: _"Should I...?"_

Akari touches the Mini-Oozoracon, activating it. Detecting an influx of GN particles inside the cockpit, the Mini-Oozoracon suddenly turns red as if it goes Trans-Am.

Akari: "Ah... Are you helping me accelerate my Innovation?"

Mini-Oozoracon nods a little, and Akari simply replies with a grateful smile. Suddenly, Mini-Oozoracon opens up the cockpit hatch and heads out, going to the holding hands of Luminaire and Lunairetic, and then simply stands with its eyes glowing.

Akari: "Mini-Oozoracon, what are you--?"

Sumire: "What is it doing?"

Aria: "I can sense something from it... It wants to help both of you accelerate your Innovation by enhancing your response rates."

Sumire: "The little fella's helping both of us? Ah, thank you, Mini-Oozoracon."

Sumire waves her hand at Mini-Oozoracon while smiling, prompting it to wave back at her from outside.

Ichigo: "So, the Mini-Oozoracon is able to act as an accelerator."

Aoi: "And it's on Trans-Am, no less. That's truly _odayaka janai_."

Yume: "That means the union will be formed even faster now! Yes!"

Everyone in the control room are astonished to see Mini-Oozoracon helping Akari and Sumire out.

Johnny: "Oh my, I never knew the little fella could do something like that!"

Naoto: "Oozora and Hikami's response rates are going up. At this rate..."

Johnny: "They'll fully undergo Innovation much faster. Yeah!" (thumbs-up)

Orihime: "Sena- _kun_ really has some tricks hidden in his sleeves, isn't he?"

An hour later...

Ichigo: _"Akari-chan..."_

Akari: _(gasps) "Hoshimiya-senpai! I can fully hear you know. Wait, no, I can also sense everyone around me."_

Sumire: _"That means..."_

Akari and Sumire sees their reflections on the cockpit front screen, and they see their eyes fully glowing, indicating that they've become full-fledged Innovators.

Akari: _"We made it! Thank you, Mini-Oozoracon. And thank you, everyone."_

Ichigo: _"We're glad we could help you undergo Innovation."_

Rola: _"Guess what, guys. I finally become one, too. Wait, what's that?"_

Inside Spyceroller's cockpit, Rola feels like something is appearing on her back.

Rola: _"No way, don't tell me it's--!"_

A pair of wings belonging to the Sun Dress suddenly appears behind Rola, being formed by the GN particles. At the same time, Aria's Jupiter wings appear on her back, which gets enveloped by GN particles and changes form into particle wings.

Naoto: "Incredible... everyone's response rates are increasing altogether. Oozora and Hikami's in particular are giving a powerful reading similar to Hoshimiya and Kiriya's. And with Sakuraba... she's getting her own Sun Dress!"

Orihime: "Their unseen potentials are really showing right now. We were right to make them undergo Innovation. And the fact that Sakuraba has brought forth her Sun Dress... the Aikatsu ring is really empowering them!"

Johnny: "Good job, me!"

Orihime: "But you didn't really contribute directly."

Johnny: "Oh, come on. I did help out on preparing. And what about me teaching them Aikatsu from the start?"

Orihime: "Oh yeah, that counts too."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Venus Ark, inside Elza's room...

Elza: "W-what is this feeling?"

Elza suddenly senses a familiar power from afar. She walks towards the window.

Elza: "I knew it... It must be you, bringing forth your own Sun Dress..."

Rei enters the room.

Rei: "Elza, it's time to eat. Hm? What's wrong?"

Elza: "I really have severely underestimated you, Rola Sakuraba..."

Rei: "What's up with Rola?"

Elza: "I can feel it, she has totally brought forth her own Sun Dress. While she did call upon its power back when she and Yume defeated me, it wasn't complete."

Rei: "Which means, Rola is now...?"

Elza: "Yes, a powerful pair with Yume. First, there was **Ein Sof**. And then, there's Akari Oozora with Sumire Hikami. These two, I'm going to call them **Litemire**."

Rei: "Lite? Oh, you mean _light_ , as in her name. That fits her just right. Then, what about Yume and Rola?"

Elza: "Since they _dreamroll_ 'd me, the name **Dreamroller** suits them best."

Rei: " **Dreamroller**? Sounds kinda uninspired, but... well, you take what you can get."

Elza: "Oh, by the way, didn't you tell me that it's time to eat?"

Rei: "Yes?"

Elza: "Good timing, I'm getting hungry now. Let's go."

Elza and Rei then leaves the office, heading to the dining room to eat together.

* * *

At the Ninja's base...

Commander: "Check the coordinates here and there."

Omega Unit: "Roger."

The Ninja and his men are currently busy searching for the coordinates that has a rift leading to _The Creator_ 's domain. Moroboshi and Yumesaki are currently helping them.

Omega Unit: "There are quite a lot of interdimensional rifts in the mainland."

Alpha Unit: "Some of them were opened up by DreAca II."

Moroboshi: "Do they lead anywhere?"

Tiara: "I don't think they do."

Sigma Unit: "Speaking of DreAca II, why don't we also check the coordinates related to the cultists?"

Zeta Unit: "You mean, those Kira worshipers from the first conflict?"

Commander: "Yes, let us try checking them out."

The Ninja and his men begins to analyze the coordinates related to the Starlight-DreAca conflicts. Starting from the Shrine of Unification, the Swing Rock office, the area where the cultists' chapel was once located, the cultists' northern base, the area where DreAca II first emerged, and so on. However, in the middle of their search...

Computer: _"Incoming transmission."_

Orihime shows up on-screen.

Commander: "Orihime- _san_?"

Orihime: _"Ninja-san, I'd like to inform you that we have brought Oozora, Hikami, and Sakuraba to their Innovation. The pairs are all prepared and ready for anything."_

Commander: "Dang, you serious?"

Orihime: _"Yes, I'm serious. I've also informed your friends at KongSan about that. Everyone in there, most especially Kanzaki, are getting their morale raised because of that."_

Commander: "I see... What are they doing right now?"

Orihime: _"They are taking a rest."_

Commander: "Okay."

Orihime: _"Oh, Yumesaki? I didn't notice you there."_

Tiara: "Really, Orihime? You failed to notice one of your greatest assistant when you were on Masquerade?"

Orihime: _"No, no. I do notice you there."_

Tiara: "Oh, okay. By the way, how is Naoto?"

Orihime: _"He's been doing well."_

Tiara: "Glad to hear it. If you see him, tell him I said _hang in there._ "

Orihime: _"Don't worry, Yumesaki, I will."_

Tiara: "Yeah, much appreciated."

Orihime ends the transmission. The Ninja and his men continues their search.

Commander: _"Again... you've gone too far..."_

* * *

Later that evening, Ichigo and Aoi returns to Nandemo Bento. Their arrival is warmly welcomed by Ringo and Raichi.

Ichigo: "I'm home."

Raichi: "Onee- _chan_ , welcome back. And, ah, Aoi- _neesan_."

Aoi: "Good evening, Raichi, Ringo- _san_."

Ringo: "You two, welcome back."

Ichigo: "We're going to sleep here for one night. Y'know, before the big operation begins."

Raichi: "I know, seeking to bring an end to that _Creator_ fella, right?"

Ichigo: "How did you know?"

Raichi: "Do not forget, I inherit Aoi- _neesan_ 's skills of information gathering. I also got some help from Noelle- _chan_ , which means kudos to her."

Aoi: "Hehe. Great job."

Ringo: "Anyway, have you two had any dinner?"

Aoi: "Speaking of which, we haven't."

Ringo: "Great timing, we're just prepared for make our dinner."

Ichigo: "May I help you prepare the dinner."

Aoi: "Me too."

Ringo: "Really? Much appreciated."

Ichigo and Aoi proceeds to help Ringo make the bento for everyone here. But, before they finish making even one bento, somebody is knocking the door.

Raichi: "Coming."

Raichi opens the door, finding Aria.

Aria: "Excuse me."

Ichigo: "Aria- _chan_? What's wrong? You need more bento?"

Aria: "Yes, not just for me, but also for Yume- _chan_ , and especially for Camilla- _san_."

Ichigo: "Hehe, I knew it, she simply cannot get enough of Nandemo Bento. She better not come at us crying when she turns chubby."

Aoi: "Says the one who once got chubby on the first year."

Aria: "You mean, Ichigo- _san_ once turned chubby because of eating too much?"

Ichigo: "Aoi, no! Don't bring that up again!"

Aoi: "Sorry, sorry."

Aria: "Ahahaha, I can't imagine if Camilla- _san_ becomes chubby. She would look so funny."

Ringo: "Anyway, you need some bentos again, right?"

Aria: "Uh-huh."

Ringo: "What about you having a dinner with us?"

Aria: "Can I?"

Aoi: "Of course. You will get a different feeling of having dinner alongside us in this place."

Ichigo: "And we'll get the newer packs ready for Yume- _chan_ and Camilla once we're done with our dinner."

Aria: "I'm glad, I'm simply glad!"

Thus, once they're finished making their dinner, they gather in the dining room.

All: _"Itadakimasu!"_

Everyone begins eating their dinner while having some chat. Aria looks so happy by interacting with them. Because of their enjoyment, they didn't realize that time passes so quickly that they've done eating their dinner. Thus, Ichigo and Aoi starts preparing the packs of bento for Aria to bring back to Starlight Academy, complete with a few extras. Once the bento packs are done, Aria leaves and returns to Starlight Academy with her Ar quanta.

* * *

Several hours later, as everyone are going to sleep...

Miyu and Aria are currently sleeping in the same room. Miyu, having a bit of trouble sleeping, calls Aria.

Miyu: "Aria- _chan_ , you awake?"

Aria: "Uh-huh. Can't sleep."

Miyu: "Yeah, me too. Anyway, thanks again for bringing me an extra bento pack."

Aria: "Save your thanks to Ichigo- _san_ and Aoi- _san_."

Miyu: "I know. Speaking of which, I'd like to ask you something."

Aria: "What is it?"

Miyu: "I've been wondering... what led you to become so close to use Starlight idols? I mean, you are from Venus Ark, and you're supposed to stay there. Yet, you're staying here. Why?"

Aria: "Didn't you remember? I was attracted by your Innovator powers."

Miyu: "I know. But, wouldn't Elza get worried of you not returning to Venus Ark for too long?"

Aria: "I think she understands. In her eyes, I've become some kind of Venus Ark's _free agent."_

Miyu: "Hmm, like a temporary student transfer?"

Aria: "I guess so. This isn't an ordinary transfer, though. We're an alliance."

Miyu: "You're right."

Aria: "Oh, can I ask you something, too?"

Miyu: "What is it?"

Aria: "What are your thoughts of Camilla- _san_? What is she to all of you?"

Miyu: "Dinah- _senpai_ , eh? She's a kind person, yet kinda douchebag and easy to anger. But, even with her slightly bad manners, she respects our friendship, our bonds. She's also willing to risk her life just to stop anything that may tear our bonds apart, especially when it comes to Hoshimiya- _senpai_ and Kiriya- _senpai_. She really is everything that Otoshiro isn't."

Aria: "But we did purge her from Otoshiro's fragments, so she's in her pure, true self."

Miyu: "Yes. Even though her expression doesn't really show it, I know that - deep down - she's really happy."

Aria simply replies by smiling. Shortly after, they decide to sleep.

* * *

Back at Ichigo's house...

Ichigo and Aoi are sleeping in Ichigo's room. Ichigo sleeps on a _futon_ , letting Aoi sleep on her bed. The two are also having some trouble sleeping, so they chat a little.

Aoi: "I should be the one sleeping on the _futon_ , Ichigo."

Ichigo: "It's okay, Aoi. You're a special guest in this house. No, you're my absolute best friend after all."

Aoi: "So, Ichigo, what do you think will happen after we defeat _The Creator_?"

Ichigo: "After we defeat that other God? Why do you ask? I think it should be obvious that our idol world will be saved and our Aikatsu ring will simply be strengthened to its absolute limit."

Aoi: "Ah, yeah. Silly me for asking such dumb question."

Ichigo: "Nah, it's okay."

Aoi: "I'm just wondering about the different world where our new allies came from. I don't know if anything will ever happen to their world once we defeat _The Creator._ "

Ichigo: "Why should you worry, Aoi? We're Gundams, we're the Top Idols. With everyone's powers combined alongside us, we'll be able to break through any obstacle. Wasn't that the prime reason why we triumphed over **2wingS** and killed its God?"

Aoi: "You're right."

Ichigo: "As for the world where Yume- _chan_ come from, I don't think anything bad will ever happen to their world after we destroy that _Creator_ fella. I mean, He's been aiming to this world, our very idol world, not Yume- _chan_ 's world."

Aoi: "I know, that's why we have to stop Him from doing that. And now, we still have to wait until Ninja- _san_ finds the path that leads to _The Creator_ 's domain. I hope he can find it ASAP before _The Creator_ could fully restore His powers."

Ichigo: "Yeah."

Aoi: "By the way, Ichigo..."

Aoi suddenly gets up of Ichigo's bed. She walks a little bit and then lies down beside Ichigo.

Ichigo: "Uh, Aoi? Why don't you--?"

Aoi: "It's okay, Ichigo. I did say that I should've been sleeping on the _futon_."

Ichigo: "Ah, fine... But, I'm actually glad, y'know?"

Aoi: "Glad for...?"

Ichigo: "Glad because you actually decided to sleep on the _futon_ alongside me."

Ichigo's left hand begins holding Aoi's right hand.

Aoi: "Oh? Of course I'm glad I can sleep with you in your room."

They roll a little bit to look at each other, and then smiles. After that, they fully go to sleep.

* * *

In the next day, early in the morning...

Ichigo and Aoi suddenly opens their eyes, glowing with Innovator power. They senses that something has been found.

At the same moment, Galaxy Starlight lifts off once more after Orihime gets informed that the rift coordinate that leads to _The Creator_ 's domain has been found. Following behind Galaxy Starlight is Venus Ark in flight mode. They're heading to the north.

Orihime: "I never thought the rift would be on _that_ area."

Johnny: "The peninsula where the surviving DreAca denizens were imprisoned..."

Naoto: "...and also the site of Shiratori's duel against Dinah."

Orihime: "Let us move fast."

Galaxy Starlight pushes its thrusters to higher output, making them move faster. Venus Ark follows suit.

In about a bit over an hour, the two ships have arrived at the peninsula. There, they find **E.S.** already waiting.

Orihime: "Hoshimiya and Kiriya? They're there already?"

Johnny: "Must be Kiriya- _honey_ 's doing, she has that _Kaleido-gateway_ for instant travels."

Orihime: "And it appears Kanzaki's arriving, too."

From the different direction, Nakimoto's warship is arriving at the rift's coordinate, bringing **WM** along. **E.S.** notices the arrival of their comrades.

Ichigo: "Ah, there they are."

Aoi: "We really came way too early."

Galaxy Starlight, Venus Ark, and Nakimoto's warship are landing near the peninsula. Not too long after, the Ninja and his men also arrives with his ship, accompanied by Moroboshi. The Innovator pairs are coming out of Galaxy Starlight, prompting Ichigo and Aoi to get off their Gundams to see their friends.

Akari: "Hoshimiya- _senpai_!"

Miyu: "Kiriya- _senpai_!"

Ichigo: "Oh, hey."

Sumire: "You two are so early."

Miyu: "Well, they have the _Kaleido-gateway_. They can travel anywhere in an instant."

Miyu notices Aoi without her side-tail.

Miyu: "Uh, Kiriya- _senpai_ , why don't you tie your hair."

Aoi: "Oh, actually... When things are getting serious, now I tend to take my side-tail off."

Miyu: "Ah, yeah, I almost forgot about that."

**WM** also comes out of Nakimoto's warship, followed by Elza from Venus Ark and also the Ninja.

Elza: "So, this is the exact location of the rift we need to go into."

Commander: "That is correct."

Yume: "But this is..."

Camilla: "The location of where I dueled against that twisted princess after she kidnapped Ellis and Noelle."

Rola: "But why this place?"

Mizuki: "This place was originally used to imprison the surviving denizens of DreAca, including Headmistress Yumesaki. It was broken by the cultists though, because someone was rallying them to do so."

Mikuru: "We tried coming here to stop the cultists from freeing their comrades. But we were too late."

Commander: "But at least we successfully dealt with them accordingly. They're gone now."

Akari: "Anyway, how are we going to open that rift. And who will go inside to smash that _Creator_ fella and slap some sense into Shiratori?"

Camilla: "I'd say we all go inside and gang up on them."

Mizuki: "I'm afraid that's not a good idea."

Camilla: "Eh? Why?"

Mizuki: "One big thing to note is that there are quite a lot of potential rifts all over Japan now. Some of them were caused by DreAca II, while some of them are the after-effects of _The Creator_ 's intervention."

Mikuru: "And while all of us are striking from this rift, _The Creator_ can use the other rifts to attack. If we all go inside there, this world will be defenseless."

Camilla: "Dang."

Yume: "Does that mean we have to split our forces? What about our connection within the Aikatsu ring?"

Aoi: "Remember, we are Gundams. And with that fact, the Aikatsu ring can transcend time and space, no matter where we are."

Sumire: "Then, the reason why we are assembled as pairs to become Innovators..."

Orihime: "That was for this very purpose."

Orihime approaches them from behind.

Akari: "Headmistress."

Orihime: " **Ein Sof, Litemire, Dreamroller,** and **Grandraze**... These are the primary units that will strike directly into the rift."

Elza: "Actually, I'll come along, too."

Orihime: "Hm?"

Elza: "I'm still quite bitter seeing Hime's insanity. If I can, I want to be the one slapping some sense into her."

Yume: "Elza- _san_ , let me do that instead."

Elza: "Or, rather, we'll do it together like we did when we blew up the core of that warship."

Yume: "Although that was unintentional since I didn't know you were the one coming from below."

Camilla: "Well, I'm coming along, too. I still have an unfinished business with her. Trying to make me Seira again, and attempting to tear apart everyone's bonds... that twisted princess has a crapton of debts that she needs to pay!"

Elza: "Hmm... why don't you pair up with me?"

Camilla: "Oh, really?"

Yume: "Elza- _san_ , are you sure?"

Camilla: "Hey, I'm totally okay with that. I mean, she's the _Perfect Queen_. While she's no God, she's still far more human than Seira could ever hope to be."

Elza: "As of right now, I'm not really a _Perfect Queen_. I'm just an ordinary _queen_."

Kirara: "No, Elza- _sama_. You're still the _Perfect Queen_ to us."

Rei: "We'll go with you to the ends of the earth. You have your brethren right here, you should be fully grateful of that."

Elza: "Everyone..."

Aria: "You have us as the union of Innovators. You can rest assured that we will win this."

Miyu: "What do we have here? The Top Idols, the Starlight Queens, the so-called _Perfect Queen_ , the God-slaying idols, and... what else? Oh yeah, we have Gundams, because we are all Gundams."

Akari: "Yeah, with all these, we'll keep our idol world safe and strengthen our Aikatsu ring."

Camilla: "So then, Elza... welcome to the Innovative strike team."

Camilla offers Elza a handshake, in which she accepts wholeheartedly.

Orihime: "Okay. So... Hoshimiya Ichigo & Kiriya Aoi as **Ein Sof**..."

Ichigo and Aoi walks forward.

Orihime: "Oozora Akari & Hikami Sumire as **Litemire**... Nijino Yume & Sakuraba Rola as **Dreamroller**... Nijiyama Miyu & Futaba Aria as **Grandraze**... Kanzaki Mizuki & Natsuki Mikuru as **WM**... and finally, Elza Forte & Camilla Dinah as..."

Commander: " **Zetavee** , that should be a fitting name."

Johnny: "We leave the God-slaying operation to you _honeys._ Good luck, YEAH!"

The pairs are then getting into their Gundams. So does the Ninja and Moroboshi who are leading the charge.

Ichigo: "So, then, how can we open the rift?"

Commander: "We'll need you, Aoi- _san_ , and Aria- _san_."

Aoi/Aria: "Yes?"

Commander: "Point your main weapons up to the skies..."

The three are pointing their ranged weapons to the sky.

Commander: "And fire your sustained beams while crossing each other."

They begin firing their sustained beams in red, blue, and green. The beams appear to be cutting the sky in the shape of hexagon. And after that, a rift is opened.

Ichigo: "There!"

Commander: "Nice. Now, let's move out."

Akari: "Yeah, to save this idol world..."

Yume: "...and slap some sense into Hime- _senpai_."

Moroboshi: "Starlight idols, _KongSan_ forces, and my girls of Four-Star, we leave the defense of this idol world to you. Stay strong, and keep your Aikatsu ring strong."

Aoi: "Everyone ready?"

Others: "Ready!"

Commander: "Good. Mission... START!"

The Ninja and Moroboshi are leading the pairs into the rift. Thus, their mission to defeat _The Creator_ and bringing Hime back has begun...


	18. The Stars Know

Led by the Ninja of Mount Haruna and Moroboshi, the union of Innovator idols along with WM and Zetavee have entered the interdimensional rift leading to _The Creator_ 's domain to settle the score against _The Creator_ and the blinded Hime. Filled by the desire to protect the idol world and the Aikatsu ring, they are pushing forward to their destination.

Ichigo: "This path is long."

Aoi: "I know."

Aria: "There's no exit just yet. Just how long is this rift?"

Mizuki: "None of us know."

Commander: "Keep going anyway. We shouldn't be too far away from the exit."

Yume: "You're right."

Elza: "By the way, Ichigo..."

Ichigo: "What is it?"

Elza: "I heard my arrival in your world interrupted your concert, right?"

Aoi: "Yeah, when you were chasing down Yume- _chan_. It was the debut concert of **Ohr Ein Sof** , the expansion to our **Ein Sof** with Akari- _chan_."

Akari: "Not to mention leading to the creation of **Cosmos** , with me and Hoshimiya- _senpai_."

Ichigo: "Because the motto for that unit is _'As infinite as the Cosmos'._ "

Elza: "I see. Once we're done with this mission, will you resume that concert?"

Ichigo: "Absolutely! We're actually going to restart from the beginning, so that everyone can hear our songs."

Yume: "Yea, I also want to hear them."

Elza: "I'm looking forward to it. The Top Idols and the Starlight Queen..."

Camilla: "Rest assured, they will nail it easily and surpass your expectations."

Elza doesn't answer Camilla's response. Thus, everyone continues pushing forward. Not too long after, they are reaching the exit.

Commander: "Well, there it is."

Akari: " _The Creator_ 's domain is right beyond this exit..."

Elza: "Everyone ready?"

Camilla: "We're all prepped and ready. We can't turn back now, because we all have a serious score to settle."

Commander: "Alright, then. Let's move."

They go through the exit, finally entering _The Creator_ 's domain. However, as they go through the exit, everything just goes dark for them.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at real world...

The forces that were left behind are standing by near the Shrine of Unification since, according to Orihime, _The Creator_ will most likely go after the shrine again after they actually demolished the last **2wingS** statue and brought the **E.S.** statue back. Everyone presumed that _The Creator_ knew what they're up to, being a godly entity and all that.

Right in the front of the shrine, the remnants of the previous S4 along with the entire M4 are standing guard. Lily is also there to fill-in the space for Hime. They're acting as the last line of defense in the case _The Creator_ 's forces manage to break through the other's blockade.

Nozomu: "So, are they really gonna come?"

Subaru: "Knowing Shiratori, they will most likely come."

Tsubasa: "Since they have restored the **Ein Sof** statues inside the inner sanctum, I doubt _The Creator_ would leave that one unchecked."

Yuzu: "There's no need to worry, Tsubasa _cchi_. With our powers combined within the Aikatsu ring, we can overcome any obstacle."

Kanata: "But, have I ever seen such persistence before? Ah, yes, Saotome's persistence when it comes of chasing down Subaru. That came pretty close."

Meanwhile, in Ako's squad, which consists of Koharu, Alice, Mahiru, and herself...

Ako: (sneezes)

Koharu: "Ako- _chan_ , what's wrong?"

Ako: "Somebody must be talking about me. And it's not a pleasant one."

Mahiru: "Must be related to your obsession towards Subaru?"

Ako: "What? No!"

Mahiru: "Really? Oh well..."

At the closest rift to the shrine, the "Disaster Squad" consisting of Ran, Yurika, and Kaede is stationed there...

Yurika: "Where are you, forces of God? Are you really coming?"

Kaede: "Hey, don't provoke them."

Ran: "Even if we don't provoke them, the restoration of the Shrine of Unification alone is enough to make them come to us."

Kaede: "Not to mention the total annihilation of **2wingS**."

Yurika: "Yea, with that, none shall tear our bonds apart like before."

Both Ranflakes Juggernaut and ReZEL InnoSent taps on Dreadlord's shoulders.

Ran: "We're with you, Yurika. Lead the way."

Yurika: "You two better match my speed and precision, okay? If not, I'll suck your blood."

Kaede: "Worry not, Yurika, we will."

Ran: "Huh?"

Ran looks up to the sky, seeing something odd.

Yurika: "What's wrong?"

Ran: "Are we seeing... a reflection of this area on the sky?"

Yurika and Kaede also looks up, finding the blurry reflection of the area they're currently at.

Kaede: "Ah, you're right. But, what's the meaning of this?"

Ran: "I'll ask the squad stationed near the shrine."

Ran contacts the last defense squad. The transmission is received by Yozora.

Ran: "Last defense squad, do you hear me?"

Yozora: _"Yes."_

Ran: "Yozora, eh? Are you guys seeing a reflection up in the sky?"

Yozora: _"We're seeing it too. And guess what, the Shrine of Unification is not reflected. Instead, it's a certain school building in its place."_

Ran: "A certain school building? Don't tell me-- Dream Academy!?"

Yozora: _"So that's the Dream Academy you once destroyed years ago."_

Tsubasa also connects to the transmission.

Tsubasa: _"I'm afraid that has to be a distortion of space-time continuum. It must be the 'correct' world that The Creator kept mentioning about."_

Ran: "You mean, like a parallel world or something?"

Tsubasa: _"It's very likely, though I'm not entirely certain about that."_

Yurika: "Ran!"

Ran: "Huh?"

Yurika: "Look up there! Aren't these--?!"

Up in the reflection, images of everything that were in Ichigo, Aoi, and Sumire's nightmare are shown to the defense force.

Kanata: "What are... those?"

Yuzu: "These are our Starlight friends! But, they..."

Kaede: "Were we truly in good terms with DreAca in that world just because of Yumesaki- _san_ 's background and her ?"

Ran: "Even to the point where **2wingS** was created?"

Yurika: "You're kidding me! Being in good terms with the ones who almost tore our bonds apart? Screw with your wishes, puny God!"

Hinaki: "That _Creator_ fella wasn't joking, Sumire- _chan_ really failed to pull off her Fever Appeal."

Juri: "But that's impossible! She did it flawlessly, even if she got beaten by Miyu- _chan_!"

Orihime: "Did I seriously... wanted to resign from my position if I lost to Yumesaki's challenge?"

Johnny: "You've got to be joking, Headmistress!"

Orihime: "But, look at these reflections, the _correct_ world that _The Creator_ wanted."

Johnny: "But the world where we stand is OUR world. That _correct_ world has NOTHING to do with us! To hell with the gods trying to bring the other world's rules to our world by force!"

Orihime: "You're right."

Lord Adviser contacts everyone.

Lord Adviser: "All of you, these reflections are just _The Creator_ 's attempt to mess up your will and determination. You must not succumb to it. Remember the reasons why all of you managed to come this far."

Ran: "You're right..."

Yuzu: "Everyone, we can do it! Never give up, just like in my song!"

Subaru: "Let us protect this world and the Aikatsu ring alongside you!"

Yurika: "We won't lose against those illusions! To hell with DreAca! To hell with **2wingS**! To hell with Sumire's disaster! This world stands on its own, and there's no way all those nonsense will happen here! Anyone out there who disagree with me, I'll suck your blood!"

Not too long after Yurika says that, several beam shots are coming from the sky targeting her.

Yurika: "Whoa!"

Yurika uses her cloak to negate the beams. Soon after, several copies of Hime's Gundam Heartguard are coming down from rift.

Kaede: "Good job at provoking them, Yurika."

Ran: "But look at these. Mass-produced Gundam Heartguards?"

Yurika: "Gotta waste no time. Let's charge at 'em and blast 'em!"

The squad begins to rush toward the hordes of Heartguard. The other squads have also begun engaging those hordes on multiple areas.

* * *

Inside _The Creator_ 's domain...

Miyu and the Ninja opens their eyes, finding themselves on a familiar location.

Miyu: "Hey, isn't this...!"

Miyu looks below her, finding the stage where everyone used to have their big performances, including the Twinkle Star Cup.

Commander: "This can't be our world, though. Look, there's DreAca."

The Ninja also points at DreAca from the distance.

Miyu: "Ah, you're right. That could only mean we're inside the actual _correct_ world that _The Creator_ has been constantly mentioning about. But, what about the others--?"

Miyu finds out that **E.S.** , **WM** , **Litemire** , and somehow Camilla are right behind her, but they're surrounded by strange auras and completely unresponsive to anything.

Miyu: "Huh? Hoshimiya- _senpai_! Kiriya- _senpai_! Can you hear me?"

Commander: "Mizuki- _san_! Mikuru- _san_! Akari- _san_! Sumire- _san_! Camilla- _san_!"

Miyu: "What is going on here? Why are they not responding to anything? And why isn't Dinah- _senpai_ with Elza?"

Suddenly, they begin to hear _The Creator_ 's voice.

The Creator: _"Meddlesome and blasphemous bunch, all of you have some guts trying to invade my realm."_

Commander: "You! What did you do to everyone!?"

The Creator: _"Simple. Because they dared to enter this realm, they've trapped themselves into the consciousness of their respective counterparts in this correct world."_

Miyu: "Don't tell me they--!"

The Creator: _"That is correct, there will be **2wingS** instead of **Ein Sof** who triumphed over **WM** in the Twinkle Star Cup. Hikami will also fail her Fever Appeal. And... as for you two... you should'n have existed! The world ended up going through its incorrect path because of your intervention!"_

Miyu: "They're trapped inside their nightmares again?! You're insane!"

Commander: "And you said I brought the idol world to the incorrect path? No! All I did was saving those poor souls! Their bonds, their friendship are at stake! If I didn't intervene, everyone would be sublimed by **2wingS** and ceased to exist! That equals to the idol world's collapse!"

Miyu: "So, release them at once!"

The two readies their weapons.

The Creator: _"Don't talk like you know everything, insolent fools! Don't you care about what's going to happen with your comrades that you left behind in your world!?"_

The sky begins to show the world's reflection. Inside that reflection, the battle rages on between Starlight's defensive forces and _The Creator_ 's forces.

Commander: "Damn, you really have recovered enough of your powers to send that many copies of Shiratori's Gundam!"

The Creator: _"Their insolence is beyond redemption. They're going to pay for that."_

Miyu: "Don't think too lightly on my comrades. They're connected within our Aikatsu ring because the ring transcends time and space. Also, where is Yume- _chan_ and the others?"

The Creator: _"Just ask Shiratori, she's in charge of them!"_

Commander: "Enough of this! Show yourself! Let us beat you to a pulp for making them cry and ruining their lives!"

The Creator: _"If you so insist..."_

Right in front of Miyu and the Ninja, something is being warped-in. It is revealed to be a glimmering Gundam with two pairs of energy wings and wielding two swords on each hand.

The Creator: _"...I will fight you on even grounds."_

Commander: "Stand guard, Miyu- _san_. He's coming."

????: _"Let me handle this."_

Suddenly, 00 Raiser appears before Miyu and the Ninja through quantization, directly facing _The Creator_ 's Gundam.

The Creator: _"You! The one who fulfilled Otoshiro's wish to be erased! How dare you fulfill that wish!"_

00RAISER: _"The same goes to you. Why should you intervene with everyone's lives against their will?"_

The Creator: _"Just like the others, you act like you know everything. Disaster awaits for the idol world that isn't getting corrected."_

00RAISER: _"There will be no disaster, and I will show you why!"_

00 Raiser takes its GN Sword IIs, rushing towards _The Creator_ and begins their duel. The two are parrying each other's attacks.

00RAISER: _"You two, do not worry about me. Go and free your allies!"_

Commander: "Uh, understood!"

Both Miyu and the Ninja backs off, letting 00 Raiser handle _The Creator_ 's Gundam. 00 Raiser breaks away from the clash, prompting _The Creator_ to chase after him. The two then flies around while continuously clashing their swords.

* * *

In a different, dark area...

Yume, Rola, Elza, Aria, and Moroboshi are stuck fighting Hime and the copies of previous S4's Gundams summoned by _The Creator_. Yume and Moroboshi is battling Hime, Rola is battling Tsubasa's copy, Elza is battling Yozora's copy, while Aria is battling Yuzu's copy. Yume is parrying Hime's aggresive attack at the moment as the battle has been going on for quite some time.

Yume: "That is enough, Hime- _senpai_! Just let them go! They didn't do anything harsh and terrible to you!"

Hime: "How can I? Those new comrades of yours have done the most blasphemous! As long as they continuously defy my master's will, they will never be forgiven!"

Moroboshi: "Protecting each other's smiles and wrapping everyone within the Aikatsu ring aren't unforgivable sins! Stop trying to be oh-so-holy like that!"

Hime: "But, at this rate, your world will--!"

Yume: "No more excuses, Hime- _senpai_!"

Yume powers-up and pushes Hime back.

Hime: "Ugh, how powerful..."

Yume's Innovator power senses an incoming attack from Aria. She immediately backs off.

Hime: "What the!?"

Aria deploys her rifle bits to fire a barrage of beam shots at the Yuzu copy, and Hime just happens to be in the line of fire, giving the two quite a lot of trouble at dodging absolutely every shots. The barrage gets more hectic with Aria firing her XGT cannon in gatling mode, but Hime doesn't just stop there. She gets more serious and begins deflecting Aria's shots away with her two tomahawks, allowing the Yuzu copy to escape. After that, she rushes towards Aria for more melee combat, but Aria dodges her incoming diagonal slash.

Moroboshi: "Take this, Shiratori!"

Moroboshi fires his railguns at Hime, but gets dodged quite easily. That, however, gives Yume enough time to catch up with Hime and engages her again. Moroboshi also closes in and takes his beam saber to clash against Hime too, forcing her to parry with both tomahawks.

Hime: "Get off me!"

Moroboshi: "Not until you stop your insolence!"

Slightly below Aria's position, the Tsubasa copy is firing her buster rifle at Rola, which gets dodged pretty easily despite the size of the beam. Rola wastes no time and proceeds to rush in with her thin beam sabers ready.

Rola: "Haaa!"

Rola does a rolling attack with her beam sabers, prompting the Tsubasa copy to block with her shields. The rolling attack are concentrated on the same spot, leaving a deep scar on the shield. The Tsubasa copy backs off and fires her beam vulcan at Rola, but it gets dodged again.

Rola: "Seriously, the real Tsubasa- _senpai_ wouldn't have that kind of sloppy fighting!"

Right after Rola says that, the Yozora copy is colliding with the Tsubasa copy after getting knocked back by Elza's strong kick.

Rola: "Oh wow."

The two copies regain their balance and tries to fight back. The Yozora copy throws her razor rings at Elza, but they get parried by the Venus Gospels. Elza proceeds to deflect the razor rings back at the Yozora copy, which then inserts themselves back into the Gundam's razor ring slots on each wrists. The Yozora copy rushes back towards Elza for another melee clash.

Elza: "You're a persistent one, aren't you?"

The Yozora copy throws a sudden punch with the razor ring active, almost hitting Elza in the face if she didn't react fast enough by dodging to the right.

Elza: "Ugh! That was close! But--!"

Elza quicly catches the Yozora copy's arm and pulls her with enough force. Elza immediately does her signature chain of attacks. A quick backflip kick to the chin, an overhead elbow strike to the ground, and instead of kicking the Yozora copy away, Elza does a forward spin attack to fatally damage the Yozora copy's Gundam. The Gundam blows up afterward.

Aria, in the other hand, begins to have some trouble trying to hit the Yuzu copy because of how fast her Gundam maneuvers in its flight mode. However, she's trying hard with her Innovator power, trying to sense the Yuzu copy's flight paths.

Aria: "I see you!"

With extra precision from her Innovator power, Aria fires her XGT cannon in heavy smasher mode at a designated spot, right on the Yuzu copy's flight path. That shot forces the Yuzu copy to stop flying before she overdoes it and get hit. However, that gives Aria a chance to fire her rifle bits multiple times at the Yuzu copy for several direct hits. The Yuzu copy takes some damage from the shots, but she shrugs it off and rushes back towards Aria while firing her beam gatling guns at her. Aria forms an energy shield by putting her rifle bits on a hexagonal formation, completely nullifying the shots. Without hesitation, Aria redirects her rifle bits to aim at the incoming Yuzu copy while also charging up her XGT cannon in heavy smasher mode. The rifle bits begin firing, combining their beams into one spot to combine them into one powerful beam to hit the Yuzu copy with, followed by a fully-charged XGT cannon shot that completely obliterates the Yuzu copy.

Aria: "Yay!"

Rola: "Nice shot there, Aria! Whoa!"

Rola is almost caught off-guard as the Tsubasa copy comes in and does a fast slash with a beam saber. She dodges at the last moment to avoid her Gundam's left arm from getting sliced off. Right after dodging, Rola activates her missile pods to fire at the Tsubasa copy. The majority of those missiles get shot down by the beam vulcan, but that doesn't stop Rola from rushing forward with her whip ready. She swings the left whip at the Tsubasa copy from the side, but gets dodged.

Rola: "How's this?"

With the right whip, Rola manages to catch the left leg of the Tsubasa copy's Gundam. Rola goes at full-speed to the translucent floor below her, slamming the Tsubasa copy onto the floor. She then continues slamming the Tsubasa copy back and forth two more times before releasing her. The Tsubasa copy tries to get up, but Rola approaches her with both whips starting to glow .

Aria: "Go for it, Rola- _chan_!"

Wasting no time, Rola does two powerful strikes with her glowing whip at the Tsubasa copy, combined with a flying stomp which causes a blue energy explosion. The Tsubasa copy is obliterated by that explosion.

Moroboshi: "Wow. Sakuraba, what was that attack?"

Rola: "If only you saw me breaking the lower part of that warship. And now, only Hime- _senpai_ remains."

* * *

Back at the real world, the copies of Gundam Heartguard continue to pour from the rifts, giving the defense forces some trouble.

Juri: "Haaa!!!"

With her Blades of ChicaxChica, Juri does a fast spinning slash to cut down multiple Hime copies ahead of her while Hinaki provides fire support by firing at any incoming copies using her funnels.

Hinaki: "Don't worry, Juri, I got'cha covered."

Juri: "Much appreciated."

Juri then switches her weapon to the beam bowgun, firing several powerful shots at the closest copies. One Hime copy manages to rush ahead towards Hinaki, but she's saved by Azuratron DX's beam cannons.

Juri: "Nice save there, NoriNoriSisters!"

Nono: "We also got all of you covered with this mightily winsome mobile armor!"

Risa: "Let's push forward!"

Followed by four Jegans from _KongSan_ 's forces, Azuratron DX begins pushing forward, shooting down any enemy units that comes near.

Back at the lifted-off Galaxy Starlight...

Orihime: "Fire!"

Orihime commands the ship to fire its front turrets at every enemy units in front of it as Johnny and Naoto are launching in their Mobile Suits, the _Jerseyschwarz_ and the Aura Astraea.

Johnny: "Yeah! Take that!"

Johnny rushes toward the closest Hime copy and hits it hard with a spinning roundhouse back kick before cutting the copy down with his beam tonfa. Naoto, in the other hand, pushes his Mobile Suit's thrusters to higher output to fly around at high-speed while slashing down multiple enemy units nearby. Not too far from their position, the Ninja's men are also fighting.

Omega Unit: "Here!"

Omega Unit throws three shurikens at one Hime copy that is closing in, one shuriken at a time. Two shurikens gets dodged while the last one manages to stab the head of the copy.

Alpha Unit: "YEEART!"

Alpha Unit rushes toward the Hime copy that just got hit by Omega Unit's shuriken, then cuts it down with his ninja blade. But, suddenly, another copy comes and throws its exploding dagger at Alpha Unit. Delta Unit rushes to protect his comrade, using his ninja cape to block the dagger. The dagger explodes, causing minor damage on Delta Unit's left arm.

Alpha Unit: "Hey, thanks. Are you okay?"

Delta Unit: "Tis' but a scratch. I can still fight."

Sigma Unit: "Watch out!"

Three more Hime copies are throwing their exploding daggers, prompting Alpha and Delta to fly upward, dodging the daggers completely. Sigma Unit rushes toward one Hime copy and prepares to slash it down with his kunai. But, instead of slashing it down, Sigma Unit uses his ninja vanish ability to sneak behind his target and slash it down on the back. Another copy shows up and throws one more dagger, prompting Sigma unit to throw his kunai to hit the dagger, causing it to explode mid-way. Right after that, the Hime copy that just threw its dagger gets blasted to smithereens by a shot from Ran's good ol' _Shibuki_ hybrid cannon.

Ran: "You okay?"

Sigma Unit: "Ran- _san_? We're fine."

Gamma Unit: "More of them are coming!"

Sigma Unit: "Oh snap."

A bunch more copies are coming from the rift. One is coming towards Omega Unit, forcing him to take his ninja blade and clash against it.

Omega Unit: "This could be bad. If Boss couldn't finish the job sooner..."

Ran: "We can't give up now. Let's continue pushing forward!"

Yurika: "Just like she said!"

Yurika rushes forward while firing her spreading blaster at every which direction to shoot down any enemy units on her visual range. Kaede is following behind while firing her missile pods at the surviving enemy units.

Kaede: "Let's go!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside _The Creator_ 's domain, back inside the dark space where Yume and her friends are trapped...

Yume continuously attacks Hime with her Grand-Dream, and she's starting to wear Hime down. But Hime still won't stop fighting.

Yume: "Give it up, Hime- _senpai_!"

Hime: "You really deserve an unbelievable amount of punishments."

Elza: "No! Nobody deserves that!"

From the right side, Elza goes toward Hime while firing rapid beam shots from the tip of her Venus Gospels. Hime knocks Yume back and then proceeds to deflect Elza's shots using her tomahawk.

Elza: "Dang...! That must be the empowerment from _The Creator_."

Hime: "That is correct, Elza- _chan_ , this is my way to _correct_ every single one of you."

Aria: "Enough!"

Aria fires several shots from her rifle bits at Hime with some extra powers added in for faster travel speed. The shots manage to score direct hits on Hime.

Hime: "Ugh!"

Hime shrugs off the damage and rushes toward Aria with rage-filled expression, trying to strike her down. Yume and Rola quickly gets in front of Aria and stops Hime from attacking by parrying her attacks with their melee weapons.

Rola: "You're far outnumbered now, Hime- _senpai_. Cease your resistance and go back with us to strengthen our Aikatsu ring."

Yume: "Just as Rola said. Now, you're coming back with us! Your S4 fellows are waiting!"

Hime: "No! If my S4 fellows are supporting your free-willed nonsense, I will never go back!"

Yume: "Why, you...!"

Yume gets angry and makes her Gundam go Trans-Am. She hits Hime on the chin with the grip of her Grand-Dream and leaps forward to do an overhead smash Hime on the head with her two fists, knocking Hime down to the floor. Without any hesitation, Yume powers-up and boosts downward towards Hime, stomping her really hard to the point where the translucent floor shatters completely. The two continues falling to the lower levels, shattering even more floors along the way. Rola, Elza, Aria, and Moroboshi proceeds to follow Yume down.

* * *

Meanwhile, above the _correct_ world of **2wingS**...

The Creator: _"Ha!"_

With His immensely powerful Gundam, _The Creator_ is slowly but surely overpowering 00 Raiser. One of His slash manages to knock 00 Raiser back.

00RAISER: _"Ugh, damn it."_

The Creator: _"Heh, even the one who was behind the obliteration of Otoshiro is powerless against me. If I strike you down, the idol world shall be corrected without fail!"_

00RAISER: _"In this world, there is no God!"_

00 Raiser switches from GN Sword II to GN Sword III, and then rushes back towards _The Creator_ to try and slash Him down. _The Creator_ boosts upward to dodge, and then fires an energy beam from His Gundam's palms on the back of 00 Raiser, causing some damage on the backpack. 00 Raiser shrugs it off and flips back to chase down _The Creator_.

Commander: "I'll help him out. I can't leave him getting battered like that."

Miyu: "Will you be okay?"

Commander: "I still have my _Khaos Kanon_ in my arsenal. You know how much _khaos_ that _Kanon_ tends to bring everytime I used it against DreAca. You just focus on saving Ichigo- _san_ and the others."

Miyu: "Ah, okay."

The Ninja rushes into the battle between 00 Raiser versus _The Creator_ with his _Khaos Kanon_. Miyu continues to try and wake her comrades up.

Miyu: "Hoshimiya- _senpai_! Kiriya- _senpai_! Answer me! Don't get trapped inside those nightmares again! Please! You too, Dinah- _senpai,_ Akari- _chan_ , Sumire- _chan_ , and **WM** - _senpai_ s!"

No matter how many times Miyu calling them out, they never responds.

Miyu: "Should I...? Yeah, I have no other choice..."

Miyu takes a deep breath, and then...

Miyu: "TRANS-AM BURST!!"

Miyu makes her Ao Futuris go Trans-Am Burst, releasing high-grade GN particles all over the place.

The Creator: _"Those particles! The bane of Otoshiro's existence! I must stop her!"_

_The Creator_ tries to rush towards Miyu, prompting 00 Raiser to chase Him down while the Ninja tries to fire the _Khaos Kanon_ to hit His back. Realizing that he still can't catch up with _The Creator_ , 00 Raiser also goes Trans-Am to finally catch up and get in _The Creator_ 's way. He immediately does a fast diagonal slash, forcing _The Creator_ to parry the attack with both swords.

The Creator: _"Get out of my way, blasphemous one!"_

00RAISER: _"For the sake of protecting everyone from your egoistical desires and letting them slash their way through to their future, I will never stop fighting you!"_

Slowly, 00 Raiser's Trans-Am gets stronger to the point where it actually turns into Trans-Am Burst. Combined with Miyu's own Trans-Am Burst, all the high-grade GN particles are starting to seep into the cockpits of the trapped Gundams.

The Creator: _"Damn you...!"_

The Creator gets pushed back by 00 Raiser's Trans-Am Burst before He eventually gets knocked away by the powerful GN particles, leaving Him wide open for the Ninja to shoot his _Khaos Kanon_ at him. One direct hit from _Khaos Kanon_ is apparently strong enough to stun _The Creator_ for quite some time.

Miyu: "Everyone, please awaken!"

00RAISER: _"It's time for you to truly slash your way through to your bright future! Be free of this imprisonment!!"_


	19. Phantasmagoria

After being unconscious following her arrival in _The_ Creator's domain, Ichigo opens her eyes, finding herself inside the _correct_ world where Dream Academy remained intact and the two idol schools being friendly toward each other. She looks around her, finding Aoi, Ran, Otome, Yurika, Kaede, Seira, Kii, Sora, and Maria. It is during the time they're deciding their pair units in preparation for Partners Cup.

Ichigo: _"W-why...? Why am I here...? Is this still the same nightmare we had before?"_

_Corrected_ Sora: "Have every single one of you decided on your partners?"

_Corrected_ Aoi: "After giving it more thoughts, we thought that Seira suits Ichigo the best as partners. The two has been pushing each other up to the higher steps than before. They just work well together."

Ichigo: _"No, this is not true!"_

_Corrected_ Kii: "I've been thinking the same thing. I find Aoi- _chan_ to be a great partner for me. I mean, Aoi- _chan_ acts as a producer for Ichigo- _chan_ , and I myself am Seira- _chan_ 's producer."

_Corrected_ Seira: "Yea, there's been this strange but impressive feeling within me when it comes to Ichigo. I can feel that she's completing myself, while I also completing her."

Ichigo: _"Aoi is my ultimate partner! Aoi is the one who completes me, and I am the one who completes Aoi, as **Ein Sof**!"_

Aoi and Camilla's consciousness are also waking up inside their respective _corrected_ selves.

Camilla: _"You're kidding me, Seira! If I were you, I will not pick Ichigo as my partner because I respect her friendship with Aoi and everyone else within Starlight Academy! Screw you and your ridiculous desires!"_

Aoi: _"No, no, and no! There's no way I would accept Ichigo pairing up with Seira! This correct world is nothing but absolute nonsense!"_

Ichigo: _"I must get myself free, but... why? Why can't I do anything? I can't move my body and I can't even speak..."_

However, the _corrected_ Ichigo is not really responding to everyone talking about her partnership with Seira.

_Corrected_ Aoi: "Ichigo, are you listening?"

_Corrected_ Ichigo: "Uh, yeah?"

_Corrected_ Seira: "What's going on, Ichigo? Didn't get enough sleep last night?"

Camilla: _"Hm? Now that is weird... Is she...?"_

The _corrected_ Ichigo shakes her head and slaps both her cheeks to make sure that she's fully awake.

_Corrected_ Ichigo: "Whew, I'm fully awake, okay?"

_Corrected_ Otome: "Quite unusual for you to space out like that, Ichigo- _tan_."

_Corrected_ Yurika: "If you space out again, I'll suck your blood."

_Corrected_ Ichigo: "No, don't. I'm fully awake now."

_Corrected_ Maria: "Well, then, where were we?"

_Corrected_ Aoi: "Ah, we're deciding who our partners will be. Like Kii said, I will be partnering with her."

_Corrected_ Kii: "With us being producers, everyting will be ok-ok-okay!"

_Corrected_ Aoi: "Ran, you're going with Sora, right?"

Aoi: _"Ran getting paired with Sora... Neither of that is acceptable."_

_Corrected_ Seira: "Well then, Ichigo, you ready for our partnership?"

Ichigo: _"Please... somebody... wake me up!"_

All of a sudden, everything turns white on Ichigo's eyes as her consciousness gets transported into a different realm surrounded by GN particles.

Ichigo: "What?"

She also finds Aoi and Camilla in the realm, looking away from her.

Ichigo: "Aoi! Camilla!"

The two are responding by looking at Ichigo. Suddenly, a bright light turns everything white again.

Ichigo: "Uwaa! What is this bright light!?"

The voice of Miyu and 00 Raiser begins echoing inside the realm.

Miyu: _"Hoshimiya-senpai! Kiriya-senpai! Dinah-senpai!"_

00RAISER: _"We have mustered enough power to free all of you! By using your Innovator power to your fullest, you can escape from this nightmare!"_

Ichigo: "Miyu- _chan_! 00 Raiser! Yes, I will! I must be free!!"

Ichigo's Innovator eyes are glowing. Shortly after, she finds herself back in the _correct_ world.

_Corrected_ Seira: " Ichigo... Hey, Ichigo!"

Ichigo: "Eh?"

_Corrected_ Seira: "You're spacing out again. What's going on?"

Ichigo isn't answering to the _corrected_ Seira and simply walks toward Aoi.

_Corrected_ Aoi: "Ichigo, what are you--?"

Ichigo hugs Aoi.

Ichigo: "Aoi, my true partner... my ultimate partner..."

_Corrected_ Kii: "Wait, what?"

The _corrected_ Aoi gasps, and her eyes glows like an Innovator for a split second. After that, Aoi hugs Ichigo back.

Aoi: "I hear you, Ichigo. We shall never be separated anymore, even in this realm full of lies."

_Corrected_ Kii: "Hey, what is going on here? Aoi- _chan_ , I thought you said that Ichigo- _chan_ and Seira- _chan_ would be good for each other!"

Aoi: "No, I was mistaken. Ichigo's true partner is me all along, not Seira."

_Corrected_ Ran: "But, Aoi, didn't you say that both Ichigo and Seira have been performing so well together and how they've been able to keep pushing each other?"

_Corrected_ Kii: "Seira- _chan_ , come on, say something!"

The _corrected_ Seira is closing her eyes. When she opens her eyes, they're slowly turning blue, indicating that Camilla is taking over the _corrected_ Seira's consciousness.

Camilla: "Kii, I'm sorry, but I am NOT fit to be Ichigo's true partner."

_Corrected_ Kii: "But, why? Even though you two are rivals, you get along so well together!"

Camilla: "I am NOTHING like Aoi, the very girl who's been with Ichigo for much longer than I am. I know it, deep down, that Aoi is an infinitely better partner for Ichigo. The two are best friends, after all. And I respect Ichigo's decision of picking her instead of me."

_Corrected_ Sora: "Then, what will happen to Kii- _chan_?"

Camilla: "Isn't Kii my producer? Then I should be her partner. And also, Yurika, you gotta tell Ran about how you truly feel."

_Corrected_ Yurika: "M-me? My true feelings for Ran?"

_Corrected_ Ran: "Seira, what is this all about?"

Camilla: "As far as I know, you two have been interacting better with each other. You know that you can't refuse being together, as much as your vampire character denies that completely."

_Corrected_ Yurika: "O-of course! I have my pride as the descendant of Dracula."

_Corrected_ Ran: "But, I actually can't refuse being together with you, Yurika. Come to think of it, I have no idea why I ended up finding Sora as a good partner for me when it's already clear that I've been together with you for much longer."

_Corrected_ Yurika: "Ran..."

The _corrected_ Yurika just sighs.

_Corrected_ Yurika: "Okay, you win. I'm going to be your partner, Ran. Just keep our sync together. If you fail to do so, I'll suck your blood."

_Corrected_ Ran: "Don't worry Yurika, I won't fail you."

_Corrected_ Otome: "Then, what about Ichigo- _tan_ and Aoi- _tan_?"

Aoi: "It is already settled, me and Ichigo are going to be a full-fledged unit."

_Corrected_ Otome: "If you make a new unit, then what's gonna happen to **Soleil**?"

Ichigo: "The two of us are the CORE of **Soleil** , mind you, supplying its near-limitless energy."

_Corrected_ Maria: "Seira- _chan_ , are you okay with that?"

Camilla: "Didn't I tell you? I respect Ichigo's decision, because I respect her bond with Aoi and all her friends in Starlight Academy. Do you think all of us should interfere like that?"

_Corrected_ Kii: "But, we aren't interfering."

Camilla: "We're interfering with their friendship, their mutual bonds. Imagine if you are the one being interfered like that, how would you feel?"

The _corrected_ Kii is silenced, being unable to answer Camilla's question.

Ichigo: "Now that it's settled, Aoi, let us prepare for the upcoming Partners Cup."

Aoi: "Yup, let's go."

Thus, Ichigo and Aoi actually becomes partners inside the _correct_ world, completely defying _The Creator_ 's will. The two comes face-to-face against the _corrected_ Mizuki and Mikuru in the Partners Cup, losing in their first attempt. Even with that, the two continues pushing themselves forward to the point where they - along with Camilla who took over the _corrected_ Seira's consciousness - actually got into **Aikatsu8** alongside the _corrected_ Mizuki, Mikuru, Otome, Sora, and Maria.

Taking it even further, to prepare for Twinkle Star Cup, Ichigo and Aoi announced their official unit name. Instead of naming it **E.S.** like in their original realm, they named it **2wingS-bara** (בָּרָא), a reference to the unit being the partnership of genesis - their true original partnership with each other even before **Soleil** was born. Together, Ichigo and Aoi successfully tackled the Twinkle Star Cup, defeating **WM** and bringing them to the top of the idol world.

Camilla: _"I regret nothing for denying **2wingS**. After all, Ichigo and Aoi cannot be separated, and I will always respect their bonds with all my heart."_

At that moment, the real Mizuki and Mikuru regains their consciousness and takes over their _corrected_ counterparts.

Mikuru: "Congratulations on winning this cup, **2wingS-bara**. You two have broken His will."

Mizuki: "As long as we don't give up hope, Aikatsu will never die!"

With **2wingS-bara** standing triumphant in the Twinkle Star Cup, Ichigo and Aoi has totally denied the existence of **2wingS** inside the _corrected_ world, rendered _The Creator_ 's will null and void, and their consciousness return to their original body along with Mizuki, Mikuru, and Camilla.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sumire is trapped inside her _corrected_ counterpart where she repeatedly witnessing herself failing to pull off her Fever Appeal during the Starlight Queen Cup, as if she's stuck in a time loop.

Sumire: _"I... I can't stand this anymore...! I must be free... but I can't...! What should I do!? How can I stop this nightmare!? "_

Once again, Sumire is witnessing herself performing in the Cup, only to fail her Fever Appeal over and over again. Sumire tries building up her Innovator power in an attempt to escape, but...

Sumire: _"Ugh... this limiter...! I must wake up... I MUST WAKE UP!!!"_

Right before another cycle of her Fever Appeal failure, Sumire's consciousness gets transported into the same GN particle realm where Ichigo, Aoi, and Camilla got thrown into. Inside, she finds Akari.

Sumire: "This realm... Ah, Akari- _chan_!"

Akari gives out her hand without saying anything. Sumire knows that Akari wants her to hold onto her hand. She proceeds to reach Akari's hand, holding it tightly to unleash GN particles from their hands.

00RAISER: _"Come, Hikami Sumire, and break your limits! Defy the horrid fate!"_

Sumire's Innovator eyes are glowing and she gets thrown back into the performance.

Sumire: "!?"

Sumire finds herself just about to pull off her Fever Appeal. This time around, however, she takes over the consciousness of her _corrected_ counterpart. Using her Innovator power to its fullest, Sumire successfully pulls off her Fever Appeal flawlessly and proceeds to finish her performance on a high note.

Mizuki: "What an amazing Fever Appeal. What rank did she pull off?"

Orihime: "Incredible, it's the SA-rank appeal!"

The audience are hyped and proceeds to cheer at Sumire as her total score is shown to be far above Hinaki.

Sumire: "Thank you so much."

Later, Akari gets her final turn and performs, pulling off her own SA-rank Fever Appeal. After that, the cummulative score of every contestants are shown. Everyone are surprised to see how extremely close Sumire is from getting a tie with Akari. But, in the end, Akari still wins the Starlight Queen Cup, albeit without leaving Sumire in the dust.

Sumire: "Akari- _chan_ , congratulations."

_Corrected_ Akari: "Thank you, Sumire- _chan_. But, I'm honestly surprised you managed to pull that off. At first, I thought you were going to screw your Fever Appeal, but you proved me wrong."

Sumire: "All my hard works really paid off."

_Corrected_ Hinaki: "Just as she said."

The eyes of _corrected_ Akari begins to glow for a split second, then she shakes her head.

Sumire: "Akari- _chan_?"

Akari: "Sumire- _chan_ , I meant to say this. Because we pushed each other forward, we are able to be here now. I believed in you, and you believed in me."

Sumire: "You're right. Besides, I can't let all my hard works go to waste by failing that SA-rank appeal. I have to surpass that limit, no, we HAVE to."

Akari: "So... shall we return...?"

Sumire simply nods, and both their eyes glow for a split second again. With Sumire successfully pulling off her Fever Appeal in the _corrected_ world, she also has rendered _The Creator_ 's will null and void. Both Akari and Sumire's consciousness are returning to their real bodies.

* * *

Back in the real world.

Ran: "!!"

Ran gets a strange feeling and looks up to the sky while Yurika is just shooting down one Hime copy with her beam rifle.

Yurika: "Ran, what's wrong?"

Ran: "I can feel it, Ichigo and Aoi's power."

Yurika: "Even if they're currently in a different realm?"

Ran: "Yes."

A few more Hime copies are coming straight towards Ran and Yurika, but Kaede fires her dual railgun to stop them from coming.

Yurika: "Nice save there."

Kaede: "Now isn't the time to slack off, we still have a lot of them to shoot down."

Ran: "Roger."

Ran and Yurika follows Kaede around to shoot down more Hime copies.

Yurika: "But, honestly, will these waves after waves of enemies ever stop?"

Kaede: "Even then, we must stay strong until the strike team finishes the job."

As they continue going forward, they meet up with Kirara and Rei who are still busy fighting against the enemy units alongside their fellow Venus Ark squads.

Rei: "Ha!"

Rei unleashes multiple thrusts with her sword at a Hime copy, followed by Kirara shooting it down using her new bazooka. They notice Ran's squad coming.

Kirara: "Ah, here they are."

Ran: "Doing fine?"

Another Hime copy is attacking Rei with a tomahawk, but Rei parries it.

Rei: "Ugh, so far we're doing just fine. But, they keep coming."

Kirara: "We gotta believe in everyone who went into that realm, including Elza- _sama_."

Rei pushes the Hime copy back, then Ran comes in to slash it down with her katana.

Ran: "Yea, I believe in Ichigo and Aoi, too."

Yurika: "As for now, we gotta keep ourselves strong and survive. Only then can we welcome our friends back once this is all over."

Kaede: "Then come on!"

The two squads are combining their powers to shoot down as many Hime copies as they can.

* * *

Inside _The Creator_ 's realm...

The Creator: _"W-what!?"_

_The Creator_ is shocked to see everyone who got trapped within His _corrected_ world suddenly breaks free. The auras surrounding them are blown away as the idols have returned to their original bodies. 00 Raiser and Ao Futuris turns off their Trans-Am to save up some power as the salvage operation was finished.

00 Raiser: "You're free now."

Ichigo: (catching breath) "At last, we're back."

Aoi: (catching breath) "Yeah... And now, it's time for our ultimate payback."

Aoi takes off her scrunchie to let her hair down, a sign that she's going serious.

Sumire: "Never again shall we be trapped within those nightmares, we've had enough."

Camilla: "Yea. It's time we kick some ass."

The Creator: _"This is impossible!"_

Commander: "Apparently it's quite possible!"

The Creator: _"You... YOU...!!!"_

As _The Creator_ gets angry, a giant wireframe globe appears behind Him.

Akari: "What is that?!"

00RAISER: "That is... the core of this _corrected_ world!"

The Creator: _"All of you leave me no choice! I shall merge both worlds by force, so that the correct world will be the dominant one!"_

Camilla: "You're out of your mind, false God! We have denied **2wingS** of its existence in this _corrected_ world! You'll accomplish nothing by forcibly merging the worlds together!"

The Creator: _"Of course I will accomplish something, and it is the complete correction of both worlds!"_

????: "Think again!"

The sky shatters from above as Hime is getting launched down to the ground, hitting the ground really hard to the point where her Gundam ends up getting crippled and she falls severely weakened inside the cockpit. From the hole, Yume's team appears.

Miyu: "Yume- _chan_!"

Akari: "Everyone's okay!"

The Creator: _"Shiratori! Damn you, Nijino Yume, what have you done to her?"_

Yume: "So, you are _The Creator_ , I presume. Well, we just slapped some sense into Hime- _senpai_."

Elza: "And now we're going to slap you some sense, too. I hope you're ready."

The Creator: _"You leave me no choice..."_

_The Creator_ moves backward towards the world core.

Moroboshi: "What is He doing?"

Aria: "Uh... Oh no! Ninja- _san_ , fire your _Khaos Kanon_ at Him before something unexpected happens!"

Commander: "Huh? Oh snap, okay!"

The Ninja quickly fires his _Khaos Kanon_ at _The Creator_ again. While he managed to score a direct hit, _The Creator_ have managed to develop enough resistance agains _Khaos Kanon_ 's lightning blast as He doesn't get affected as badly as before.

Commander: "It's not effective anymore? Then what about I shoot the world core?"

The Ninja fires his _Khaos Kanon_ once more, this time around hitting the world core. The core gets electrocuted by the blast, causing the sky to darken and lightning bolts begin to strike all over the place.

The Creator: _"What!? How!?"_

Miyu: "Did it seriously work? That is insane, no wonder he called it _Khaos Kanon_."

Ichigo: "Not to mention we already screwed how the _correct_ world goes..."

Aoi: "Then we are really bringing chaos to this world."

The Creator: _"Do you actually intend to destroy this world!?"_

Commander: "Listen! I fired my bazooka to the core with absolutely no knowledge of what would happen afterwards. If this world does get destroyed because of my shot, well, too bad."

The Creator: _"Curse you! Then, how about you taste your own medicine!?"_

_The Creator_ channels the chaotic energy from the unstable world core, creating an orb of lightning over His head while also gradually stabilizing the world core. From that orb, _The Creator_ shoots forked lightning bolts at everyone. They don't even have the chance to dodge as the lightning hits them in an instant, electrocuting and immobilizing them.

All: "AAAAAHHHHH!!!"

The Creator: _"Now, bow down to your God and submit to the correct world where **2wingS** reigns supreme!"_

* * *

In the real world, the defense squads are starting to reach their limits at trying to defend against the seemingly endless hordes of Hime copies. Even a good number of them manages to slip by the outer defense squads and reach the last line.

Yuzu: "Get outta here!!"

Yuzu smacks one Hime copy with an elbow strike to the head. Lily follows-up the attack by firing her bazooka in physical ammo mode, scoring a direct hit on the Hime copy that Yuzu just attacked, obliterating it.

Yuzu: "Nice follow-up, Lilienne! But, what's taking them so long?"

Lily: "Do not forget, they're fighting against God. They must have a long, grueling battle. Yet, we all must follow the very principle of your song."

Yuzu: "Yeah, I'm not giving up yet!"

Yuzu fires her beam rifle at some more Hime copies that are coming. The copies are dodging Yuzu's shots, but they get distracted enough for Yozora to rush forward and begin slicing them apart with her razor rings. Tsubasa also fires her buster rifle at anything that survived, followed by M4 rushing forward to strike down more of the copies with their melee weapons.

Tsubasa: "Seriously, if that many manages to slip by, then that God is obviously not fooling around. He's really going all out on trying to _correct_ us!"

After a bunch of Hime copies, the rift spawns several copies of heavily modified 2wingS Gundam Rasiel to attack the defense squads. Three of them begins to launch their DRAGOON pods to attack the closest squad, which is PowaPuri.

Otome: "Oh no! Get away from me!"

Otome turns her Lime Delta Kai Ni into flight mode, trying to outspeed the attacking pods. She turns back into MS mode briefly to try and shoot down some of the pods, but one pod manages to sneak behind and hit her in the back, dealing some damage.

Otome: "Uwaa!"

Sakura: "Otome- _sama_! Damn you, invaders! Why should you return even after we completely annihilated Seira!?"

With her naginata in hand, Sakura rushes forward while slashing down several pods. Two Hime copies are attacking her, but SpLasH comes to the rescue with Asami firing her dual beam cannons at the two, giving Sakura a chance to strike down the attackers. Some pods are coming towards Asami, but Michelle flies around her to destroy the incoming pods.

Asami: "That was close, thanks."

Michelle: "No problem."

Asami: "But, still, what's with those copies of 2wingS Rasiel!?"

Asami begins firing her dual beam cannons several times at the closest 2wingS Rasiel copy, only to get blocked by its _Angely Diviners_. Shion comes from behind to smack the defenseless 2wingS Rasiel copy. She breaks its DRAGOON backpack apart with a punch form her F.W.C.P. and then kicks it away.

In the other area, Kirara is busy firing her beam rifle at the incoming Hime copies, but one of them manages to throw an exploding dagger that hits her beam rifle.

Kirara: "Oh no!"

Kirara lets her beam rifle off her hand as it starts exploding. Two more copies are firing their beam rifles at Kirara from the right side, dealing some damage on the right arm.

Kirara: "Aaaahh!"

Ako: "Kirara!"

Ako, who happens to be nearby, rushes toward the ones who attacked Kirara and strikes down one of them with a three-step cut. Koharu and Alice follows suit by firing their high-output beam cannon at the other one, blowing it up. Kirara, after regaining balance, takes her bazooka and fires a sustained beam shot at several units that are coming her way, although one copy of 2wingS Rasiel survives the blast.

Ako: "You okay?"

Kirara: "Barely, my right arm got damaged, but still functional enough."

Ako: "They're totally relentless. I can't believe it."

Koharu: "And how are we gonna deal against those new Gundams?"

Above them, Mahiru and Rei are engaging three Hime copies at once, and is getting overwhelmed as one copy of 2wingS Rasiel is coming towards her.

Rei: "Mahiru, look out!"

Mahiru: "What!?"

Mahiru dodges a thrust from the incoming copy of 2wingS Rasiel, then counters by punching it in the gut. Rei rushes forward and unleashes a series of rapid thrusts to destroy the staggered 2wingS Rasiel.

Rei: "Did I just...?"

Mahiru: "Thanks, Rei- _san_. And you really did destroy that one with ease."

As the three Hime copies are resuming their attacks against Mahiru and Rei, Ran shows up and strikes all three of them down with one fell stroke, then fires three piercing shots from her _Shibuki_ to completely obliterate them.

Mahiru: "Amazing."

Ran: "You two also did a good job destroying a copy of that twisted distortion without the help ofits worst nightmare, our **Ein Sof**."

Rei: "That is why I was surprised I was able to do it. Ah, more of them are coming!"

Ran: "We have to somehow make do without the help of our strongest friends. Yurika!"

Yurika has just cut down a Hime copy as Ran calls her.

Yurika: "Okay."

Yurika comes after Ran, who has engaged her _Shibuki_ hybrid cannon in positron blaster mode. Yurika combines her spreading blaster with the cannon, making the cannon capable of multidirectional fire.

RanYuri: "FIRE!"

The two fires the _Shibuki_ to multiple directions, hitting several Hime copies and one 2wingS Rasiel copy that is currently being engaged by Kaede. All targets are successfully destroyed.

Kaede: "Nice shot, there!"

Yurika: "We have no time to celebrate. Another one is coming at you!"

One more Hime copy is coming towards Kaede, forcing her to dodge its double tomahawk attack upwards. Using her beam saber, Kaede does thrust from above, stabbing the Hime copy on the head. Unfortunately, she is caught a little off-guard as one copy of 2wingS Rasiel is firing its _Angely Diviner_ s at her. She quickly takes her shield to block the shot, only to get knocked away.

Kaede: "Oww!"

Three more Hime copies are going after Kaede, but they get shot down by another shot from _Shibuki_.

Ran: "They're still coming!"

Yurika: "What's taking them so long? We can't hold on for much longer!"

* * *

Inside _The Creator's_ realm...

00RAISER: _"I must... break free...!"_

While still being electrocuted by _The Creator_ , 00 Raiser slowly tries to break free. Not having enough power to break free, 00 Raiser ends up going Trans-Am again, and...

00RAISER: _"TRANS-AM RAISER!!!"_

The Creator: _"What!?"_

00 Raiser uses his Raiser Sword to blast the lightning orb that has been electrocuting everyone.

The Creator: _"Resistance is futile! Not even you shall stand against God!"_

00 Raiser persists on blasting the lightning orb. Slowly but surely, the forked lightning starts to weaken.

Ichigo: "T-the lightning is weakening...!"

Aoi: "Ugh... Now's our chance! Akari- _chan_! Sumire- _chan_!"

Akari: "Y-yes!"

Akari takes her new _Luminas Arms_ with its integrated _Heartbeat Cannon_ , while Sumire detaches the _Havoc Wing_ from her Gundam's back and turns it into _Buriza-Do Kyanon._ The two goes Trans-Am and begins charging up their weapons while still trying to withstand the lightning that is gradually weakening.

Yume: "Hurry...!"

Rola: "How much longer!?"

Akari: "Almost there..."

Sumire: "It's getting close...!"

Eventually, the power charge reaches 100% and the two are ready to fire.

Akari: _"Heartbeat Beam!"_

Sumire: _"Buriza-Do Kyanon!"_

AkaSumi: "Hyper Burst, triggering total release!!"

Akari and Sumire fires their cannons at full-power, hitting _The Creator_ 's lightning orb with full force along with the Raiser Sword. Miyu, thinking that they might need a bit more help, decides to fire a shot from both her _Prism Spirals_ in beam magnum mode. All those combined shots are strong enough to finally destroy the orb and stops the forked lightning from electrocuting everyone. _The Creator_ gets stunned for a moment by the exploding orb, which also fully stabilizes the world core as the chaotic energies caused by _Khaos Kanon_ have dissipated along with the orb.

00RAISER: _"It's up to you now."_

Camilla: "Alright, we're free! Let's start the counterattack!"

The Creator: _"Why, you...!"_

**Zetavee** uses that chance to launch a direct attack towards _The Creator_ with their melee weapons, forcing _The Creator_ to clash against them right as He regains balance. Even though Elza is using her signature rapid attack that has no opening, combined with Camilla's relentless attacks with her beam rifle in saber mode, _The Creator_ still has the upper hand and begins to overpower them. However...

Rola: "It's punishment time!"

Yume: "Time to slap you some sense!"

**Dreamroller** leaps from behind Elza and Camilla, prompting them to back off and let the two handle _The Creator_. With the _Grand-Dream_ swallow and the dual whip, respectively, Yume and Rola unleashes so many attacks in quick succession at _The Creator_ , giving him an even harder time at trying to handle all these at the same time.

The Creator: _"How? How is this possible?! I am the God of this world! You mere mortals can't possibly stand up against God like that!"_

Yume: "We aren't just mere mortals! We are Gundams, and the Aikatsu ring connects us!"

Rola: "Besides, our new friends have proven themselves that they are indeed capable of defeating God! Then we're not gonna let them leave us in the dust! We also want a piece of you!"

_The Creator_ is getting pushed back towards the world core by the relentless attacks of Yume and Rola. But that allows Him to channel more energies from it, restoring His strength to fight back.

Rola: "Ah crap! I forgot he's able to do that!"

Moroboshi: "Careful!"

_The Creator_ extends the length of His sword on the right hand, then does a fast slash at Rola. She manages to graze the slash, though the beam leaves some burns on the left arm. Moroboshi goes to the frontline and fires his emerald-colored spreading blaster at _The Creator_ , prompting Him to summon a barrier that protects him from the attack. The three continues their brawl against _The Creator._

Commander: _"He's restoring His strength by absorbing some energies from the world core... Should I shoot it again? No, He can just channel the chaotic energies from my shot and turn it against us just like the last time. That means..."_

The Ninja remembers the Phantasm team who purged Camilla clean of Seira's fragments. He goes to Ichigo and Aoi, handing over his _Khaos Kanon_.

Ichigo: "What?"

Commander: "Use this, and combine it with your weapons."

Aoi: "Our weapons can be combined with your _Khaos Kanon_?"

Commander: "I never told you about this secret feature before, but it's there. Fill the combined cannon with your idol energies and fire it at the world core. Speaking of which... Aria- _san_!"

Aria: "Yes?"

Commander: "You're going to use both your XGT cannon and rifle bit barrier to reflect their shot. Combined with your idol energy, you will immensely supercharge the shot."

Ichigo: "But I thought the core reacted violently when you shot it, and _The Creator_ could just channel those chaotic energies and use it against us while stabilizing the core back."

Commander: "That is why the cannon needs your idol energies, the very energies that have denied the existence of **2wingS** and stood up against God! Yes, not even the _Khaos Kanon_ shall stand alone in this God-slaying operation!"

Aoi: "That is _odayaka janai_! Ichigo, Aria- _chan_ , let's do it!"

**E.S.** flies to a great distance from the world core and then combines the _Howling Star_ and _Azure Conqueror II_ with _Khaos Kanon_ , forming a powerful-looking bazooka. Aria takes her position about sixty degrees angle above and prepares her reflector. _The Creator_ notices what's going on from afar.

The Creator: _"What are you--!? Whatever you're going to do, I won't let you!"_

_The Creator_ fires an energy sphere towards Aria, forcing her to fire a high-output shot from her XGT cannon. Both projectiles are cancelling each other out. Just as He fires another sphere, the Ninja arrives just in time to slice the sphere in half.

The Creator: _"Don't you dare!"_

_The Creator_ prepares to unleash His counterattack against the Ninja, but Camilla gets in the way.

Camilla: "Heh, you're the one to talk! Haa!!"

Camilla goes Trans-Am and takes her old _Ether Fangs_ to unleash her epic chain of attacks at _The Creator_ while being assisted by the Ninja throwing his kunais and shurikens in an attempt to wear Him down as much as possible, even though _The Creator_ continuously channels the energies of the world core into Him to restore His strength.

Commander: "That world core...! Ichigo! Aoi! Are you done chargin' yo' lazers yet!?"

Ichigo: "At this rate...!"

Aoi: "I know."

IchiAo: "TRANS-AM!"

In order to quicken the charging speed, Ichigo and Aoi goes Trans-Am. From behind, Miyu approaches the two and also goes Trans-Am after regaining enough energies.

Aoi: "Miyu- _chan_?"

Miyu: "With us combining out powers, we can overcome that _false God_ and return together, wrapping absolutely everyone within Aikatsu ring!"

Ichigo: "Okay."

Miyu summons her Star Core Laser, empowering the cannon even further. Both **Litemire** and **WM** also comes from behind Miyu.

Akari: "We're also gonna entrust our idol energies to you, Hoshimiya- _senpai_!"

Sumire: "Me too, because the time for our triumph is at hand! Maximize the power!"

Mikuru: "Let my miracles be this _Creator_ 's downfall!"

Mizuki: "Go forth, Hoshimiya, Kiriya!"

**Litemire** are tapping on the shoulders of Ao Futuris while **WM** does the same on the shoulders of **Litemire** 's Gundams, linking up with it to transfer as much of their remaining powers to Ichigo and Aoi. As the charging still continues, Yume, Rola, Elza, and Moroboshi joins the fight once more, but they're slowly getting overpowered by _The Creator_ 's constant restoration of His strength through the world core.

Yume: "We must hold on!"

Rola: "Yes, until they're done charging!"

Moroboshi: "Don't give up, everyone! Remember Nikaidou's song!"

Camilla: "I've never heard of it, but I know what you mean."

Elza: "After all, this is our score to settle. Ugh!"

Elza is getting knocked back by _The Creator_ 's shockwave attack even though she blocked it with her Venus Gospels. The shockwave also knocks Yume, Rola, Camilla, Moroboshi, and the Ninja away. Yume and Rola quickly regain their balance and rushes back towards _The Creator_ for more clashing until Ichigo and Aoi are done charging.

As Ichigo and Aoi continues charging the weapon, their Innovator powers begin to sense their strike team brethren being overwhelmed by _The Creator_ 's never-ending endurance.

Ichigo: "Our friends!"

Aoi: "They're getting overpowered!"

Akari: "Oh no! Can we charge it faster?"

Sumire: "We have transferred that much power, but it isn't done yet?"

Miyu: "No way... the chaotic energy within _Khaos Kanon_ is too strong for being a weapon designed to destroy God. The energy isn't cooperating that well with our idol energies."

They also start hearing the voice of their friends back in the real world, being overwhelmed by _The Creator_ 's seemingly endless supply of army.

Ran: _"Yurika, watch out!"_

Yurika: _"Ahh! My cloak's done for!"_

Otome: _"Otome's too damaged to continue fighting! Please forgive Otome!"_

Sakura: _"Until Ichigo-sama, Aoi-sama, and the others return, I cannot fall just yet!"_

Hinaki: _"Juri, you okay?"_

Juri: _"It's just a scratch, I can still continue on. But..."_

Nakimoto: _"Watch out! Three of them are coming from two o'clock position!"_

Orihime: _"Main cannons, fire!"_

Asami: _"Michelle! One's coming from above!"_

Michelle: _"You're not taking me down that easy!"_

Nono: _"Get off me, you phony baddies!"_

Ako: _"SHAAAAA~!!! You're not going to hurt anyone, most especially Subaru-kyun!"_

Koharu: _"Our power output's weakening! Alice-chan, please keep them up!"_

Alice: _"I'm trying! Trying so hard...!"_

Mahiru: "Haaa!"

Kirara: _"There's no end to them!"_

Rei: _"Can I even hold on much longer until Elza returns?"_

Omega Unit: _"Boss, I beg ya! Finish the job faster!"_

Ichigo: "Everyone's in danger... How can we--?"

Aoi: "Should we seriously use _that_?"

Miyu: "This is our final battle, after all! Use it!"

Aria: "Miyu- _chan_ 's right, this is our last mission! To save our friends, and of course, to save our Aikatsu as a whole!"

Akari: "Hoshimiya- _senpai_ , Kiriya- _senpai_ , DO IT!"

IchiAo: "Okay!"

**E.S.** proceeds to sing "Aoi Ichigo". As they're singing, the Phantasm Burst is activated, releasing tremendous amount of high-grade GN particles all over the _corrected_ world. The GN particles are also neutralizing the chaotic energy within _Khaos Kanon_ , allowing it to be combined with both the particles and everyone's idol energies. 00 Raiser, still nearby, gets a tremendous influx of high-grade GN particles and his power skyrockets. _The Creator_ notices the particles spreading all over the place, making him pissed.

The Creator: _"Why won't you realize your sins!? **2wingS** is everyone's salvation, not **Ein Sof**!"_

Angered, _The Creator_ boosts toward **E.S.** at full speed, but 00 Raiser has entered Trans-Am once more to stop _The Creator_. He swings his GN Sword III coated with bright blue beam particles instead of the pink one, forcing _The Creator_ to parry.

00RAISER: _"Their fate is not yours to decide! Because remember, in this world, there is no God! HAAAAA!"_

00 Raiser cranks up his power to the absolute limit, doing an extremely powerful slash that knocks _The Creator_ all the way back to the world core, colliding with it.

_The Creator:_ "UAAGGHH!"

00RAISER: _"Now, finish the job!"_

Miyu: "It's fully charged!"

Mizuki: "Go for it!"

Akari: "Hoshimiya- _senpai_!"

Sumire: "Kiriya- _senpai_!"

Aria: "Time to finish this!!"

IchiAo: "GO FORTH! **PHANTASMAGORIA!!"**

Aiming towards Aria's reflector, **E.S.** fires a massive bright laser. The laser comes toward Aria and she reflects the massive laser towards the world core while also supercharging it with her XGT cannons. With tremendous travel speed, literally lightspeed, the laser hits both _The Creator_ and the world core. Thus, the two explodes in a gigantic, planet-shattering explosion - completely obliterating them for good. Everyone who were near the world core backs off at maximum speed to avoid getting engulfed by the explosion. Hime struggles to get up, only to witness her master finally getting annihilated. She is utterly shocked and falls on her knees.

Hime: "No... this is not possible..."

Camilla: "We've done it! Everyone, quick! Let's get the hell outta here!"

Yume: "What about Hime- _senpai_!? She's still down there!"

00RAISER: _"I'll take care of her. All of you, just get out of here fast!"_

Ichigo: "We'll open up the way!"

As the realm starts to crumble, **E.S.** slashes open an interdimensional rift, allowing everyone to escape the crumbling realm. Everyone enters the rift quickly, but 00 Raiser stays behind to quantize to where Hime is. He reaches the still-depressed Hime, takes her without any words, and quantizes out of the realm.

* * *

In the real world...

Yurika: "What's going on?"

One by one, all the copies of Gundam Heartguard and 2wingS Rasiel are stopping to function and slowly fading away.

Ran: "They're... disappearing?"

Kaede: "That could only mean...!"

Orihime: "They've done it! Hoshimiya, Kiriya, Futaba, and Ninja- _san_... they've accomplished their mission! _The Creator_ is done for!"

Johnny: "YEAH! Spectacular job, _honeys_!"

Juri: " _Victoria_! In other words, victory is ours!"

Kirara: "Yaaaaayyy! Elza- _sama_ made it!"

Only a mere minute after they begin celebrating, an interdimensional rift is opened right above the Shrine of Unification. From there, the strike team returns safely, along with Yume carrying Hime on her back. 00 Raiser himself vanished after giving Hime to Yume inside the rift.

Yuzu: "Ah, there they are!"

Tsubasa: "They have also rescued Hime. Great job!"

Yozora: "Ah, I'm glad they're still in one piece."

The _Disaster_ _Squad_ rushes toward **E.S.**.

Ran: "Ichigo! Aoi!"

Ran quickly hugs Ichigo and Aoi.

Ran: "I was about to give up hope because of all those never-ending legions of enemy units. But, I persisted on fighting, because I believed in you two. And... I'm glad you have returned safely, I really do."

Aoi: "Hehe. Thanks, Ran."

Ichigo: "We're back, after all."

Hinaki and Juri are also rushing towards **Litemire** , as they're followed by all the defense squads.

Hinaki: "Akari- _chan_! Sumire- _chan_! Miyu- _chan_!"

Koharu: "Yume- _chan_! Rola- _chan_! Headmaster!"

Kirara: "Elza- _sama_! Aria- _chan_!"

The Ninja's men: "Boss!"

Yume: "Everyone... we're back."

All: "Welcome back!!"

Everyone are happy to see the return of the strike team, and they begin their brief celebration. As they're celebrating, Yume heads down, still carrying Hime on her back, then gives her to the S4 remnants.

Yume: "Tsubasa- _senpai,_ please take care of Hime- _senpai_."

Tsubasa: "Don't worry, Nijino, I will. And I'll make sure she realizes all her mistakes."

Yume: "Thanks."

Tsubasa: "Besides, we're gonna take her back to Mount Haruna. Which means Ninja- _san_ will help out in treating her."

Yume: "Ah, I see. Well, I'm looking forward for Hime- _senpai_ 's recovery."

As they're done celebrating, they all return to their respective home bases, taking a full rest from their difficult struggle against the godly powers that almost destroyed the Aikatsu ring in favor of _correcting_ the world. As the night falls, everyone falls asleep. Every single pairs except for Camilla and Elza are sleeping together peacefully in their rooms. Unconsciously, they begin holding hands in their sleep.


	20. [FINALE] A Bright Day to Remember

A few days have passed since the destruction of _The Creator_ alongside His realm of _corrected_ world where **2wingS** was supposed to reign supreme. Everyone who participated in the mission have regained enough of their stamina to partially go back to their daily activities - or, rather, their daily passionate idol activities.

11:30 AM, in the Ninja's base...

The Ninja and his three most trusted men is just done examining Hime's condition inside the quarantine room. Tsubasa and Yozora arrives in front of the room and meets up with him.

Tsubasa: "Ninja- _san_ , how's Hime doing?"

Commander: "Her wounds have healed since they aren't as bad as I thought they would be. But... the wounds in her mind will take longer to heal."

Tsubasa: "I see..."

Yozora: "When she realized that _The Creator_ has been defeated, she fell in an utter shock and depression. It can't be helped, since her faith was surprisingly strong, even to our standards."

Commander: "I still have the feeling that Yume- _san_ might be able to heal Hime- _san_ 's mind. Of course we're not gonna use another Phantasm Burst just for that. But, at least she should know what to do."

Tsubasa: "I hope so, Ninja- _san_. I feel bad for Hime."

* * *

In Starlight Academy's cafeteria...

Ichigo: "Okay, everyone. Let's cheer for our grand victory!"

All: "Cheers!"

 **E.S.** , **Litemire** , **Dreamroller** , and **Grandraze** are having a toast during lunch to celebrate their victory over _The Creator_.

Rola: "Honestly, though, I had no idea that we seriously got separated after we got into the realm."

Aoi: "Neither did I. The very second we got there, everything went dark, and I found myself trapped within that _correct_ world."

Miyu: "Yes, the _correct_ world that _The Creator_ wanted, with us being buddies with DreAca and with **2wingS** reigning supreme over every idol units."

Sumire: "But, thanks to 00 Raiser, not only Hoshimiya- _senpai_ and Kiriya- _senpai_ were able to deny the existence of **2wingS** by making their own, genesis version, but also I was able to lift that curse of me failing my Fever Appeal."

Akari: "That one, right? Even though I still won at the end, but you didn't have to get left in the dust."

Miyu: "That would be an insanity at the highest order. I know fully about how amazing Sumire- _chan_ is. Yes, I won the second place back then, but that was totally out of my control, so I deserved your sandwich."

Akari: "Hahaha, serves you right for knocking Sumire- _chan_ down to the third place."

Miyu: "Well, my bad, okay?"

Yume: "Also, I really went all out while fighting Hime- _senpai_. I wonder what came into me, because it almost felt like I stopped thinking altogether while I stomped her."

Ichigo: "Perhaps the mixture between your Innovator power and that special energy of yours was doing something?"

Yume: "Probably so."

Sumire: "Yume- _chan_ , you should know yourself better."

Aria: "Even then, you fought really well, Yume- _chan_."

Yume: "Nah, I don't think I did."

Rola: "Come on, just admit it. Besides, having those incredible powers really gets me going."

Aoi: "I know that feel, Rola- _chan_. Our powers combined are _odayaka janai_."

Yume: "But, anyway, I wonder what would happen to Hime- _senpai_ now..."

Akari: "Now that you mention it, we really did smash _The Creator_ and made that _correct_ world crumble right before her eyes. She is so broken right now."

Sumire: "It was like those cultists who believed in **2wingS** more than anything. Both Shiratori and the cultists are pretty similar in terms of how they wanted to shove their beliefs down our throats."

Miyu: "But the difference is... Otoshiro and her God - the Strike Freedom - were nothing but false gods. _The Creator_ , in the other hand, was more of a God than those two combined."

Aria: "And yet we still defeated Him, which is a totally incredible feat."

Aoi: "We better not forget about the very line that kept us strong while fighting against those godly entities..."

 **E.S.** & Miyu: **_"In this idol world, there is no God!"_**

Yume: "I hope Ninja- _san_ can find a way to bring Hime- _senpai_ back to what she should be."

Ichigo: "Shouldn't you be the one directly involved in recovering Shiratori? I mean, you look up to her as your big inspiration."

Yume: "Come to think of it, yeah, I should do something to help Hime- _senpai_ recover."

Rola: "That's the spirit!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Camilla's usual meditation spot on Hakone mountains...

Elza: "You were right, Camilla. This is a nice spot not only for meditating, but also for sightseeing."

Camilla: "See? That is why I go to this place quite often."

Yukie: "I thank you for letting Elza tag along with you. She really needs some time for refreshing."

Camilla: "Nah, Yukie- _san_ , it's okay. Besides, I also want some time to refresh myself before I get back to my work of researching Japan's finest cuisine."

Elza: "Be sure to keep on the lookout of your weight. You really don't wanna let that perfect body shape of yours go to waste."

Camilla: "Yeah, yeah, as you command, Milady."

Yukie: "Oh, by the way, what about that concert that Starlight Academy is going to resume?"

Camilla: "Ah, that? Headmistress Orihime should got that covered. We want to resume-- or, rather, restart the concert ASAP. But..."

Elza: "I know, Hime Shiratori's current condition, right?"

Camilla: "She really reminded me of how fanatic the Seira cultists were. And we really broke her by defeating her master. I can tell that Yume wanted to get Hime back to her usual self before we can get started with the concert."

Yukie: "I know, she also wants to wrap Hime- _chan_ within the same Aikatsu ring that has wrapped every single one of us."

Camilla: "Yea, precisely."

Elza: "By the way, if you were indeed created based from Seira, shouldn't you have your idol energy active? I mean, your Gundam has the same control system like every other main Gundams."

Yukie: "Does that mean, is it possible for us to see you actually perform on-stage, particularly on your upcoming concert?"

Camilla: "Perform? Me? Uh... no, I think I'd rather not. Like I said before, I am Anti-Seira, I am everything that Seira isn't. Even though I have the idol energy intact which allowed me to pilot my Gundam, I don't think I would do stuffs that she was good at."

Elza: "But all the fragments of her are already gone. She's history now. Why are you so afraid?"

Camilla: "It's not like that. More like... I respect my friends, their bonds and everything. It was because of Seira that they had to experience that much pain and schism. Seira was brought into Aikatsu with a dark purpose, but I am not. I am a living contradiction of her. If I join them in doing idol activities, then I... I might end up bringing those dark memories back against their will."

Yukie: "I understand. You don't have to force yourself. I myself respect your decision, because you did what you have to do to protect your friends."

Elza: "Me too."

Camilla's phone is suddenly ringing. It is apparently a call from Miyu.

Camilla: "Hm? _Iridium_?"

Elza: "Ah, you mean Miyu Nijiyama?"

Camilla answers the call.

Camilla: "Yes?"

Miyu: _"Dinah-senpai, where are you?"_

Camilla: "I'm at my usual meditation spot at Hakone."

Miyu: _"Good timing. We're on our way to Ninja-san's base to visit Shiratori."_

Camilla: "Oh, you're gonna attempt to recover the princess?"

Miyu: _"Well, yeah. Yume-chan got her surge of determination because all of us gave her quite a lot of encouragement. Rola-chan, Aria-chan, and Yuzu-chan are also coming along."_

Camilla: "I see. Well, I guess I better head directly to Ninja- _san_ 's base, since my current position is closer."

Miyu: _"Then you'll be waiting there, right?"_

Camilla: "Elza and Yukie- _san_ are also with me now. Who knows if they're gonna tag along or not. You two, wanna tag along to Mount Haruna?"

Elza: "Mount Haruna? Oh, the Ninja's base. It's for Hime, right?"

Camilla just nods.

Elza: "I understand. We'll come along with you."

Camilla: "Good news, _Iridium,_ they's coming along."

Miyu: "Ah, glad to hear it. And, geez, stop calling me that."

Camilla: "Okay, okay. Well, see ya later."

Camilla ends the call.

Yukie: "Shall we get going, then?"

Camilla: "Sure, rather than making them unnecessarily wait for too long."

Camilla heads back to her Zeta Stigmata, while Elza and Yukie heads back to the Perfect Fortis. The two Gundams are taking off to Mount Haruna.

* * *

Back at the Ninja's base, inside Hime's quarantine room...

Hime falls asleep after her constant failure to suspend her disbelief of _The Creator_ 's defeat. While asleep, she finds herself inside the GN particle realm.

Hime: "This realm... can it be...?"

00 Raiser appears before her.

00RAISER: _"Shiratori Hime..."_

Hime: "Aren't you... the one who carried me out of the crumbling realm?"

00RAISER: _"That is correct."_

Hime: "Why? Why did you have to bring me back here? You should've left me to dead back there with my master."

00RAISER: _"And why should you threw your life like that. Don't you care about your friends?"_

Hime: "But, _correcting_ the world is more important since it is my master's will! There's no more point of me living if I fail to _correct_ this world!"

00RAISER: _"At no heed of the cost? Did The Creator blind you so much that you care about His will way more than you care about the fate of your friends?"_

Hime: "Ugh...!"

00RAISER: _"The revelations you saw were just blatant lies. For The Creator, it's not about everyone happiness in their idol activities, it's about His selfish desires that is in the same vein as the previous God that we have defeated before. That is the reason why **Ein Sof** had to deny **2wingS** of its existence and created its primordial, most ancient form in its place - __**2wingS-bara**."_

Hime: " **2wingS**... isn't supposed to be like that. How am I going to accept it, knowing that the world is left _uncorrected_ and my master's realm has crumbled?"

00RAISER: _"There's only one thing you can do... Adapt yourself in this world. Even if you think the world is uncorrected, these idols are more than capable of correcting it on their own without requiring any divine interventions. Because, **in this world... there is no God.** "_

Hime: "In this world... there isn't any God?"

00RAISER: _"That is right. You must be able to cope in this world without God, at least not the ones with selfish desires. I can tell that you don't want to see them crying in sorrow because of how they have to accept their cruel fate inside the corrected world - like the nightmares seen by Hoshimiya, Kiriya, and Hikami..."_

Hime suddenly remembers about _The Creator_ 's _corrected_ world and everything that happened to the idols inside that world. At the same time, she is able to feel the pain and sadness of those who are forcibly _corrected_. The pain of Aoi for being left behind by Ichigo in favor of Seira, the pain of Sumire for failing her Fever Appeal, and the pain of Rola for her inability to rise up from her ashes of defeat.

Hime: "No... I don't want to see them cry... To be honest, it hurts my feelings even more if I see them cry more compared to failing at accomplishing that _divine_ mission."

00RAISER: _"Then it's time to redeem yourself. Free yourself from The Creator's chains and rejoin your friends. I am certain that they'll accept you with open arms, most especially Nijino."_

Hime: "I... I regret being blinded by His _revelations_. I've caused them pain, anger, suffering... I want to redeem myself, I want to be forgiven, I want to see their smile again."

00 Raiser offers her his hand.

00RAISER: "Then, come. Your redemption is at hand."

Hime reaches upon 00 Raiser's hand and holds onto it. She gets pulled from the GN particle realm back to her consciousness.

* * *

Outside the GN particle realm, back inside Hime's quarantine room, everyone who planned to pay Hime a visit have arrived, accompanied by the Ninja. They notice tears flowing down from Hime's eyes as she's still asleep.

Yume: "She's... crying."

Tsubasa: "Must be all those feelings of guilt building up inside her."

Elza: "Something must be in the works."

Aria: "Let me try and sense what's going on..."

Aria activates her Innovator power.

Yume: "Find anything?"

Aria: "It's... 00 Raiser. He's helping Hime- _chan_."

Yume: "That means..."

Before Yume finishes talking, Hime awakens.

Camilla: "Oh, there she is."

Hime: "E... everyone..."

Yume: "Hime- _senpai_... are you okay?"

Tears of joy are flowing from her eyes. She slowly gets up and then hugs Yume.

Hime: "Yume- _chan_... forgive me... for all I've done to you..."

Yume: "Ah..."

Hime: "That guardian spirit came to me and opened my eyes... Now I realize all my faults... I want to see everyone's smile once more, without any forms of _divine interventions_."

Tsubasa: "Hime, I'm glad you finally understand everyone's wishes."

Commander: "Yeah, you realize that we are more than capable of both _correcting_ this world and keeping its balance altogether on our own."

Yuzu: "Because we are all connected inside our Aikatsu ring. Nothing can tear us apart, not even God."

Hime: (sniffs) "That means... are you going to accept me back?"

Yume: "Of course, Hime- _senpai_. Because you've begun to understand, we will gladly accept you into our Aikatsu ring with open arms, for we have forgiven your mistakes."

Hime: "So..."

Yume: "Hime- _senpai_ , welcome back."

Hime gets touched even more and tears of joy continue flowing down her cheeks. She hugs Yume more tightly.

Hime: "Thank you... thank you..."

Yume: "It's alright."

Rola: "Anyway, there's a little surprise for you."

As Yume lets go of Hime, the others are moving aside to let Camilla walk towards Hime.

Hime: "Camilla Dinah...?"

Once Camilla is right in front of Hime, she takes a bright yellow ribbon and ties her hair with it, making her almost like an exact copy of Seira.

Hime: "O-Otoshiro!?"

Hime wipes down her tears and looks quite delighted. After a few seconds, though, Camilla opens her ribbon. Her hair is back down again.

Hime: "Uh... why?"

Camilla: "I'm doing this just to comfort you with seeing Seira from me one last time before I ditch her for good. Because, remember, _God is dead_. It's time we slash our way through to the future."

Hime: "Camilla... I'm sorry for everything I've done to you..."

Camilla: "Nah, it's fine now. Thanks to the Phantasm Burst, I am finally free. Also, Elza..."

Elza: "What is it?"

Camilla: "It's for the restarted concert. Maybe I'll consider to perform with all of you..."

Elza: "Truly? You have finally reconsidered yourself to perform?"

Camilla: "Knowing that I've been freed completely, I think everyone in Starlight wouldn't have a problem with me performing, because there's no longer any dark purposes within me anymore."

Elza: "Though I'd prefer you not performing solo. What about we perform together as **Zetavee**?"

Camilla: "Hmm... Sure, why not? I like the idea."

Miyu: "Dinah- _senpai_... and Elza- _san_..."

Yume: "They're gonna perform together? Ah, I can't contain my excitement! But, how does Camilla- _san_ 's singing sound like?"

Camilla: "Gotta wait... But, remember, I will do this thing ONLY ONCE. After the concert's done, I'm gonna go back to my culinary research activities, PERMANENTLY. Never again shall I do Aikatsu because of my dark history. But, at least my performance will satisfy every single one of you, even if it's only once in my lifetime."

Hime: "Don't worry, Camilla. All of us will definitely treasure that moment."

Yozora: "And... Hime- _chan_ , you ought to perform with us too."

Tsubasa: "Yes, let us bring back our old radiance."

Hime: "Of course, I will happily perform with you three again, as S4!"

Rola: "That gets me going!"

Aria: "Hime- _chan_ , welcome back to our Aikatsu!"

Aria happily walks toward Hime and gives her a flower from her palms.

Hime: "Thank you, Aria- _chan_."

* * *

Not too long after that, everyone heads to Starlight Academy. Hime gets a warm welcome from the Starlight denizens and gets full acceptance into their Aikatsu ring, much to her delight. Later, Camilla goes to Ichigo and Aoi and tells them about her eventual involvement in the joint-concert.

Ichigo: "Are you certain, Camilla? You want to perform with us?"

Camilla: "Well, for the first time and the last time. After that, no more idol activities for me, for I am gonna be back to my culinary researching full-time."

Aoi: " I'm both surprised and glad you actually wanted to participate in our concert, let alone doing it alongside Elza as **Zetavee**."

Camilla: "After all, thanks to you, God is dead. Seira is no more within my body, even though her idol energy remains intact since years ago. Let's just say I wanted to repay for your kindness to me since the beginning."

Aoi: "Nah, don't mention it. We're glad you can be fully yourself again."

Ichigo: "But, are you sure you're not going to Aikatsu anymore after this?"

Camilla: "Let's not forget the fact that I am everything that Seira isn't. Me going into full-blown Aikatsu means I'm lying to myself and disrespecting all of you."

Ichigo: "I... I understand. I'm sorry I asked."

Camilla: "It's okay. Besides, the more important thing is that I am more than just everything that Seira isn't. I am Gundam, 'nuff said."

Aoi: "And you're performing with Elza, right? Can you truly match her _perfection_?"

Camilla: "Hey, Seira's idol energy is in good hands now. And with the energy clean of her taints, I will be okay and I should be able to match Elza's _perfection_."

Aoi: "I'm sure you can, Camilla. Good luck in your practice sessions until the next two weeks."

Camilla: "Thanks."

* * *

In the next day, the idols have begun preparing for their upcoming big concert by having a lot of practice sessions. **Soleil** and **Luminas** have decided to have their practice sessions together so that it will allow Akari to also practice as **Ohr Ein Sof** and **Cosmos**.

As per their plan, Camilla heads to Venus Ark with her Zeta Stigmata to practice with Elza, usually accompanied by Ako who's also having practice sessions with Kirara there. With the untainted leftover idol energy from Seira, Camilla is showing an exceptional capabilities of matching Elza's _perfection_ , amusing the Venus Ark denizens. At the same time, Camilla is getting closer with the denizens, even though she loves to make fun of Kirara every time she tries going cutesy and all that, much to Ako's dismay.

However, on the third day, Camilla receives a call from Yurika who asks her to return for she has something to talk about regarding a new song. Camilla heads back to Starlight Academy and meets Yurika in her room. Sumire also happens to be in the room.

Camilla: "Yo, you called me, so here I am. What do you need?"

Yurika: "There's a new song I'd like to perform with you and Sumire."

Camilla: "Really?"

Sumire: "Are you fine with having two songs that you need to perform? I mean, you're--"

Camilla: "Nah, it's fine. Go right ahead. What kind of song are you going to perform?"

Yurika: "It's a steampunk-themed song. I have the lyrics with me. Here, take a look."

Yurika lends Camilla the lyrics to the song.

Camilla: "Hmm... **_Forbidden Hide & Seek_**? A pretty weird title, but the lyrics itself has a lot of _wow_ factor in it, I like it. Do you have its arrangement ready?"

Sumire: "It's fully ready."

Yurika also lends Camilla her phone, allowing her to listen to how the arrangement of the song sounds. Once finished...

Camilla: "Wow, that's one hell of a music you got there. Count me in. I can take care of just one more song after Elza's."

Yurika: "I'm glad you liked it, although I'm slightly bitter that you're not gonna Aikatsu anymore after the concert."

Camilla: "But, hey, I can still keep you informed with news about amazing foods from all across Japan. I'm totally gonna make you hungry, just like how **AmaFuwaNadeshiko** did with their song."

Yurika: "Don't get careless with your apetite, okay? If you gain too much weight because of that, I'll suck your blood."

Camilla: "Okay, okay, I hear ya, descendant of Dracula. I will be carefull with my apetite."

Thus, Camilla joins Yurika and Sumire in practicing the moves for their new song. At the same time...

Miyu: "What? Are you serious, Aria- _chan_? You want ME to perform **_Pirouette of the Forest Light_** together with you?"

Aria: "I wanted to ask Yume- _chan_ for that, but I realized that she already got her hands full with Rola- _chan_ , Koharu- _chan_ , and Hime- _chan_. Besides, your voice is 99% matching Yume- _chan_ 's."

Miyu: "Yea, I do realize that since the first time I met her. But..."

Aria: "Nope, no buts. You're the apprentice of Aoi- _san_ , and also the runner-up in the Starlight Queen Cup. I'm certain you can do it. So, are you truly up to it?"

Miyu: (sigh) "Okay, fine, I'll do it. Besides, we've been considered as an idol unit by either Headmistress Orihime or Ninja- _san_."

Aria: "Yea, **Grandraze** , just like my new equipment."

Miyu agrees to join Aria in practicing the song. Everyone else are also practicing to their fullest in order to perform at their maximum capabilities.

* * *

Eleven days have passed. The day of the concert is at hand. All of the participants are gathering in the usual stadium where everyone tend to hold their big concerts. The stage is all prepared, the audience - lots of whom are wielding lightsticks - are starting to fill the stadium, and the idols are preparing themselves behind the stage.

Yume: "I can't contain my excitement!"

Rola: "All of these really gets me going!"

Hime: "Just calm yourself down, Yume- _chan_."

Koharu: "Hime- _senpai_ 's right. Just take a deep breath."

Akari: "You're not the only one who can't contain the excitement, y'know? Because neither can I."

Sumire: "That is why Koharu- _chan_ tells us to take a deep breath."

They begin to take a deep breath and then releasing it.

Akari: "Ahh!"

Koharu: "See?" (smiles)

Miyu: "So, Dinah- _senpai_ , how do you feel going for your first and last big performance ever?"

Camilla: "Err... I dunno. All I can think now is that I wanna get this over with and continue bringing you hunger-inducing news."

Kirara: "Hey, don't you forget about what Elza- _sama_ said about your body."

Aoi: "You wanna get chubby like Ichigo back then?"

Ichigo: "Geez, Aoi, stop bringing that up again!"

Aoi: "Sorry, sorry."

Camilla: "Aww, didn't I tell you that I've improved my awareness of my own body this past few days?"

Elza: "If you do, then good for you."

Rei: "Wishing you luck at keeping your body shape as _perfect_ as possible even with your heavy-apetite job."

Aria: "Hey, it's almost time."

Yurika: "Yea, this is going to be our greatest live yet."

Yume: "We're going to show them that--"

Akari: "--the Aikatsu ring has wrapped us completely, connecting us together."

Ichigo: "And the ring has surpassed the will of God. Nothing will ever break the ring, and I mean, ever."

Tsubasa: "We do our Aikatsu together..."

Aoi: "Bringing smile to our fans..."

Yuzu: "Shining together..."

Ran: "Showing the infinite potential of Aikatsu..."

Yozora: "Not to mention bringing ourselves to new goals and breaking new limits."

Akari: "So, everyone. Are you ready?"

Everyone nods.

Ichigo: "Well, then, let's do this."

Everyone are putting their hands together over each other.

All: "Se~no!"

**"AI-KATSU!!!"**

Thus, the concert begins with the 25th generation of S4 singing **_Episode solo_** , bringing the first batch of hype to all the audience, both the ones who are watching directly on-the-spot and the ones watching on TV. Right after that, the four Venus Ark champions are coming in to perform **_Bon Bon Voyage_**. And, once they're done, **Soleil** and **Luminas** enters the stage as MCs.

Ichigo: "Hello, everyone!"

The crowds are responding in sync.

Aoi: "Glad to see all of you here!"

Akari: "How are you guys doing?"

Crowds: "Totally fine!"

Hinaki: "I bet you guys are expecting us to be back after our previous interruption, right?"

Sumire: "So, here we are, back with even more stuff to show than before."

The audience are getting hyped.

Ran: "So, first, we're sorry for the previous interruption of our concert. But, for this time, we'll make sure our concert will go from start-to-finish flawlessly."

Aoi: "All of us will bring you all the hype you need to fully enjoy this great event."

Ichigo: "So, without further ado, here's our collaborative song of **Soleil** and **Luminas**. It is... **_Dramatic Girl_!**"

 **Soleil** and **Luminas** begins performing their collaborative **_Dramatic Girl._ **After that's done, there's a very short break, leading to the first performance from Akari Generation. Starting from Juri's **_Passion flower_** solo, bringing early heat to the audience. After Juri, it's Nono and Risa's turn with their **_Lucky Train_** , getting everyone abroad the hype train. The next ones are **_ChicaxChica_** by **Passionate** **✮** **Jalapeño** , **_Hello Hello_** by Hinaki solo, **_Friend_** by the new Rin & Madoka unit - **Dancing Mad** , the hunger-inducing **_Love Like Caramellize_** by a surprise **AmaFuwaNadeshiko** appearance, **_Glittering Messenger_** by **Dancing Diva** _, **Emerald Magic**_ by Sumire solo, **_Hello New World_ **by **Skips** , **_START DASH SENSATION_** by Akari solo, and finally **_Let's Aikatsu_** by **Litemire** , whom then joined by Hinaki for **Luminas**.

After the next break, Venus Ark gets their turn with **Zetavee** performing **_Forever Dream_**. Everyone are surprised to see Camilla performing in front of their eyes as they're mistaking her as Seira. However, as they finished their performance, **Zetavee** speaks up.

Elza: "Everyone, I bet you're wondering what is this _Seira Otoshiro_ doing here. To tell you the truth, she is actually _Camilla Dinah_ , otherwise known as _Anti-Seira_ for she is everything tha Seira ISN'T."

Camilla: "That is correct. So, for everybody watching me right now, don't mistake me as Seira, okay? I am NOTHING like the twisted distortion that almost tore apart your beloved Top Idol unit. Because I RESPECT **Ein Sof** more than God wishes them to be broken."

Elza: "I hope you understand, folks."

The audience simply nod their heads quietly, having full understanding about what once happened with **Ein Sof**. But then, they simply give their applause to **Zetavee** , making the two glad for their understanding. After that's done, Kirara and Ako are jumping in to perform **_Onegai Merry_** , giving the audience those calm and soothing feeling that they almost fall asleep. Once the two are done performing, **Grandraze** shows up for **_Pirouette of the Forest Light_**. The song provides more soothing feeling to the audience, but doesn't make them sleepy as the previous song because of Miyu giving a new spice to the song with her Yume-esque voice. Following **Grandraze** , Rei and Lily gets their turn to sing **_Barefoot Renaissance_** , this time around waking the audience up completely with supreme hype of medieval fantasy.

After the Venus Ark collaborations are done, the aces of Four-Star Academy are now getting their real turn. Starting from Mahiru's **_MAKEOVER_** ** _♡_** ** _MAKEUP_** , then Lily's **_Dreaming Bird_** , Yuzu's **_Never Give Up_** **☆** , a duet between Yuzu and Lily performing **_Animal Carnival_ **as **Yuzutto Lilie** **☆** , Rola's **_Miracle Force Magic_** , Yume & Koharu's **_Message of a Rainbow_** , **Dreamroller** 's **_STARDOM!_** , a three-way performance of Yume-Rola-Koharu singing **_Aikatsu Step!_** , and finally **_START LINE_** by Yume & Hime. During the performance, Hime finds the true meaning of Aikatsu ring that is wrapping her and everyone, and she fully opens up her heart for Aikatsu once more.

One more break goes on, and the concert continues with Aoi and Miyu performing **_prism spiral_**. The audience are getting hyped to see the **Trans-AM** unit performing once more after a long period of inactivity. Their hype continues as Mizuki jumps in, bringing the nostalgia with her **_Move on now_**. Following Mizuki is Ran and Hikari performing **_Trap of Love_** , and then PowaPuri performing **_Angel Snow_**. And suddenly, Camilla surprises everyone again by performing alongside Yurika & Sumire, singing the brand-new **_Forbidden Hide & Seek_**. Camilla performs with all her heart, knowing that she will never go back to Aikatsu anymore, even though she still has one more performance to deal with. After **_Forbidden Hide & Seek_**, another big surprise happens when **WM** decides to perform once more with their **_Precious_** , followed by another chain of surprise with the resurrected **Tristar** performing **_Take Me Higher_**. Once **Tristar** 's done performing, comes the trio of Ichigo, Akari, and Yume performing another new song titled **_Aikatsu Melody_** _._ The audience are finding new excitement from watching the Top Idol, the Starlight Queen, and the S4 ace performing together.

After one last break, the last batch of songs begin. Starting from **E.S.** performing **Masquerade** 's famous **_Wake up my music_** , bringing another dose of nostalgia especially to the ones who experienced the old era ofTop Idols. To everyone's surprise, the real **Masquerade** actually shows up in the middle of the song, proceeding to sing together with **E.S.**. The audience gets even more hyped all the way until the song is finished.

Ichigo: "Mom!"

Aoi: "Headmistress Orihime!"

Orihime: "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. But the two of us did prepare this surprise appearance."

Ringo: "Because what better way to make a surprise return other than doing a collaboration with the current Top Idol unit."

Ichigo: "The joint-operation between the old generation and today's generation..."

Aoi: "I must say, this is _odayaka janai_! Thank you so much for performing together with us!"

Ichigo: "Yeah, I'm glad that everyone loves our surprise collaboration."

 **E.S.** and **Masquerade** are waving their hands at the audience, prompting the audience to wave back at them. After that, the time has come for **Cosmos** to get back to their unfinished business. Ichigo and Akari shows up on-stage and begins to perform the song that they weren't able to sing before: **_Floor of the Starry Sky_** _._

Elza: "So, this is the song that we interrupted back then."

Yume: "It is... amazing!"

Rola: "That gets me going!"

Yume: "If only we didn't come to interrupt them."

Koharu: "Yume- _chan_ , it's not the right time to think about that. Just enjoy the song for now."

Yume: "Ah, you're right."

Ichigo and Akari are singing with high energy, bringing energy to the audience. Once they finish performing, the audience are so happy to see the magnificent duet between the Top Idol and the Starlight Queen. After that, Aoi joins in again, forming **Ohr Ein Sof** to perform **_SHINING LINE*_**. The audience are being reminded of **Ohr Ein Sof** 's motto: _"...as Infinite as the Cosmos"_ , hyping over them once more ** _._** After they're done with **_SHINING LINE*_** , Akari leaves while Ran enters the stage with Ichigo and Aoi, indicating that **Soleil** is going to perform. Sure enough, they begin performing their signature **_DIAMOND HAPPY_** , the song that is always guaranteed to give the maximum amount of _toasty_ hype to everyone no matter where they're watching. The hype reaches its peak once **Soleil** pulls off their Triangle Sunny Light appeal, and the song finally ends. The audience are applausing with such energy. Even the idols behind the stage are hyped.

Yume: "I can't contain my excitement!"

Miyu: "As expected from **Soleil** , because **Ein Sof** is generating its infinite supply of energy."

Aria: "I know what that means, Miyu- _chan_. Bottom line, you can't go wrong with them."

Elza: "Those three are... _perfect_. I can't even think of any criticism for them."

After **Soleil** 's done performing, the stage goes dark for minutes. The audience are confused, thinking that **Soleil** 's performance might be the last one. However, red and blue spotlights are lit on the stage as Ichigo and Aoi returns as **E.S.** again.

Ichigo: "We're glad to bring smiles to your faces."

Aoi: "And we thank you for your continued support."

Ichigo: "Anyway, this is our last song of this concert. Hope you enjoy it."

And thus, **E.S.** begins performing the last song of the concert, which is their personal anthem: **Aoi Ichigo**. They're performing at their absolute fullest, allowing every single one watching to fully enjoy their song. Even both the Four-Star and Venus Ark idols are completely awed by the magnificent performance of **E.S.**.

_Aoi Ichigo~ irodzuku mae no kisetsu_

_Suppai omoi wo afuresō ni tataete_

_Furerarenai himitsu no mori no oku de_

_Sotto kuchi ni sureba yomigaeru ano mune no atsusa_

_Towa no kajitsu~_

_Kitto wasurenai yo kimi to sugoshita hibi wo_

_Kitto wasurenai yo mune no oku kitto wasurenai yo~_

The audience are letting out their biggest applause as **E.S.** finished performing. **E.S.** leaves the stage and the stage lights begin to darken. Even when the concert has seemingly ended, the audience are shouting for _encore_. After a few minutes, the stage lights are brightened again and absolutely every single idol who participated in the concert are on the stage, ready to perform one final song of the concert. Led by Ichigo, Akari, and Yume, everyone begins to sing **_Idol Activity!_**.

_Sā! Ikō, hikaru mirai he_

_Hora, yume wo tsurete_

_Pocket ni hitotsu, yūki nigirishime_

_Hashiri dashita ano michi_

_Shiroi shirts, kaze nabiki_

_Toberu yo doko made mo_

_Tama ni wa naki mushi no kumo_

_Taiyō ga warai tobasu_

_Nakama datte toki ni wa, rival_

_Shinkenshōbu yo_

_Aidoru (Aidoru), Katsudou! (Katsudou!)_

_Go Go Let's go! (Go Go Let's go!)_

_Ashita ni mukatte_

_Hashiritsuzukeru kimi ga mieru_

_Fight kureru~_

The song continues with an interlude where most of the idols start grouping up and posing together. Ichigo & Aoi as **E.S.** aka **2wingS- _bara_** in the already-crumbled _correct_ world, Akari & Sumire as **Litemire** , Yume & Rola as **Dreamroller** , Elza & Camilla as **Zetavee** , Miyu & Aria as **Grandraze** , Ran & Yurika as **SpycGotH** , Hinaki & Juri as **Passionate** **✮** **Jalapeño** , Madoka & Rin as **Dancing Mad** , Mizuki & Mikuru as **WM** , Miyabi & Kokone as **AmaFuwaNadeshiko** , Yuzu & Lily as **Yuzutto Lilie** **☆** , and finally Nono & Risa as **NoriNoriSisters.** They continue dancing as the interlude is still going, and once it ends, the song continues.

_Aidoru (Aidoru), Katsudou! (Katsudou!)_

_Go Go Let's go! (Go Go Let's go!)_

_Ashita ni mukatte_

_Hashiritsuzukeru kimi ga mieru_

_Fight kureru~!_

The song is finally over, along with the concert in its entirety. All the audience are completely satisfied with all the hype, smile, excitement, happiness, and awe they've getting since the start until the end of the concert.

All: "Thank you very much!!"

* * *

The next afternoon...

The folksof Four-Star Academy and Venus Ark are currently on top of Mount Haruna, getting ready to take-off and return to their world through the rift at Mount Kongou - the same rift used by the Ninja to enter their world. The ace units of Starlight Academy who participated at the concert are also there alongside Orihime, Johnny, and the Ninja, waiting to witness their friends' departure back to their world.

Akari: "Our meeting may not be the longest, but it's definitely a highly memorable one."

Yume: "Most definitely. We really ended our concert with a bang."

Camilla: "As if we didn't finish our mission with a big bang. Right, _Iridium_?"

Miyu: "Geez! I am Nijiyama Miyu, not _Iridium_!"

Sumire: "Now, now."

Mizuki: "Anyway, Elza Forte, I am glad that all of us were able to team-up in our God-slaying operation, even though you weren't originally in friendly terms with the Four-Star idols."

Elza: "That was purely my fault."

Rei: "Let it pass, Elza."

Kirara: "Ah... Miyu- _chan_ , will we ever see each other again?"

Miyu: "Do not forget, Kirara- _chan_. The Aikatsu ring transcends the boundaries of time & space. We will still be connected, no matter where we are."

Aoi: "That is correct, which explains why we were able to listen to the voices of the defensive forces before we fired the _Khaos Kanon_."

Hime: "So, again, forgive me for all I've done to you, okay?"

Camilla: "Hey, are you gonna keep yourself stuck in the past like that? Cut it out, will ya? Now is the time to slash through to the future, the bright future that awaits us."

Tsubasa: "Just like she said, Hime. Let us Aikatsu together again."

Hime: "Yes."

Orihime: "I thank you for your support, Moroboshi- _kun_."

Orihime shakes hand with Moroboshi.

Moroboshi: "It's my honor to be a great assistance for all of you."

Johnny: "And the result is magnificent, YEAH!" (thumbs-up)

Commander: "We will wait for the day all of you show up again, OK?"

Moroboshi: "Definitely."

Yume, Rola, and Aria approaches Ichigo and Aoi.

Yume: "Ichigo- _san_ , Aoi- _san_... Thank you so much for all your help."

Aria: "Let's meet up again sometime in the near future, okay?"

Ichigo: "Don't worry, Aria- _chan_ , we will. Right, Aoi?"

Aoi: "Yup, totally."

Aria responds by smiling.

Aria: "I haven't given this to you."

Aria opens her arms to reveal two flowers for Ichigo and Aoi.

Aria: "Let's say these are my parting gift."

Ichigo: "Ah, thanks."

Ichigo and Aoi are placing the flowers on their hair, though Aoi decides to take off her scrunchie first, letting her hair down.

Yume: "You two look so pretty with Aria- _chan_ 's flowers."

Miyu: "In other words, they look _odayaka janai_!"

The two can only scratch their heads, feeling a bit flattered.

Moroboshi: "Alright, preparations are set. Let's go home, folks."

Yozora: "But, before we leave, what about we take a photo of absolutely everyone?"

Moroboshi: "Hmm, good idea."

Yuzu: "Alright! Let's do it, then!"

Everyone begins lining up with the Four-Star and Venus Ark aces in the front, while the Starlight Academy aces, Orihime, Johnny, and the Ninja are in the back. The Ninja calls his Alpha Unit to get into his MS and do the photoshoot for them using the MS. Shortly after, they are ready.

Alpha Unit: "You guys ready?"

All: "Yes!"

Alpha Unit: "Counting down, then. Three... Two... One..."

All: "Cheese!"

Alpha Units shoots their last gathering photo. Once that's done, they enter their Mobile Suits and prepares to take-off.

Yukie: "See you later, Camilla."

Elza: "We shall meet again someday."

Camilla: "Yea, I will wait for that day."

Elza: "Don't forget my advice, okay? Gotta keep your body shape as _perfect_ as possible."

Camilla: "Okay, okay, I hear ya."

Elza and Yukie takes-off with Perfect Fortis, followed by Kirara and Rei.

Yuzu: "Well, off we go, then. Stay sunny, everyone!"

Lily: "May fortune be kind enough for us to meet up again someday. For now, it's a farewell."

Yurika: "I hope so."

Aria: "May the Aikatsu ring continue to connect us even in different worlds."

Akari: "Yes."

Everyone begins taking-off to return to their world.

Yume: "Goodbye, everyone! 'Till we meet again!"

All: "Goodbye!!"

The Starlight Academy aces are waving their hands as their friends are getting further and further away until they're no longer visible.

Camilla: "Whew, there goes our new friends..."

Orihime: "But, within the Aikatsu ring, all of us will stay connected."

Ichigo nods at Orihime, then looks at Aoi.

Ichigo: "Now then, Aoi, shall we continue our Aikatsu together?"

Aoi: "Most definitely."

Akari: "We'll continue, too."

Sumire: "Count me in."

Camilla: "Starting from today, you can expect yourself to get hungry easily from my culinary reviews."

Miyu: "No, we don't wanna gain weight like you."

Camilla: "Oh, come on!"

Miyu: "Wait, no. Just kidding. Hehehe."

Ichigo and Aoi are holding hands together. They look at each other, and then faces forward with Akari, Sumire, and their other friends behind.

Ichigo: "Everyone, together now."

Aoi: "One... Two..."

All: **"AI-KATSU!!!"**

Everyone jumps shouting "Aikatsu" together, marking their full return to their passionate idol activities.

_**It is done, My Lord!** _


End file.
